Cuando tu llegaste
by Ayra-Stark-Wolf
Summary: Una mujer indomable con un oscuro secreto, un conde frío y calculador, un chantaje, un horrible secuestro y peores recuerdos...
1. Prólogo

Hola a todas, este es mi segundo fic. Los personajes pertenencen a Naoko Takeuchi. La historia tampoco es mía, es una adaptación de la novela Cuando tu llegaste de Lisa Kleypas. Hay capítulos que contienen lemon. Sin ánimo de lucro, solo por diversión.

**Prólogo**

Serena está decidida a impedir la boda de su indefensa hermana con lord Darien Chiba, un aristócrata frío y arrogante. Serena, indomable y resuelta, sabe cómo lidiar con los hombres en su propio terreno, y no duda en emplear cualquier arma para salirse con la suya. Pero no imagina que por una vez su rival es muy superior a ella, y mucho menos que su obstinado e inflexible corazón no tardará en ceder a los encantos del enemigo.


	2. Capítulo 1

_**Capítulo 1**_

_Londres, 1820_

-jMaldita sea, maldita sea! ¡Ahí va ese jodido trasto!

Cada ráfaga de viento arrastraba un torrente de palabras malsonantes que escandalizaban a los invita dos a la fiesta, reunidos en la cubierta del barco.

El yate se hallaba anclado en medio del Támesis, y el acto se celebraba en honor del rey Jorge. Hasta ese momento la fiesta había resultado un tanto deslucida aunque elegante, ya que, como correspondía, todo el mundo había alabado las excelencias del magnífico yate de Su Majestad. El yate, con brocados, madera de caoba de primera calidad, abigarradas arañas de cristal, esfinges doradas y leones esculpidos en cada esquina era un auténtico palacio flotante ideado para el ocio. Los invitados habían bebido considerablemente para mantener ese estado de ligera euforia capaz de sustituir un sentimiento de alegría real.

Probablemente la multitud allí congregada lo habría pasado mejor de no haber sido tan débil la salud del rey. La reciente muerte de su padre, junto con un penoso ataque de gota, estaban pasándole factura y lo habían sumido en un estado de desánimo que no era habitual en él. El rey procuraba rodearse de gente capaz de proporcionarle la alegría y diversión necesarias para aliviar su sensación de soledad. Por ese motivo, según decían, había requerido expresamente la presencia de la señorita Serena Tsukino en aquella fiesta en su barco. Tal como había apuntado una joven y lánguida vizcondesa, era sólo cuestión de tiempo que la señorita Tsukino empezara a causar revuelo. Y como de costumbre no defraudó en absoluto.

-¡Que alguien lo coja, maldita sea! -se oyó gritar a Serena por encima del rumor de las risas-¡El oleaje lo está alejando del barco!

Los caballeros, viéndose libres por fin del tedio, se precipitaron hacia el lugar de donde provenía el al boroto. Las damas protestaron, molestas al ver a sus consortes correr en dirección a la proa, donde Serena, colgada de la barandilla, contemplaba un objeto que flotaba en el agua.

-Mi chapeau favorito -explicaba Serena en respuesta a la sucesión de preguntas, señalando el sombrero con un ligero movimiento de su delicada mano-. ¡Se lo ha llevado el viento! -Se volvió entonces hacia la multitud de admiradores, dispuestos todos a consolarla. Pero ella no deseaba muestras de simpatía, sino que recuperaran el sombrero. Miró las caras una a una, sonriendo con picardía-. ¿Quién va a comportarse como un auténtico caballero y traérmelo?

Había tirado el sombrero por la borda apropósito, y veía que los caballeros, pese a sospechar que aquello no era más que una estratagema, no interrumpían sus galantes ofrecimientos.

-Permítame -gritaba uno.

-No -decía otro al tiempo que se despojaba teatralmente del sombrero y el abrigo-. Insisto en ser yo quien tenga el privilegio.

Al instante se inició una discusión, ya que ambos estaban decididos a satisfacer los deseos de Serena. Pero, precisamente ese día las aguas estaban revueltas, y bastante frías para pillar un buen resfriado. Y, aún más importante, el remojón significaría echar a perder un traje carísimo.

Serena contemplaba la rivalidad que había provocado con una sonrisa. Los hombres seguían gesticulando y profiriendo frases caballerescas. De haber estado alguno de ellos dispuesto a recuperar el sombrero, lo habría hecho ya.

-Vaya espectáculo -murmuró ella y miró fijamente a los caballeros. Habría merecido todos sus respetos cualquiera que los hubiera mandado al infierno, argumentando que el ridículo sombrero rosa no justificaba semejante alboroto, pero ninguno se atrevería a hacerla. De haber estado allí Seiya Kou se habría reído o le habría lanzado una mirada tal que ella no hubiera tenido más remedio que echarse a reír como una tonta. Ambos compartían el mismo desdén hacia esos amanerados esnobs indolentes y perfumados.

Serena suspiró y miró el río, que aparecía con una tonalidad gris oscura y agitado bajo el cielo tormentoso. En primavera las aguas del Támesis eran muy frías. Dejó que la brisa le acariciara el rostro, y cerró los ojos. El viento alisó durante un momento su cabello, pero luego los brillantes rizos rubios recobraron su habitual y voluminoso desorden. Pensativa, Serena se quitó la diadema. Su mirada seguía las crestas de las olas rompiendo contra el costado del yate.

«Mamá...», susurró una vocecita en su cabeza. Serena se estremeció al recordar, no podía evitarlo. De repente percibió, como si fuera real, unos bracitos aferrando su cuello, un delicado cabello acariciándole la cara y el peso de una chiquilla en el regazo. El sol de Italia le calentaba la nuca y los graznidos de una procesión de patos se derramaban sobre la su perficie cristalina del estanque. «Mira, cariño -murmuró Serena-. Mira los patos. ¡Vienen a visitarnos!»

La chiquilla se agitó excitada. Levantó su manita regordeta y extendió un minúsculo dedo señalando los presumidos patos. Luego sus granates ojos miraron a Serena y la sonrisa reveló dos dientecillos.

«Pa», exclamó y Serena se echó a reír.

«Patos, cariño, muy guapos. ¿Dónde metimos el pan que trajimos para darles? Dios mío, creo que me he sentado encima...»

Una nueva ráfaga de viento se llevó aquella imagen tan agradable. Serena tenía los ojos húmedos y una dolorosa punzada en el corazón.

-Oh, Rini -musitó. Respiró hondo para quitar se aquella opresión, pero se negaba a desaparecer. El pánico hizo presa de ella. A veces lo sobrellevaba con un trago o bien distrayéndose con el juego, los chismorreos o las cacerías, pero no eran más que alivios temporales. Necesitaba a su niña.

"Mi pequeña... ¿donde estas...? Te encontrare... Ya viene mamá, no llores, no llores..." La desesperación la abrumó. Tenía que hacer algo inmediatamente o se volvería loca.

Miró a los hombres que tenía a su alrededor y riendo a carcajadas descaradamente se deshizo de sus zapatos de tacón alto con una patada. La pluma rosa del sombrero seguía siendo visible en medio de las aguas.

-Mi pobre chapeau está a punto de hundirse -gritó al tiempo que pasaba las piernas por encima de la barandilla-. Vaya caballerosidad. ¡Tendré que recuperado yo misma! -y antes de que nadie pudiera dete nerla se lanzó al agua.

El río se cerró sobre ella con una ola. Algunas mujeres empezaron a gritar. Los hombres examinaban con nerviosismo las aguas agitadas.

-Dios mío -exclamó uno de ellos. El resto se había quedado sin habla. Incluso el rey, informado de los acontecimientos por su ayuda de cámara, se acercó a mirar, andando como un pato, y recostó su enorme cuerpo sobre la barandilla. Lady Beryl Dark, una hermosa mujerona de cincuenta y uatro años que se había convertido en su última amante, llegó junto a él y exclamó:

-Ya os lo había dicho: ¡esa mujer está loca! ¡Que Dios nos ayude!

Serena permaneció bajo el agua más tiempo de lo ne cesario. El frío paralizaba sus miembros y el peso del vestido la arrastraba hacia una misteriosa oscuridad. Pensó que resultaría fácil dejarse llevar... hundirse, dejar que la oscuridad se apoderara de ella... Pero un destello de pánico hizo que sus brazos entraran en acción y la impulsaran hacia la tenue luz que había arriba. Ascendió aferrando el sombrero, y cuando salió a la superficie pestañeó y aspiró atropelladamente bocanadas de aire. La sensación de frío era tan intensa que le provocaba punzadas de dolor. Los dientes le castañeteaban, pero consiguió esbozar una sonrisa temblorosa. Y miró al sorprendido público congregado en la cubierta del yate.

-¡Lo tengo! -gritó, manteniendo el sombrero en alto en señal de victoria.

Minutos más tarde varios pares de manos ansiosas sacaron a Serena del río. El vestido pegado a su cuerpo revelaba una figura esbelta y deliciosa. Un suspiro recorrió la multitud reunida en el yate. Las mujeres la observaban con envidia y desaprobación, ya que no había mujer en Londres que los hombres admiraran más. Solían sentir pena y desprecio por las que se comportaban como ella, pero Serena...

-Haga lo que haga, no importa la atrocidad que sea, ¡los hombres la adoran! -se quejó lady Dark-. Lleva con ella el escándalo. De haberse tratado de cualquier otra mujer, ya habría sucumbido. Ni mi querido Jorge se atreve a censurarla.

-Es que se comporta como si fuera un hombre -replicó lady Esmeralda Black con amargura-. Juega, caza, maldice y habla de política. Les encanta la novedad de una mujer con aires tan masculinos.

-La verdad es que su apariencia no tiene nada de masculina -protestó lady Dark, observando las formas delicadas que las ropas empapadas ponían en evidencia.

Una vez convencidos de que Serena estaba sana y salva, los hombres congregados a su alrededor estallaron en carcajadas y aplausos loando su valentía. Serena se apartó los rizos mojados de los ojos, sonrió e hizo una reverencia.

-Bueno, era mi sombrero favorito -dijo mirando la maltrecha prenda que llevaba en la mano.

-¡Caramba! -exclamó como admiración uno de los hombres-, usted no le tiene miedo a nada, ¿verdad?

-A nada -respondió ella, provocando más risas. El agua le chorreaba por el cuello y espalda abajo. Serena se volvió y sacudió enérgicamente su cabeza empapada-. ¿Sería alguno de ustedes tan amable de acercarme una toalla, o, mejor, de traerme algo caliente antes de que me muera de...? -Su voz fue desvaneciéndose al observar a través de la cortina de sus mojados rizos una figura que permanecía inmóvil.

El ajetreo a su alrededor era inverosímil; hombres en busca de toallas, bebidas calientes, lo que fuera con tal de que se sintiera a gusto. Pero aquél, a unos metros de ella, seguía quieto. Serena se enderezó muy despacio, devolvió el cabello a su lugar y volvió a mirarlo. Era un desconocido. No tenía ni idea de por qué estaba observándola de aquel modo. Estaba acostumbrada a miradas de admiración de los hombres... pero aquél tenía en la boca una mueca de desaprobación. Serena siguió examinándolo, sin dejar de temblar. Jamás en su vida había visto un cabello tan negro. La brisa agitaba sus mechones revelando unas facciones aristocráticas y tremendamente duras. La frialdad de sus ojos, tan azules y luminosos, era tal que Serena presintió que iba a obsesionarla. Solamente quien ha sufrido la más amarga desesperación es capaz de reconocerla en otro.

Serena, profundamente consternada por la mirada del hombre, le dio la espalda y sonrió alegremente a los admiradores que se aproximaban cargados de toallas, capas y bebidas calientes. Apartó de su cabeza cualquier pensamiento relacionado con el desconocido. ¿A quién demonios le importaba la opinión que de ella tuviera ese remilgado aristócrata?

-Señorita Tsukino -comentó lord Jedite con expresión preocupada-, me temo que va a coger un resfriado. Si lo desea, me ofrezco a llevarla a tierra en un bote.

Serena hizo un gesto de asentimiento, agradecida, ya que le castañeteaban tanto los dientes que le resultaba imposible beber. Asió por el brazo a lord Jedite con su mano azulada y tiró de él para que bajara la cabeza. Acercó sus helados labios al oído.

-Dese prisa, p-por favor. C-creo que me he p-pa sado de i-impulsiva. Pero no le c-cuentea, nadie lo que acabo de decirle.

Darien Chiba, con reputación de hombre tremendamente disciplinado y distante, se hallaba en aquellos momentos luchando por reprimir la inexplicable cólera que se había apoderado de él. Mujer ridícula... arriesgando su salud, su vida incluso, con tal de montar un espectáculo. Debía de ser una cortesana, de las conocidas tan sólo en círculos muy restringidos. No se habría comportado de ese modo de haber gozado de una mínima reputación que cuidar. Darien separó las manos y las restregó contra su abrigo. Sentía una opresión en el pecho. La alegre risa, la viva mirada, el cabello dorado... Dios, le recordaba a Mina.

-¿La conocía? -le preguntó una voz áspera, con cierto tono de sorna. A su lado estaba sir Artemis Moon, un agradable y anciano caballero conocido de su padre-. Todos los hombres que la ven por primera vez muestran la misma expresión. Me recuerda a la marquesa de Salisbury en sus buenos tiempos. Una mujer magnífica. Darien apartó la vista de la extravagante criatura.

-Yo no le veo nada admirable -respondió fríamente.

Moon se echó a reír mostrando su cuidada dentadura postiza de marfil.

-Si fuera joven, intentaría seducirla -dijo-. Lo ha ría incluso ahora. Es el último ejemplar de su especie, ya sabe.

-¿Qué especie es ésa?

-En mis tiempos había montones de ellas -afirmó Moon, con una sonrisa de experto-. Para domesticarlas es necesario ser muy hábil e inteligente...

Darien volvió a mirar a la mujer. Su rostro era delicado, pálido y perfecto, sus ojos celestes, apasionados.

-¿Quién es? -preguntó, como en un sueño. Viendo que no obtenía respuesta, se volvió y advirtió que Moon había desaparecido.

Serena saltó del carruaje y se dirigió hacia la puerta principal de su casa, en Grosvenor Square. Jamás se había sentido tan incómoda.

-Me está bien empleado -se recriminó mientras subía las escaleras. Malaquite, el mayordomo, la observaba desde la puerta-. He cometido una auténtica idiotez. -El Támesis era el lugar al cual iban a parar todos los vertidos de Londres, y por lo tanto lugar poco recomendable para darse un baño. Sus ropas estaban impregnadas de un olor desagradable y los zapatos mojados crujían. Malaquite frunció el entrecejo al ver su aspecto. Y aquello no era normal en Malaquite, que normalmente toleraba sus desgracias sin que por ello la expresión de su cara variara lo más mínimo.

En los últimos dos años Malaquite había sido la figura dominante de la casa, quien establecía las reglas del juego, tanto para los criados como para los invitados. Cuando recibían visitas, los modales almidonados de Malaquite convencían a cualquiera de que Serena era una personalidad relevante. Pasaba por alto sus extravagancias y sus aventuras, como si no existieran, y la tenía por una dama irreprochable, a pesar de que ella rara vez se comportaba como tal. Serena era consciente de que ni sus propios criados la respetarían de no ser por la imponente presencia de Malaquite. Era alto, robusto y con el rostro enmarcado por una pulcra melena plateada como el acero. No existía mayordomo en toda Inglaterra que superara la perfecta combinación de arrogancia y deferencia que él poseía.

-Señorita, ¿se lo ha pasado bien en la fiesta?

-Estupendamente -respondió Serena, intentando parecer alegre. Le entregó una pella de terciopelo mojado adornado por una pluma rosa un tanto maltrecha. Él contempló aquello sin pestañear-. Mi sombrero -le explicó Serena, y entró en la casa dejando a sus espaldas un rastro de agua.

-Señorita Tsukino, tiene un invitado esperándola en el salón. Lord Metalia.

-¿Está aquí Neflyte? -Serena parecía encantada.

Neflyte Metalia era un joven inteligente y sensible, amigo suyo desde hacía mucho tiempo. Estaba enamorado de su hermana menor, Lita. Por desgracia no era más que el tercer hijo del marqués de Hertford y ello significaba que nunca conseguiría los títulos suficientes ni la riqueza necesaria para satisfacer los am biciosos planes de los Tsukino. Y como estaba bastante claro que Serena no se casaría, los sueños de ascenso social de sus padres se hallaban centrados en Lita. A Serena le sabía mal por su hermana, que estaba com prometida con lord Chiba, conde de Wolverton... un hombre al cual Lita no conocía muy bien. Neflyte debía de estar sufriendo por ello.

-¿Cuánto rato lleva aquí Neflyte? -preguntó Serena a Malaquite.

-Unas tres horas, señorita: Afirmó que se trataba de un asunto urgente, y que esperaría lo que fuera con tal de verla.

A Serena se le despertó la curiosidad. Miró de reojo hacia la puerta cerrada del salón, situada entre los dos tramos de la doble escalinata.

-¿Urgente...? Le veré enseguida. Acompáñale a mi salita de la planta superior. Ahora he de quitarme esta ropa mojada.

Malaquite asintió con la cabeza sin que la expresión de su rostro se alterara. La salita contigua al dormitorio de Serena, y que se comunicaba con él mediante una pequeña antesala, estaba reservada únicamente a los conocidos más íntimos. Escasos eran aquellos a los que se les permitía subir, a pesar de ser incontable el número de quienes lo pretendían.

-Sí, señorita Tsukino.

A Neflyte no se le hizo pesado tener que esperar a Serena. A pesar de lo nervioso que estaba, se vio obligado a admitir que había algo especial en el 38 de Grosvenor Square, que hacía que cualquier hombre se sintiera a gusto allí. Quizá el motivo fuera el juego de colores.

Las mujeres solían decorar sus casas con los tonos pastel que tan en boga estaban, azul pálido, rosa o amarillo, complementándolos con frisos blancos y columnas. La moda imponía incómodas sillitas doradas de asiento resbaladizo y sofás con patas tan frágiles que daban la sensación de que no podían resistir el peso de una persona. Pero la casa de Serena lucía colores cálidos y agradables y tenía un mobiliario sólido que invitaba a cualquier hombre a poner los pies encima. Colgaban de las paredes escenas de cacería, grabados y algunos retratos de gusto exquisito. En su casa, y a pesar de que las reservas de alcohol que pudiera tener Serena eran imprevisibles (a veces abundantes y otras escasas), solían celebrarse reuniones de escritores, excéntricos, caballeros y políticos.

A primera vista, ya que una de las criadas le había ofrecido a Neflyte una jarra de coñac de primera calidad en una bandeja de plata, parecía que aquel mes Serena estaba bien surtida. La criada le trajo también un ejemplar del Times encuadernado y un platito de galletas. Neflyte, completamente distendido, solicitó además una tetera _y _se enfrascó en la lectura. Malaquite abrió la puerta en el instante en que acababa con la última de las galletas.

-¿Ha llegado ya? :-preguntó Neflyte, levantándose.

Malaquite le lanzó una mirada implacable.

-La señorita Tsukino le recibirá arriba. Si me lo permite, lord Metalia, le mostraré el camino...

Neflyte le siguió por la curvilínea escalera con una barandilla sofisticada y reluciente. Entró en la salita iluminada por el vivo fuego que ardía en una pequeña chimenea de mármol y proyectaba su resplandor hacia los tapices de seda de color verde, bronce y azul que colgaban en las paredes. Serena hizo su aparición en la puerta que daba a su dormitorio transcurridos un par de minutos.

-¡Neflyte ! -exclamó, y corrió a cogerle las manos. Neflyte le dio un beso en la mejilla y su sonrisa se heló al darse cuenta de que Serena llevaba un albornoz y sus pies desnudos asomaban por debajo de la prenda. Era un albornoz de lo más comedido, grueso y confortable, con cuello de cisne, pero no por ello dejaba de ser una prenda que podía calificarse como «íntima». Retrocedió sorprendido, no sin antes percatarse de que Serena llevaba el cabello chorreando y despedía un aroma... peculiar.

A pesar de todo Serena estaba increíblemente bella. Sus ojos eran tan azules como el cielo en primavera, enmarcados por un abanico de pestañas largas y tupidas. Su piel era pálida y transparente, y la línea de su cuello, pura y delicada. Y cuando sonreía, como en aquel momento, sus labios se curvaban con una dulzura extrema, como si de una chiquilla angelical se tratara. Pero su apariencia inocente era engañosa. Neflyte la había visto intercambiar los insultos más sutiles con caballeros de dudosa reputación, profiriendo incluso vulgaridades ante un carterista que en una ocasión intentó robarle.

-¿Serena... ? -Arrugó la nariz al alcanzarle una nueva vaharada.

Ella se echó a reír y abanicó con la mano.

-Debería haberme dado un baño, pero dijiste que te traía un asunto urgente. Te pido disculpas... hoy el Támesis olía a pescado. -y al ver su perplejidad, añadió-: Una ráfaga de viento llevó al agua mi sombrero.

-¿Y a ti con él? -preguntó Neflyte, confuso.

Serena sonrió.

-No precisamente. Pero dejemos eso. Quiero saber qué es lo que te ha traído a la ciudad.

Incómoda, señaló su vestimenta.

-¿Prefieres que antes me vista?

Serena le ofreció la más cariñosa de sus sonrisas. Neflyte no cambiaría nunca. Sus cálidos ojos azules, la sensibilidad de sus facciones, su cabello castaño tan acicalado... siempre le recordaría a un niño preparado para ir a la iglesia.

-Oh, no te sonrojes. No esperaba que te mostraras tan recatado, Neflyte. Al fin y al cabo hubo un tiempo en que querías casarte conmigo.

-Oh, sí, bien... -Neflyte frunció el entrecejo-. Alan fue mi mejor amigo hasta aquel día. Y cuando te abandonó de aquella forma tan ruin pensé que debía actuar como un caballero y secundarle haciéndote aquella proposición.

Esa respuesta provocó en ella una risita de carcajadas.

-¿Secundarle? ¡Caramba, Neflyte, era un compromiso, no un duelo!

-Y rechazaste mi proposición -le recordó él.

-Chico, te habría convertido en un infeliz, como a Alan. Ése fue el motivo por el cual me abandonó.

-Pero no excusa suficiente para que se comportara de un modo tan poco honorable -argumentó Neflyte, muy serio.

-Me alegro de que lo hiciese. De no haber sido así, no habría tenido la oportunidad de viajar por todo el mundo con mi excéntrica tía Luna. Y ella no me habría dejado su fortuna, y estaría... -Serena se interrumpió, suspiró delicadamente y concluyó-: casada.

Sonrió y se sentó frente a la chimenea, indicándole a Neflyte con un gesto que hiciera lo mismo.

-Por aquel entonces sólo pensaba que me habían partido el corazón. Pero recuerdo tu proposición como una de las mejores cosas que me han ocurrido. Una de las contadas ocasiones en que un hombre se ha comportado conmigo con altruismo. En realidad, ha sido la única. Estabas dispuesto a sacrificarte para salvar mi orgullo herido.

-¿Es ése el motivo por el cual has seguido siendo mi amiga durante todos estos años? -preguntó Neflyte, sorprendido-. Siempre me he preguntado por qué te preocupabas por mí, conociendo a tanta gente elegante y experimentada como conoces.

-Oh, sí -respondió ella secamente-. Derrochadores, perdidos y ladrones. Tengo un buen surtido de amistades. No excluyo, evidentemente, ni a la realeza ni a los políticos. -Le sonrió-. Eres, el único hombre decente que he conocido.

-La decencia no me ha hecho llegar muy lejos, ¿verdad? -dijo él, taciturno.

Serena le miró sorprendida, preguntándose cuál sería el motivo por el que Neflyte, un idealista empedernido, se mostraba tan desconsolado. Algo iba mal.

-Nef, tienes cualidades maravillosas. Eres atractivo.. .

-Pero no guapo -replicó.

-Inteligente.. .

-Pero no listo. Ni un ápice.

-El ser listo va generalmente unido a la malicia y me alegra decirte que de eso no tienes nada; Y ahora deja ya de obligarme a que te suplique y cuéntame por qué has venido. -Su mirada se tornó más afilada-. Es por Lita, ¿verdad?

Neflyte se quedó con la mirada fija en sus ojos encendidos. Frunció el entrecejo y exhaló un prolongado suspiro.

-Tu hermana y tus padres están en Chiba Park con Wolverton, ocupados en los preparativos de la boda.

-Faltan pocas semanas -murmuró Sarena, calentando sus pies desnudos ante el fuego crepitante-. No he sido invitada. A mamá le aterroriza que pueda montar una escena. -Su risotada estaba impregnada de melancolía-. ¿De dónde sacaría tal idea?

-Tu pasado no es muy recomendable... -señaló Neflyte, pero ella le interrumpió impaciente y divertida a la vez.

-Sí, naturalmente, ya lo sé.

Hacía tiempo que no hablaba con su familia. Había sido ella quien provocara la ruptura hacía ya años. No sabía qué era lo que la había llevado a rebelarse contra las normas tan arraigadas de su familia, pero ya no le importaba descubrirlo. Había cometido errores por los que jamás la perdonarían. Los Tsukino le dijeron que nunca podría regresar. Por aquel entonces Serena se rió en sus propias narices de tal prohibición, pero ahora conocía el sabor del remordimiento. Sonrió a Neflyte con tristeza.

-Jamás haría nada que pudiera poner a Lita en una situación comprometida, ni, que el cielo me perdone, poner en peligro la posibilidad de tener un acaudalado conde en la familia. El sueño más anhelado de mi madre.

-Serena, ¿has tenido oportunidad de conocer al novio de Lita?

-Humm... no, la verdad. Le vi en una ocasión en Shropshire, cuando levantaron la veda. Alto y taciturno, eso fue lo que me pareció.

-Si se casa con Lita, la vida de ella se convertirá en un infierno. -Neflyte hizo aquella afirmación tan dramática y sorprendente con la esperanza de que ella reaccionara con viveza.

Pero Serena no se alteró. Juntó sus rubias cejas y se lo quedó observando analíticamente.

-Ante todo, Nef, debo decirte que no hay ninguna objeción que valga. Lita se casará con Chiba. Jamás desobedecería. a mis padres. En segundo lugar, no es ningún secreto que estás enamorado de ella...

-¡Y ella me quiere!

-Por lo tanto es probable que estés exagerando.-Enarcó las cejas-. ¿Humm?

-¡Soy incapaz de exagerar con respecto a eso! Chiba se comportará con ella de un modo cruel. No la quiere, y yo moriría por ella.

Era joven y melodramático, pero sin duda sincero.

-Oh, Nef -Serena sentía compasión por él. Tarde o temprano todos acaban amando a alguien inalcanzable. -Afortunadamente ella sólo había necesitado una lección para aprenderlo-. Recuerda que te aconsejé hace tiempo, que persuadieras a Lita a fugarse contigo. O eso o deshonrada con el fin de que mis padres autorizaran el enlace. Pero ahora ya es demasiado tarde. Han encontrado un palomo más gordo que tú para desplumar.

-Darien Chiba no es ningún palomo -afirmó Neflyte apesadumbrado-. Más bien parece un león... una bestia fría y salvaje que hará infeliz a tu hermana por el resto de sus días. Es incapaz de amar. Lita está aterrorizada. Pregunta a cualquiera. Todo el mundo va a contarte la misma historia... No tiene corazón.

Un hombre sin corazón. De ésos Serena conocía muchos. Suspiró.

-Neflyte, no puedo ofrecerte ningún consejo -dijo apenada-. Quiero a mi hermana y naturalmente me encantaría verla feliz. Pero no puedo hacer nada por vosotros dos.

-Podrías hablar con tu familia -le suplicó él-. Podrías abogar por mi causa.

-Neflyte, sabes que soy una descastada. Mis palabras carecen de peso en mi familia. Hace años que me llevo mal con ellos.

-Por favor. Eres mi última esperanza. Por favor.

Serena observó la expresión de angustia de Neflyte y sacudió la cabeza, impotente. No le gustaba la idea de ser la última esperanza de alguien. Las suyas hacía tiempo que habían expirado. Incapaz de permanecer sentada por más tiempo, se levantó de un brinco y empezó a deambular por la estancia; él permaneció sentado, inmóvil como un muerto. Después de un momento de silencio Neflyte dijo, con la sensación de que una palabra mal escogida representaría su ruina:

-Serena, piensa en cómo debe sentirse tu hermana. Intenta imaginarte lo que esto significa para una mujer que no tiene ni tu fuerza ni tu libertad. Asustada, dependiente, impotente... Oh, sé perfectamente que esos sentimientos han de resultar extraños para alguien como tú, pero...

Una cáustica carcajada le interrumpió. Serena había dejado de dar vueltas y estaba junto a la ventana cubierta de tupidos cortinajes. Tenía la cabeza apoyada en la pared y una pierna flexionada de tal manera que la rodilla asomaba por entre los pliegues de color marfil del grueso albornoz. Su mirada era brillante y burlona y sonrió con ironía.

-Extraños -repitió.

-Lita y yo estamos perdidos... Necesitamos la ayuda de alguien para emprender juntos nuestro camino.

-Querido, qué poético eres.

-Oh, Dios, Serena, ¿sabes lo que es amar? ¿Crees en ello?

Serena dio media vuelta y tiró de los mechones de su cabello largo y enmarañado. Se rascó la frente, irritada.

-No; no en ese tipo de amor -respondió distraídamente. Su pregunta le preocupaba.

De repente tenía ganas de que se marchara, llevándose su mirada de desesperación.

-Creo en el amor que una madre siente por su hijo. Y en el amor entre hermanos. Creo en la amistad. Pero en mi vida he visto un asunto romántico que llegara a buen fin. Todos están destinados a acabar con celos, enfados, indiferencia... -Se armó de valor y le miró con frialdad-.. Compórtate comolo haría cual quier otro hombre, querido. Haz un matrimonio de conveniencia y luego consigue una amante que te proporcione el amor que necesites durante todo el tiem po que quieras mantenerla.

Neflyte se encogió como si acabara de recibir un bofetón. Se la quedó observando como nunca lo había hecho, acusándola con mirada encendida.

-Por vez primera -dijo con dificultad- me creo parte de lo que la gente dice de ti. P-perdóname por haber venido. Pensé que podrías ayudarme. O como mínimo consolarme.

-¡Maldición! -explotó Serena. Neflyte se estremeció pero permaneció en su silla. Serena, asombrada, se dio entonces cuenta de lo necesitado que se encontraba, de la terquedad de sus esperanzas. Y la había escogido a ella para mostrar el dolor que implica estar separado del ser amado. Se dirigió hacia él lentamente y le besó en la frente, retirándole el cabello como si de un niño se tratara-. Perdóname -murmuró compungida-. Soy una egoísta.

-No -respondía él, confuso-. No, eres...

-Lo soy. Pero voy a ayudarte, Neflyte. Soy de las que siempre pagan sus deudas y tenemos una pendiente desde hace mucho tiempo. -Se apartó de repente y echó a andar por la estancia con renovada energía, lamiéndose los nudillos como si fuera un gato acicalándose-. Deja que piense... deja que piense...

Neflyte, aturdido ante aquel cambio de actitud, permanecía sentado y la contemplaba sin abrir la boca.

-Tengo que ver a Chiba -dijo ella fríamente-. Quiero evaluar la situación personalmente.

-Ya te he explicado qué clase de hombre es.

-Necesito formarme mi propia opinión. Si descubro que Chiba no es ni tan cruel ni tan horrible como lo pintas, abandono el asunto. -Enlazó sus delicados dedos y los flexionó, como si se dispusiera a coger las riendas de su caballo para iniciar una cacería-. Vuelve a casa, Nef. En cuanto haya tomado una de cisión te lo haré saber.

-¿Y si averiguas que tengo razón? Entonces ¿qué ocurrirá?

-Haré todo lo que esté en mi mano para ayudarte a recuperar a Lita.


	3. Capítulo 2

Capítulo 2

La doncella entró en la habitación cargada con las galas de noche.

-No, Molly, no quiero el vestido rosa -dijo Serena mirando por encima del hombro-. Para esta noche quiero algo especial. Algo perverso. -Tomó asiento frente al tocador, contemplando su imagen en el espejo oval de marco dorado y mesando sus enmarañados mechones dorados.

-¿Aquel azul de manga corta abullonada tan escotado? -sugirió Molly, con una sonrisa en sus delicadas facciones. Nacida y criada en el campo, la fascinaban las sofisticaciones de Londres.

-¡Perfecto! Cuando me lo pongo gano muchísimo. Los caballeros suelen mirar el escote en lugar de las cartas.

Molly sonrió y desapareció en busca del vestido, mientras Serena se ceñía una diadema de plata y zafiros. Dejó con mucha gracia unos cuantos rizos asomando por encima de la cinta reluciente. Sonrió al espejo, pero el resultado fue más bien una mueca. La sonrisa encantadora y eficaz que solía utilizar había desaparecido. Últimamente, y por mucho que lo intentara, no conseguía más que una burda imitación. Quizá el motivo fuera la tensión que sufría desde hacía tanto tiempo.

Apenada, frunció el entrecejo. De no haber sido por la amistad que mantenía con Seiya Kou se halIaría a esas alturas aún más amargada e insensible. Resultaba una ironía que el hombre más cínico que se había cruzado en su camino fuera quien la ayudara a mantener sus últimos jirones de esperanza. Serena sabía que casi todos esos esnobs pensaban que tenía un lío con Seiya. Tal especulación no la sorprendía en absoluto... Seiya no era uno de esos hombres que mantienen relaciones platónicas con las mujeres. Pero entre ellos no existía ningún tipo de ligazón romántica, ni existiría jamás. Nunca había intentado besarla. Naturalmente era imposible convencer a nadie de ello, ya que los habían visto juntos, uña y carne, en las cacerías más afamadas y en lugares tan diversos como las localidades más caras de la ópera o los sombríos bares de Covent Garden.

Seiya nunca había sugerido visitar a Serena en su casa de Londres, ni tampoco ella le había invitado. Era como si existieran ciertas fronteras que no querían traspasar. A Serena aquel arreglo le iba muy bien, ya que de ese modo conseguía que otros hombres no se atrevieran a aproximaciones que a ella no le apetecían en absoluto. Nadie osaba meterse en lo que se consideraba territorio privado de Seiya Kou.

Durante el transcurso de los dos últimos años Serena había llegado a admirar ciertos aspectos de Seiya: su fuerza y su total falta de miedo. Naturalmente tenía también sus defectos. El dinero le sonaba a música, y más dulce que la generada por un violín o un piano. Seiya no apreciaba en absoluto ni la pintura ni la escultura; sí en cambio la perfección de la forma de un dado. Y además de esa carencia de refinamiento cultural, Serena debía admitir también que Seiya era egoísta hasta la médula... razón por la cual, sospechaba, no se había enamorado jamás. Nunca llegaría a ser capaz de ante poner las necesidades de otro a las suyas. Pero de haber sido menos egoísta, de haber sido un individuo sensible y amable, su infancia habría acabado con él.

Seiya le confesó a Serena que había nacido en una alcantarilla y que su madre le abandonó. Se crió entre chulos, prostitutas y criminales que le adiestraron en el lado oscuro de la vida. De joven conseguía dinero robando tumbas, pero pronto descubrió que no tenía estómago para ello. Posteriormente trabajó en el puerto... limpiando excrementos, seleccionando pescado, lo que fuera con tal de hacerse con una perra. Siendo aún un chiquillo, y estando él cargando cajas de botellas vacías en una licorería, dio la casualidad de que se fijó en él una dama de alta cuna que pasaba por allí en su carruaje. Y a pesar de lo desaseado y descuidado de su apariencia, hubo algo en él que atrajo a la mujer, quien le invitó a subir al vehículo.

-Eso es mentira -le había interrumpido Serena mirando a Seiya con los ojos como platos.

-Es la pura verdad -dijo él con desgana ante la chimenea de su apartamento y estirando sus interminables piernas. Tenía el cabello oscuro y la tez bronceada, y aunque sus facciones no eran ni peculiares ni ordinarias, resultaba casi guapo. Sus blancos dientes estaban ligeramente superpuestos y daban a su sonrisa un carácter leonino. Sonrisa casi irresistible, aunque no alcanzara nunca la frialdad de sus ojos Zafiros-. Me montó en el carruaje, de verdad, y me llevó a su casa en Londres.

-¿Dónde estaba su marido?

-En el campo.

-¿Y qué pretendía hacer con un chiquillo sucio que acababa de recoger en la calle? -preguntó Serena con recelo, poniendo mala cara al ver la sonrisa de Seiya-. ¡No me lo creo, Seiya! ¡Ni una maldita palabra de todo lo que me has contado!.

-Primero me obligó a darme un baño - recordó Seiya, con expresión pensativa-. Dios... agua caliente...,jabón, y olía tan dulce... y la alfombra en el suelo...cálida. Lo primero que hice fue lavarme los brazos y los codos... mi piel me parecía tan blanca... -Sacudió la cabeza, sin dejar de sonreír, y dio un sorbo a su coñac-. Y acabé temblando como un mequetrefe recién nacido.

-Y entonces imagino que te invitaría a su cama y que resultaste ser un magnífico amante, muy por encima de todo lo que ella conocía -sentenció Serena con tono sarcástico.

-No. El peor, supongo. ¿Podía saber cómo satisfacer a una mujer? Sólo sabía cómo satisfacerme a mí mismo.

-Pero ¿le gustó igualmente? -preguntó Serena, escéptica. Siempre que se hablaba de esos temas se sentía tremendamente confusa. No tenía ni idea de cuál era el motivo que podía llegar a atraer a hombres y mujeres, ni por qué deseaban tanto compartir una cama y enfrascarse en un acto tan doloroso, violento y triste. No le quedaba la menor duda de que los hom bres disfrutaban con ello mucho más que las mujeres.

¿Por qué buscarían las mujeres un extraño con quien acostarse? Bajó la vista al sentir el rubor en sus mejillas, aunque siguió escuchando concienzudamente la continuación del relato de Seiya.

-Me enseñó lo que le gustaba -dijo él-. Y yo quería aprender.

-¿Por qué?

-¿Por qué? -Seiya quedó dubitativo, echó un trago y fijó la vista en las llamas-. Los hombres se ponen calientes, pero pocos se preocupan de complacer a la mujer y ver a una mujer así, poniéndose a punto de bajo de mí... eso le da fuerza al hombre, ¿lo entiendes? -Miró de reojo la cara de perplejidad de Serena y se echó a reír-. No, me imagino que no, pobre bomboncito.

-Yo no tengo nada de pobre -replicó ella, arrugando la nariz para mostrar su desacuerdo-. Y ¿qué quieres decir con «fuerza»?

Él le dirigió una sonrisa un tanto repulsiva.

-Si a una mujer le haces cosquillas donde corresponde y de la forma adecuada, hace por ti todo lo que quieras.

Serena le corrigió educadamente la dicción y dijo aturdida, sacudiendo la cabeza:

-No estoy de acuerdo contigo, Seiya. Yo he tenido mi... quiero decir: he hecho... eso... y no resultó en absoluto agradable, Y Diamante tenía fama de ser el amante italiano más experto. Lo decía todo el mundo. Los ojos azules de Seiya brillaron burlones.

-¿Estás segura de que lo hizo bien?

-Supongo que sí, pues concebí una criatura a resultas del acto -replicó Serena.

-Cualquier hombre puede ser padre de un millar de bastardos y seguir sin hacerlo bien, encanto. Está más claro que el agua. No tienes ni idea.

«Macho arrogante», pensó Serena, lanzándole una mirada elocuente. Daba igual como se hiciera, era imposible que fuera una experiencia satisfactoria. Frunció el entrecejo al recordar la húmeda boca de Diamante sobre su piel, el peso sofocante de su cuerpo, el dolor que le había provocado hasta dejarla rígida y sumida en una silenciosa tristeza...

«¿Es esto todo lo que puedes ofrecerme? -le había preguntado él en italiano sin dejar de recorrerle el cuerpo con las manos. Se encogió al recordar la audacia con que la estuvo sobando y que no le había aportado más que turbación y dolor-. Ah, eres como cualquier inglesa... ¡más fría que un pez!»

Pero mucho antes de que tuvieran lugar tales acontecimientos había aprendido ya que no se podía entregar el corazón a los hombres, y que esclavizarse así, con el hombre que fuera, sería una degradación.

Seiya, como si estuviera leyéndole los pensamientos, se levantó para acercarse a ella. Enlazó las manos por detrás de su cabeza y se la quedó mirando fijamente con sus fulgurantes ojos azules. Serena se movió, incómoda, como si estuviera atrapada.

-No me tientes, cariño -murmuró Seiya-. Me encantaría ser el hombre que te demostrara lo placentero que puede llegar a ser.

Serena, disgustada por los sentimientos que se apoderaban de ella, le dijo:

-Jamás permitiría que me pusieras la mano encima, cockney narizota.

-Podría hacerlo si quisiera -replicó él sin alterarse y conseguiría que te gustara. De todas las mujeres que conozco eres la que más necesita un buen revolcón. Pero no seré yo quien te lo dé.

-¿Por qué no? -preguntó Serena, intentando que su voz reflejara hastío. Pero sonó trémula, y él volvió a sonreír. .

-De hacerlo, te perdería -respondió-. Eso es lo que suele ocurrir. Ya encontrarás un hombre que te abra las piernas. Y cuando vuelvas a mí, seguiré estando aquí. Siempre.

Serena permanecía inmóvil y su mirada errante se detuvo en aquel rostro que tanta seguridad aparenta ba. Quizá, pensó, era ése el nivel máximo que Seiya podía alcanzar en cuanto a querer a alguien que no fuera él. Veía el amor como una debilidad, y él odiaba la debilidad. Pero al mismo tiempo dependía de la profunda amistad que los unía. No quería perderla... bien, tampoco ella quería perderle.

Serena le miró de reojo con expresión burlona.

-¿Qué se supone que es eso? ¿Una declaración de afecto? -le preguntó.

La tensión se rompió. Seiya sonrió y alborotó el sedoso cabello de Serena.

-Lo que tú quieras que sea, cariño.

Después de la visita de Neflyte, Serena fue a Craven's en busca de Seiya. Seguro que sabía algo de Chiba, pues conocía la situación financiera de cualquier ,hombre de Inglaterra, incluyendo escándalos y pasadas bancarrotas, deudas pendientes y compromisos. Además, y gracias a su propio servicio de inteligencia, Seiya conocía hasta el contenido de sus testamentos, si tenían amantes, cuánto pagaban por ellas y las notas obtenidas por sus hijos en Eton, Harrow y Westfield.

Serena llegó a Craven's sin compañía alguna, vestida con un traje azul celeste cuyo escote redondo con un brillante lazo color crema resaltaba sus pequeños pechos. Su presencia en el lugar llamó poco la atención. Se la veía por allí habitualmente, era una singularidad aceptada, la única mujer aceptada por Seiya en Craven's, que a cambio le había pedido completa sinceridad. Él conocía sus más oscuros secretos.

Asomó la cabeza a todas las salas para evaluar el ambiente. Los comedores se hallaban abarrotados; los asistentes disfrutaban de la buena comida y bebían sin remilgos.

-Palomos -murmuró Serena sonriendo.

Ésa era la palabra que Seiya utilizaba para calificar a sus huéspedes, aunque nadie más que ella se la había oído pronunciar.

Lo primero que hacían los palomos era disfrutar de la mejor cocina de Londres, preparada por un chef a quien Seiya pagaba el increíble salario de dos mil libras al año. La cena solía ir acompañada de una selección de vinos franceses y del Rin que Seiya obsequiaba, como si quisiera con ello dar pruebas de su buen corazón. Tanta generosidad animaba a los socios a gastar más resueltamente el dinero en las mesas de Juego. Acabada la cena, los miembros del club se dirigían a las salas de juego. Luis XIV se habría sentido allí como en su casa, rodeado de espejos tintados, candelabros majestuosos, metros y metros de terciopelo azul y cuadros deslumbrantes de valor incalculable. La sala de techo abovedado estaba situada en el centro del edificio, como si fuera una piedra preciosa. La atmósfera que allí se respiraba era de silenciosa actividad.

Serena se detuvo en la puerta absorbiendo el sonido de los dados de marfil sobre la mesa, el ruido sordo de las cartas, el murmullo de las voces. Sobre la mesa ovalada colgaba una lámpara que concentraba todo su fulgor en el tapete verde y en las marcas de color amarillo. Aquel día, amontonados alrededor de la mesa, había varios oficiales de la embajada alemana, unos cuantos exiliados franceses y un buen número de caballeros británicos. Serena esbozó una sonrisa irónica y compasiva viendo lo enfrascados que estaban. Las apuestas y las tiradas de dados se repetían con una regularidad hipnótica. Un extraño que nunca antes hubiera visto jugar, bien podría haber pensado que allí tenía lugar un ritual religioso.

Para tratar de ganar era preciso jugar calculando muy bien los riesgos. Pero la mayoría de los allí presentes no jugaban para ganar, lo hacían por la emoción de abandonarse al destino. Serena jugaba sin el corazón y ganaba de vez en cuando, pero bastante. Seiya decía de ella que era una timadora, lo cual para él representaba un elogio.

Zoycite y Kelvin, dos de los crupieres de la mesa, la saludaron discretamente con la cabeza al verla pasar. Sus relaciones con los empleados de Seiya, incluyendo los de la cocina, eran excelentes. El chef, monsieur Furuhata, siempre insistía en que probara y valorara sus últimas creaciones: pastel de langosta gratinado, diminutos suflés de patatas, perdiz estofada con avellanas y trufas, tortillas de fruta confitada, repostería y unas natillas con lecho de pasta crujiente que hacían la boca agua.

Serena echó un vistazo a la sala buscando la silueta esbelta y morena de Seiya, pero no estaba allí. Cuando se dirigía a una de las seis puertas con arco percibió una ligera caricia en su muñeca enguantada. Se volvió con una media sonrisa, esperando ver la enjuta cara de Seiya. Pero no se trataba de él, sino de un alto español que lucía en la manga la insignia dorada de ayudante de la embajada. La saludó escuetamente y tiró de ella con insolente familiaridad.

-Acaba usted de llamar la atención del embajador Álvarez -le informó-. Venga, desea conocerla. Venga conmigo.

Serena se soltó, recorrió la estancia con la mirada hasta dar con el embajador, un hombre gordo y de poblado bigote, que la observaba con avidez y la animaba a acercarse sin ocultar sus intenciones. Serena volvió a mirar al ayudante.

-Aquí hay un error -le dijo amablemente-. Díga le al señor Álvarez que me adula su interés, pero que tengo otros planes para esta velada.

Dio media vuelta, pero el ayudante la volvió a sujetar por la muñeca, haciéndola retroceder.

-Venga -insistió-. Le pagará por su trabajo.

Era evidente que la habían confundido con una de las mujeres de alterne del Craven's, pero ni siquiera ellas eran merecedoras de un trato como aquél, como si fuera una prostituta recogida en cualquier esquina.

-No soy una de las fulanas de la casa -refunfuñó Serena-. No estoy en venta, ¿lo entiende? Y ahora suélteme.

La cara del ayudante se oscureció de frustración.

Empezó a hablar en español, intentando llevarla por la fuerza hasta la mesa donde Álvarez seguía esperando. Algunos hombres dejaron de jugar para observar el alboroto. Serena, colérica, lanzó una mirada asesina a Taiki, el encargado de Seiya, que abandonó su mesa de despacho, situada en una esquina, y se encaminó hacia ellos. Antes de que Taiki alcanzara al ayudante, Seiya apareció milagrosamente, como surgido de la nada.

-Bien, señor Barreda, veo que ya conoce a la señorita Tsukino. Una belleza, ¿verdad? -Mientras ha blaba, Seiya arrancó hábilmente a Serena de manos del español-. Pero se trata de una invitada muy particular... mi invitada particular. Si el embajador así lo de sea, tenemos otras mujeres a su disposición, y de más dulce sabor. Ésta es como una manzana amarga.

-Y tú ya sabes lo que eres -masculló Serena.

-Él quiere ésta -insistió el ayudante.

-No puede ser suya -dijo Seiya con tono amable.

El palacio de juego era su reino, y su palabra, ley.

Por el brillo de su mirada, Serena se percató de lo violento que se sentía el español. La única ocasión que había tenido de enfrentarse a Seiya había sido suficiente para enterarse de lo amedrentador que podía llegar a ser. Seiya, como de costumbre, iba vestido con ropa cara: chaqueta azul, pantalones color gris perla, camisa blanca inmaculada y corbata. Pero a pesar de su atuendo de gusto exquisito mantenía el aspecto duro y severo de quien había pasado gran parte de su vida en las calles. En aquellos momentos se codeaba con la flor y la nata de la alta sociedad, pero todo el mundo sabía que sus codos en otros tiempos rozaban cuerpos menos distinguidos.

Seiya hizo una seña a sus dos más bellas fulanas, que salieron disparadas haciendo ostentación de sus escotes hacia el malhumorado embajador.

-No, se lo aseguro, le gustarán más esas dos. Mire... Se le ve más feliz que un ratón delante de un queso.

Serena y Barreda siguieron la dirección de su mirada y comprobaron que a Álvarez, y gracias a las expertas atenciones de ambas mujeres, le había cambiado la cara. El ayudante, no sin antes fruncir el entrecejo por última vez, se disculpó murmurando unas palabras y se alejó.

-¿Cómo se atreve? -exclamó Serena, indignada y con la cara encendida-. ¿Y cómo te atreves tú? ¿Tu invitada particular? No quiero que nadie piense que necesito un protector, y te agradecería que reprimieras tus suposiciones, especialmente delante de...

-Tranquila, cálmate. Debería haberle dejado que probara suerte contigo, ¿no es eso?

-No, pero podías haberte referido a mí con cierto respeto. ¿Y dónde diablos estabas? Quiero hablar contigo sobre alguien...

-Te respeto, cariño, mucho más de lo que cualquier mujer pueda merecer. Y ahora acompáñame a dar una vuelta. Mi oreja, o lo que queda de ella, es toda para ti.

Serena no pudo reprimir una carcajada y deslizó su mano por el delgado pero fuerte brazo de Seiya, que disfrutaba a menudo llevándola con él en sus paseos por el club, como si fuera un exótico trofeo que acababa de ganar. Atravesaron el vestíbulo principal, y antes de subir la escalinata dorada Seiya se detuvo a dar la bienvenida a dos de los miembros del club que llegaban en aquel momento, lord Kumada y lord Evil, barón y conde respectivamente. Serena les ofreció una de sus radiantes sonrisas.

-Rubeus, espero que sea indulgente conmigo cuando juguemos al cribagge -le dijo Serena a Evil-. Desde que perdí con usted la semana pasada, estoy impaciente por redimirme.

Como respuesta, el rostro mofletudo de Evil se iluminó con una sonrisa.

-Se lo aseguro, señorita Tsukino, también yo espero impaciente la próxima partida. –Evil y Kumada se dirigieron al comedor, y Seiya y Serena pudieron oír a Evil comentar-: Es bastante inteligente para ser mujer...

-No es oro todo lo que reluce -señaló Seiya-. Ayer se puso en contacto conmigo por un préstamo. No tiene los bolsillos lo bastante llenos para complacer a una pequeña timadora como tú.

-Bien, entonces, dime quién -dijo Serena, provocando una sonrisa en Seiya.

-Inténtalo con el joven lord Zafiro... Cuando juega fuerte su padre se hace cargo dé sus deudas. -Subieron juntos por la majestuosa escalinata que conducía a la planta superior.

-Seiya -dijo Serena de repente-. He venido a pre guntarte qué sabes acerca de cierto caballero.

-¿Quién?

-El conde de Wolverton, lord Darien Chiba.

-Ese pájaro de cuenta con el cual tu hermana está comprometida.

-Sí, me han llegado algunas desagradables especulaciones sobre su carácter. Me gustaría saber qué opinión tienes de él.

-¿Por qué?

-Porque me temo que va a ser un marido cruel para mi hermana. Y aún me queda tiempo de intentar algo. Faltan cuatro semanas para la boda.

-Tú nunca has movido un dedo por tu hermana -dijo él.

Serena le miró con reprobación.

-¡Eso demuestra lo poco que me conoces! Cierto es que nunca nos hemos parecido mucho, pero adoro a Lita. Es amable, tímida, obediente... Tiene cualidades que son de admirar en cualquier mujer.

-No necesita tu ayuda en absoluto.

-Sí, Lita es dulce e indefensa como un corderito.

-Y tú naciste con uñas y dientes -comentó él suavemente.

Serena levantó la barbilla.

-Si la felicidad de mi hermana está amenazada, creo que es mi responsabilidad hacer algo.

-Una santa, eso es lo que eres.

-Y ahora cuéntame todo lo que sabes de Chiba. Lo sabes todo de todo el mundo. Y deja ya de andarte por las ramas... no pretendo cometer ninguna imprudencia.

-Sí, como que el infierno existe. -Seiya reía a carcajadas, imaginándose el nuevo lío en el que iba a meterse.

Serena corrigió la pronunciación de Seiya.

-Hoy no has visto al señor Hino, ¿verdad? Adivino siempre cuando faltas a clase.

Seiya le lanzó una mirada de advertencia. Sólo Serena sabía que Seiya recibía lecciones de un profesor con el fin de quitarse el acento cockney y suavizar su dicción. Era una causa perdida. Después de años de estudiar duro sólo había conseguido elevar su habla del nivel de un pescadero de Billingsgate al de... bueno, un conductor de coches de alquiler o un comerciante de Temple Bar. Una leve mejora, pero que apenas se notaba.

-Le fallan las haches -le explicó una vez el profesor a Serena, desesperado-. Consigue pronunciarlas bien si lo intenta, pero siempre se olvida. Para él seguiré siendo siempre el señor H'ino, hasta que exhale su último suspiro.

Serena le replicó, sonriendo con simpatía;

-Tiene usted razón, señor Hino. Es cuestión de paciencia. Le sorprenderá el día que menos se lo espere. No va a quedarse siempre estancado en lo de la hache.

-No tiene oído -dijo el profesor, taciturno.

Serena no discutió. Sabía que Seiya jamás hablaría como un caballero, pero eso no le importaba en absoluto. De hecho le gustaba la forma de hablar, la mezcla de uves y uves dobles, la imprecisión de las consonantes, que sonaban extrañamente agradables.

Seiya la condujo hacia la balconada con molduras doradas desde la que se divisaba la planta principal. Aquél era su lugar favorito para conversar, pues desde allí controlaba los movimientos de las mesas. Su cabeza no cesaba jamás de hacer complicados cálculos. No había cuarto de penique, recuento del cribagge o carta que se deslizara entre diestros dedos que escapara a su mirada.

-Darien Chiba -murmuró pensativo-. Sí, ha metido la nariz por aquí un par de veces. No es un palomo, creo.

-¿De verdad? -dijo Serena sorprendida-. ¿No es tan palomo? Eso es casi un halago, viniendo de ti.

-Chiba juega con la cabeza... tiene rachas, pero nunca se hunde. -Seiya le sonrió-. Ni tú podrías timarle.

Serena ignoró el insulto.

-¿Es realmente tan rico como se rumorea?

La pregunta provocó una cabezada.

-Más.

-¿Algún escándalo familiar? ¿Secretos, problemas, asuntos pasados, alguna deuda que pudiera ser el motivo de su carácter? ¿Tiene el aspecto de un tipo frío y cruel?

Seiya se agarró a la balaustrada con sus largas manos de fuertes tendones y miró hacia abajo, hacia su pequeño reino.

-Es reservado. Callado. Particularmente desde que, hace uno o dos años, se le jodió la mujer de la cual estaba enamorado.

-¿Joderse? -le interrumpió Serena, medio riendo, medio horrorizada-. ¿Por qué has de ser siempre tan vulgar?

Seiya hizo caso omiso de la reprimenda.

-La señorita Mina Kino, Aino o algo parecido. Dicen que se partió el cuello en una cacería. Maldita loca, diría yo.

Serena, irritada y conociendo el significado de su mirada, le corrigió la dicción por enésima vez. A ella le encantaba montar a caballo en las cacerías, pero ni Seiya aprobaba que las mujeres realizaran actividades tan peligrosas.

-Yo cabalgo tan bien como un hombre. Mejor que la mayoría.

-Te juegas el cuello -respondió él con indiferencia.

-Exactamente. Bien, no puede ser que sea eso todo lo que sabes sobre Chiba. Te conozco. Me escondes algo.

-No. -Serena observó la profunda frialdad de los ojos de Seiya, que centelleaban burlones dejando en trever una advertencia. Se dijo una vez más que Seiya, a pesar de la amistad que los unía, no iba a ayudarla si se buscaba problemas. Su voz parecía ensombrecida por una fuerza interior tan preocupante como extraña-. Escúchame, bombón. Deja que sea como tiene que ser... la boda, lo que sea. Chiba no es un tipo cruel, pero no es trigo limpio. Aléjate de él. Tú ya tienes bastantes problemas. -Frunció los labios y corrigió su pronunciación.

Serena consideró su consejo. Seiya tenía razón, naturalmente. Debía reservar fuerzas, no pensar en otra cosa que no fuera en reunirse con Rini. Pero, por la razón que fuese, el enigma de Chiba había calado hondo en ella, y no se quedaría tranquila hasta conocerlo. Pensaba en lo dócil que había sido siempre Lita, en que jamás se había comportado mal ni había desobedecido a sus padres. Bien sabía Dios que Lita no tenía a nadie que la ayudara. Recordó el rostro suplicante de Neflyte. Se lo debía. Serena suspiró.

-Debo conocer a Chiba y sacar mis propias conclusiones -declaró con terquedad.

-Entonces ve a la cacería de Middleton, que se celebra esta semana -dijo Seiya, cuidando su pronunciación. De repente sonaba casi como un caballero-. Es muy probable que esté allí.

Darien estaba junto a los establos, esperando con los demás a que los almohazadores entregaran los caballos a sus propietarios. La excitación flotaba en el ambiente; todos los participantes sabían que aquél iba a ser un día excepcional. Hacía frío y el aire era seco. El certamen de Middleton era muy afamado, tanto por su calidad como por el premio (superior a tres mil guineas).

Darien levantó la cabeza, frunciendo la boca con impaciencia y observó el cielo resplandeciente. Según el programa, la cacería debía iniciarse a las seis en punto. Pero empezarían con retraso. Más de la mitad de los participantes aún no disponían de sus monturas. Pensó que lo mejor era dar una vuelta y charlar con alguien. Había muchos conocidos allí, y algún que otro compañero de estudios. Pero en realidad no tenía ganas de entablar ninguna conversación. Deseaba cabalgar, concentrarse en la persecución hasta quedar tan agotado que le fuera imposible pensar o sentir nada.

Miró el paisaje, la fría neblina posada sobre la hierba amarilla y bordeando los oscuros bosques de tonos grises y verdosos. Los matorrales cercanos eran espesos y estaban repletos de tojos de flores doradas y llenas de espinas. De pronto, un destello de luz le iluminó la memoria...

_-Mina, no irás a la cacería._

_Su novia, Mina Aino, se echó a reír y luego hizo pucheros. Era una muchacha encantadora, con piel de melocotón, brillantes ojos azules y cabello rubio._

_-Querido, ¿no estarás pensando en privarme de tal diversión, verdad? No corro ningún peligro. Soy una amazona excelente, de libro, como diríais los ingleses._

_-Tú no sabes lo que es eso, saltar con tanta gente alrededor. Suele haber colisiones, encabritamientos, puedes caerte del caballo..._

_-Cabalgaré con la mayor prudencia. ¿Crees acaso que saltaré los obstáculos a ciegas? Te hago saber, querido, que el sentido común es una de mis virtudes. Además, ya sabes que es imposible hacerme cambiar de idea cuando se me mete algo en la cabeza. -Mina suspiró con dramatismo-. ¿Por qué me lo pones tan difícil?_

_-Porque te quiero._

_-Entonces, no me quieras. Al menos hasta mañana por la mañana..._

_Darien sacudió la cabeza para alejar aquellos recuerdos. Dios, ¿es que iba a ser siempre así? Hacía dos años que había muerto y seguía atormentándole. El pasado envolvía a Darien en una red invisible. De pués de varios intentos inútiles, se había dado cuenta de que jamás podría liberarse de Mina. Era evidente que existían más mujeres como ella, con su mismo temperamento, pasión y belleza, pero no quería ni oír hablar de mujeres. Mina le había dicho una vez que a él nadie llegaría a amarle lo suficiente. Había pasado demasiados años privado del cariño de una mujer._

_Su madre había muerto de parto siendo Darien un chiquillo. Y su muerte fue seguida, un año más tarde, por la del conde. Se comentó que se había suicidado, dejando a sus espaldas dos hijos y una montaña de responsabilidades. Desde los dieciocho años Darien se hizo cargo de los negocios, los arrendatarios, las tierras, las casas y la familia. Tenía una propiedad en Herefordshire, extensas tierras de regadío, maizales y ríos repletos de salmón, y otra finca en Buckinghamshire, en una comarca bellísima y agreste, que incluía las lejanas y escarpadas colinas de Chiltern._

_Darien se había dedicado intensamente al cuidado y educación de su hermano menor, Endimión, postergando sus propias necesidades. Y cuando encontró una mujer a la que amar le vencieron los sentimientos aprisionados durante tanto tiempo. La pérdida de Mina casi acaba con él. Jamás en la vida volvería a ser esclavo del amor, que tanto dolor le había deparado._

_Fue ése el motivo por el cual había pedido la mano de Lita Tsukino, una castaña recatada, la quinta esencia de lo británico, que había atraído su atención por sus exquisitos modales en varios bailes de la alta sociedad londinense. Lita era lo que él necesitaba. Tocaba casarse y tener herederos. Lita no podía ser más diferente de Mina._

_Compartiría su cama, criaría sus hijos, envejecería junto a él, sin problemas y en paz; sin formar parte de él. Darien se sentía cómodo ante la presencia poco absorbente de Lita. Sus bonitos ojos verdes no tenían vivacidad, sus comentarios eran intrascendentes, nada que amenazara con herirle el corazón. Jamás se le ocurriría discutir con él ni llevarle la contraria. La cordialidad distante que existía entre los dos era algo que tampoco ella parecía querer extender mucho más allá._

_De pronto los pensamientos de Darien se vieron interrumpidos por la imagen de una mujer cabalgando entre la multitud, una joven montada en un esbelto caballo blanco. Darien apartó la mirada de inmediato, pero la visión quedó grabada, en su cabeza. Sin quererlo, frunció el entrecejo._

_Exótica, con ademanes masculinos, llamativa, había salido de la nada. Exceptuando la agradable protuberancia de sus pechos, era tan delgada como un chico. Su pelo era largo, rubio y rizado, y lo llevaba sujeto con una cinta para impedir que le cayera sobre la frente. Darien, sin poder creérselo, observó que montaba a horcajadas, como un hombre, y llevaba pantalones debajo del vestido de amazona. Pantalones color frambuesa, por el amor de Dios. A pesar de ello nadie parecía sorprenderse. Casi todos los hombres la conocían, ya que intercambiaban con ella comentarios jocosos, desde el coloradote lord Yaten hasta el viejo y arisco lord Tomoe. Darien contempló boquiabierto a la mujer con pantalones color frambuesa rodear el claro en donde iban a soltar los zorros. Había algo en ella que le resultaba extrañamente familiar._

_A Serena le costó reprimir una sonrisa de satisfacción al ver que Chiba tenía la mirada clavada en ella._

_-Milord -,le dijo a Soichi Tomoe, un robusto y anciano caballero que llevaba años siendo su admirador-, ¿quién es ese hombre que me mira con tanto descaro?_

_-¿Por qué? Es el conde de Wolverton -respondió Tomoe-. Lord Chiba. Había supuesto que ya le conocía, considerando que va a contraer matrimonio muy pronto con su deliciosa hermana._

_Serena sacudió la cabeza y sonrió._

_-No, su señoría y yo nos movemos en círculos bastante distintos. Cuénteme, ¿es tan grosero como aparenta?_

_Tomoe lanzó una franca carcajada._

_-¿Le gustaría que se lo presentara para formarse usted misma una opinión?_

_-Gracias, pero creo que me presentaré a Chiba yo misma. -y antes de que él pudiera responderle, Serena dirigió su caballo hacia Chiba. Mientras iba aproximándose se percató de una extraña sensación en la boca del estómago. Le miró la cara y de repente lo reconoció-. Dios mío -dijo y suspiró, deteniendo el caballo junto a él-. Es usted._

_Recibió una mirada más afilada que un estoque._

_-La fiesta en el barco -murmuró-. Usted es la que saltó por la borda._

_-Y usted el que me miraba con reprobación. –Serena le sonrió-. Ese día me comporté como una tonta -admitió sinceramente-. Estaba algo aturdida. Aunque supongo que no va usted a considerar eso como una excusa aceptable._

_-¿Qué quiere? -Su voz consiguió que a Serena se le erizara el vello de la espalda. Baja, grave, sonaba como un gruñido._

_-¿Qué quiero? -Ella rió ligeramente-. Qué directo es usted. Una cualidad que me gusta en los hombres._

_-No se habría acercado de no querer algo._

_-Tiene razón. ¿Sabe quién soy, milord?_

_-No._

_-La señorita Serena Tsukino. La hermana de su novia._

_Darien la estudió con detenimiento, ocultando su sorpresa. Parecía imposible que esa criatura fuera hermana de Lita. Una hermana tan agradable y angelical, la otra oscura y provocativa... Pero existía cierto parecido. Tenían la misma sonrisa y una dulzura única en la curvatura de los labios. Intentó recordar lo que Lita le había contado sobre su hermana mayor. Preferían no hablar de ella, salvo para señalar que Serena (o Serenity, como le llamaba su madre) se había vuelto «un poco loca» después de que, a la edad de veinte años, la dejaran plantada frente al altar. Posteriormente se había marchado al extranjero. Allí, y con su tía viuda como permisiva carabina, se lanzó a una vida desordenada. Aquella historia despertó en Darien poco interés... Ahora deseaba haberle prestado mayor atención._

_-¿Le ha hablado mi familia alguna vez de mí? -preguntó ella._

_-La describieron como una excéntrica._

_-Me pregunto si aún les preocupa saber si sigo existiendo. -Se inclinó para añadir, como si estuviera conspirando-: Tengo muy mala reputación... me ha llevado años de esfuerzo conseguirla. Los Tsukino no me dan su aprobación. Bueno, como dicen ellos, es el destino quien elige a la parentela. Demasiado tarde para desgajarme del árbol de la familia. -Serena miró la cara tan próxima a la suya y dejó de hablar con aquel tono tan coloquial. Sólo Dios sabía lo que se tramaba tras esa mirada zafira. Era evidente que la afabilidad de Serena no inclinaría a Chiba a ser indulgente con ella ni a sumarse al juego de los desconocidos en sociedad._

_Serena se preguntó si sería la franqueza el mejor modo de afrontarlo._

_-Chiba -dijo bruscamente-, quiero hablarle de mi hermana._

_Él seguía sin decir palabra y mirándola con ojos fríos como el hielo._

_-Conozco mejor que nadie las ambiciones de mis padres con respecto a Lita -señaló Serena-. Es una chica encantadora y competente, ¿verdad? Sería un matrimonio brillante. La señorita Lita Tsukino, condesa de Wolverton. No existe nadie en mi familia que haya alcanzado semejante título. Pero me pregunto... ¿será convertirse en su esposa lo que a ella más le interesa? Me explico, ¿cuidaría de mi hermana, lord Chiba?_

_El rostro del conde permanecía impasible._

_-Cuanto sea necesario._

_-Poco me dice con eso._

_-¿Qué le preocupa, señorita Tsukino? –preguntó con tono sarcástico-. ¿Que maltrate a su hermana? ¿Es que ella no tiene nada que decir en este asunto? Lita parece satisfecha de como van las cosas.. -Abrió más los ojos para proseguir, en voz baja-. Y sólo por si estuviera usted a punto de ofrecer una de sus actuaciones teatrales, señorita Tsukino, le advierto... que no me gustan las escenas._

_Serena, ante la velada amenaza de su voz, echó la cabeza hacia atrás. ¡Oh, no le gustaba en absoluto! Al principio le había considerado casi entretenido, un alto y ligeramente pomposo aristócrata con agua helada en lugar de sangre corriéndole por las venas. Pero ahora intuía que la naturaleza de aquel hombre no sólo era gélida sino también cruel._

_-No creo que Lita esté satisfecha -replicó-. Conozco a mi hermana, y sin duda mis padres han estado intimidándola para que siguiera el camino que ellos querían. Usted debe de tener a Lita aterroriza da. De hecho, ¿le importa su felicidad? Ella se merece un hombre que la ame de verdad. Mi instinto me dice que lo único que usted quiere es una chica obediente y fértil que le dé una retahíla de herederos morenitos para perpetuar su apellido. Si es así, podría encontrar con verdadera facilidad un centenar de chicas que..._

_-Ya es suficiente -le interrumpió él con sequedad-. Métase en la vida de otro, señorita Tsukino. Nos veremos en el infierno... no, yo mismo la mandaré allí como siga entrometiéndose en mis asuntos._

_Serena le lanzó una mirada amenazadora._

_-He descubierto lo que quería saber -dijo, dispuesta a marcharse-. Buenos días, milord. Ha sido de lo más instructivo._

_-Espere.- Antes de que Darien pudiera darse cuenta de lo que estaba haciendo se encontró agarrando una de las riendas de su caballo._

_-¡Suélteme! -exclamó Serena, enojada y sorprendida. Aquella actitud era escandalosa. Sujetar las riendas de un jinete sin tener permiso para hacerlo, hacerle perder el control del caballo, era un acto degradante._

_-No irá de cacería -dijo él._

_-¿ Cree que he venido hasta aquí sólo para desearle buena suerte? Sí intervendré en la cacería. No tema, no obligaré a nadie a que se retrase._

_-Las mujeres no deberían cazar._

_-Naturalmente que deben, si así lo desean. -Sólo en el caso de ser viudas o hijas de cazadores de primera. Si no... -Un simple accidente de nacimiento no va a impedirme cazar. Soy una amazona curtida y no necesito ninguna indulgencia. Puedo saltar cualquier obstáculo, por elevado que sea. Usted preferiría que me quedara dentro con el resto de las mujeres, bordando y chismorreando._

_-De estar allí reduciría los riesgos de los demás. Pero fuera los pone en peligro._

_-Me temo que sólo una minoría comparte su opinión, lord Chiba._

_-Ningún hombre que esté en sus cabales la querría aquí._

_-Supongo que tendría que desaparecer sumisamente -murmuró Serena-, avergonzada y cabizbaja. ¿Cómo me atrevo a entorpecer un pasatiempo tan varonil como la caza? Bien, no doy ni esto -hizo chascar los dedos enguantados- por usted ni por sus virtuosas opiniones. Y ahora ¡suélteme!_

_-No cabalgará- En aquel instante se liberó un resorte en su interior que le hizo abandonar toda actitud racional. «Mina, no. Oh, Dios...»_

_-¡Apañada estaría si no lo hiciera! -Serena tiró de la rienda, ya que el caballo estaba realmente nervioso. Darien seguía sin soltarla. Serena, que no salía de su asombro, se quedó mirando fijamente aquellos ojos azules que parecían un espejo-. Está loco -murmuró. Ambos permanecieron inmóviles._

_Serena fue la primera en reaccionar cuando, furiosa, descargó un latigazo que rozó la parte inferior de la mandíbula de Darien dejándole una marca rojiza que acababa en el extremo de la barbilla._

_Espoleó el caballo y aprovechó el tirón para liberarse de los dedos del conde. Se alejó cabalgando sin volver la vista. El altercado transcurrió tan rápidamente que nadie se percató de lo que sucedía. Darien se limpió la sangre que tenía en la barbilla, apenas consciente del punzante dolor. La cabeza le daba vueltas y se preguntaba qué le estaba sucediendo. Durante unos segundos le había sido imposible separar el presente del pasado._

_La agradable y lejana voz de Mina resonaba en sus oídos._

_«Querido Darien... entonces, no me quieres.. .»Se estremeció. El corazón empezó a latirle con fuerza recordando el día de la caída..._

__-Un accidente -dijo serenamente uno de sus amigos-. Ha caído del caballo. En cuanto cayó supe...__

__-Llamad a un médico -ordenó Darien con Voz ronca.__

__-Darien, no hace falta.__

__-Maldito seas, vete a buscar un médico, si no...__

__-Se ha roto el cuello.__

__-No...__

__-Darien, está muerta...__

__La voz de su mozo de caballería le devolvió al pre sente.__

__-¿Milord?__

__Darien pestañeó y miró el reluciente caballo de pe aje color avellana que había escogido por su excelente combinación de fuerza y flexibilidad. Asió las riendas, montó con agilidad y miró en dirección al claro.__

__Serena Tsukino estaba charlando y riendo con el resto de los jinetes. Quien la viera jamás podría imaginar el enfrentamiento que acababan de tener.__

__Los zorros quedaron en libertad, desparramándose por el campo y husmeando frenéticamente.__

__-¡Los zorros han salido! -se oyó gritar. La expectación fue en aumento hasta que el montera mayor hizo sonar la trompa y los jinetes iniciaron la persecución.__

__Se dirigieron hacia el bosquecillo, enfebrecidos y lanzando gritos, parecía que se hubieran vuelto locos. La tierra temblaba bajo la carrera de perros y caballos, y gritos de impaciencia inundaban el ambiente.__

__-¡En marcha!__

__-¡Hala!__

__-¡A por ellos!__

__El grupo espoleaba sus monturas y la cacería fue adquiriendo la formación requerida: los cazadores siguiendo de cerca a los sabuesos más adelantados, los monteros junto a los perros y guiando a los más rezagados para que no se descolgaran del grupo.__

__Serena Tsukino cabalgaba como una posesa, salvando los obstáculos como si tuviera alas. Su seguridad parecía importarle poco. En circunstancias normales, Darien habría estado cabalgando en vanguardia, pero de momento se mantenía detrás. Estaba decidido a seguir a Serena y observar sus acciones suicidas. Aquella cacería era sonada y de lo más divertida, pero Darien se hallaba inmerso en una auténtica pesadilla mientras su caballo se tensaba en los saltos y clavaba las pezuñas en el suelo. Mina... Tiempo atrás había decidido arrumbar todo recuerdo del pasado en lo más recóndito de su mente.__

__Y ahora se sentía indefenso ante aquellos pensamientos que le asaltaban sin previo aviso, sentía la boca de Mina bajo la suya, su cabello sedoso en las manos, el dulce tormento de abrazarla. Se había llevado con ella una parte de él que jamás iba a recuperar.__

__«Estás loco», se dijo con rabia. Estaba convirtiendo la cacería en una macabra visión de su pasado. Un loco persiguiendo sueños perdidos... y galopaba tras Serena, observando sus saltos sobre zanjas y setos. A pesar de que ella no giraba la cabeza, Darien intuía que era consciente de que él la observaba. Cuando llevaban una hora cabalgando, traspasaron los límites de un condado y se adentraron en otro.__

__Serena espoleaba su caballo con decisión, muy excitada. Nunca le había dado gran importancia al propósito de las cacerías, al hecho de conseguir piezas, pero cabalgar... oh, no existía nada que se le pudiera com parar. Se aproximó alegremente a un espectacular seto doble con forma de cuerno de buey y espinos a ambos lados. Durante un segundo pensó que era demasiado alto, pero una fuerza maligna la impulsó a seguir adelante. En el último momento el caballo se negó a saltar, y la inercia hizo que Serena saliera disparada de su montura.__

__Le pareció estar suspendida en el aire, y cuando vio acercarse el suelo se protegió la cara con las manos. Se estrelló contra el terreno húmedo. Sus pulmones se quedaron sin aire y lanzó un grito sofocado, retorciéndose de dolor, mientras sus manos trataban de aferrarse a algo.__

__Apenas se percataba de que alguien la ponía boca arriba y la incorporaba. Abrió la boca, luchando _por _respirar. Manchas rojas y negras bailaban ante sus ojos. La neblina fue desvaneciéndose poco a poco para revelar un rostro de piel dorada. Serena se encogió al descubrir que se hallaba cobijada por unas musculosas piernas. Se sentía floja e indefensa como un muñeco. Necesitaba aire, el pecho le subía y bajaba aceleradamente. Sentía la mano del hombre presionándole la nuca con fuerza, haciéndole daño.__

__-Le dije que no saliera a cazar -gruñó Chiba-. ¿Es que intentaba suicidarse?__

__Serena quiso hablar y levantar la cabeza, sumida en un estado de confusión. Él llevaba el cuello de la camisa manchado de sangre por la herida que le había provocado con el látigo. Serena sentía la fuerza de su mano en la nuca. De haberlo querido podía haberle roto los huesos como si fueran palillos. Se percató entonces de cuán fuerte y fibroso era, del poder oculto que escondía su cuerpo. Su cara congestionada tenía una expresión primitiva, una mezcla de odio y de algo que era incapaz de identificar. Escuchó un nombre, como un zumbido... Mina...__

__-Está usted loco -murmuró ella con esfuerzo-. Dios mío. Tendría que estar en Bedlam. ¿Q-qué su cede? ¿Sabe usted dónde demonios estoy? Sáqueme las manos de encima, ¿me ha oído?__

__Sus palabras parecieron despertar al conde. El brillo asesino desapareció de su mirada y el contorno de su boca se dulcificó. Serena percibió que aquella tensión abandonaba su cuerpo. La soltó de golpe, como si es tuviera quemándole.__

__Serena cayó de espaldas sobre las hojas y el fango y le miró de reojo mientras él se erguía. No le tendió la mano para ayudarla a levantarse pero esperó a que ella consiguiera ponerse en pie. Y una vez que se hubo asegurado de que no estaba herida montó en su caballo.__

__Serena, con las piernas temblorosas, se apoyó en un árbol. Debía recobrar las fuerzas antes de volver a montar. Miró con curiosidad el inexpresivo rostro de Chiba mientras respiraba profundamente.__

__-Lita es demasiado buena para usted -logró decir-. Antes sólo me daba miedo que pudiera hacerla infeliz. Ahora creo que hasta podría causarle daño físico.__

__-¿Y qué demonios le importa a usted? - gruñó él-. Hace años que no tiene ningún contacto ni con su hermana ni con su familia y es evidente que ellos no quieren saber nada de usted.__

__-¡Usted no tiene idea de nada! -dijo ella acalorada.__

__Pensar en ese monstruo junto a Lita de por vida...__

__Su hermana envejecería prematuramente. La indignación se apoderó de ella. ¿Cómo podía permitirse que un ogro como Chiba se casara con Lita estando enamorado de ella alguien tan cariñoso y amable como Neflyte?__

__- No tendrá a Lita -exclamó-. ¡No lo permitiré!__

__Darien seguía mirándola impasible.__

__-¿Hasta dónde puede llegar su locura, señorita Tsukino?__

__Perjurando, soltando las peores palabrotas que conocía, Serena observó a Chiba desaparecer a lomos de su caballo.__

__-No la conseguirá -dijo casi sin respiración-. Lo juro. ¡No será suya!__

__ __


	4. Capítulo 3

Hola a todas, perdón nuevamente por los errores, pero esto sigue igual, espero que os agrade la historia, gracias por los reviews. Abrazos.

Capítulo 3

En cuanto llegó a Chiba Park, Darien fue a dar los buenos días a Lita y a sus padres. El hacendado y lady Tsukino eran, desde cualquier punto de vista, una pareja de lo más singular. Kenji era un erudito que disfrutaba encerrándose días enteros para leer libros en latín y griego, hasta el punto de que tenían que llevarle allí la comida. El mundo exterior no le interesaba. Había perdido por simple falta de atención las propiedades y la fortuna que heredara en su día. Su esposa, Ikuko, era un auténtico cascabel, atractiva, de ojos grandes y abundantes bucles azules. Adoraba los cotilleos y las fiestas y la mayor ilusión de su vida era ver a su hija bien casada.

Darien entendía que hubieran podido engendrar una hija como Lita. Tranquila, tímida, bonita, una com binación de las mejores cualidades de ambos. Pero Serena... Resultaba difícil imaginarIa como una Tsukino. Era comprensible que la hubieran expulsado de la familia. De no haberlo hecho, ninguno de ellos habría podido vivir tranquilo. Donde ella estuviera habría problemas, metería las narices en todo y los habría atormentado hasta volverlos locos. Serena había abandonado la propiedad de Middleton después de la cacería, pero a Darien le había sido imposible dejar de pensar en ella. En el fondo agradecía el hecho de que su familia estuviera enemistada con Serena. Con un poco de suerte nunca volvería a tropezar con ella.

Lady Ikuko, muy contenta, le puso al corriente de los preparativos de la boda. El cura tenía previsto visitarlos a última hora de la tarde.

-Bien -replicó Darien-. Avíseme en cuanto llegue.

-Lord Chiba -dijo Ikuko, ilusionada e indicando un espacio en el sofá entre ella y Lita-, ¿no le gustaría tomar el té con nosotras?

Darien se percató de pronto, con ironía, de que Lita parecía un conejito frente al lobo. Declinó la invitación, pues no le apetecía aguantar la charla de Ikuko acerca de los arreglos florales y otras tonterías relacionadas con la boda.

-Gracias, pero tengo unos asuntos que atender. Las veré a la hora de cenar.

-De acuerdo, milord -murmuraron las dos mujeres, una decepcionada y la otra aliviada, pero sin demostrarlo.

Darien se encerró en la biblioteca y echó un vistazo al montón de documentos y libros de contabilidad que tenía que examinar. Podía haber delegado esas tareas en su administrador, pero desde la muerte de Mina trabajaba intensamente; era un recurso ante la soledad y los recuerdos. En la biblioteca pasaba más horas que en cualquier otra estancia de la casa, disfrutando de la paz y el orden que allí reinaban. Los libros estaban catalogados y ordenados correctamente y el mobiliario distribuido con acierto. Incluso las botellas de licor que había en la rinconera italiana parecían dispuestas con precisión geométrica.

No había ni una pizca de polvo, ni allí ni en nin gún rincón de la mansión de Chiba Park. El responsable era un ejército de cincuenta criados. Otros treinta estaban al cargo de los terrenos colindantes, los jardines y los establos. Las visitas quedaban boquiabiertas admirando la cúpula de mármol de la entrada y el enorme salón de techo abovedado decorado con escayola. La mansión poseía salones de verano e invierno, extensas galerías repletas de obras de arte, una sala para el desayuno, otra para el café, dos comedores, innumerables dormitorios (todos ellos con su correspondiente vestidor), una cocina inmensa, biblioteca, salón de caza y un par de salas que podían comunicarse y convertirse en un gran salón de baile.

Era una propiedad enorme, pero Lita sabría cómo manejarla. Desde su más tierna infancia había sido educada para eso. Darien no albergaba la menor duda de que le resultaría fácil convertirse en la señora de la propiedad. Era una chica inteligente, aunque dócil y tranquila. No había tenido aún oportunidad de presentarle a su hermano menor, Endimión, pero siendo él un muchacho educado estaba seguro de que se llevarían bien.

Un leve tap-tap en la puerta rompió el silencio de la biblioteca.

-¿Quién es? -preguntó Darien con brusquedad.

Se abrió la puerta y apareció la castaña cabeza de Lita. Sus modales sumamente cautelosos le incomodaron. Por el amor de Dios, parecía como si visitarle fuera una empresa peligrosa. ¿Sería verdad que resultaba tan aterrador? Era consciente de que a veces se comportaba con excesiva brusquedad, pero dudaba de poder remediarlo.

-¿Sí...? Pasa.

-Milord -dijo lita tímidamente-. Me gustaría saber cómo fue la cacería. Si se lo pasó bien.

Darien sospechó enseguida que era su madre, Ikuko, quien la había enviado. Lita no buscaba jamás su compañía por propia iniciativa.

-La cacería estuvo bien -comentó, amontonando los papeles a un lado del escritorio y volviéndose hacia ella. Lita se agitó nerviosa, como si su mirada la violentara-. El primer día sucedió algo muy interesante.

La cara de ella mostró una vaga expresión de interés.

-Oh, ¿hubo algún accidente?

-Podríamos llamado así -respondió secamente-. Conocí a tu hermana.

Lita sofocó un grito.

-¿Estaba Serena? Oh, mi querida... -Se interrumpió, mirándole indecisa.

-Es bastante particular. -El tono de Darien estaba lejos de querer expresar un cumplido.

Lita asintió con la cabeza y tragó saliva.

-Con Serena no existen medias tintas. O gusta tremendamente o... -Se encogió de hombros, impotente.

-SÍ -respondió Darien, sarcástico-. Yo pertenezco a los últimos.

-Oh. -Lita frunció el entrecejo-. Naturalmente. Tanto ella como usted son... categóricos.

-Es una manera cortés de decirlo. -Darien la miró fijamente. Era imposible reconocer el eco de las facciones de Serena en la cara dulce y delicada de Lita-. Hablamos de ti -dijo de repente.

Ella ensanchó los ojos, asustada.

-Milord, quiero dejar claro que Serena no es la persona indicada para hablar de mí o del resto de la familia.

-Ya lo sé.

-¿Qué dijo? -preguntó ella tímidamente.

-Tu hermana supone que te doy miedo. ¿Es eso cierto?

Ella se ruborizó ante una apreciación tan cruda como aquélla.

-Un poco, milord -admitió.

Esa dulce timidez irritó a Darien. Se preguntaba si ella sería capaz de llevarle algún día la contraria, si le reprendería en caso de que hiciese algo que no le gustara. Al levantarse para acercarse a ella se dio cuenta de que Lita se estremecía. Se puso a su lado y la abrazó por la cintura. A pesar de que Lita inclinó la cabeza para disimular, Darien se percató de que respiraba con dificultad, y súbitamente recordó el momento en que socorrió a Serena después de que cayera y abrazó sus ligeras formas. A pesar de que Lita era más alta y fornida que su hermana, parecía insignificante.

-Mírame -dijo Darien, sin perder la calma, y Lita obedeció. Él observó sus ojos verdes. De forma eran idénticos a los de Serena, a excepción del brillo de inocencia, sin el menor viso de oscura pasión-. No tienes que sentirte incómoda. No voy a hacerte daño.

-Sí, milord -susurró.

-¿Por qué no me llamas Darien? -Ya se lo había pedido antes, pero parecía que a ella le resultaba tremendamente difícil llamarle por su nombre.

-Oh... yo, no podría.

Él hizo un gran esfuerzo para ocultar su impaciencia.

-Inténtalo.

-Darien -murmuró Lita.

-Bien. -Inclinó la cabeza y le rozó los labios con los suyos. Lita no se movió, simplemente le acarició el hombro con la mano. Darien prolongó el beso, incrementando la presión de su boca. Buscaba, por vez primera, algo más que una dócil acogida. Sus labios seguían fríos bajo los suyos. De pronto, dándose cuenta de que Lita consideraba aquel abrazo como un deber, Darien se apartó, perplejo y molesto.

Contempló su apacible rostro. Parecía una chiquilla obediente después de tomar una cucharada de alguna medicina desagradable. ¡Jamás en su vida había tropezado con mujer alguna que considerara una amarga obligación el besarle! Darien juntó sus pobladas cejas, disgustado.

-Maldita sea, esto es intolerable -gruñó. Lita se puso rígida.

-¿Milord...?

Darien sabía que debía comportarse como un caballero y tratada con respeto y ternura, pero su virilidad exigía una respuesta.

-Vuelve a besarme -le ordenó, apretándola contra su cuerpo.

Lita lanzó un grito agudo de sorpresa, se apartó de él y le dio una bofetada.

No fue una bofetada en realidad. A Darien no le habría disgustado un resuelto bofetón, como Dios manda. Pero no fue más que una palmadita de reprobación en la mejilla. Lita se quedó junto a la puerta, mirándole con lágrimas en los ojos.

-Milord, ¿intenta ponerme a prueba? -preguntó, herida.

Darien la miró un buen rato con cara inexpresiva. Se había excedido. No debía esperar nada que ella no pudiera o estuviera dispuesta a ofrecer. Se maldijo en silencio, preguntándose por qué se había descomedido.

-Te pido perdón.

Lita asintió con la cabeza, insegura.

-Supongo -dijo- que son los efectos de la excitación de la cacería. Según me han dicho, a los hombres les afecta mucho la atmósfera de primitivismo de esos acontecimientos.

Él le sonrió con ironía.

-Puede que sea eso.

-¿Me disculpa, ahora?

Sin decir palabra, él asintió.

Lita se detuvo en la puerta y volvió la cabeza para mirar por encima del hombro.

-Milord, no piense mal de Serena, por favor. Es una mujer muy peculiar, valiente y de ideas fijas. De pequeñas me protegía siempre de todo el mundo y de cualquier cosa que me asustara.

A Darien le sorprendió el pequeño discurso de Lita. No era habitual oír más de dos frases seguidas en su boca.

-¿Se llevaba bien con tus padres?

-Sólo con nuestra tía Luna. Luna era tan excéntrica como ella, perseguía la aventura y le encantaba desafiar las normas. Al morir, hace unos años, le dejó a Serena toda su fortuna.

Así pues era de eso de lo que vivía Serena. Esa información mejoró muy poco la opinión que Darien tenía de ella. Era probable que hubiera buscado expresamente ganarse el favor de la anciana, y que después hubiera bailado alrededor de su lecho de muerte pensando en el dinero que heredaría.

-¿Por qué no se ha casado?

-Serena ha opinado siempre que el matrimonio es una institución horrorosa, creada única y exclusiva mente para el beneficio de los hombres. -Lita tosió delicadamente-. No tiene muy buena opinión de los hombres. Aunque parece ser que se lo pasa bien en su compañía... en las cacerías, disparando, jugando, etcétera.

-Etcétera -repitió irónicamente Darien-. ¿Tiene tu hermana algún amigo en especial?

La pregunta sorprendió a Lita. A pesar de ello se dispuso a responder enseguida.

-¿Especial? Bien... Serena suele disfrutar de la compañía de un hombre llamado Seiya Kou. Me lo ha mencionado en sus cartas.

-¿Kou? -El retrato quedaba en aquel momento perfectamente definido. Darien frunció la boca, disgustado. Él era miembro del Craven's; había coincidido con el propietario en un par de ocasiones. Tenía sentido que Serena hubiera elegido liarse con un hombre de esa calaña, un cockney desdeñosamente conocido en los círculos elegantes como un nuevo rico. Sin duda, y dado que su «amistad» con Kou no podía significar otra cosa, Serena tenía una moral equiparable a la de una prostituta. ¿Cómo podía una mujer nacida en el seno de una familia decente, con educación y con todos los bienes materiales que pudiera desear, hundirse en tal degradación? Serena había escogido libremente, incluyendo aquél, todos los pasos que había dado en la vida.

-Serena es demasiado alegre para llevar el tipo de vida que le corresponde por su cuna -dijo Lita, intuyendo sus pensamientos-. Desde que la dejaron plantada, años atrás, todo ha sido distinto para ella. Supongo que la traición y la humillación de ese abandono es lo que la ha llevado a actuar de un modo tan imprudente. Al menos eso es lo que dice mamá.

-¿Por qué ella no...? -Darien se interrumpió y miró hacia la ventana. Acababa de oír el ruido de un ca rruaje sobre la gravilla del camino-.

¿Espera visitas tu madre?.

Lita negó con la cabeza.

-No, milord. Quizá se trate de la ayudante de la modista que viene a hacerme alguna prueba. Pero pensaba que vendría mañana.

Darien tenía un presentimiento... un mal presentimiento.

-Veamos quién es. -Abrió bruscamente la puerta de la biblioteca, cruzó a grandes zancadas el vestíbulo pavimentado con mármol gris y blanco, con Lita pisándole los talones, y rozó al pasar a Tiger (ojo de Tigre), el mayordomo más veterano de la casa-. Ya me ocupo yo -le dijo, y se dirigió hacia la puerta principal.

Tiger sorbió por las narices ante el comportamiento tan poco ortodoxo de su señoría.

Un elegante carruaje negro y dorado de blasón desconocido acababa de detenerse en el extremo del camino. Lita temblaba junto a Darien, pues el ligero vestido que llevaba apenas la protegía de la brisa de aquel día húmedo y frío de primavera, con el cielo repleto de blancos nubarrones.

-No reconozco el carruaje -murmuró.

Un lacayo con una espléndida librea de color azul y negro abrió la puerta del carruaje. Colocó con gran solemnidad una escalerilla con el fin de facilitar el des censo al pasajero.

Entonces apareció ella.

Darien se quedó de piedra.

-¡Serena ! -exclamó Lita. Echó a correr hacia su hermana lanzando gritos de alegría.

Serena bajó riendo a carcajadas.

-¡Lita! -Extendió los brazos y estrujó a Lita con todas sus fuerzas, y luego la apartó para observarla-. ¡Por Dios, estás hecha una mujer de lo más elegante! ¡Encantadora! Tantos años sin verte... desde que eras pequeña, y ahora, ¡mira!, la chica más bonita de Inglaterra.

-Oh, no, la más bonita eres tú.

Serena se echó a reír y volvió a abrazarla.

-Muy amable por tu parte, adular a tu pobre hermana solterona.

-Ya no pareces una solterona-dijo Lita.

Darien, a pesar de su asombro, a pesar de sentirse tan tenso, como si reuniera fuerzas para iniciar una batalla, reconoció que Serena estaba preciosa, con un traje de color azul oscuro y una capa de terciopelo ribeteada de armiño. Llevaba el cabello recogido con una diadema, de modo que unos rizos caían graciosamente sobre sus sienes y los bucles cubrían sus encantadoras orejas. Resultaba difícil admitir que se trataba de la misma mujer estrafalaria que vestía pantalones color frambuesa y montaba a horcajadas. Sonrosada y sonriente, más bien parecía una acomodada y joven esposa en una visita de cortesía, o una cortesana distinguida.

Serena reparó en él cuando miró por encima del hombro de Lita. Se separó de su hermana y sin embarazo alguno se dirigió hacia Chiba, que seguía inmóvil en la escalinata circular. Le tendió la mano y le sonrió con descaro.

-De lleno en campo enemigo -murmuró. Al ver la tormentosa expresión de Chiba sus celestes ojos brillaron de satisfacción, pero evitó sonreír abiertamente. De haberlo hecho, Chiba se hubiera puesto como una fiera. De todos modos, estaba muy enfadado. Lo último que se esperaba era verla aparecer en su propiedad. Serena no se imaginaba que aquello pudiera llegar a ser tan divertido. Jamás había disfrutado tanto provocando a un hombre.

No sentía remordimientos por lo que había planeado. Emparejar a Chiba con su hermana era una atrocidad. El error era evidente con sólo mirarlos. Lita era frágil como una anémona de pétalos blancos y su brillante cabello castaño parecía el de una niña. Estaba indefensa ante cualquier amenaza y no le quedaba otro remedio que inclinarse como un delicado junco ante una violenta tormenta.

Y Chiba parecía diez veces peor que en la cacería. Sus facciones, tan duras y perfectas, tan distantes, esos ojos tan azules y profundos y la severa protuberancia de su barbilla... Un rostro que carecía de delicadeza y compasión. A pesar de lo civilizado de su atuendo, la fuerza bruta de su cuerpo era perceptible, músculos y nervios en tensión. Necesitaba una mujer tan cínica como él, insensible a las agresiones.

Darien ignoró la mano de Serena. Se la quedó mirando con frialdad.

-Márchese -gruñó-. Ahora mismo.

Serena, a pesar de verse obligada a reprimir un grito, sonrió con coquetería.

-Milord, me gustaría ver a mi familia. Llevo mucho tiempo sin verlos.

Y antes de que Darien pudiera replicar, se oyeron las exclamaciones de Ikuko y Kenji.

-¡Serenity!

-Serena;.. por Dios bendito...

Reino el silencio, como si todos ellos se hubieran quedado petrificados y formaran parte de un cuadro.

Todas las miradas convergían en la frágil y delicada silueta de Serena. La presunción y la suficiencia desaparecieron de su rostro como por arte de magia y se con virtió en una chiquilla insegura. Nerviosa, se mordió el labio inferior.

-¿Mamá? -inquirió cálidamente-. Mamá, ¿podrás perdonarme?

Ikuko estalló en lágrimas y avanzó un paso, abriendo de par en par sus rollizos brazos.

-Serenity, tendrías que haber venido antes. ¡Me daba tanto miedo pensar que no iba a verte nunca mas!

Serena corrió hacia ella, riendo y llorando a la vez. Ambas mujeres se abrazaron sin dejar de hablar las dos al mismo tiempo.

-Mama, no has cambiado nada... Has hecho un trabajo magnífico con Lita... es la celebridad de la temporada. . .

-Querida nos han contado historias tan terribles sobre ti. Me preocupo siempre, ya lo sabes... Por dios santo, ¿qué te has hecho en el pelo?

Serena, algo cohibida, levantó la mano hacia sus mechones y sonrió.

-¿Tan espantoso es, mamá?

-Te sienta bien -admitió Ikuko-. Te favorece.

Al ver a su padre, Serena se precipitó hacia él.

-¡Papá!

Kenji, bastante incómodo, le dio unas palmaditas en la espalda y se separó amablemente de ella.

-Está bien, está bien, no es necesario que sigas. Caramba, te gusta montar escenas, Serena. Y delante de lord Chiba. ¿Tienes algún problema? ¿Por qué has venido aquí? ¿Y precisamente en este momento?

-No tengo ningún problema -dijo Serena, sonriendo a su padre. Eran de estatura similar-. Habría venido antes, pero no estaba segura de cómo ibais a recibirme. Deseaba compartir la alegría de la boda de Lita. Naturalmente, si mi presencia molesta al conde, me marcharé de inmediato. No quiero ocasionar problemas. Pensé, simplemente, que me permitiría pasar aquí una semana. -Mirando de reojo a Darien, añadió con cautela-: Me portaré muy bien, como una santa.

Darien le lanzó una mirada gélida. Le acometía la tentación de meterla en el engalanado carruaje y ordenarle al conductor que partiera a escape a Londres, o a cualquier otro lugar lejano.

Ante su silencio, Serena parecía incómoda.

-Bueno, quizá no haya una habitación disponible. -Ladeó el cuello teatralmente y dejó vagar la mirada por las interminables hileras de ventanas y balcones de la mansión.

Darien apretó los dientes. De buena gana la echaría. Sabía perfectamente lo que pretendía. Pero rechazarla le haría quedar como un canalla ante los ojos de la familia. De hecho, Lita estaba mirándole nerviosa y consternada.

-Darien -suplicó Lita, poniéndole la mano en el brazo. Por vez primera le tocaba de forma voluntaria-. Darien, hay una habitación para mi hermana, ¿verdad? Si dice que va a portarse bien, estoy segura de que lo hará.

-Lita -intervino Serena afectadamente-, no pongamos a su señoría en un compromiso. Ya encontraremos otra ocasión para charlar, te lo prometo.

-No, quiero que te quedes -exclamó Lita, aumentando la presión de sus dedos en el brazo de Darien-. Por favor, milord, ¡permita que se quede!

-No hay ninguna necesidad de suplicar -murmuró Darien. ¿Cómo rechazar el ruego de su prometida delante de toda su familia, el mayordomo y los criados? Miró a Serena de reojo esperando ver un brillo triunfante en su mirada y una mueca de sorna en sus labios. En cambio la expresión indulgente de su rostro más bien parecía la de Juana de Arco. ¡Maldita sea!-. Haz lo que quieras -le dijo a Lita-. Lo único que te pido es que la mantengas fuera de mi vista.

-¡Oh, gracias! -exclamó Lita encantada; abrazó a Serena y luego a Ikuko-. Mamá, ¿no es maravilloso?

Serena, pasando por alto el torrente de agradecimientos de Lita, se aproximó a Darien tranquilamente.

-Chiba, me temo que usted y yo hayamos tenido un mal principio -dijo-. Fue culpa mía. ¿Podríamos olvidar aquella maldita cacería y empezar de nuevo?

Se mostraba tan sincera, franca y atractiva que Darien no podía prestar crédito a sus palabras.

-Señorita Tsukino -dijo con lentitud-, si hace algo que perjudique mis intereses...

-¿Qué hará? -Serena le sonrió, provocándole. Nada podía hacer él que consiguiera herirla. Ya había sufrido lo peor mucho tiempo atrás. No le tenía miedo.

-Haré que se arrepienta por el resto de sus días -musitó Darien.

En cuanto él se dio la vuelta la sonrisa de Serena se esfumó. Recordó el consejo de Seiya. «Escúchame, bomboncito. Deja que sea como tiene que ser... Apártate de él.» Serena se encogió de hombros y alejó aquellas palabras de su mente.

Darien Chiba no era más que un hombre y ella podía darle cien vueltas. ¿No acababa de ganarse una invitación a permanecer bajo su techo durante el transcurso de los próximos días? Miró a su madre y a su hermana y se echó a reír.

-Le pregunté a Chiba si te quería.

Serena había aprovechado la primera oportunidad que se le había presentado para llevarse a Lita a una estancia donde pudieran estar a solas y entablar con ella lo que calificó de «charla de hermanas». Empezó a relatar lo acontecido en la cacería de Middleton; estaba decidida a que Lita supiera con qué hombre se hallaba comprometida.

-¡Oh, Serena, no puedes haber sido capaz! -Lita se tapó los ojos con las manos y sollozó-. Pero ¿por qué hiciste una cosa así? -De repente sorprendió a Serena desternillándose de risa-. ¡No me imagino cómo respondería su señoría!

-No le veo la gracia -dijo Serena, muy digna y perpleja-. Intento tener una conversación seria acerca de tu futuro, Lita.

-¡Mi futuro está en buenas manos! O lo estaba, al menos. -Lita, que no podía parar de reír, se cubrió la boca con la mano.

Serena se preguntaba indignada por qué el relato de su encuentro con Chiba le hacía tanta gracia a su hermana en lugar de alarmarla.

-La respuesta de Chiba fue grosera, insultante. No es un caballero y no te merece.

Lita se encogió de hombros, indefensa.

-Todo Londres reconoce que es un excelente partido.

-Siento estar en desacuerdo. -Serena no había cesado ni un momento de deambular arriba y abajo delante de la cama con dosel, golpeando la palma de su mano con un guante de piel-. Dime, ¿cuáles son las cualidades que hacen de él un buen partido? ¿Su apariencia? Bien, admito que se le considere guapo... pero sólo de un modo frío y nada sobresaliente. .

-Supongo... supongo que es una cuestión de gustos.

-Y en cuanto a su fortuna -prosiguió Serena, muy enérgica-, existen otros hombres con dinero suficiente para ofrecerte una buena vida. ¿Su título? Te sería extremadamente fácil hacerte con alguien con más sangre azul y con un linaje más impresionante. ¡Y no me vengas ahora con que Chiba te gusta, Lita!.

-El compromiso fue un arreglo entre papá y lord Chiba -replicó Lita con voz tenue-. Y es cierto que no le amo. Ese sentimiento llegará con el tiempo, con un poco de suerte. Así son las cosas. Yo no soy como tú, Serena. Siempre he sido de lo más convencional.

Serena soltó un taco y se la quedó mirando fijamente, frustrada. Algo había en los modales prosaicos de su hermana que la hizo volver a los sentimientos de su rebelde juventud, cuando le era imposible compartir la visión del mundo de los demás. ¿Por qué razón un matrimonio sin amor era aceptado por todo el mundo menos ella? Cierto era que llevaba demasiado tiempo disfrutando de una libertad excesiva. Se sentó en la cama, junto a Lita.

-No alcanzo a comprender por qué te muestras tan benevolente con la perspectiva de casarte con un hombre que no amas. - Aquello sonó muy lastimero, a pesar de sus esfuerzos por conseguir un tono enérgico.

-Simplemente estoy resignada. Perdona lo que voy a decirte, Serena, pero eres una romántica, y en el peor sentido de la palabra.

Serena frunció el entrecejo.

-¡De ningún modo! Tengo un carácter tremendamente práctico. Me han dado palos suficientes para desarrollar una percepción realista del mundo y de cómo funciona, y por lo que yo sé...

-Queridísima Serena. -Lita le cogió la mano y la apretó entre las suyas-. Desde muy pequeña he pensado siempre en ti como la más bonita, la más valiente. Pero no la más práctica. Práctica, jamás.

Serena se soltó y miró a su hermana sorprendida. Lita no se mostraba tan colaboradora como ella había esperado. Bien, tenía que seguir adelante con su plan. Se trataba de la felicidad de Lita, admitiera ella o no que necesitaba ser rescatada.

-No quiero hablar de mí -dijo Serena secamente-, sino de ti. Algún pretendiente habrá, entre todos los que tienes en Londres, que prefieras a Chiba. -Arqueó las cejas con expresión de complicidad-. Como, por ejemplo, Neflyte Metalia. ¿Humm?

Lita permaneció un buen rato en silencio, como si sus pensamientos vagaran por un lugar muy lejano. En su rostro se dibujó una sonrisa melancólica.

-Querido Neflyte -musitó. Y sacudió la cabeza-. Mi situación es un caso cerrado. Serena, sabes bien que nunca te he pedido nada. Pero ahora te ruego, desde lo más profundo de mi corazón, que no te metas en la cabeza ayudarme. Pienso acatar la decisión de papá y mamá y casarme con lord Chiba. Es mi obligación.- Chascó los dedos como si acabara de pasar una idea por su cabeza.- ¿Por qué no nos ocupamos de buscarte a ti un marido?

-Dios mío. -Serena frunció el entrecejo-. No necesito a los hombres para nada. En las cacerías y en las salas de juego pueden llegar a ser muy divertidos, pero fuera de ahí son perjudiciales. Los hombres son criaturas avariciosas y exigentes. No soporto la idea de estar sometida a la voluntad de alguien o de ser tratada como un niño y no como una mujer con opiniones propias.

-Los hombres son de utilidad si lo que deseas es formar una familia. -A Lita, como a la mayoría de jóvenes de su clase social, le habían inculcado la idea de que criar hijos era la función más venerable de toda mujer.

Aquellas palabras provocaron en Serena un sentimiento de angustia, desencadenando dolorosas emociones.

-Sí -dijo amargamente-. La verdad es que son realmente útiles a la hora de hacer niños.

-Tú no desearás quedarte siempre sola, ¿no?

-¡Mejor eso que permitir que un hombre me ponga la mano encima! -Serena no se percató de la intensidad de su voz hasta ver la confusión reflejada en el rostro de Lita. Le sonrió y se inclinó para coger el chal colgado en una silla-. ¿Me lo prestas? Daré una vuelta por ahí. Aquí el ambiente está muy cargado.

-Pero Serena...

-Seguiremos hablando más tarde. Te lo prometo. Te... te veré a la hora de cenar, cariño. -Serena se marchó precipitadamente, atravesó el vestíbulo a grandes zancadas y descendió por la fastuosa escalinata sin de tenerse a pensar a dónde se dirigiría. Caminaba cabizbaja, ignorando el esplendor que la rodeaba-. Dios mío, tengo que andarme con cuidado -murmuró. Su dominio de sí estaba muy debilitado en los últimos tiempos, y no cuidaba lo suficiente sus palabras. Deambuló por el salón principal hasta dar con una galería de unos treinta metros de largo iluminada por la luz procedente de una extensa hilera de puertas acristaladas.

A través de los cristales impolutos se veía un jardín muy bien cuidado, con césped verde y senderos flanqueados por arbustos. Lo que necesitaba en aquel momento era dar un breve paseo. Se echó el chal por encima de los hombros y salió al exterior, agradeciendo el aire fresco.

El jardín era majestuoso y exuberante, dividido en numerosas zonas por setos de tejo exquisitamente podados. Un diminuto riachuelo que acababa en un estanque de forma circular repleto de lirios blancos rodeaba el jardín de la capilla. A continuación había una rosaleda, con multitud de flores circundando un enorme y singular arbusto de rosas de Ayrshire. Serena siguió la pared del jardín que estaba cubierta de parras y rosales. Subió por unos antiguos y desgastados peldaños que desembocaban en una terraza desde la cual se divisaba el lago artificial. Cerca de allí, había una fuente junto a la que paseaban orgullosos una docena de pavos reales. La serenidad del jardín era absoluta; parecía un lugar encantado, donde nada malo pudiera ocurrir.

Dirigió entonces su atención hacia una plantación de árboles frutales situada en el extremo este de la propiedad. Le hizo recordar el jardín de limoneros de la villa italiana en la que había vivido durante dos años. Ella y Rini pasaban la mayor parte del tiempo en el jardín o bajo la columnata de la loggia situada en la parte posterior de la casa. De vez en cuando llevaba a Rini a pasear por el umbrío bosco cercano.

«No pienses en ello -se dijo, y suspiró-. No lo hagas.» Pero el recuerdo era muy nítido, como si correspondiera a hechos del día anterior. Se sentó en el borde de la fuente y se arrebujó con el chal. Volvió la cabeza en dirección a los lejanos bosques que se vislumbraban más allá del lago, mirando sin ver, recordando.. .

-¡Domina! Domina, traigo lo mejor del mercado...pan, queso tierno y buen vino. Ayúdame a recoger algo de fruta del jardín. Para comer prepararemos...

Serena se interrumpió al darse cuenta de que el silencio que reinaba en la caseta no era normal. Su amplia sonrisa se desvaneció. Depositó la cesta en el suelo y entró. Llevaba una falda de algodón y una blusa de manga corta, al estilo de las mujeres del lugar, y un enorme pañuelo cubriéndole el pelo. Era frecuente que la tomaran por una italiana debido a sus rizos rubios y a su impecable acento.

-¿Domina? -llamó con cautela.

El ama de llaves hizo su aparición de repente; su cara, arrugada y bronceada por el sol, estaba inundada de lágrimas. Se la veía desaliñada, descompuesta la espesa trenza de cabello canoso que llevaba alrededor de la cabeza.

-Signorina. -Lanzó un grito sofocado y empezó a hablar de un modo tan incoherente que Serena era incapaz de entenderla.

Rodeó los hombros de la anciana con el brazo, intentando consolarla.

-Domina, ¿qué ha sucedido? ¿Se trata de Rini? ¿Dónde está?

El ama de llaves empezó a sollozar. Algo había sucedido, algo tan terrible que no existían palabras para explicarlo. ¿Estaría enferma su pequeña? ¿Se habría hecho daño? Horrorizada, Serena dejó a Domina y corrió escaleras arriba en dirección a la habitación de la niña. -¿Rini? -gritó-. Rini, mamá está aquí ya ha pasado. ..

-Signorina, ¡no está!

Serena se quedó petrificada, asida a la barandilla. Miró a Domina, que no dejaba de temblar.

-¿Qué quieres decir? -preguntó con voz ronca-. ¿Dónde está?

-Eran dos hombres. No pude detenerlos. Lo intenté, Dios mío, pero se llevaron a la niña.

Serena se sentía como en una pesadilla. Aquello no tenía ni pies ni cabeza.

-¿Qué dijeron? -preguntó con un hilo de voz. Domina volvió a sollozar y Serena la maldijo mientras se precipitaba hacia ella. -Maldita sea, no llores, ¡cuéntame lo que dijeron! Domina dio un paso atrás, asustada ante la cara desencajada de Serena.

-No dijeron nada.

-¿Adónde se la llevaron?

-No lo sé.

-¿Dejaron alguna nota, algún mensaje?

-No, signorina.

Serena miró fijamente los ojos de la anciana, que parecían un manantial.

-Oh, no puede ser... no puede ser... -Subió como una loca hasta la habitación de la niña, y una vez allí cayó pesadamente de rodillas, pero sin sentir dolor alguno. La pequeña habitación tenía el aspecto habitual: juguetes esparcidos por el suelo, un vestido arrugado sobre el brazo del balancín... La cuna estaba vacía. Serena se apretó el estómago con una mano mientras se llevaba la otra a la boca. Estaba demasiado asustada para poder llorar y fue entonces cuando escuchó su propia voz gritando de un modo espeluznante:

-¡No! ¡Rini...! ¡Nooo...!

Sobresaltada, Serena regresó al presente. Ya hacía más de dos años de aquello. Dos años. Se preguntaba desolada si Rini seguiría acordándose de ella, si seguiría con vida. Se le hizo un nudo en la garganta, y le costaba respirar. Quizá, pensó apenada, el que hubieran arrancado de su vida a su pequeña no era más que el castigo por los pecados cometidos. Pero Dios debía ser misericordioso... Rini era inocente, no tenía culpa de nada. Serena sabía que acabaría encontrando a su hija, aunque la empresa le demandara toda la vida.

Darien nunca había imaginado que una mujer tan pequeña pudiera comer con tanta voracidad. Quizá fuera aquélla la causa de su energía inagotable. Serena, con enorme exquisitez, dio buena cuenta de un plato lleno hasta los topes de jamón con salsa de madeira, luego patatas y verdura hervida y finalmente repostería y fruta, sin dejar de reír ni charlar. La cálida luz del comedor enmarcaba como un aura su rostro animado. Darien se sorprendió varias veces, con gran disgusto, mirándola embobado. Estaba muy nervioso, tanto por el hecho de sentirse fascinado por ella como por la capacidad de Serena para sorprenderle continuamente.

Sin importar cuál fuera el tema de la conversación, Serena tenía siempre algo que añadir. Sus conocimientos de caza, caballos y cualquier otro asunto masculino le otorgaban un atractivo turbador. Sin embargo, cuando intercambiaba con Ikuko cotilleos sobre la alta sociedad resultaba tan sofisticada como cualquier mujer del beau monde. Y lo más sorprendente de todo: había momentos (breves, eso sí) en los que demostraba un encanto natural que eclipsaba con creces el de su hermana menor.

-¡Lita será la novia más encantadora que jamás haya visto Londres! -exclamó Serena, y su hermana se echó a reír como una tonta por pura modestia. Acto seguido miró a Ikuko con ironía-. Mamá, me alegro de que al fin hayas conseguido la boda de tus sueños. Sobre todo después de los años de martirio que te he impuesto.

-No es que me hayas martirizado demasiado, querida. Y he de decirte que aún no he perdido las esperanzas de llegar a casarte.

Serena mantuvo su expresión afable ante aquel comentario, pero dijo. para sus adentros: «Que me lleve el diablo antes de convertirme en la esposa de alguien.» Miró de reojo a Darien, que parecía absorto en el plato que tenía ante sí.

-El hombre con el que consentiría casarme es muy difícil de encontrar.

Lita la miró con curiosidad.

-¿De qué clase de hombre se trata, Serena?

-No sé si existe una palabra que pudiera describirle -respondió Serena muy seria.

-¿Relamido? -sugirió Darien.

Serena le miró echando fuego por los ojos.

-Por lo que vengo observando, parece ser que el asunto de las bodas resulta siempre mucho más ventajoso para los hombres. Quien lleva siempre la batuta es el marido, tanto en el aspecto legal como en el financiero, mientras que la pobre esposa se pasa los mejores años de su vida criando hijos y velando por su bienestar, hasta darse cuenta de que está más quemada que una vela a punto de apagarse.

-Serenity, las cosas no son así -exclamó Ikuko-. Toda mujer necesita de la protección y el consejo de un hombre.

-¡Yo no!

-Estoy seguro -puntualizó Darien, mirándola con sorna. Serena le devolvió la mirada, incómoda. Era evidente que se había enterado de su relación con Seiya Kou. Su opinión le importaba un comino. ¡Y no era de su incumbencia el que ella tuviera o no un lío con alguien!

-Sí, puede estarlo -respondió ella con frialdad-. Si algún día llego a casarme, milord, lo haré con un hombre que no considere la fuerza sinónimo de brutalidad. Con alguien que vea en su esposa a una compañera y no a una esclava de categoría. Con alguien...

-¡Serena, ya es suficiente! -dijo su padre con cara sombría-. Quiero paz por encima de todo. Cállate.

-Me gustaría que prosiguiera -dijo Darien con calma-. Cuéntenos, señorita Tsukino, ¿qué otras cosas busca en un hombre?

Serena se dio cuenta de que le ardían las mejillas. Sentía una sensación extraña en el pecho... tensión y calor.

. -No -murmuró-, creo que ya ha podido hacerse una idea. -Comenzó a masticar un trozo de pollo, pero de pronto aquel bocado exquisito cobró la textura del serrín y se le hizo difícil de tragar. Todos los comensales permanecían en silencio, y la mirada distraída de Lita vagaba sin cesar entre su hermana y su prometido.

-A pesar de todo, mamá -dijo Serena al cabo de un momento, mirando a la ruborizada Ikuko-, voy sentando la cabeza con el paso de los años. Tal vez pueda encontrar a alguien capaz de ser indulgente conmigo, tolerante con mis modales salvajes. -Hizo una pausa-. De hecho, creo que ya lo he encontrado.

-¿A quién te refieres, querida? -preguntó Ikuko.

-Dentro de uno o dos días recibiré una visita. Un joven absolutamente delicioso... y vecino suyo, lord Chiba.

Ikuko manifestó su alegría.

-¿Bromeas, Serenity? ¿Se trata de alguien que conozco? ¿Por qué no le has mencionado antes?

-No estoy segura del todo del curso que seguirá la relación -dijo Serena con coquetería-. Y le conoces, efectivamente. Es Neflyte. .

-¿El vizconde Stamford?

Las caras de asombro de su familia provocaron la sonrisa de Serena.

-No hay otro. Como bien sabéis, Nef y yo iniciamos una amistad después del alejamiento de Alan. Con el paso de los años nos hemos ido cogiendo cariño. Nos llevamos estupendamente bien: Sospecho que los sentimientos entre nosotros han madurado últimamente. -«Perfecto», pensó con orgullo. Acababa de dar la noticia de la mejor forma posible, contenta, con cierta timidez.

Darien hubiera querido preguntarle cómo veía la situación Seiya, su amante. Pensaba en la pareja que formarían Metalia y ella. Metalia era un cachorro desamparado sin pizca de malicia; Serena tendría cogido por las narices al pobre tonto.

Serena sonrió a Lita como queriendo disculparse.

-Naturalmente, querida Lita, todos sabemos que en su día Nef mostró cierto interés por ti. Pero últimamente Nef ha empezado a verme con nuevos ojos. Espero que la idea de un enlace entre nosotros no te cause malestar.

La expresión de la cara de Lita era realmente extraña, el asombro luchando encarnizadamente con los celos. Consiguió sonreír con valentía.

-Me encantaría que encontraras a alguien capaz de darte toda la felicidad que mereces, Serena.

-Nef será un buen esposo para mí -musitó Serena-. Aunque tendrá que afinar su puntería. No es tan deportista como yo. .

-Bien -dijo Lita con forzado entusiasmo-. El vizconde Metalia es un hombre serio y gentil.

-Sí, lo es -murmuró Serena. Con Lita resultaba muy fácil leer entre líneas. La sorprendía que el hombre que con tanta pasión la cortejara en su día estuviera considerando la posibilidad de contraer matrimonio con su hermana mayor. Poco a poco, las cosas iban poniéndose en el lugar que les correspondía. Serena miró a Darien, radiante de satisfacción-. Confío en que no ponga ninguna objeción al hecho de que reciba visitas, milord.

-Jamás soñaría en obstaculizar una oportunidad matrimonial que se cruzara en su camino, señorita Tsukino. ¿Quién sabe cuándo podrá tener otra?

-Muy amable por su parte -replicó ella con aspereza, y se inclinó hacia atrás cuando se le aproximó un criado para retirar su plato vacío.

-Señorita, ¿le traigo algo de la cocina? ¿Una taza de té, quizá?

Abrieron las cortinas. Serena refunfuñó desperezándose, emergiendo de las cálidas profundidades del sueño. El resplandor diurno le daba de lleno en los ojos. Volvió la cabeza y el dolor en los agarrotados músculos del cuello le provocó una mueca.

Había dormido fatal, la noche entera con sueños extraños, algunos de ellos relacionados con Rini. Perseguía a su hija, intentaba darle alcance, tropezaba en pasadizos interminables de lugares desconocidos.

La criada seguía acosándola con preguntas. Era probable que su odiosa señoría hubiera enviado a sus criados a que la despertaran a una hora inoportuna. Serena maldijo a Chiba en silencio mientras se restregaba los ojos y se sentaba en la cama.

-No, no quiero té -murmuró-. Lo único que me apetece es quedarme en la cama y...

Lanzó un grito sofocado en cuanto echó un vistazo a su alrededor. Se le detuvo el corazón. No estaba en la cama. Estaba... oh, Dios, se hallaba en la biblioteca de la planta baja, en uno de los sillones de piel. Tenía ante ella, de pie y frotándose las manos, a la doncella, una joven de rizos pelirrojos bajo una cofia de color blanco. Cuando Serena se miró, vio que no llevaba encima más que su fino camisón blanco; iba sin bata y sin zapatillas. La noche anterior se había acostado en la habitación que le habían asignado... Lo malo era que no recordaba haber salido de la cama ni haber bajado las escaleras. No se acordaba de nada. Había vuelto a suceder.

Desorientada, Serena se pasó la mano por la frente empapada de sudor. De haber bebido más de la cuenta podría haber entendido la situación. Cuando empinaba el codo, como decía Seiya, era capaz de cual quier locura. Pero la noche anterior no había bebido más que unos sorbitos de licor después de la cena, seguidos además de una buena taza de café fuerte.

Ya le había ocurrido anteriormente en dos ocasiones. La primera cuando se acostó en el dormitorio de su casa en Londres y despertó a la mañana siguiente en la cocina; y otra cuando Malaquite, el mayordomo; la encontró durmiendo en el salón. Malaquite había pensado que estaba bajo los efectos del alcohol o alguna otra sustancia. En aquella ocasión Serena no tuvo la suficiente sangre fría para explicarle que estaba más sobria que un juez. Señor, no podía permitir que alguien se enterara de que deambulaba dormida por la casa... Las mujeres en su sano juicio jamás se comportaban de aquel modo.

La doncella seguía mirándola, a la espera de una explicación.

-Yo... yo, anoche no podía descansar y bajé a tomar una copa -dijo Serena-. Vaya tontería quedarme dormida en este sillón. -La chica miró alrededor, pero no vio ninguna copa. Serena consiguió soltar una estruendosa carcajada-. Me senté aquí a pensar en... algo... ¡Y me quedé dormida antes de hacerme con mi maldita copa!

-Sí, señorita -asintió la doncella, dubitativa. Serena se mesó los rizos despeinados. La migraña presionaba en las sienes y en la frente.

-Volveré a mi dormitorio ahora mismo. ¿Podría subirme un poco de café?

-Sí, señorita.

Serena abandonó la biblioteca apretando el camisón contra su cuerpo e intentando no hacer eses. Cruzó el vestíbulo. En la cocina se oía el típico ruido de la ser vidumbre enfrascada en las tareas de primera hora de la mañana. Tenía que llegar a su habitación sin que nadie la viera. Subió volando por las escaleras, recogiéndose el camisón. Pero cuando estaba a punto de alcanzar el piso su perior, vislumbró una silueta oscura e imponente. Se le vino el mundo encima. Lord Chiba, dispuesto a emprender un temprano paseo a caballo, llevaba ropa de montar y unas relucientes botas negras. Serena puso las manos en la parte delantera del camisón, intentando ocultar su cuerpo cuanto le fuera posible.

La mirada enjuiciadora de Chiba parecía traspasar el leve tejido y detectar todos los detalles del cuerpo oculto.

-¿Qué hace yendo así por la casa? -preguntó secamente.

A Serena se le trabó la lengua. En un arranque de inspiración, levantó la barbilla y le miró con altanería.

-Puede que estuviera seduciendo a uno de sus criados. ¿No se esperaría un comportamiento así de una mujer como yo?

Siguió el silencio. Serena le sostuvo la mirada durante una eternidad, y luego intentó apartar la vista. Era imposible. De pronto tuvo la sensación de que los ojos de Chiba irradiaban un intenso calor. Permaneció inmóvil y el mundo pareció reducirse a ellos dos. Se tambaleó y se aferró a la barandilla.

Cuando Chiba habló, en su voz había una gravedad extraña.

-Si lo que quiere es seguir bajo mi techo, señorita Tsukino, no quiero más exhibiciones de su cuerpecito, ni para el disfrute de los criados ni de nadie más. ¿Me ha entendido?

Su desprecio era peor que un bofetón en plena cara. ¿Cuerpecito? Serena respiró profundamente. No recordaba haber odiado tanto como en ese momento, exceptuando, desde luego, a Diamante. Le hubiera encantado replicarle convenientemente, pero de pronto lo único que deseaba era que se la tragara la tierra.

-Entendido -respondió con brevedad y pasó por su lado rozándole.

Darien no se volvió. Bajó por las escaleras casi a la misma velocidad con que ella las había subido. Y en lugar de dirigirse a los establos entró en la solitaria biblioteca cerrando la puerta a sus espaldas con tanta fuerza que hizo temblar las jambas. Suspiró repetidamente, suspiros largos y abrasadores. La había deseado no más verla con aquel camisón blanco casi transparente. Su cuerpo temblaba de excitación. Le hubiera gustado poseerla allí mismo, en las escaleras, arrojarla sobre la alfombra y penetrarla. Su cabello, esos rizos rubios y endiablados, inducían a sus dedos a deslizarse entre ellos... La delicada blancura de su garganta, las tentadoras puntas de sus pechos...

Darien soltó un taco y se frotó la barbilla recién afeitada. Con Mina el deseo iba mezclado con el amor y la ternura. Pero su deseo actual nada tenía que ver con el amor. Aquel alud de excitación le parecía una traición a Mina. Serena era más peligrosa de lo que sospechaba. Su dominio de sí se debilitaba cuando la tenía cerca. Pero no sucumbiría, ni pensarlo, por Dios, ni aunque el esfuerzo acabara con él.


	5. Capítulo 4

_**Capítulo 4**_

-¡Neflyte! Querido, querido Neflyte, ¡cuánto me alegra que hayas venido a visitarme! -Serena se adelantó y le cogió las manos, dándole la bienvenida como si fuera la dueña de la mansión. Se puso de puntillas y le estampó un convencional beso en la mejilla. Neflyte, guapísimo, con un elegante traje de montar y corbata negra, era el prototipo del caballero rural. El mayordomo, muy discretamente, recogió el abrigo, los guantes y el sombrero de Neflyte y desapareció. Serena arrastró al joven hacia una esquina del vestíbulo y le susurró al oído-: Están tomando el té en el salón... mamá, Lita y Chiba. Recuerda que debes actuar como si estuvieras enamorado de mí... Si se te ocurre mirar a mi hermana con buenos ojos, ¡te pe llizco! Ven.

-Espera -murmuró Neflyte nervioso, apretandole la mano con más fuerza-. ¿Cómo está Lita?

Serena sonrió.

-No te preocupes tanto. Todavía te queda una oportunidad, viejo amigo.

-¿Me quiere aún? ¿Te lo ha dicho?

-No, no quiere admitirlo -respondió Serena a regañadientes-. Lo que sí tengo claro es que no ama a Chiba.

-Serena, me muero de amor por ella. Nuestro plan tiene que funcionar.

-Así será -afirmó ella con determinación-. Y ahora... ¡al abordaje!

Atravesaron el vestíbulo.

-¿Crees que la hora de mi visita es la adecuada? ¿No será demasiado tarde? -preguntó Neflyte alzando la voz, para que los ocupantes del salón pudieran oírle.

Serena le guiñó el ojo.

-Claro que no, querido. Es la hora del té. -Le hizo entrar en el salón con una amplia sonrisa en los labios. La estancia era deliciosa y muy amplia: paredes color amarillo pálido, mobiliario de madera de ébano trabajado y enormes ventanales-. Aquí estamos –anunció alegremente-. Nos conocemos todos; no necesitamos presentaciones. ¡Perfecto! -Estrujó orgullosa el brazo de Neflyte-. Debo decirte, Nef, que el té de Chiba Park es excelente. Casi tan bueno como el que yo suelo ofrecer en Londres.

Neflyte le sonrió mientras echaba un vistazo al salón.

-El té de Serena es el mejor que he probado. Una mezcla especial que nadie es capaz de reproducir.

-La descubrí en el transcurso de uno de mis viajes -replicó Serena sentándose en una delicada silla con patas en forma de garras de animal. Miró a su hermana de reojo y pudo ver, encantada, la breve pero intensa mirada que le dirigió a Neflyte. La cara de Lita quedó por un instante impregnada de tristeza y desesperanzada melancolía. «Pobre Lita -pensó Serena-. Haré todo lo posible por tu felicidad. Quizá entonces tú y Nef me demostréis que existe el amor verdadero.»

Neflyte, mostrando exquisitos modales, se dirigió al sofá donde estaban Ikuko y Lita, y al percatarse de lo sofocada que estaba Lita, le dirigió la palabra primero a su madre.

-Lady Tsukino, es un placer volver a verlas, tanto a usted como a su encantadora hija. Espero que estén ustedes bien.

-Estupendamente -replicó Ikuko algo incómoda. Neflyte le gustaba, a pesar de que en su día había desaprobado que cortejara a su hija. Además era consciente, como todo el mundo, de que el amor que Neflyte sentía por Lita había sido sincero y honrado. Sin embargo, cualquier familia con limitaciones financieras debía ser práctica. Lord Chiba era, de lejos, un partido mucho mejor.

Darien seguía apoyado en la repisa de mármol de la chimenea y se dedicó a encender un puro mientras contemplaba los parabienes. Serena le miró de soslayo. Era un maleducado. Los caballeros no solían fumar en presencia de las mujeres. Eso sólo se le disculpaba a algún anciano caballero que fumara en pipa.

Neflyte saludó a Darien con un movimiento de la cabeza, cautelosamente.

-Buenas tardes, Chiba.

Darien le respondió del mismo modo y se llevó el puro a la boca. Y cuando exhaló la primera bocanada de humo sus ojos se convirtieron en brillantes hendiduras de zafiro.

«Bestia malhumorada», pensó Serena con desdén. La presencia de un hombre tan distinto de él, encantador, caballeroso, apreciado por todos, debía de resultarle amenazadora. Aunque Chiba se pasara cien años intentándolo, jamás conseguiría que la gente sintiera lo mismo por él. Le miró ceñuda y a continuación dirigió una sonrisa a Neflyte.

-Siéntate, Nef, y cuéntanos las últimas novedades de Londres.

-Sin ti es de lo más aburrido, como siempre -replicó Neflyte, tomando asiento en la silla más próxima a ella-. Hace poco asistí a una cena y observé que Amy está espléndida desde que se casó con lord Richard.

-Me alegro -comentó Serena-. Merece ser feliz después de diez años de matrimonio con ese viejo verde de sir Charles.

-¡Serenity! -exclamó Ikuko-. Cómo puedes decir eso de sir Charles, que en paz descanse, una cosa tan horrorosa...

-¿Y por qué no? Cuando acordaron el matrimonio, Amy no tenía más de quince años, ¡Y él podía ser su abuelo! Y es un secreto a voces que sir Charles no se portaba bien con ella. Personalmente me alegro de que desapareciera y Amy pudiera encontrar un marido de edad adecuada.

Ikuko frunció el entrecejo.

- Serenity, parece que no tuvieras corazón.

Neflyte sé inclinó para dar una palmadita a Serena en la mano, saliendo en su defensa.

-Eres demasiado franca, cariño. Pero todos los que te conocen bien saben que posees el más compasivo de los corazones.

Serena le lanzó una mirada de agradecimiento, y se percató de que su hermana se había quedado sin habla. Lita no concebía que su amado estuviera llamándole «cariño» a Serena. En lo más profundo del pecho de Serena tenía lugar una batalla entre su alegría por lo bien que se lo estaba pasando y la tristeza de ver sufrir a su hermana. Le hubiera gustado poder decirle a Lita que todo aquello no era más que una farsa.

-Intentaré morderme la lengua -prometió Serena riendo a carcajadas-, aunque sea sólo por esta tarde. Sigamos con tus novedades, Nef. Te serviré un poco de té. Leche, sin azúcar, ¿correcto?

Mientras Neflyte seguía entreteniéndolos con sus relatos londinenses, Darien observaba a Serena. Se vio obligado a reconocer que existía la posibilidad de que ambos estuvieran considerando la idea del matrimonio. La familiaridad que había entre ellos indicaba una larga amistad. Era también evidente que se agradaban y se sentían a gusto juntos.

Las ventajas que pudiera acarrear un matrimonio como aquél eran obvias. Neflyte, como tercer hijo que era, valoraría la fortuna de Serena, mucho más importante que cualquier renta que pudiera llegar a heredar. Y Serena era una mujer atractiva. El color de su piel tenía un hermoso brillo rosado, resaltado por el vestido verde mar que llevaba para la ocasión, y tanto su cabello dorado como sus ojos eran realmente exóticos. Pocos hombres podrían resistirse a la tentación de acostarse con ella. Además, y de cara al entorno social, Serena podría considerarse afortunada de pescar a un hombre de buena familia y con semejante carácter, especialmente después de haber estado al borde del abismo del _demi-monde_ durante tanto tiempo.

Darien frunció el entrecejo al imaginárselos juntos. No había por dónde cogerlo. Neflyte, a pesar de sus treinta años, era un chico sin pizca de malicia. Jamás podría llevar los pantalones en casa, y menos con una mujer del talante de Serena. Neflyte preferiría acatar sus deseos antes que discutir con ella. Serena acabaría despreciando a un marido tan inexperto. El matrimonio estaba condenado al fracaso desde el principio.

-¿Milord? -Serena y los demás le miraban. Darien se percató de que se le había ido la cabeza y había perdido el hilo de la conversación-. Milord -dijo Serena-, acabo de preguntarle si ya han hecho el hoyo en el jardín.

Darien se preguntó si había oído correctamente.

-¿Hoyo?

Serena le miró, orgullosa de sí.

-Sí, para el nuevo estanque.

Darien la contemplaba mudo de asombro. Pero consiguió que le saliera la voz.

-¿De qué demonios me está hablando?

Todos, excepto Serena, parecieron sorprendidos. Y ella seguía sin que su sonrisa se alterara lo más mínimo.

-Ayer por la tarde tuve una conversación encantadora con su jardinero, el señor Fish (ojo de Pez). Le di unas cuantas ideas para mejorar el jardín.

Darien se sacó el puro de la boca y lo arrojó a la chimenea.

-Mi jardín no necesita ninguna mejora -espetó-. ¡Lleva veinte años igual!

Ella sacudió la cabeza con coquetería.

-A eso voy. Le expliqué que tiene un aspecto completamente pasado de moda. Los jardines modernos están rodeados por varios estanques. Le indiqué al señor Fish el lugar exacto donde se debía empezar a cavar el nuevo hoyo.

Darien se puso rojo de ira desde el cuello hasta las sienes. Quería estrangularla.

-Fish no sacaría ni una palada de tierra sin consultarme.

Serena se encogió de hombros, inocente.

-Parecía entusiasmado con la idea. No me sorprendería que ya hubiera empezado a cavar. La verdad, creo que los cambios le encantan. -Le ofreció una sonrisa afectuosa y fraternal-. Así siempre que pase junto al estanque pensará en mí.

A Chiba se le desencajaron las facciones. Salió del salón precipitadamente, emitiendo un sonido similar a un rugido.

Ikuko, Lita y Neflyte miraban a Serena fijamente.

-Me parece que no le ha gustado la idea -puntualizó ella, con semblante de decepción.

-Serenity -dijo Ikuko casi sin voz-, reconozco que lo has hecho sin mala intención. Sin embargo soy de la opinión de que no deberías volver a intentar hacer mejoras en la propiedad de lord Chiba.

Una de las cocineras, ataviada con un delantal blanco y una gorra fruncida, entró en el salón.

-Lady Tsukino, Karmesite desearía hablar con usted acerca del banquete de boda en cuanto su señoría disponga de un momento. No tiene ni idea de qué hacer.

-¿Cómo? -preguntó Ikuko, perpleja-. Ella y yo habíamos acordado ya todo, hasta el último detalle. No sé por qué motivo anda ahora confundida.

Serena se aclaró la garganta delicadamente.

-Mamá, es posible que Karmesite quiera discutir los cambios qué le he sugerido para el banquete.

-Oh, querida Serenity, ¿qué has hecho? -Ikuko se levantó y salió corriendo de la estancia, con los rizos agitándose.

Serena sonrió a Neflyte y a Lita.

-Bueno, ¿por qué no pasáis un rato juntos mientras intento enmendar los estragos que he causado? -Salió del salón cerrando la puerta a sus espaldas y haciendo caso omiso de las débiles protestas de Lita. Se frotó las manos y sonrió. «Bien hecho», se dijo, y tuvo que reprimir las ganas de silbar de contento mientras caminaba en dirección a la galería trasera. Abrió las contraventanas y salió al jardín.

Decidida a disfrutar del día tan claro que hacía y a sentir la brisa agitándole el cabello, se dispuso a pasear entre los setos y los árboles. Intentó pasar desapercibida, particularmente al oír voces. Los gritos amenazadores de Chiba retumbaban como un trueno. No pudo resistirse a la tentación de escuchar. Se acercó y se ocultó detrás de un seto de tejo.

-... pero milord -protestaba Fish. Serena se imaginaba su cara delicada y colorada, la luz del sol brillando en su pelo azul claro-. Milord, ella simplemente hizo una sugerencia y yo jamás habría hecho nada sin consultarle.

-Me es indiferente lo que sugiera, sea interesante o no. No lo haga -ordenó Chiba-. ¡Ni recoger una rama, ni cortar una mala hierba! ¡Ni mover un guijarro! -Sí, milord, de acuerdo.

-¡En este jardín no necesitamos ningún maldito estanque más!

-No, milord, tiene razón.

-Infórmeme si intenta meterse de nuevo en sus asuntos, Fish y haga saber al resto de la servidumbre que no habrá ningún cambio en sus actividades habituales. Su próxima idea podría ser pintar la casa de rosa y lila.

-Sí, milord.

Parecía que Chiba había acabado de despotricar, que había dado la conversación por concluida. Serena, al oír ruido de pasos, se encogió más detrás del seto. Por desgracia, un sexto sentido había alertado a Chiba de su presencia. Serena no se movía, pero a pesar de ello él inspeccionó el seto hasta dar con ella. Serena se encontró mirando su cara encendida de ira.

-¡Señorita Tsukino! -vociferó Chiba.

Serena levantó la mano para protegerse los ojos del resplandor del sol.

-¿Sí, milord?

-¿Lo ha oído o tengo que repetírselo?

-Hubiera resultado imposible no oírle en un kilómetro a la redonda. Y por si le sirve de consuelo, ni se me habría pasado por la cabeza pintar la mansión de color lila. Aunque...

-¿Qué está haciendo aquí? -la interrumpió él. Serena tuvo que inventarse una excusa con rapidez. -Bien, Neflyte y yo hemos tenido un... pequeño altercado. He salido a refrescarme.

-¿Está su madre con Neflyte y Lita?

-Supongo que sí -contestó con aire inocente, Chiba se la quedó mirando como si fuera capaz de leerle los pensamientos.

-¿Qué está tramando? -le preguntó con tono asesino. De pronto dio media vuelta y se alejó por el sendero que conducía a la casa. Oh, no. Serena se quedó helada pensando que podía encontrar a Neflyte y Lita en una situación comprometida. Todo se iría al cuerno. Debía encontrar al gún modo de detenerle.

-Espere -gritó, corriendo tras él-, ¡Espere!- Entonces su pie se enredó en algo y cayó de bruces lanzando un alarido de dolor. Se volvió renegando para ver con qué había tropezado. Era la raíz de un árbol que sobresalía en el suelo. Intentó levantarse, pero sintió tal punzada de dolor en el tobillo que volvió a derrumbarse en la hierba.

-Joder. ..

Se oyó una exclamación de Chiba, asombrado ante una expresión como aquélla.

-¿Qué pasa? -inquirió, mientras se acercaba a ella.

-¡Me he torcido el tobillo! -dijo Serena, enfadada y sorprendida a la vez.

Darien le lanzó una mirada elocuente y dio media vuelta.

-¡Maldita sea, es verdad! -gritó ella-. Venga y ayúdeme. Estoy segura de que incluso usted puede hacerlo; espero que haya recibido la educación suficiente para ser capaz de hacerlo.

Darien se aproximó, pero no hizo el menor ademán de ayudarla.

-¿De qué pierna se trata?

-¿Necesita saberlo?

Darien se puso en cuclillas y levantó el dobladillo del vestido hasta dejar al descubierto los tobillos.

-¿Cuál es? ¿Ésta?

-No, la... ¡Ay! -Serena gritaba de dolor-. ¡Qué intenta...! ¡Ah! ¡Duele muchísimo! Sáqueme su condenada mano de encima, sádico cruel...

-Bien, creo que no está fingiendo. -Darien la cogió por los codos hasta ponerla en pie.

-¡Naturalmente que no! ¿Qué demonios hacía esa raíz allí? ¡Eso es tremendamente peligroso!

La respuesta de Darien fue una mirada furiosa.

-¿Sugiere algún otro cambio en mi jardín? –Su voz estaba cargada de violencia reprimida.

Serena sacudió la cabeza y mantuvo la boca cerrada.

-Bien -murmuró él, y emprendieron el camino hacia la casa.

Serena, indefensa, caminaba a su lado a duras penas.

-¿No piensa ofrecerme el brazo?

Darien le ofreció el codo y Serena se agarró a él, dejando descansar el peso del cuerpo. Atravesando el jardín Serena hizo todo lo que pudo para aminorar el paso de Chiba. Quería que Neflyte y Lita estuvieran juntos todo el tiempo posible. Serena miró discretamente a su acompañante. El negro cabello de Chiba estaba enredado, no lucía el peinado inmaculado de costumbre. El ambiente húmedo hacía que se le rizara a la altura de la nuca. Le colgaban un par de mechones sobre la frente. La verdad era que para tratarse de un hombre, tenía un pelo precioso. Y percibió también el agradable aroma que desprendía: una mezcla de tabaco, lino almidonado y algo atractivo y subterráneo que no llegaba a identificar. A pesar de lo que le dolía el tobillo, casi disfrutaba caminando a su lado y se sentía tan molesta por ello que provocó una nueva discusión.

-¿No puede andar un poco más despacio? -preguntó-. ¿Qué carrera es ésta? ¡Joder! Chiba, si mi herida empeora, no lo olvidaré.

Darien frunció el entrecejo pero disminuyó la marcha.

-Señorita Tsukino, tiene usted un lenguaje de lo más sucio.

-Así hablan los hombres. No veo el motivo por el cual yo no pueda hacerlo también. Además, los caballeros amigos míos admiran lo variado de mi vocabulario.

-¿Incluyendo a Seiya Kou?

A Serena le alegró saber que estaba al corriente de su amistad con Seiya. Era bueno que supiera que contaba con un aliado poderoso.

-El señor Kou me ha enseñado algunas de las palabras más útiles que conozco.

-No lo dudo.

-¿Piensa seguir arrastrándome de esta manera? No soy ninguna mula obstinada de la que deba tirar a un ritmo despiadado. ¿Podría andar a una velocidad más razonable? Y a propósito, milord, apesta a puro.

-Si eso la ofende, camine usted sola.

Siguieron discutiendo hasta entrar en la casa. Cuando pasaron por la galería y por el vestíbulo de mármol, Serena empezó a hablar con voz lo bastante alta para que Lita y Neflyte supieran que estaban de regreso. Y cuando Chiba abrió la puerta del salón y arrastró a Serena al interior, los desventurados amantes se hallaban respetablemente sentados a una distancia adecuada el uno del otro. Serena se preguntaba qué habría pasado durante el momento de intimidad que habían disfrutado. Neflyte lucía el buen humor que le era característico, mientras que Lita estaba sonrosada y sofocada.

Darien les echó un vistazo y habló con tono seco. -La señorita Tsukino me ha mencionado una discusión.

Neflyte, que se había puesto en pie al verlos entrar, le lanzó a Serena una mirada de perplejidad.

-Mis arranques de genio son legendarios -intervino Serena con una risotada-. Pero el aire fresco me aclara las ideas. ¿Estoy perdonada, Nef?

-No hay nada que perdonar -respondió Neflyte con gran galantería, y se inclinó para besarle la mano.

Serena soltó el brazo de Darien para agarrarse al de Neflyte.

-Nef, me temo que tendrás que ayudarme a llegar a una silla. Acabo de torcerme el tobillo. -Agitó la mano desdeñosamente, señalando en dirección al jardín de Chiba-. Una raíz, ¡casi del grosor de la pierna de un hombre!

-Me parece un poco exagerado -comentó Darien irónicamente.

-Bien, era bastante grande. -Se dirigió cojeando, con gran dramatismo y ayudada por Neflyte, hacia una silla y se acomodó en ella.

-Tendremos que preparar una cataplasma –dijo Lita-. Pobre Serena... ¡No te muevas! -Salió precipitadamente de la habitación.

Neflyte mostraba gran preocupación.

-¿Crees que estás malherida? ¿Sólo te duele el tobillo?

-Me pondré bien. -Serena hizo una mueca exagerada de dolor-. ¿Qué te parece si vuelves mañana para ver cómo estoy?

-Vendré cada día hasta que estés mejor –aseguró Neflyte.

Serena sonrió a Chiba, mirándole por encima de la cabeza de Neflyte y preguntándose si aquel rechinar tan gratificante que oía sería el de sus dientes.

Al día siguiente el tobillo de Serena se había recuperado y únicamente una pequeña molestia le recordaba que se lo había torcido. La temperatura era excepcionalmente cálida y hacía sol. Neflyte llegó por la mañana, dispuesto a llevarla a dar un paseo en su carruaje, y Serena insistió en que Lita los acompañara. Darien declinó la poco entusiasta propuesta de Lita para que se uniera a ellos, y prefirió quedarse a atender los asuntos relacionados con su propiedad que tenía pendientes. Tanto Serena como Lita y Neflyte se sintieron aliviados ante la negativa de Darien. De haber participado en el paseo la situación habría sido bastante tensa.

Partieron los tres en el carruaje descubierto. Neflyte, muy experto, llevaba las riendas y miraba de vez en cuando por encima del hombro, sonriendo ante los comentarios de sus dos pasajeras. Serena y Lita se sentaron juntas, protegiendo sus caras sonrientes del resplandor del sol con sombreros de paja. Llegaron a una bifurcación. Fue Neflyte quien sugirió tomar el camino que parecía menos transitado, y así llegaron a un paraje muy bello. Neflyte detuvo el vehículo para admirar la amplia y verde pradera situada ante ellos, las violetas, los tréboles y los geranios silvestres.

-¡Es precioso! -exclamó Lita, apartándose un rizo que le cubría los ojos-. ¿Vamos? Me gustaría coger unas cuantas violetas para llevárselas a mamá.

-Humm. -Serena sacudió la cabeza-. Me temo que el tobillo me duele todavía un poco - mintió-. Creo que hoy no puedo corretear. Quizá Neflyte quiera acompañarte.

-Oh, yo... -Lita se quedó mirando el atractivo y serio semblante de Neflyte y se ruborizó-. No creo que sea lo más apropiado.

-Por favor -suplicó Neflyte-. Sería un gran placer.

-Pero... sin carabina...

-Venga, todos sabemos que Nef es un perfecto caballero -dijo Serena-. y no pienso quitaros los ojos de encima en todo el rato. Haré de carabina de lejos. Naturalmente, Lita, si no te apetece pasear, me encantaría que te quedaras aquí conmigo, admirando el paisaje.

Lita, obligada a tener que decidirse entre pasear sin carabina por la pradera con el hombre que amaba o quedarse sentada junto a su hermana, se mordió el labio. La venció la tentación. Sonrió discretamente a Neflyte.

-Bien, un paseo cortito.

-Regresaremos en cuanto quieras -replicó Neflyte, saltando ágilmente del carruaje.

Serena, orgullosa y divertida, observó a Neflyte ayudar a Lita a apearse. Luego ambos iniciaron lentamente su paseo por la pradera. Eran la pareja perfecta. Neflyte era un joven honrado, suficientemente fuerte para protegerla y bastante infantil para no intimidarla. Y Lita era exactamente la chica dulce e inocente que él necesitaba.

Puso los pies, sin descalzarse, sobre el asiento de terciopelo y alargó la mano para coger la cesta llena de fruta y galletas. Mordisqueó un fresón y luego arrojó lejos el tallo verde. Se deshizo el lazo del sombrero, cogió otro fresón y ofreció su rostro al sol.

En Italia, hacía ya mucho tiempo, ella y Diamante habían estado comiendo tendidos en una pradera muy similar a aquélla, unos días antes de que se convirtieran en amantes. Por aquel entonces Serena se tenía por bastante sofisticada. Fue más tarde cuando se dio cuenta de lo estúpida e ingenua que había sido.

-El aire del campo es estupendo -dijo ella, con los codos desnudos apoyados sobre la manta mientras mordisqueaba una pera madura, blanda como la mantequilla-. ¡Aquí todo sabe mejor!

-¿Te has cansado ya de los placeres de la ciudad, amore mío? -Los hermosos ojos de Diamante, de un violeta oscuro y provistos de largas pestañas, la miraban con sensualidad.

-La alta sociedad es mucho más aburrida aquí que en Inglaterra -reflexionó Serena, mirando la hierba-. Todo el mundo se afana por ser ocurrente y codiciado, todos hablan y nadie escucha.

- Yo escucho, carissima. Escucho todo lo que tú dices. Serena volvió la cabeza y le sonrió.

-¿Sí? ¿De verdad? ¿ Y por qué, Diamante?

-Porque estoy enamorado de ti -respondió él apasionadamente.

Ella se echó a reír.

-Tú te enamoras de todas.

-¿y hay algo de malo en eso? Quizá en Inglaterra, pero no en Italia. Puedo ofrecer un amor especial a cada mujer. Un amor especial para ti. -Cogió un suculento racimo de uvas y lo acercó a los labios de Serena sin dejar de taladrarla con la mirada.

Serena abrió la boca; se sentía halagada y el corazón le latía con fuerza. Cogió un grano de uva entre los dientes y le sonrió. Jamás un hombre la había cortejado con una caballerosidad tan ardiente. Su mirada ofrecía promesas de ternura y de placer; y a pesar de que su ca beza se resistía a creerle, su corazón lo buscaba desesperadamente.

Llevaba mucho tiempo sola, y deseaba conocer ese misterio que tanto parecía satisfacer a todo el mundo.

-Serena, mi hermosa inglesita -murmuró Diamante-. Puedo hacerte feliz. Inmensamente feliz, bella.

-No deberías decir eso. -Serena apartó la vista e intentó esconder sus mejillas sonrosadas-. Nadie puede prometer una cosa así.

-¿Perche no?. Déjame intentarlo, cara. Preciosa Serena, siempre con esa sonrisa triste, podría hacerte sentir mejor. -Se inclinó lentamente para besarla. La caricia de sus labios fue cálida y agradable, y en ese instante Serena decidió que sería él quien la hiciera mujer. Se entregaría a él. Al fin y al cabo nadie creía que fuera virgen. Su inocencia no le importaba a nadie.

Recordando el pasado, Serena no entendía por qué había considerado que los hombres y el amor podían representar algo tan misterioso y fascinante. Había pagado caro su error con Diamante y seguiría pagando el precio de sus pecados. Suspirando, miró a su hermana, que paseaba con Neflyte. No iban cogidos de la mano; sin embargo se percibía una atmósfera de intimidad entre ellos. «Ése es un hombre que nunca va a traicionarte, Lita -pensó-. Lo cual, puedes creerme, es una auténtica rareza.»

Después de que Neflyte se marchara, Lita estaba radiante. Sin embargo durante el transcurso de las horas siguientes cambió de manera notable. El brillo había desaparecido de sus ojos por completo a la hora de la cena, estaba pálida y parecía deprimida. Serena se preguntaba cuáles serían sus pensamientos y emociones en aquellos momentos, pero sólo tuvieron oportunidad de hablar cuando se disponían a ir a la cama.

-Lita -dijo, desabrochándole a su hermana el vestido por la espalda-, ¿qué sucede? Llevas toda la tarde muy seria y apenas si has probado la cena.

Lita se dirigió al tocador y se quitó los pasadores que le sujetaban el cabello, dejando que su melena castaña cayera libre hasta la cintura. Se quedó observando a Serena, con expresión henchida de tristeza.

-Sé lo que intentas hacer. No debes preparar más encuentros entre Neflyte y yo. No conducen a nada, ¡y no es correcto!

-¿Te arrepientes dé haber estado con él? -preguntó Serena-. Te puse en una situación difícil, ¿verdad? Perdóname.. .

-No, fue maravilloso -exclamó Lita, y a continuación la miró avergonzada-. No debía haber dicho esto. ¡No sé qué me pasa! Estoy confusa...

-El motivo es que siempre has estado obedeciendo a papá y mamá y haciendo lo que se esperaba de ti. Lita, en tu vida no has hecho nada por egoísmo. Estás enamorada de Neflyte, te sacrificas por tus padres.

Lita se sentó en la cama y bajó la vista.

-No tiene la menor importancia de quién esté ena morada.

-¡Lo único que importa es tu felicidad! ¿Por qué estás tan molesta? ¿Es que ha ocurrido algo?

-Lord Chiba habló conmigo esta tarde -explicó Lita con un hilo de voz-. Justo después de que regresáramos de nuestro paseo.

La mirada de Serena se tornó más fría.

-¿Qué te dijo?

-Hizo preguntas... y me dio a entender que Neflyte no es tu pretendiente. Que Neflyte está com portándose de forma deshonrosa e intenta cortejarme.

-¿Cómo se atreve a decir una cosa así?

-Es cierto -dijo Lita muy triste-. Ya sabes que lo es.

-Claro que lo es... ¡Fui yo quien ideó el plan! -Eso era lo que pensaba.-Pero ¿cómo se atreve a insultarnos con una acusación semejante?

-Lord Chiba opina que si Neflyte intentó casarse con una chica como yo, jamás pretendería casarse con alguien como tú.

Serena frunció aún más el entrecejo.

-¿Alguien como yo?

-«Experta», ésa fue la palabra que utilizó -dijo Lita, muy incómoda.

-¿Experta? -Serena deambulaba por la habitación como un tigre enjaulado-. Debe pensar que no soy lo bastante deseable para pescar un marido. Bien, hay hombres que me encuentran muy atractiva, hombres que tienen algo más que agua helada en las venas. ¡Vaya, mira quién me critica! Está bien, voy a poner las cosas en su lugar, y de momento...

-Serena, por favor -suplicó Lita con voz débil-. Todo esto me desazona. ¿Por qué no dejamos las cosas como están?

-Sí, de acuerdo. ¡Pero sólo después de que aclare con su señoría unas cuantas cosas!

-¡No! -Lita se puso una mano en la frente, como si aquella situación fuera más de lo que ella fuera capaz de soportar-. ¡No debes hacer enfadar a lord Chiba! ¡Tengo miedo!

-¿Te amenazó? -Afortunadamente Lita no pudo ver la mirada vengativa de Serena, que la habría aterrado.

-N-no, no precisamente. Pero es un hombre tan severo, no creo que tolerara ningún tipo de traición. ¡No es un hombre para incurrir en su enfado!

-Lita, ¿si Neflyte te pidiera que...?

-No -exclamó Lita, con los ojos inundados de lágrimas-. No, ¡no sigamos hablando sobre esto! No escucharé, ¡no pienso hacerlo!.

-Está bien -dijo Serena tranquilizándola-. No hablemos más por esta noche. No llores. Todo irá bien, ya lo verás.

Darien bajaba a toda prisa por la escalinata. Iba vestido con ropa de viaje: chaqueta de lana, chaleco de popelín tostado y pantalones de algodón. Debía ir a Londres en respuesta a un mensaje que había recibido el día anterior. Su hermano Endimión iba a ser expulsado de Westfield. Era la primera vez que un Chiba se veía obligado a abandonar una escuela tan renombrada.

Darien, enojado y preocupado, se preguntaba cuál habría sido el incidente que había provocado la expulsión. Endimión había sido siempre un chico muy vital y travieso, pero tenía buen corazón. La escueta nota enviada por el director de Westfield no contenía ninguna explicación, sólo decía que la presencia del chico ya no era bien vista en la escuela.

Darien suspiró pensando que no había aconsejado al chico como era debido. Cuando había sido necesario hacer entrar en vereda a Endimión por sus fechorías, no le había castigado severamente. Endimión era muy pequeño cuando murieron sus padres, y Darien había sido más un padre que un hermano para él. Se preguntaba si había obrado bien con el chico, si no debería haberse casado hacía años e introducir así en la vida de Endimión una mujer maternal y amable.

Los pensamientos de Darien fueron interrumpidos por la visión de una delicada figura femenina en camisón que subía deprisa las escaleras. Serena otra vez, deambulando por la casa casi desnuda.

Al verle ella se detuvo a unos cuantos peldaños de distancia. Echó un vistazo a su severo semblante, gruñó y se llevó las manos a la cabeza.

-Olvidémonos de esto, ¿de acuerdo?

-No, señorita Tsukino -respondió Darien con aspereza-. Quiero que me explique de dónde viene y qué ha estado haciendo.

-No va a sacarme nada -dijo ella entre dientes. Darien la observó. Podía ser que le hubiera dicho la verdad, que tuviera un tete-a-tete con alguno de los criados. Al menos su aspecto no lo desmentía: en camisón, descalza, con cara cansada y ojerosa, como después de una noche de desenfreno. Sin saber por qué, le puso rabioso pensar en aquello. Lo normal era que mientras no le molestaran le importara un comino lo que hicieran los demás. Pero en aquel momento se sentía furioso.

-Si vuelve a pasar esto -enunció fríamente-, pienso hacer sus maletas personalmente. Puede ser que en Londres se admire la inmoralidad, pero aquí no la tolero.

Serena le sostenía la mirada, desafiándole, y decidió proseguir su camino, murmurando algunas obscenidades sotto voce.

-¿Qué está diciendo? -le preguntó él con un gruñido.

Serena le lanzó una sonrisa dulzona por encima del hombro.

-Le deseaba un día espléndido, milord.

Cuando se cobijó en su dormitorio pidió que le prepararan un baño. Las doncellas, muy eficientes, llenaron la bañera de porcelana que había en el vestidor contiguo, encendieron la pequeña chimenea y dispusieron las toallas en el perchero. Una vez terminada su tarea, Serena las despidió.

Se introdujo en la bañera y empezó a echarse agua por el pecho distraídamente. Las paredes empapeladas exhibían motivos chinescos, flores y pájaros. La repisa de porcelana de la chimenea estaba decorada con dragones y pagodas. Pasado de moda. Ella no daría ni un duro por esa pared empapelada hacía veinte años. «De poder meter mano aquí, anda que no cambiaría cosas», pensó y se sumergió íntegramente en el agua. Sacó luego la cabeza con el pelo chorreando decidida a reflexionar sobre lo que estaba sucediendo.

El sonambulismo empezaba a ser más frecuente que de costumbre. El día anterior se había despertado en la biblioteca, y ahora en el salón, tendida en el canapé. ¿Cómo había llegado allí? ¿Cómo había bajado las escaleras sin caerse? ¡Podía haberse partido el cuello!

No podía permitir que eso continuara. Serena, asustada, se preguntaba si tendría que acabar atándose a la cama todas las noches. Pero ¿y si alguien llegaba a descubrir que lo hacía? Sonrió nerviosa pensando que a Chiba no le cogería por sorpresa. Probablemente pensara que era la mujer más depravada sobre la faz de la tierra.

Podía intentar beber antes de acostarse. Estando bien borracha... No, aquello sería una carrera veloz hacia la ruina. En Londres había visto mucha gente aniquilada por la bebida. ¿Y si visitaba a un médico para que le recetara algo? Diría que estaba loca. Serena se pasó los dedos por el cabello mojado y cerró los ojos.

-Quizá esté loca -murmuró, apretando los puños. Cualquier mujer podía acabar loca si le arrebatan a su hijo.

Después de lavarse el cabello y el cuerpo con esmero, salió de la bañera y se secó con una enorme toalla. Se vistió con una muda de encaje blanco, se puso unas medias de algodón y un vestido con un estampado de diminutas florecillas de color rosa que la hacía parecer casi tan joven como Lita. Mesándose los húmedos rizos se sentó frente a la chimenea, dispuesta a elaborar el plan del día.

-Ante todo -dijo chascando los dedos-, debo convencer a Chiba de que Neflyte me está ha ciendo la corte a mí, no a Lita. Eso le despistará.

-¿Señorita? -La voz denotaba sorpresa. La doncella estaba junto a la puerta del vestidor-. ¿Decía algo?

-No, no, no me hagas caso. Hablaba sola.

-Venía a recoger las toallas.

-Llévate también el camisón. Oh, dime dónde está lord Chiba. Deseo hablar con él.

-Se ha ido a Londres, señorita.

-¿A Londres? -Serena entornó los ojos-. ¿Por qué? ¿Por cuánto tiempo?

-Le dijo a Tiger que estaría de vuelta esta noche.

-Bien, un viaje rápido. ¿Qué pretende hacer en tan poco tiempo?

-Nadie sabe a qué ha ido.

-Serena tenía el presentimiento de que la doncella sabía algo pero no se lo quería decir. Los criados de Chiba mantenían la boca cerrada y eran fieles a su amo. Serena se encogió de hombros.

Westfield estaba edificado en uno de los tres promontorios situados al noroeste de Londres. Cuando hacía buen tiempo, desde lo alto de la colina era posible divisar casi una docena de condados. Westfield era una de las escuelas públicas más afamadas; habían salido de ella grandes políticos, artistas, poetas y militares. Darien había estudiado allí. Recordaba la disciplina estricta de los maestros y la tiranía de los chicos mayores, y recordaba también los días divertidos, los amigos íntimos y las travesuras. Había esperado que Endiimión encajara bien allí, pero evidentemente no había sido así.

Un chico taciturno acompañó a Darien hasta el despacho del director. El doctor Hawk (Ojo de Halcón) estaba de pie frente a un escritorio lleno de cajones y saludó a Darien sin esbozar una sonrisa. Era un hombre delgado, de cabello rosado, cara alargada y severa. Le habló con voz tenue y tono de desaprobación.

-Lord Chiba, me gustaría expresarle el alivio que siento por el hecho de que venga a recoger al pequeño delincuente. Es un joven con un carácter peligrosamente volátil, algo que no encaja en Westfield de ninguna manera.

Darien oyó la voz de su hermano a sus espaldas.

-¡Darien! -Endimión, que había permanecido sentado en un banco de madera adosado a la pared, se precipitó hacia él a grandes zancadas, e intentó mostrar un semblante arrepentido. Incapaz de reprimir una sonrisa, Darien le agarró por el pescuezo para acercarle a él. Le cogió seguida mente por el hombro y lo miró bien.

-¿Por qué dice que eres peligroso, chico?

-Una travesura -confesó Endimión.

Darien sonrió con tristeza ante una respuesta como aquélla. Endimión tenía un concepto muy amplio de lo que era divertirse, pero era un buen chico, alguien del que cualquiera podía sentirse orgulloso. Aunque un poco bajito para los doce años que tenía, era fuerte y robusto. Sobresalía en deportes y matemáticas y escondía una pasión por la poesía.

Lo habitual era que sus ojos de color azul intenso brillaran con una alegría contagiosa, y debía peinar con frecuencia su cabello negro, casi azul, para domar sus rizos. Era enérgico y atrevido, algo que suplía su falta de estatura, y se había convertido en el cabecilla de su grupo de amigos. Si hacía algo mal, a renglón seguido pedía perdón. Darien no se imaginaba qué era lo que había provocado su expulsión. Pegar las páginas de unos cuantos libros, o poner un cubo de agua sobre una puerta entreabierta. Bien, intentaría aplacar la ira de Hawk, pedir disculpas y convencerle de que permitiera a Endimión quedarse.

-¿Qué travesura fue? -preguntó Darien, mirando ora al doctor Hawk, ora a Endimión.

La respuesta vino de Hawk.

-Volar la puerta principal de mi casa -afirmó. Darien miró fijamente a su hermano.

-¿Qué hiciste?

-Pólvora -confesó Endimión.

-La explosión pudo haberme causado graves heridas -dijo Hawk, haciendo que sus cejas, que parecían arañas, se juntaran casi con sus ojos-, o a mi ama de llaves.

-¿Por qué? -preguntó Darien sin poder creérselo-. Endimión, eso no es normal en ti.

-Al contrario -señaló el doctor Hawk-. Es típico de él. Endimión es un chico de espíritu rebelde... ignorante de la autoridad, incapaz de aceptar disciplina alguna... .

-¡A la mierda si lo soy! -replicó Endimión, con la mirada clavada en el director-. ¡Hice lo que debía!

Hawk miró a Darien como diciéndole: «¿Lo ve?»

Darien cogió amablemente a su hermano por los hombros.

-Mírame. ¿Por qué hiciste volar la puerta?

Endimión permaneció un momento en silencio. Hawk intervino.

-Endimión es un chico que no...

-Ya he escuchado su opinión -le interrumpió Darien, lanzándole una mirada tan fría que lo hizo callar de inmediato. Volvió a mirar a su hermano, de forma más cálida-. Endimión, cuéntamelo.

-No importa -murmuró Endimión.

-Cuéntame por qué lo hiciste -dijo Darien cariñosamente-. Ahora.

Endimión le miró de reojo.

-Fue por la paliza.

-¿Te pegaron? -Darien frunció el entrecejo-. ¿Por qué motivo?

-¡Por el que se te ocurra! -Endimión estaba acalorado-. Con un palo, con una vara... ¡Lo hacen siempre, Darien! -Miró a Hawk desafiante-. Una vez por que llegué un minuto tarde a desayunar, otra porque tiré los libros delante del profesor de inglés, otra porque no llevaba el cuello lo bastante limpio... Llevan un mes dándome una paliza tres veces por semana, ¡y estoy hasta los cojones!

-He impuesto los mismos castigos a otros chicos rebeldes -dijo Hawk secamente.

Darien seguía sin alterarse exteriormente, pero por dentro echaba chispas.

-Enséñamelo -le dijo a Endimión, tajante.

Endimión sacudió la cabeza, ruborizado.

-Darien...

-Enséñamelo -insistió Darien.

Endimión suspiró, mirando a su hermano y al director.

-¿Por qué no? Hawk está harto de verlo. -Se volvió, se despojó de la chaqueta, se puso las manos en la cintura y se bajó los pantalones unos centímetros.

A Darien se le cortó la respiración al ver lo que le habían hecho a su hermano. Tanto la parte inferior de la espalda de Endimión como sus nalgas eran un amasijo de moratones, costras y arañazos. Era imposible que alguien considerara aquello un trato normal o necesario, ni incluso ciñéndose a la disciplina más estricta. No era la disciplina la causa de esas palizas, sino un hombre que disfrutaba con el placer perverso de infligir dolor. Darien, intentando dominar la ira, levantó su mano temblorosa y acarició la nuca de Endimión. No se atrevía a mirar a Hawk, porque deseaba matar a ese bastardo. Endimión se subió los pantalones y se volvió. Al ver la frialdad de la mirada de Darien y el color que ascendía por sus mejillas, abrió mucho los ojos.

-Fue totalmente justificado -declaró el doctor Hawk-. Las azotainas forman parte de la tradición de Westfield...

-Endimión -dijo Darien, titubeando-. Endimión, ¿te han hecho algo más aparte de pegarte? ¿Te han hecho daño de algún otro modo?

Endimión le miró perplejo.

-No. ¿Qué quieres decir?

-Nada. -Darien se dirigió hacia la puerta-. Sal-dijo tranquilamente-. Voy enseguida.

Endimión le obedeció sin darse prisa, mirándole con curiosidad. En cuanto la puerta se hubo cerrado, Darien se dirigió hacia el doctor Hawk, que instintivamente retrocedió.

-Lord Chiba, es un método aceptado en la educación de los chicos...

-¡Yo no lo acepto! -Darien le agarró sin ningún miramiento y le lanzó contra la pared.

-Haré que le arresten -gritó el director sofocado-. No puede...

-¿No puedo qué? ¿Matarle, como deseo? Quizá no. Aunque puedo acercarme bastante. -Darien le agarró por el cuello de la camisa y levantó a Hawk hasta que las puntas de sus pies apenas rozaban el suelo. Saboreó el jadeo que provenía de la apretujada garganta del director. Hawk no veía más que la mirada de acero de Darien y sus blanquísimos dientes— Sé perfectamente qué clase de perverso bastardo es usted. Apacigua sus frustraciones con los chicos. Disfruta azotando a cualquier pobre muchacho hasta hacerle sangrar. No se merece ni que le llamen hombre.

-D... disciplina... -consiguió mascullar Hawk.

-Si le quedan a mi hermano secuelas de por vida de lo que usted llama disciplina, o si Endimión me confiesa que ha abusado de él de otra manera, le advierto que será mejor que eche a correr antes de que le ponga la mano encima. -Entonces Darien presionó la garganta de Hawk como si fuera barro para modelar. El hombre se retorcía aterrorizado. Darien esperó a que al director se le amoratara la cara - Le estamparé la cara en la pared de la habitación de Endimión -gruñó-. En memoria de sus días en Westfield. Creo que a él le gustaría. -Soltó a Hawk de golpe y éste cayó de bruces al suelo. El director respiraba con dificultad. Darien hundió las manos en los bolsillos de su abrigo después de abrir la puerta del despacho con tanta fuerza que golpeó contra la pared saltándose de uno de los goznes.

Encontró a Endimión en el vestíbulo, le agarró por el brazo y marcharon apresurados.

-¿Por qué no me dijiste nada? -preguntó. A Endimión le costaba seguirle.

-No sé.

De pronto resonaron en los oídos de Darien las acusaciones de Serena, que él era distante y no tenía sentimientos. ¿Serían atinadas esas palabras? Frunció el entrecejo, apesadumbrado.

-¿Pensabas que no sería amable contigo? ¿Que no lo entendería? ¡Tendrías que habérmelo contado!

-¡Demonios! -dijo Endimión entre dientes-. Pensé que las cosas mejorarían... o que podría arreglarlo yo solo.. .

-¿Con explosivos?

El chico no respondió. Darien lanzó un suspiro.

-Endimión, no quiero que arregles las cosas tú solo. Aún no tienes edad para ello, y estás bajo mi responsabilidad.

-Lo sé -dijo Endimión, ofendido-. Pero sabía que estabas ocupado con otras cosas, como la boda...

-¡Al diablo con la boda! No la utilices como excusa.

-¿Qué quieres de mí? -preguntó el chico, acalorado.

Darien apretó los dientes y se obligó a mantener la calma.

-Quiero que entiendas que si tienes problemas has de recurrir a mí. Problemas de cualquier clase. Nunca estaré ocupado si se trata de ayudarte.

Endimión asintió con la cabeza.

-Y ahora ¿qué vamos a hacer?

-Nos vamos a casa, a Chiba Park.

-¿De verdad? -La idea hizo que en la cara del chico casi se dibujara una sonrisa-. Aún tengo las cosas en la residencia...

-¿Algo importante?

-No, creo que no...

-Bien. Lo dejaremos todo aquí.

-¿Tendré que volver? -preguntó Endimión, temeroso.

-No -respondió Darien con resolución-. Contrataré a un tutor. Puedes estudiar con los chicos del pueblo.

Endimión lanzó un grito de alegría y tiró al aire el sombrero de la escuela. Cayó al suelo detrás de ellos y ahí se quedó.

-Shhh. Creo que llega. -Serena, viendo que el carruaje de Darien enfilaba el sendero, hizo salir a Neflyte de la sala de música. Él, Serena, Ikuko y Lita llevaban allí un buen rato cantando y tocando el piano.

-Serena, explícame lo que estás planeando -dijo Neflyte cuando entraron en la biblioteca.

-Me imagino que Darien, después de un día de viaje, vendrá a la biblioteca a tomar una copa. Y quiero que nos vea juntos. -Serena empujó a Neflyte sobre un sofá de piel con todas sus fuerzas. Se sentó en su regazo, y como él protestaba, le tapó la boca con las manos-. Quédate quieto, Nef... No oigo nada. -Serena ladeó la cabeza para escuchar mejor los pasos que se aproximaban. Pisadas fuertes y acompasadas... Tenía que ser Chiba. Retiró la mano de la boca de Neflyte y le rodeó el cuello con los brazos-. Bésame. Y hazlo de forma convincente.

-Pero Serena, ¿debemos hacerlo? Mis sentimientos hacia Lita...

-No me importan -dijo ella, impaciente.

-Pero es necesa...

-¡Hazlo, maldita sea!

Neflyte obedeció.

El beso resultó igual a los que Serena había probado con anterioridad, es decir, de lo más normal. Sabía Dios por qué motivo los poetas se empeñaban en describir algo tan desagradable como si fuera la experiencia más arrebatadora.

Ella opinaba como Swift, el es critor, que se preguntaba: «¿Quién sería el loco que inventó lo de besarse?» Pero ya que los enamorados parecían disfrutar de esa costumbre, a Chiba no le quedaría otro remedio que pensar que ella y Neflyte estaban realmente enamorados.

La puerta de la biblioteca se abrió. Serena acariciaba el fino cabello castaño de Neflyte como si estuviera absorta en aquel beso apasionado. Luego levantó bruscamente la cabeza y miró hacia la puerta. Allí estaba Chiba, con la ropa polvorienta y arrugada. Su rostro atezado era todo un poema. Serena sonrió con insolencia.

-Vaya, si es lord Chiba, siempre con tan buena cara. Como ve, milord, acaba de interrumpir un momento muy íntimo entre... -Calló al percatarse de la presencia del chiquillo junto a Chiba. Un chico bajito, moreno, de inquisidores ojos azules que medio esbozaban una sonrisa. No contaba con la posibilidad de que alguien más fuera testigo de su beso con Neflyte. Serena se percató de que estaba poniéndose roja como un tomate.

-Señorita Tsukino -dijo Darien con expresión borrascosa-, éste es mi hermano menor, Endimión.

-Hola, Endimión -consiguió decir Serena.

El chico contempló con interés su triste sonrisa y le espetó:

-¿Por qué estabas besándote con el vizconde Metalia si piensas casarte con Darien?

-Oh, yo soy otra señorita Tsukino -replicó Serena con desgana-. Tú te refieres a mi pobre... quiero decir a mi hermana menor. -Se dio cuenta entonces de que seguía sentada sobre el regazo de Neflyte. Se levantó de un brinco y casi cayó al suelo-. Lita y mamá están en la salita de música -dijo dirigiéndose a Darien-. Están cantando himnos.

Darien asintió con la cabeza.

-Ven, Endimión -dijo sin alterarse-. Te presentaré a Lita.

Endimión seguía con la mirada clavada en Serena, que estaba arreglándose el vestido.

-¿Por qué llevas el cabello rizado y de esa forma? -preguntó.

Serena no pudo menos que reír ante esa alusión al corte de pelo de moda.

-Así va a su aire y no se me mete en los ojos cuando cazo.

-¿Cazas? -Endimión la miraba fascinado-. Eso es peligroso para las mujeres, ¿lo sabes?

Serena advirtió que Chiba no le quitaba la vista de encima. No pudo evitar una sonrisa burlona.

-¿Por qué, Endimión? Tu hermano me dijo lo mismo el día que le conocí. -Hubo un intercambio de miradas. De pronto se formó, una mueca en la comisura de la boca de Darien, como si intentara reprimir una sonrisa irónica-. Milord -prosiguió Serena maliciosamente-, no se preocupe, no pienso ser una mala compañía para Endimimón. Suelo ser mucho más peligrosa para los hombres mayores.

Darien puso los ojos en blanco.

-La creo, señorita Tsukino. -Se llevó a Endimión sin volver la cabeza.

Serena se quedó inmóvil. Se sentía confusa y el corazón le latía de forma irregular. Verle tan cansado y despeinado, con aquella mano protectora sobre el hombro de su hermanito... todo aquello la hacía sentirse extraña. Ella no era una de esas mujeres que suelen hacerle fiestas a los hombres; sin embargo sentía de pronto el deseo de acariciarle el cabello, prepararle una cena ligera y conseguir que confesara el motivo de la preocupación que se reflejaba en su mirada.

-Serena -dijo Neflyte-, ¿piensas que se ha creído que nuestro beso era de verdad?

-Seguro que sí. ¿Por qué no?

-No se le escapa ni una.

-Me está empezando a cabrear que todo el mundo le sobrevalore -dijo Serena, y de inmediato le supo mal haber respondido así. Pero la imagen que acababa de pasar por su cabeza la había dejado asombrada y turbada. Su imaginación le había jugado una mala pasada: abrazaba a Chiba, sintiendo su boca en la suya, su negro cabello bajo sus manos. Sólo de pensarlo se le encogía el estómago. Levantó la mano para rascarse el picor que sentía en la nuca. Sólo una vez había estado entre sus brazos: cuando en la cacería de Middleton cayó del caballo y Chiba la recogió, casi estrangulándola. En aquella ocasión la asustaron la fuerza de sus manos y la violencia de su expresión.

Dudaba de que alguna vez hubiera mostrado aquella parte de sí a Mina Aino.

Serena sentía una curiosidad inmensa por la tan misteriosa Mina. ¿Amaría a Chiba de verdad, o habría accedido a casarse con él por su extraordinaria riqueza? ¿O quizá por su linaje aristocrático? Serena había oído decir que a los americanos les impresionaba muchísimo todo lo relacionado con títulos y sangre azul.

¿Y cómo se comportaría Chiba con Mina? ¿Sería posible que hubiera llegado a mostrarse cariñoso y sonriente? ¿Había hecho feliz a Mina?

Esas preguntas intrigaban a Serena. Pero se dijo disgustada que no debía importarle en absoluto cómo fuera o dejase de ser el amor perdido de Chiba. Lo único importante era rescatar a Lita de sus manos.

Darien despidió al tutor y suspiró. Aquel hombre, un tal Hotchkins, era el cuarto que entrevistaba, y ninguno de ellos había sido de su agrado. Por lo visto encontrar un tutor con un equilibrio de autoridad y comprensión adecuado para las necesidades de Endiimión le llevaría tiempo. Darien estaba muy ocupado con eso y con las reuniones que aquellos últimos días venía manteniendo con los arrendatarios. Los agricultores estaban furiosos porque una irrupción de liebres y conejos destrozaba sus cultivos. Y para colmo su guardabosque acababa de informarle de que el número de cazadores furtivos había aumentado considerablemente.

-Que cacen conejos no es malo, señor -dijo el guardabosque-, pero ponen trampas y cazan de noche. Así acabarán con los faisanes. ¡Este año no podremos cazar faisanes!

Darien resolvió el problema ofreciendo a los arrendatarios una compensación por las cosechas perdidas a cambio de que restringieran la caza furtiva, que de entrada se negaron a admitir que practicaban. Darien celebraba también reuniones con agentes del distrito donde estaba situada su propiedad de Buckinghamshire, discutiendo el cobro de los arrendamientos y otros aspectos relacionados con el gobierno de la finca.

-Debería contratar un administrador a tiempo completo -le aconsejó Serena después de haber escuchado a escondidas algunas de las discusiones-. Como hacen otros en su situación.

-Sé cómo manejar mis asuntos -respondió Darien.

-Naturalmente. -Serena le obsequió con una de sus coquetas sonrisas-. Prefiere hacerlo todo a su modo. Seguro que de tener tiempo para ello hasta le gustaría cobrar personalmente los alquileres a sus arrendatarios. Me asombra que no barra y pula los suelos de su mansión o amase el pan en la cocina... ¿Por qué tener un criado siendo usted tan capaz de hacerlo?

Darien la hubiera abofeteado por entrometerse y llamarle tirano.

En el fondo, sin embargo, consideró su punto de vista. Gran parte del trabajo que hacía podía delegarlo. Pero ¿qué hacer con más tiempo libre? ¿Pasarlo con Lita? A pesar de que la relación entre ambos era amable, ni él ni Lita disfrutaban juntos.

Existían otras opciones, como jugar, cazar, fiestas y discusiones políticas en Londres.

Darien pensó que podría recuperar antiguas amistades. En el transcurso de los dos últimos años había evitado la compañía de sus amigos más allegados y muy en particular de aquellos que habían conocido a Mina y le habían expresado su pesar por su muerte. Se había visto incapaz de soportar sus miradas compasivas.

De mal humor, Darien decidió ver a Lita, que seguía a su madre como si fuera su sombra. Intentó entablar conversación con ellas tomando el té tibio que le ofrecieron. Lita estaba bordando con un bastidor de madera. Hacía un dibujo con hilos de seda de colores utilizando una pequeña aguja, y de vez en cuando le miraba tímidamente de reojo. Su aspecto, con aquellas manitas deslizándose delicadamente sobre la muselina blanca, era virginal y refinado. Transcurrido un rato en aquel ambiente tan comedido se escapó, murmurando que tenía trabajo pendiente.

De la galería provenían risas. Fue a investigar, curioso. Pensó que Endimión estaba con algún amigo que había ido a visitarle. Sentadas con las piernas cruzadas sobre el suelo encerado se vislumbraban dos menudas figuras jugando a las cartas. Una, evidentemente, por la forma de las espaldas, era Endimión. Pero la otra... la otra... Darien frunció el entrecejo al reconocer a Serena; ¡ataviada con sus calzones color frambuesa! Además, Endimión le había prestado una camisa y un chaleco. Darien se dirigió con paso resuelto hacia ellos con la intención de reprender a Serena por su indumentaria tan poco apropiada. Al llegar a su lado, se quedó mirando a Serena con ojos encendidos, y tragó saliva. Estaba sentada de tal manera que los pantalones se ajustaban a sus piernas poniendo en evidencia los esbeltos contornos. Dios, era la mujer más turbadora que había visto en su vida. En sus tiempos había conocido mujeres muy seductoras, tanto vestidas como desnudas, ataviadas con suntuosos trajes de noche y con gasas transparentes, desnudas en el baño, en ropa interior francesa de seda con lazos... Pero jamás había visto algo más tentador que Serena Tsukino en pantalones.

Darien se percató de que se le encendía la cara y estaba tremendamente excitado. Luchó desesperadamente para convocar la imagen de Lita. Al no conseguirlo, escarbó más lejos tratando de recordar a Mina. Era incapaz de ver el rostro de Mina... Demonios, apenas lo recordaba... no veía más que las rodillas de Serena, su cabeza dorada y rizada, los expertos movimientos de sus dedos con la baraja. Conseguir que su respiración mantuviera un ritmo regular se convirtió en una batalla. Por primera vez le era imposible recordar la voz de Mina o la forma de su cara... era una nebulosa. Sus sentidos le traicionaban y le arrastraban hacia Serena, cuya vibrante belleza era el foco de toda la luz reinante en la galería.

Con una breve mirada, Serena le hizo saber a Darien que se había percatado de su presencia. Tensó los hombros a la espera de cualquier comentario negativo. Viendo que no pasaba nada, siguió con su demostración. Cortó y barajó las cartas como un maestro.

-Ahora mira, Endimión -dijo-. Se meten estas cartas entre las otras... y salen en él mismo orden que antes. ¿Lo ves? El as sigue estando en último lugar.

Endimión se echó a reír y cogió la baraja para practicar.

Darien observó que el chico señalaba las cartas.

-¿Sabes hacer trampas con las cartas? -preguntó. -Sólo conozco las torpes -dijo Serena antes de que el chico hablara-. Las buenas nunca se pescan. -Le indicó un lugar en el suelo junto a ellos, y con gracia, igual que una dama ofreciendo un asiento en el salón más elegante, le dijo-: ¿Le importaría unirse a nosotros, milord? Estaba enseñándole a su hermano mis mejores trucos, estoy quebrantando una de mis reglas más estrictas.

Darien se inclinó y se sentó junto a ella.

-¿Debería estarle agradecido? -preguntó con sequedad-. Convertir a mi hermano en un tramposo...

Serena le sonrió.

-No. Lo único que pretendo es que este chico se entere de los métodos que pueden utilizar para aprovecharse de él.

Endimión mostró su disgusto por su falta de habilidad deslizando los dedos por las cartas y esparciéndolas en el suelo.

-Está bien -dijo Serena-. Practica, Endimión. Lo pillarás rápidamente.

Serena se inclinó y recogió las cartas y Darien no pudo menos que observar las voluptuosas y redondeadas formas de su trasero. Le sobrevino una nueva oleada de excitación, sentía el calor a flor de piel. Tiró de las puntas de su chaqueta para cubrirse el regazo. Pensaba ponerse en pie y marcharse, pero lo que hizo, en cambio, fue quedarse en la galería iluminada por el sol sentado en el suelo junto a la mujer más exasperante que había conocido a lo largo de su vida.

Endimión barajó las cartas.

-¿Qué hay de mi tutor, Darien?

Darien apartó su atención de Serena.

-Aún no he encontrado a nadie que encaje.

-Bien -dijo el chico-. El último parecía un cerdo asqueroso.

Darien frunció el entrecejo.

-¿Un qué?

Serena se inclinó hacia Endimión, como si fuera a contarle un secreto.

-Endimión, no utilices las palabras que te ha enseñado tía Serena hasta que Darien se marche.

Darien, sin pensárselo dos veces, cogió el ligero antebrazo de Serena.

-Señorita Tsukino, está usted demostrando que tengo razón al pensar en mantenerla alejada de él. -Serena, sobresaltada ante el contacto, le miró esperando toparse con una gélida expresión. Pero encontró una sonrisa de chiquillo arrepentido que hizo latir otra vez su corazón de forma irregular. Era extraño que hacerle sonreír le proporcionara la sensación de que había realizado una hazaña. Le sonrió y luego le dijo a Endimión:

-¿Sabes por qué tu hermanono te ha conseguido todavía un tutor? Porque no quedará satisfecho hasta que haya encontrado a Galileo, Shakespeare y Platón reunidos en la misma persona. Lo siento por ti, chico.

Endimión hizo una mueca para expresar lo horrible que aquello podía llegar a ser.

-Darien, ¡dile que eso no es cierto!

-Tengo mis principios -admitió Darien, retirando la mano del brazo de Serena.-. Encontrar un tutor cualificado lleva más tiempo del, que suponía.

-¿Por qué no deja que sea Endiimión quien lo escoja? -sugirió Serena-. Mientras él hace las entrevistas, usted tendría tiempo de ocuparse de sus otros asuntos. Y una vez elegido se lo presentaría para que usted le otorgara su aprobación.

Darien bufó con ironía.

-Me gustaría ver el tutor que elige Endimión.

-Pienso que es una persona responsable de sus decisiones. Además será su tutor. Por lo tanto también él tiene algo que opinar sobre el tema.

Parecía que Endimión se tomaba el asunto en serio. Su mirada azul se topó con la de Darien.

-Escogería uno estupendo, Darien, anda que no.

La idea era poco convencional. Pero a Endimión podría beneficiarle asumir aquella responsabilidad. No le haría ningún daño intentarlo.

-Lo consideraré -declaró Darien a regañadientes-. Pero seré yo quien dé el visto bueno final.

-Bien -dijo Serena satisfecha-. Por lo visto, a veces puede usted llegar a ser razonable. -Cogió las cartas de las manos de Endimión para barajarlas concienzudamente, y luego las depositó en el suelo-. ¿Le importaría cortar, milord?

Darien la miró fijamente, preguntándose si actuaría así en Craven's, con aquellos ojos celestes brillantes y picarones invitando a jugar y su fina mano apartando los rizos que le colgaban sobre la frente. Jamás podría convertirse en una esposa recatada y convencional. Sería siempre una atractiva compañera de juegos con ardides de cortesana, una combinación de jugador experto y arpía... cien cosas distintas al mismo tiempo, pero ninguna de las que él necesitaba.

-¿A qué se juega? -preguntó.

-Estoy enseñándole a Endimión los secretos del vingt-et-un. -En el rostro de Serena se dibujó una son risa desafiante-. ¿Se considera bueno en este juego, Chiba?.

Él, muy despacio, colocó la mano sobre la baraja y cortó.

-Dé.


	6. Capítulo 5

_**Capítulo 5**_

Serena descubrió con gran consternación que Darien era un hábil jugador. Tuvo que recurrir a las trampas para ganarle. Miraba las cartas situadas en la parte superior de la baraja a hurtadillas mientras aconsejaba a Endimión. De vez en cuando daba las que estaban en segundo lugar, o las cogía de abajo. En una o dos oca siones barajó de un modo especial, un truco que había aprendido de Seiya y que le había llevado cantidad de horas de práctica frente al espejo. Si Darien sospechaba, no decía nada.

-Y ahora esto -le dijo Serena a Endimión cuando iban por la última mano-. Se trata de un lance en que el as puede valer tanto uno como once. La mejor estrategia es apostar por el número más alto y en caso de que eso no funcione darle al as el valor de un uno.

Endimión, siguiendo las instrucciones, sacó una carta y sonrió satisfecho.

-Veinte -dijo-. Nadie podrá superarme.

-A menos -señaló Darien secamente- que la señorita Tsukino se lo proponga.

Serena le miró recelosa, preguntándose si se habría percatado de que estaba haciendo trampas. Seguro. Su expresión resignada no tenía otra explicación. Dio la última carta con un rápido movimiento.

-Endimión gana -dijo alegremente-. La próxima vez jugaremos con dinero, Endimión.

-Eso ni pensarlo -exclamó Darien.

Serena se echó a reír.

-No eche espuma por la boca, Chiba. Pretendía tan sólo apostar un par de chelines, no estafarle al pobre chico toda su herencia.

Endimión se incorporó y soltó un bufido.

-La próxima vez jugaremos en una mesa, sentados en sillas -sugirió-. ¡Este suelo está más duro que mil demonios!

Darien le miró.

-¿Cómo estás?

-Bien. -Endimión sonrió, comprendiendo la preocupación de Darien-. Estoy bien, Darien, de verdad.

Darien sacudió la cabeza. Serena vio la misma preocupación que había inundado sus zafiros ojos la noche anterior, y que ahora persistía después de que Endimión desapareciera caminando de un modo un tanto extraño.

-¿Qué sucede? -preguntó Serena-. ¿Por qué le preguntó a Endimión...?

-Señorita Tsukino -la interrumpió Darien, mientras se levantaba-, jamás había visto una dama que hiciera trampas con tanta habilidad.

El comentario le hizo gracia a Serena.

-Años de práctica -admitió con modestia.

Darien sonrió, sorprendido ante su falta de vergüenza, y sus dientes blanquísimos contrastaron con el bronceado de su tez. Le dio la mano y la ayudó a levantarse. Deslizó la mirada por su cuerpo.

-¿Tanta necesidad tenía de ganar a un chico de doce años?

-No era ésa mi intención. A quien pretendía derrotar era a usted.

-¿Por qué?

Buena pregunta. No tendría que haberle importado haber ganado o perdido con él. Serena, incómoda, le devolvió la mirada deseando de todo corazón mostrarse indiferente.

-Me parecía lo más apropiado.

-Resultaría interesante jugar limpio algún día. Si es capaz de ello.

-Juguemos limpio ahora mismo, milord. Quien pierda deberá responder cualquier pregunta que le haga el vencedor. -Lanzó dos cartas al suelo con gran habilidad, de modo que una de ellas quedó boca arriba a los pies de Serena, un siete, y la otra frente a ella, una reina.

Darien observó la cabeza inclinada de Serena. La tenía a su lado. Se imaginó, de pronto, cobijando aquella cabeza entre sus manos, hundiendo la cara en aquellos rizos, aspirando su perfume... Se imaginó cayendo de rodillas, apretándole las caderas hasta perderse en el calor de su cuerpo. Sintiéndose cada vez más sofocado y tenso, intentó alejar la imagen prohibida. Luchaba por dominarse. Y cuando ella levantó la cabeza para mirarle, tuvo la seguridad de que se percataría del vergonzoso curso de sus pensamientos. Pero ella no parecía haberse dado cuenta de nada.

-¿Otra? -preguntó Serena. Él asintió con un movimiento de la cabeza. Mostrando una cautela exagerada, ella cogió la primera carta de la baraja y la lanzó al suelo. Un diez.

-Me planto -dijo él.

Serena agitó en el aire la carta siguiente; que le correspondía a ella, y sonrió viendo que era un nueve:

-He ganado, Chiba. Y ahora dígame por qué se le ve tan preocupado por Endimión. ¿Por qué le ha sacado de la escuela? ¿Por las notas?

-Lleva ya tres preguntas -señaló Darien con ironía-. Y antes de que le responda me gustaría saber por qué tiene tanto interés.

-Ese chico me gusta -replicó Serena, muy digna-. Se lo pregunto francamente preocupada.

Darien pensó que probablemente estuviera diciendo la verdad. Parecía que ella y Endimión se llevaban muy bien.

-No fue por las notas -respondió con brusquedad-. Endimión tenía problemas. Retrasos, travesuras, lo normal. El director le castigó... -La mandíbula de Darien se puso tensa.

-¿Azotes? -Serena le observaba. Sus facciones parecían especialmente duras desde aquel ángulo, las de un sátiro dorado-. ¿Es ése el motivo por el cual a veces camina un poco tieso? Fue horrible, ¿verdad?

-Sí, fue horrible. -Su voz sonaba ronca-. Me habría gustado matar a Hawk. Aún me gustaría ha cerlo.

-¿El director? -A Serena casi le daba pena aquel hombre, a pesar de su aversión hacia cualquier persona capaz de cometer tal crueldad con un chiquillo. Se imaginaba que Hawk no saldría muy bien parado de aquello.

-Endimión se tomó la revancha prendiendo fuego a un montón de pólvora bajo la puerta principal de la casa de Hawk -prosiguió Darien.

Serena se echó a reír.

-¡No esperaba menos de él! -Pero su alegría se desvaneció al observar el rostro de Darien-. Pero hay algo más que le preocupa... ¿No le había dicho nada Endimión sobre lo que estaba sucediendo?

El silencio de Darien fue elocuente. De repente Serena lo entendía todo. Darien, con su irracional sentido de la responsabilidad, se echaba la culpa de lo sucedido. Era evidente que adoraba al chiquillo. Habría sido una oportunidad perfecta para hacerle sentir peor aún. Pero en cambio se halló intentando descargarle de la culpa.

-No me sorprende -dijo con naturalidad-. Ya sabe que la mayoría de los chicos de la edad de Endimión son muy orgullosos. No me diga ahora que usted no lo era. Es normal que Endimión intentara arreglar las cosas por sí solo. No quería que usted le ayudara. Así es como piensan los niños.

-¿Y qué sabe usted de niños? - murmuró él. Ella le lanzó una dura mirada..

-Por mucho que se empeñe en culparse, no ha sido un fallo suyo, Chiba. Es usted demasiado responsable...

-Lo que ahora necesito es que usted me explique su concepto de la responsabilidad -dijo él cáusticamente. Pero la miraba sin la hostilidad habitual, y la zafira profundidad de sus ojos desconcertó a Serena-. Señorita Tsukino... -Señaló la baraja que ella tenía en la mano-. ¿Le importaría echar otra partida de la verdad?

-¿Por qué no? -Serena, sonriendo, arrojó otro par de cartas-. ¿Qué le gustaría preguntar, milord?

Él seguía sin quitarle la vista de encima. Serena tenía la extraña sensación de que a pesar de que estaban se parados él estaba tocándola, la misma sensación sofocante que con Diamante..., amenazada, dominada...

Darien, ignorando las cartas, la miró fijamente.

-¿Por qué odia a los hombres?

No pudo evitar preguntarlo. Su curiosidad tenía su origen en las palabras que le había oído, en las miradas que ella le había lanzado, a él, a su padre e incluso a Neflyte. Mantenía las distancias entre ella y cualquier hombre que se le acercara. Con Endimión, sin embargo, Serena se comportaba de un modo distinto. Claro que Endimión era demasiado joven para que Serena pudiera considerarle una amenaza. El instinto le decía que Serena consideraba a los hombres enemigos a los que podía utilizar y manipular a su antojo.

-¿Por qué yo... ? -La voz de Serena fue desvanecién dose hasta transformarse en un perplejo silencio. Sólo Seiya había sido capaz de desarmarla de aquel modo con tan pocas palabras. ¿Por qué preguntaría una cosa así?

Estaba segura de que sus sentimientos personales no le interesaban en absoluto. El muy bastardo se lo preguntaba porque presentía que podía herirla. Y tenía razón... odiaba a los hombres. ¿Qué había encontrado en ellos? Su padre la había ignorado, su prometido la había plantado, Diamante había abusado de su confianza. Quienes se llevaron a su hija eran hombres. Incluso su amistad con Seiya empezó como un chantaje. ¡Que se fueran todos al diablo!

-Ya estoy harta de juegos por esta tarde -dijo, y tiró la baraja al suelo. Dio media vuelta y abandonó la galería. Escuchó los pasos de Darien tras ella. Le dio alcance en tres zancadas.

-Señorita Tsukino... -La agarró por el brazo. Ella se volvió, intentando deshacerse violentamente de la presión de aquella mano.

-No me toque -murmuró entre dientes-. ¡No vuelva a ponerme la mano encima nunca más!

-Está, bien -respondió él sin perder la calma-. Tranquilícese. No tenía ningún derecho a hacerle esa pregunta.

-¿Pretende ser esto una disculpa?

-Sí. Estaba fuera de lugar. -Darien no esperaba que su pregunta despertara tal furia. Serena luchaba por sosegarse. Normalmente parecía muy segura de sí misma. Pero ahora se sentía frágil, debilitada por una tensión terrible.

-¡Tiene usted toda la jodida razón! -Serena se llevó la mano a la cabeza y sus rizos cayeron sobre la frente en el más completo desorden. Su profunda mirada estaba clavada en el rostro impenetrable de Darien, incapaz de detener un tropel de acusaciones-. Aquí tiene su maldita respuesta: aún no he conocido a un hombre capaz de merecer mi confianza. Jamás me he topado con ninguno, de esos que se hacen llamar caballeros, que tuviera la menor idea de lo que significa la honestidad o la compasión. A todos ustedes les encanta presumir con el honor, pero a la hora de la verdad...

-A la hora de la verdad... -dijo Darien, animándola a que acabara la frase. Le hubiera gustado conocer, como mínimo, aquella pequeña parte de su compleja personalidad. Dios, ni en toda una vida llegaría a conocerla.

Serena sonrió y negó con la cabeza. La energía de sus emociones se desvaneció por completo, para transformarse en una terquedad que a Darien le pareció equiparable a la suya. Ella le observaba con una sonrisa insolente.

-Váyase a hacer puñetas, milord -dijo alegremente Serena, y se alejó.

A media mañana un agudo dolor de cabeza que no desaparecería en todo el día aquejó a Serena. Pasó el resto de la jornada en compañía de Ikuko y Lita, prestando poca atención a su charla. Llegada la noche, se excusó a la hora de cenar y apenas mordisqueó el asado frío de buey y el pan que le subieron a la habitación. Pero bebió un par de copas de vino tinto. Luego se acostó. El dosel de seda adamascada formaba un círculo sobre su cabeza y la envolvía en un halo de sombra. Empezó a dar vueltas en la cama, hasta quedar boca abajo, abrazando la almohada. Sentía el pecho inundado de soledad.

Necesitaba hablar con alguien, desahogarse. Necesitaba a tía Luna, la única persona que sabía de la existencia de Rini. Luna la sacaba de cualquier apuro con su pícara sabiduría y su sentido del humor nada convencional. Cuando nació Rini estuvo ayudando a la comadrona y cuidó de Serena con la ternura de una madre. .

-Luna, quiero mi bebé -susurró Serena-. Si estuvieras aquí, me ayudarías a decidir lo que debo hacer. Se me ha acabado el dinero. Estoy desesperada. ¿Qué voy a hacer?

Recordó el día en que inundada por la tristeza y la vergüenza le confesó a Luna que tenía un amante y que estaba esperando un hijo como resultado de una noche de pasión. Pensaba entonces que aquello era lo peor que podía haberle sucedido. Luna la consoló con su sentido común.

-¿Has considerado la idea de abandonar el bebé?-le preguntó-. ¿De pagar a alguien para que lo críe?

-No, jamás haría eso -replicó Serena llorando-. El bebé es inocente, no tiene que pagar por mis pecados.

-Entonces, si tu intención es tener a tu hijo, viviremos en Italia las dos juntas, tranquilamente. -Los ojos de Luna se iluminaron, ilusionados-. Seremos una familia.

-No puedo pedirte eso...

-No lo has hecho. Yo me he ofrecido. Mírame, Serena. Soy una vieja rica que puede hacer lo que le venga en gana. Tengo el dinero suficiente para cubrir tus necesidades. Nos importa un comino el resto de la gente y su hipocresía.

Luna, para desdicha de Serena, murió al poco tiempo de que naciera el bebé. Serena la echaba de menos, pero encontró consuelo en su hija. Rini se convirtió en el centro de su vida, y la llenaba de amor y de asombro. Mientras tuvo a Rini, todo fue bien.

Serena se dio cuenta de que estaba llorando y había mojado la almohada: El dolor de cabeza se extendió hasta la garganta. Nunca se había derrumbado ante nadie, ni incluso ante Seiya. Seiya poseía algo que no le permitía mostrarse vulnerable. También él había sufrido lo suyo. Pero ya no le conmovían las lágrimas de una mujer. Serena se preguntaba qué habría sido de Rini, y quién, si lo había, podría consolarla cuando lloraba.

Darien estaba durmiendo, pero se agitaba y balbuceaba en sueños; estaba inmerso en una terrible pesadilla. Sabía que lo que le sucedía no era cierto, pero era incapaz de despertarse. Cayó hasta lo más hondo de aquel mundo de brumas, sombras y movimientos. Serena estaba allí. Su risa burlona le rodeaba. El brillo de su mirada no se apartaba de él. Le sonreía con crueldad y le mordía en el hombro ligeramente. Él se quejó e intentó apartarla, pero de pronto halló su cuerpo desnudo enlazado con el suyo. Sus miembros sedosos se deslizaban sobre él y la cabeza le daba vueltas.

-Dime lo que quieres, Darien -susurraba ella sonriéndole.

-Apártate de mí -respondió él con voz ronca, pero ella no le hacía caso, reía y reía. Entonces él le agarró la cabeza para empujarla al lugar donde quería su boca...

Darien se despertó sobresaltado y respirando de forma entrecortada. Se llevó la mano a la frente. Tenía el pelo empapado de sudor y le dolía el cuerpo de lo excitado que estaba. Empezó a maldecir, cogió la almohada, la apretujó y la lanzó al extremo opuesto de la habitación. Deseaba una mujer. Jamás se había visto tan desesperado. Trató de ignorar el martilleo de su corazón y recordar cuándo había sido la última vez que se había acostado con una mujer. No lo había hecho, como mínimo, desde que se había comprometido con Lita. Pensaba que debía serle fiel y que unos meses de celibato no iban a acabar con él. «Idiota», se dijo. Tenía que hacer algo. Podía irrumpir en la habitación de Lita. A ella no le gustaría, protestaría y se echaría a llorar, pero acabaría acatando su voluntad. Podía forzarla a que se acostara con él. Al fin y al cabo, iban a casarse dentro de unas semanas.

La idea no era descabellada, al menos para un hombre excitado. Pero la idea de hacerle el amor a Lita...

Aunque, naturalmente, algún tipo de alivio le proporcionaría.

No, no era eso lo que deseaba. No era a ella a quien deseaba.

«¿Qué demonios me pasa?», se preguntó, saltando de la cama. Abrió las cortinas que colgaban de los ventanales para permitir que el resplandor de la luna penetrara en la estancia. Se dirigió a la jofaina, situada sobre un soporte en forma de trípode, y se refrescó la cara. Desde que había conocido a Serena estaba hecho un lío. Necesitaba apaciguar el fuego que ardía en su interior, poner sus ideas en claro. Necesitaba una copa. Coñac. No, un poco de aquel whisky estupendo de Highland, con su palidez inconfundible y su sabor a humo y brezo. Quería algo que le pusiera la garganta al rojo vivo, que quemara los sentimientos que no dejaban de torturarle. Se puso un batín acolchado de color azul y salió del dormitorio. Atravesó el vestíbulo que conectaba el ala este con la gran escalinata central.

Al escuchar un «cric» traicionero en uno de los peldaños, disminuyó el paso. Se detuvo e inclinó la cabeza. «Cric.» Otra vez. Alguien bajaba por las escaleras. Sabía perfectamente de quién se trataba.

En su rostro se dibujó una sonrisa. Tenía la oportunidad de pillar a Serena en una de sus citas clandestinas con alguno de los criados, lo cual le daría una excusa para echarla de casa. Si ella desaparecía las cosas volverían a su curso normal.

Darien se desplazó sigilosamente hacia un extremo del pasillo. Vio a Serena abajo, en el centro del vestíbulo de techo abovedado. Caminaba por el suelo de mármol arrastrando el dobladillo de su delicado camisón blanco. Iba al encuentro de su amante. Marchaba tranquilamente, como si estuviera ya paladeando lo que le esperaba. Darien se sentía invadido por una amarga sensación, difícil de identificar, una mezcla de ira y confusión. Pensar en lo que Serena estaba a punto de hacer con un hombre le hacía desear castigarla.

Darien se dirigió hacia la escalera, pero entonces se detuvo. ¿Qué estaba haciendo? El conde de Chiba ocultándose en la oscuridad de su propia casa. Casi enfermo de celos... sí, celos... debido a las payasadas de una loca y sus citas a medianoche.

Mina se hubiera reído a gusto. Al infierno con Mina. Al infierno con todo. Pensaba detener a Serena. Antes muerto que permitir que ella pudiera disfrutar de una noche de placer. Bajó por las escaleras decidido y buscó a tientas la mesita de madera y porcelana situada en el vestíbulo y en la cual solía haber una lámpara. Al encenderla surgió un cálido halo de luz. Se dirigió al lugar por donde Serena había desaparecido, hacia la cocina de la planta baja. Pero cuando pasó por delante de la biblioteca, que tenía la puerta entreabierta, escuchó unos suspiros. Darien enarcó las cejas, furioso, viendo que se trataba de Serena murmurando algo parecido a «Rin…Rin…».

Darien abrió de golpe la puerta.

-¿Qué sucede? -Recorrió la estancia con la mirada, y no vio más que la delicada figura de Serena enroscada en una silla. Se abrazaba el cuerpo-. Señorita Tsukino. -Se aproximó. La luz de la lámpara iluminaba los ojos de Serena y otorgaba un brillo dorado a su piel. Se movía espasmódicamente, se retorcía y sus labios formaban palabras silenciosas. Arrugaba la frente, arrugas provocadas por una inmensa tristeza.

Una mueca de desprecio se dibujó en los labios de Darien. Serena sin duda se había dado cuenta de que andaba siguiéndola.

-Pequeña farsante -murmuró-. Aquí no valen fingimientos.

Ella parecía no oírle. Tenía los ojos entornados, como si se hallara en un misterioso trance.

-Ya es suficiente -dijo Darien, depositando la lámpara en una mesa cercana. Comprobó, cada vez más enfadado, que ella pretendía seguir ignorándole-. Señorita Tsukino, la arrastraré fuera de aquí si es necesario. ¿Es eso lo que quiere? ¿Montar una escena? -Como se negaba a mirarle, su paciencia llegó al límite. La agarró por los hombros y la sacudió con fuerza-. He dicho que ya es suficiente...

La explosión de movimiento que siguió a continuación cogió a Darien por sorpresa. Serena lanzó un grito animal, saltó de la silla y empezó a lanzar golpes al aire frenéticamente. Tropezó contra la mesa, y la lámpara habría caído si Darien no lo hubiera evitado. Él echó la cabeza hacia atrás intentando esquivar los arañazos de unos dedos casi convertidos en garras. A pesar de tratarse de una mujer menuda, se le hacía difícil dominarla. Por fin consiguió sujetarla contra él. Ella se quedó rígida, respirando agitadamente. Darien deslizó los dedos entre sus espesos bucles y la obligó a recostar la cabeza contra su hombro. Murmuró una retahíla de tacos y luego intentó consolarla.

-Por Dios, Serena, está bien. Serena, relájese... relájese. Seguía abrazándola con tanta fuerza que Serena apenas podía moverse. Ella estaba tan desorientada que era incapaz de hablar con coherencia. Él le situó la cabeza debajo de su barbilla y empezó a mecerla con de licadeza.

-Soy yo -murmuró-. Soy Darien. Todo va bien. Cálmese.

Serena iba recuperándose lentamente, como si estuviera despertándose de un sueño, y advirtió que estaba cautiva en un abrazo inexorable. Un vello espeso le cosquilleaba la mejilla y una encantadora fragancia masculina la envolvía. Era Darien Chiba, la tenía entre sus brazos, pensó sorprendida. Le deslizaba la mano por la espalda lentamente. No estaba acostumbrada a que nadie la acariciara con tanta familiaridad. Tuvo el impulso de apartarse de él, pero aquel movimiento circular ayudaba a apaciguar la tensión de su cuerpo.

Darien la sentía cálida y ligera, sus delicadas formas se estremecían. Dentro de él algo dulce y tenso se retorcía, asustándole. Parecía que el profundo silencio de la estancia estuviera acercándoles todavía más.

-¿Chiba?

-Tranquila. Aún no está bien del todo.

-¿Qu... qué ha pasado?

-Me olvidé de una antigua máxima -dijo él secamente-. Algo relacionado con despertar a los sonámbulos.

Lo había descubierto. Oh, Dios, ¿y ahora qué ocurriría? Sus temores debieron traicionarla ya que él empezó de nuevo a acariciarle la espalda, como a un niño sobreexcitado.

-Eso es lo que pasó otras noches, ¿verdad? -La palma de su mano se deslizaba con delicadeza por la columna vertebral en toda su longitud-. Debería habérmelo dicho.

-¿Y ponérselo en bandeja para que me ingresara en un manicomio? -replicó ella, temblorosa, intentando apartarse.

-Estese quieta. Ha tenido un sobresalto.

Nunca le había oído hablar con un tono tan amable... De hecho, no parecía su voz. Serena pestañeó, confusa. Jamás en su vida la habían abrazado de aquel modo. Ni Diamante, con todo el ímpetu de su pasión la había abrazado así durante el largo tiempo que duró su relación. Se sentía insegura, desamparada. Nunca hubiera podido imaginar encontrarse en una situación semejante. Darien Chiba en batín, sin corbata ni nada parecido. El pecho que tenía bajo su rostro era fuerte como el casco de una fragata y las piernas musculosas que sentía junto a las suyas no podían ser más recias. El latido de su corazón le retumbaba en el oído. ¿Qué era lo que le hacía parecer indestructible?

-¿Le apetece una copa? -preguntó Darien, severo. Tenía que soltarla. Eso o revolcarse en el suelo con ella. Estaba al borde del desastre. Ella asintió con la cabeza apoyada en su pecho.

-Coñac. -Reunió las fuerzas necesarias para apartarse de él. Se sentó en un sofá de piel mientras Darien se dirigía hacia la rinconera donde guardaba las bebidas. Su cabello brillaba como el ala de un cuervo al resplandor de la lámpara. Serena se mordió el labio, sin dejar de mirarle. Le tenía por un arrogante, por el último hombre en el mundo de quien habría aceptado ayuda. Pero durante un momento se había sentido a salvo y protegida en sus brazos. Mientras él se aproximaba recordó que era su enemigo. Debía recordarlo.

-Aquí está. -Darien le puso la copa entre las manos y se sentó a su lado.

Serena echó un trago. El coñac era suave, muy distinto de las destilaciones afrutadas que Seiya solía almacenar. Aquel licor añejo la ayudó a tranquilizarse. Serena bebió lentamente, observando de reojo a Darien. No se atrevía a preguntarle si pensaba contarle a alguien lo sucedido. Él pareció leerle el pensamiento.

-¿Lo sabe alguien más?

-¿Saber qué?

La boca de Darien se tensó de impaciencia.

-¿Le sucede a menudo?

Serena miró la copa de coñac y la agitó, fingiéndose absorta.

-Usted va a hablar conmigo, Serena -le dijo él sonriente.

-Llámeme señorita Tsukino -replicó ella con presteza-. Estoy segura de que siente curiosidad por conocer mis hábitos nocturnos, pero no se inmiscuya.

-¿Se da cuenta de que podía haberse hecho daño? y también a otros. Hace un momento casi tira la lámpara, y podía haber ocasionado un incendio...

-¡La culpa la tuvo usted, que me asustó!

-¿Cuánto tiempo hace que le sucede esto?

Serena se puso en pie y le miró.

-Buenas noches, milord.

-Siéntese. Usted no se marcha sin antes responder unas cuantas preguntas.

-Puede quedarse sentado todo el tiempo que le venga en gana. Yo me marcho a mi dormitorio. -Se dirigió hacia la puerta.

Darien la asió por un brazo, obligándola a que se volviera y le mirara.

-Aún no he acabado con usted.

-¡Sáqueme las manos de encima!

-¿Quién es Rin? -Darien, al ver sus ojos abriéndose de par en par, como dos profundos estanques de miedo, supo que había tocado el punto débil-. Rin -repitió con sarcasmo-. ¿El hombre con quien se acuesta? ¿Un amante? ¿Y su cher amicSeiya conoce la existencia de Rin o tiene usted...?

Serena le arrojó el contenido de la copa en la cara.

-¡No vuelva a mencionar ese nombre!

El coñac resbaló sobre el rostro de Darien formando riachuelos dorados.

-Un amante adicional -afirmó él burlón-. Me imagino que a una mujer de su calaña no le importa en absoluto ir saltando de cama en cama.

-¿Cómo se atreve a hacer una acusación así? ¡Yo al menos limito mis infidelidades a los vivos! -El rostro de Darien se puso blanco-. Está pensando en casarse con mi hermana pero sigue enamorado de Mina Aino. ¡Una mujer muerta hace años! ¡Qué morboso! Además es una injuria a Lita, y usted lo sabe. ¿Qué esposo pretende ser para mi hermana, bruto obstinado, insistiendo en vivir anclado al pasado...?

Serena dejó de hablar cuando se dio cuenta de que había llegado demasiado lejos. El rostro de Darien parecía una máscara mortuoria. Recordó entonces unas frases que leyera en una ocasión, y que le describían a la perfección: «Más fiero y mucho más inexorable que los tigres hambrientos o que el mar embravecido...» La miraba con los ojos tan abiertos y con una intensidad tal que se sintió aterrorizada. La copa cayó de su mano sobre la alfombra italiana. Se dio la vuelta dispuesta a salir corriendo, pero era ya demasiado tarde, Darien la tenía asida. Le echó la cabeza hacia atrás sin que ella pudiera hacer otra cosa que retorcerse de dolor, desamparada.

-No -gimió, pensando que iba a partirle el cuello. Lo que sucedió, en cambio, fue que la boca de Darien se acercó a la suya mientras con una mano la cogía por el cuello para inmovilizarla. La sorpresa y el dolor hicieron que Serena apretara los labios con tanta fuerza que se mordió y el sabor de la sangre se mezcló con el del coñac.

Entonces, de repente, Darien levantó la cabeza y gimió. Sus ojos azules brillaban de pasión, su piel bronceada ardía. Sus dedos, uno a uno, fueron despegándose de su nuca. Deslizó el pulgar hasta la comisura de los labios de Serena.

-Maldito bastardo -gritó Serena como un niño rencoroso. Él volvió a inclinar la cabeza-. No.

Descendió sobre sus labios de forma salvaje, acallándola, ahogándola. Ella se vio obligada a inspirar con todas sus fuerzas por la nariz. Intentó soltarse, pero Darien la apretaba con fuerza contra él, deslizándole la mano por la espalda. Entre mordiscos y empujones, consiguió amoldarse a su boca, deseando el tacto sedoso de su interior, ahondando con la lengua. Ella luchaba por apartar su poderoso cuerpo, y el batín azul cayó hombros abajo. Serena apoyó la mano sobre la superficie vellosa del pecho y sintió el tremendo latido del corazón de Darien, que exhaló un sonido gutural y le inmovilizó la cabeza con las manos para la acometida de su lengua. Serena sentía el calor de su respiración en la mejilla.

Darien apenas consciente de lo que estaba haciendo, fue deslizando los labios garganta abajo, acariciándole la piel. Le temblaba el cuerpo de pasión. Era como si los años de soledad se hubieran desvanecido. Enfebrecido, apoyó los labios en su cálido hombro.

-No pretendo hacerte daño -murmuró; ella sentía el calor de su respiración a través de la fina tela del camisón-. No, no te apartes... Min...

Serena necesitó unos cuantos segundos para perca tarse de lo que significaba aquella sílaba. Se quedó helada.

-Suélteme -le dijo con despecho.

De pronto quedó libre. Le miró aturdida. Ambos dieron un paso atrás. Serena se encogió de hombros y se cruzó de brazos. Darien se restregó la barbilla para quitarse los restos de coñac. Excitado y avergonzado, batallaba contra la necesidad que sentía de volver a abrazarla.

-Serena.

Ella respondió con rapidez, evitando su mirada.

-Yo he tenido la culpa.

-Serena...

-No. -No tenía la menor idea de lo que él iba a decir, pero sabía que no debía escucharlo. Sería desastroso-. No ha ocurrido nada. Yo... yo... Buenas noches. -Huyó de la estancia aterrorizada.

Darien sacudió la cabeza con la intención de expulsar los restos de pasión y se dirigió hacia una silla. Cayó en ella con todo su peso. Sentía las manos tensas y las abrió; se quedó contemplando las palmas.

«Mina, ¿qué he hecho?»

«-Pobre tonto. -Oía la voz burlona de Mina-. Pensabas que podrías seguir unido a mí para siempre. Planeaste casarte con una dulce inocente como Lita para no abandonarme jamás. Como si con los recuerdos tuvieras suficiente.»

-Los recuerdos son suficiente -dijo con terquedad.

«-¿Por qué te has considerado siempre por encima de la debilidad que es normal en el género humano? Por encima del dolor y la soledad. Piensas que necesitas menos que otros hombres, cuando la verdad es que necesitas más, mucho más...»

-Basta -gruñó, agarrándose la cabeza, pero la voz burlona de Mina persistía.

«-Llevas demasiado tiempo solo, Darien. Ya es hora de que lo remedies...»

-Sí -dijo, confuso-. Con Lita seré un hombre nuevo. Dios me ayudará, aprenderé a cuidar de ella, me haré...

Darien, notando que hablaba solo como un pobre loco, que estaba manteniendo una conversación con un fantasma, enmudeció. Levantó la cabeza y se quedó mirando, sin verla, la chimenea vacía. Si quería preservar su estado de salud mental debía librarse de Serena.

Serena se acostó y se tapó con la colcha hasta el cuello. No dejaba de temblar. ¿Cómo iba a mirar a Darien a la cara después de lo sucedido? Sabía que estaba roja como un tomate. ¿Cómo podía haberle hecho aquello? ¿Qué le estaba pasando? Sofocada, hundió la cara en la almohada, recordando su boca, sus brazos rodeándola. Había susurrado el nombre de Mina.

Serena daba vueltas en la cama, refunfuñando; se sentía humillada, extrañamente herida. Tenía que dejar aclarado el asunto entre Neflyte y Lita y abandonar Chiba Park lo antes posible. Era imposible dominar a Darien con las armas que solía utilizar con los demás hombres: su sarcasmo, su carácter y encanto. Igual que Seiya, se mostraba insensible ante todo eso. Estaba empezando a comprender un poco lo que Darien escondía detrás de aquel rostro impenetrable. Su mención del nombre de Mina dejaba claro que no había superado su muerte. No lo conseguiría nunca. Todo su amor lo había dado a Mina, y ella se lo había llevado a la tumba. Seguiría obsesionado por el resto de sus días. Odiaba a las mujeres por el mero hecho de que no fueran Mina. Lita, tan inocente, se pasaría la vida intentando complacerle sin conseguir más que dolor como contrapartida.

-Oh, Lita -musitó-. Debo apartarte de él. Te hundirá en la desdicha sin que puedas hacer nada para evitarlo.

Contrariamente a lo que Neflyte esperaba, su llegada a Chiba Park no fue anunciada a Serena. Le condujeron a la biblioteca, donde le esperaba el conde Wolverton.

-¿Chiba? -Neflyte estaba sorprendido por su aspecto.

Darien se hallaba tumbado en un sillón con las piernas abiertas. Apoyaba en una rodilla una botella de licor medio vacía. Se le veía pálido, con oscuras ojeras, el rostro surcado por duras y amargas arrugas. El aroma de whisky impregnaba el ambiente, así como un áspero olor a tabaco. Debía de llevar un buen rato fumando a juzgar por la espesa humareda que inundaba la estancia. Apretaba con fuerza un puro entre los dedos. En ese momento Neflyte dudaba de que mucha gente hubiera tenido la oportunidad de ver a Darien Chiba en un estado como aquél. Alguna desgracia espantosa debía haberle sobrevenido.

-¿A-algo va mal?

-No, qué va -respondió Darien con brusquedad-. ¿Por qué lo pregunta?

Neflyte sacudió la cabeza y tosió unas cuantas veces para aclararse la garganta.

-Ejem. Por nada. Pensé que quizá... Se le ve cansado.

-Estoy bien. Como siempre.

-Sí, naturalmente. Bien. He venido a ver a Serena, así que quizá...

-Siéntese. -Darien, medio borracho, hizo una señal con la mano indicándole una silla.

Neflyte, nervioso, acató sus deseos. Un rayo de sol tempranero que entraba por la ventana le iluminó los cabellos castaños.

-Tome una copa -dijo Darien, exhalando una boca nada de humo.

Neflyte se revolvió en la silla.

-No suelo beber hasta última hora de la tarde...

-Igual que yo. -Darien se llevó la copa a los labios y echó un buen trago. Observaba a su invitado con mirada calculadora. A pesar de ser más o menos de la misma edad, pensaba Darien, Neflyte apenas si parecía algo mayor que su hermano Endimión. La luz del sol iluminaba su cara infantil, la piel pálida y los ojos azul claros henchidos de sueños de juventud e idealismo. Era jodidamente perfecto para Lita. Cualquiera con cuatro dedos de frente podía darse cuenta de ello.

Ceñudo, se dijo que Mina había desaparecido. Estaría bueno que él no pudiera tener a la mujer que amaba y que Neflyte pudiera quedarse con Lita. Darien, a pesar de tener la cabeza embotada por los efectos del alcohol, era consciente de que su actitud era egoísta, cruel y vengativa... pero no le importaba. Nada le importaba ya. Exceptuando quizá un pequeño detalle que venía molestándole últimamente por alguna razón desconocida.

-¿A quién estuvo prometida la señorita Tsukino? -preguntó.

Neflyte se quedó sorprendido ante la brusquedad de la pregunta.

-¿Se refiere ,a... lo sucedido hace diez años? ¿Cuando Serena era la prometida de lord Alfa?

-¿Qué lord Alfa? ¿El hermano de lady Alfa, Alan? .

- Sí, Alan.

-¿Ese engreído caballerete que se detiene a mirarse ante cualquier espejo con el que tropieza? -Darien soltó una risotada-. ¿Fue ése su gran amor? Era de suponer que hubiera escogido a alguien con más vanidad que inteligencia. Y ¿era amigo suyo?

-Por aquel entonces, sí -admitió Neflyte-. Alan tenía cierto encanto...

-¿Por qué la dejó plantada?

Neflyte se encogió de hombros.

-Por nada en concreto.

-Oh, vamos -se mofó Darien-. Debió decepcionarle por algo, humillarle públicamente o...

-De hecho, le decepcionó. Serena era entonces muy joven, ambiciosa y confiada. E ingenua. Se enamoró de Alan por su apostura, sin darse cuenta de lo frívolo de su carácter. Serena hizo acopio de toda su inteligencia y su tesón para conquistarle y le cautivó mostrándose como una cabeza hueca. No creo que después montara un plan para decepcionarle. Sencillamente adoptó con toda naturalidad las cualidades que intuía que él podría admirar.

-Y Alfa acabó descubriendo cómo era en realidad.

-Sí, empezó a darse cuenta a los pocos meses de comprometerse. Alan se comportó de un modo deshonroso. Serena estaba destrozada. Yo me ofrecí para reemplazar a Alan, pero ella me rechazó. Dijo que su destino era no casarse jamás. Su tía se la llevó al extranjero unos cuantos años. Estuvieron una temporada viviendo en Italia.

Darien seguía concentrado en su puro, sin levantar la vista y ocultando sus pensamientos. Habló entonces con un tono mucho más tranquilo que antes.

-Debió de hacer estragos en el continente.

-En realidad desapareció. Los años iban pasando y nadie sabía de ella. Algo debió de sucederle en Italia, pero nunca se lo ha contado a nadie. Pero estoy seguro de que allí sufrió algún percance. Hace dos años, cuando volvió a Inglaterra, estaba completamente cambiada. -Neflyte frunció el entrecejo, apesadumbrado-. La tristeza nunca desaparece de su mirada. Es una mujer de mundo, única, con un valor equiparable al de muy pocos hombres.

Neflyte dijo aún algo más, pero Darien no le escuchaba. Miraba fijamente a aquel joven saludable que tenía sentado enfrente, recordando la imagen de Serena besando a Neflyte en la biblioteca. Un intento descarado para tratar de convencerle de que eran amantes. Pero el resultado había sido el contrario; la escena sólo había servido para confirmarle que entre ellos no existía más que una amistad platónica. Serena estaba amorosamente acurrucada en el regazo de Neflyte, pero él tenía los brazos tensos colgando a ambos lados del cuerpo. De haber estado él en la piel de Neflyte... Darien apartó de su cabeza aquel pensamiento y le dirigió a Neflyte una mirada melancólica.

-Serena es una actriz espabilada, pero no lo bastante buena.

-Oiga, ¡se está pasando de la raya! Serena es auténtica, en sus palabras y en sus actos. Es evidente que no la conoce en absoluto.

-No, es evidente que es usted quien no la conoce y está igualmente equivocado en lo que a mí respecta, Metalia, si piensa que voy a creerme esa pantomima de niños que están representando usted y la señorita Tsukino.

-¿Qué? No le entiendo...

-Usted no está enamorado de Serena -dijo Darien irónicamente-. ¿Cómo podría estarlo? Oh, no digo que no le guste. Pero también le da miedo.

-¿Miedo? -Neflyte se ruborizó-. ¿De una mujer que no me llega ni al hombro?

-Seamos francos, Metalia. Usted es un caballero de calidad, incapaz de herir a nadie, que defiende sus principios. Serena, en cambio, haría cualquier cosa por conseguir sus objetivos. Cualquier cosa. No tiene principios ni respeta los de los demás. Sería usted un loco de no temerle. Puede que ahora sea su amigo, pero después será su peón. No piense que estoy insultándole. Me cae simpático.

-¡Al cuerno con su simpatía! -estalló Neflyte.

-Lita, por otro lado, es el sueño de todo hombre. Una joven con una apariencia y un comportamiento casi angelicales. Usted mismo ha admitido que hubo una época en que estuvo enamorado de ella...

-¡Pero ya no!

-Metalia, no sabe mentir. -Darien chafó la colilla del puro y sonrió con crueldad-. Olvídese de Lita. Nada detendrá mi matrimonio. Le aconsejo que asista a los primeros bailes de la temporada... podrá encontrar docenas de chicas como ella. Chicas bonitas, inocentes, ansiosas por descubrir el mundo y sus tentaciones. Cualquiera de ellas le basta para cubrir sus necesidades.

Neflyte se levantó de la silla de un brinco. Estaba en la disyuntiva de suplicar o increpar a Darien.

-Serena me dijo lo mismo en una ocasión. Por lo visto, ninguno de ustedes dos es capaz de encontrar en Lita lo que yo encuentro. Cierto es que no tiene un carácter muy firme, pero ¡es algo más que una muñequita de cabeza hueca! ¡Usted es un canalla egoísta, Chiba! Por lo que acaba de decir, debería...

-Neflyte. -Era la voz de Serena. Se hallaba en la puerta, tranquila pero resuelta, aunque ojerosa y tan agotada como Darien-. No sigas -le dijo con una encantadora sonrisa-. Ya es hora de que te marches. Me encargo yo.

-Quiero librar mis propias batallas...

-Ésta no, querido. -Serena le indicó la puerta con un movimiento de cabeza-. Nef, debes irte. Ahora mismo.

Neflyte avanzó hacia ella y le cogió las manos, dándole la espalda a Darien.

-Ha fallado el plan -murmuró-. Debo enfrentarme a él, Serena. Tengo que acabar con esto.

-No -le dijo Serena. Se puso de puntillas para abrazarle, y le acarició cariñosamente la nuca- Confía en mí -le susurró al oído-. Te juro que tendrás a Lita. Pero debes hacer lo que yo te diga, querido. Ahora vete a casa.

-¿Cómo puedes decir eso? -le susurró él a su vez-. ¿Cómo puedes estar tan confiada? Estamos perdidos, Serena, estamos...

-Confía en mí -repitió ella, separándose de él. Neflyte se volvió para mirar a Darien, que seguía en el sillón como un rey depravado en su trono.

-¿Cómo puede soportarlo? -le soltó-. ¿No le importa que la mujer con la que está a punto de casarse esté enamorada de otro?

-Habla como si yo estuviera apuntando a Lita con una pistola -se mofó Darien-. Ella me ha aceptado por su libre voluntad.

-¡Aquí no existe la libertad! No tenía otra elección. Se arregló todo sin contar con ella...

-Neflyte -le interrumpió Serena.

Neflyte, mascullando, los miró a ambos y luego se marchó. Al cabo de poco, se oyeron los cascos de su caballo galopando por el sendero empedrado.

Estaban a solas. Darien tenía la mirada clavada en Serena. Observó, con una sonrisa de satisfacción, que parecía tan agotada como él. Llevaba un traje de color lavanda con un delicado cuello de puntillas que resaltaba su palidez y las sombras bajo sus ojos. Sus labios estaban rojos e hinchados, claro testimonio de su brutalidad la noche anterior.

-Se la ve fatal -comentó Darien secamente, encendiendo un nuevo puro.

-No peor que usted. Un hombre borracho es siempre de lo más desagradable.-Serena se acercó hasta el ventanal cubierto con cortinajes de terciopelo para abrirlo, dejando que el aire fresco penetrara en la estancia. Cuando observó las quemaduras de puro en la cubierta de piel de la mesita, una pieza exquisita sobre la cual se exponían libros curiosos de gran formato, apretó los labios. Al volverse, descubrió que Darien la observaba con expresión de desafío y reproche.

-¿Por qué -preguntó Serena- está bebiendo como un cerdo amorrado al abrevadero? ¿Empina el codo tanto tiempo después de haber perdido a santa Mina? ¿O es que está celoso porque Neflyte es mucho mejor de lo que usted pueda aspirar a ser?

-Es por su culpa -gruñó Darien, arrojando la botella de coñac, sin importarle el estropicio-. Porque la quiero lejos de aquí, lejos de mi vida, lejos de mí. De aquí a una hora habrá partido. A Londres, o adonde quiera.

Serena le miró con desdén.

-Me imagino que pretende que me eche a sus pies y le suplique. «Oh, por favor, milord, permítame quedarme.» Bien, ¡pues no lo conseguirá, Chiba! Ni pienso suplicar ni pienso marcharme. Quizá cuando esté sobrio podamos discutir el motivo de su rabieta, pero hasta entonces...

-A pesar del coñac, me cuesta mucho tolerarla, señorita Tsukino. Créame, no le gustaría que estuviera sobrio.

-¡Imbécil engreído! Ha decidido que yo soy la causa de todos sus problemas, cuando en realidad sus problemas están en su cabeza estúpida y atontada...

-Empiece a hacer las maletas. De lo contrario, las haré yo mismo.

-¿Es por lo de anoche? ¿Por un beso insignificante? Le aseguro que para mí no representa más que...

-Le he dicho que se marche -dijo Darien con sombría lentitud-. No quiero ni rastro de usted aquí. Basta de naipes, paseos a medianoche, intrigas y enormes ojos celestes.

-¡Antes tendrá que pasar por encima de mi cadáver! -Serena se le encaró, dispuesta a resistir. Al verle abandonar la biblioteca, quedó con un palmo de narices-. ¿Adónde va? ¿Qué va a...? -Le siguió. Darien se dirigía con paso decidido hacia su dormitorio-. ¡No se atreverá! Puerco, inhospitalario, monstruo engreído y arrogante...

Serena subió corriendo las escaleras y llegó al dor mitorio al mismo tiempo que Darien. La doncella que estaba cambiando las sábanas quedó boquiabierta, y después salió de estampida. Darien abrió el armario con violencia y empezó a meter la ropa en la primera maleta que encontró.

-¡Aparte sus manazas de mis cosas! -Furiosa, Serena agarró una delicada figura de porcelana china que estaba sobre la mesita de noche y se la lanzó. Darien la esquivó con agilidad y la estatuilla fue a estrellarse contra la pared.

-Era de mi madre -gruñó él terriblemente rabioso.

-¿y qué piensa que diría su madre si le viera en este momento, un canalla violento con el corazón marchito a quien sólo le preocupa satisfacer sus necesidades egoístas...? ¡Ah! -exclamó Serena cuando Darien abrió la ventana. Guantes, medias y otras prendas femeninas salieron disparados de la maleta entreabierta cuando ésta voló a través de la ventana. Serena miró al rededor en busca de otro objeto que lanzarle. Y vio a su hermana en la puerta.

Lita los miraba horrorizada.

-Os habéis vuelto locos -exclamó sofocada.

Darien, que estaba intentando meter un vestido en una caja de sombrero, se detuvo al oír a Lita. Es taba irreconocible, medio borracho, despeinado y con las facciones desencajadas.

-¡Mírale bien, Lita! -dijo Serena-. Éste es el hombre con quien has decidido casarte. Encantador, ¿verdad? Cuando un hombre está borracho es cuando se descubre realmente su carácter. Mírale, ¡transpira maldad por cada poro!

Lita tenía los ojos desorbitados. Entonces Darien dijo secamente:

-Tu antiguo amante no volverá a aparecer por aquí, Lita. Si es a él a quien quieres; vete con tu hermana.

-Lo hará -exclamó Serena-. Recoge tus cosas, Lita, nos vamos a la casa de Stamford.

-Pero... Mamá y papá no lo aprobarían -dijo Lita titubeando.

-No, no lo aprobarían -confirmó Serena-. ¿Qué es lo que te importa más: eso o el amor que sientes por Neflyte?

Darien lanzó una escalofriante mirada a Lita.

-Bien, ¿qué haces?

Lita miró el rostro desafiante de Serena y luego el amenazador de Darien, y dio media vuelta, blanca como el papel. Lanzó después un grito de terror y corrió en busca del refugio de su dormitorio.

-¡Matón! -exclamó Serena-.¡Perro de presa! ¡Sabe bien cómo intimidar a esa pobre niña y hacer de ella lo que quiera! .

-Debe elegir. -Darien depositó en el suelo la caja del sombrero-. y ahora ¿piensa acabar usted de hacer el equipaje o he de seguir yo?

Hubo un largo silencio.

-Está bien -replicó Serena, con tono despectivo-. Salga. Déjeme en paz. Acabaré en una hora.

-Si lo consigue antes, mejor.

-¿Por qué no les explica la situación a mis padres? -le invitó Serena con una mueca burlona -. Estoy segura de que estarán de acuerdo con lo que usted ha decidido.

-Ni una palabra más a Lita -le advirtió Darien, y salió de la habitación.

Serena respiró hondo y se obligó a relajarse. Sacudió la cabeza, riendo en silencio.

-Cerdo arrogante -murmuró-. ¿Piensas que voy a darme por vencida con tanta facilidad?


	7. Capítulo 6

_**Capítulo 6**_

Un desfile de criados con expresión intimidada cargó en el carruaje las maletas y los baúles de Serena.

Se trataba de una calesa cubierta, barnizada con laca y decorada con el escudo de armas de los Chiba.

Darien había dado órdenes al conductor de depositar a Serena en su casa de Londres y regresar sin pérdida de tiempo.

La hora que se le había otorgado a Serena tocaba a su fin. Recorrió la mansión en busca de su padre. Le encontró en uno de los saloncitos de la planta superior, sentado ante una mesa con montones de libros.

-Papá -dijo Serena con voz neutra.

Kenji Tsukino, miró a su hija por encima del hombro. Se subió las gafas.

-Lord Chiba me ha informado de que te vas.

-Me he visto obligada.

-Lo esperaba -dijo él con tristeza.

-¿Saliste en mi defensa, papá? -Serena arrugó la frente-. ¿Le dijiste que me dejara permanecer aquí? ¿O te alegras de que me marche? ¿Tienes alguna preferencia en uno u otro sentido?

-Tengo lecturas pendientes -respondió Kenji, medio aturdido y señalando los libros.

-Sí, naturalmente -murmuró Serena-. Lo siento.

Kenji hizo girar la silla para poder verla mejor. Parecía molesto.

-No tienes que pedirme perdón, hija. A estas alturas ya no me sorprende nada de lo que hagas o los enredos que puedas ocasionar. Hace ya tiempo que no me pillas por sorpresa. Jamás me has decepcionado, porque jamás he esperado nada de ti.

Serena no sabía exactamente lo que había ido a buscar allí. Si poco esperaba su padre de ella, menos incluso esperaba ella de él. De pequeña solía importunarle y provocarle constantemente, entrando a escondidas en su despacho, machacándole a preguntas, derramando tinta en su mesa, escribiendo con su pluma... Había tardado años en aceptar el hecho evidente de que no sentía ningún tipo de interés por ella, ni por sus ideas, sus preguntas o su comportamiento, bueno o malo. Durante mucho tiempo Serena pensó que carecía de las cualidades necesarias para que su padre se interesara en ella. Antes de abandonar su hogar le confesó a Ikuko su sentimiento de culpabilidad; y ella consiguió apaciguarlo.

-No, cariño, siempre ha sido así -le explicó Ikuko sin perder la calma-. Tu padre es un hombre introvertido. Pero no es cruel, Serena. ¡Hay tantos hombres que pegan a sus hijos por desobedecerles! Has tenido suerte de tener un padre tan amable como él.

Serena consideraba en su fuero interno que su indiferencia resultaba casi tan cruel como si la hubiera maltratado. En aquellos momentos no se asombraba ni estaba resentida por su indiferencia, sino resignada, y en cierta manera triste. Intentó encontrar palabras capaces de describir cómo se sentía.

-Siento mucho ser una bribonzuela -dijo-. Quizá, de haber sido un varón, habríamos conseguido llevamos bien. He sido rebelde y he hecho locuras. También he cometido errores terribles. Oh, si lo supieras te avergonzarías aún más de mí. Pero deberías sentirlo, papá. Para mí has sido poco más que un extraño. He tenido que forjarme mi propio camino desde pequeña. Jamás me castigaste ni me regañaste, ni hiciste nada que demostrara que eras consciente de mi existencia. Mamá al menos lloraba. -Se mesó el cabello y suspiró-. Siempre necesité a alguien que me echara una mano... Podría haberme apoyado en ti. Pero tú siempre con tus libros y tus tratados filosóficos. Tienes una cabeza de lo más elegante y cultivada, papá.

Kenji la miró de soslayo, una mirada llena de quejas y rechazo. Serena le sonrió con tristeza.

-Sólo quería decirte que aún me importas, a pesar de todo. Me gustaría... me gustaría que pudieras sentir lo mismo. -Se quedó esperando, sin apartar la vista de su cara, cerrando las manos. Silencio-. Perdóname. Creo que mamá está con Lita. Diles que las quiero. Adiós, papá. -Dio media vuelta bruscamente y salió.

Descendió por la majestuosa escalinata intentando dominar sus emociones. Se dio cuenta con pesar de que jamás podría regresar a Chiba Park. Le sorprendía descubrir el cariño que empezaba a sentir por la tranquila grandeza de aquel lugar y el suntuoso diseño clásico. Era una pena. Si no hubiera sido por el carácter desabrido de Darien, aquél era el lugar perfecto para disfrutar de una vida espléndida.

Después de despedirse con un ademán del mayordomo y de dos doncellas de rostro compungido, Serena se acercó a la calesa. Se protegió los ojos del resplandor del sol porque le parecía ver una figura solitaria enfilando el camino. Se trataba de Endimión, de vuelta después de haber pasado la mañana en el pueblo en compañía de unos amigos. Llevaba una vara en la mano y jugaba con ella mientras andaba.

-Gracias a Dios -dijo Serena aliviada. Hizo una señal indicándole que se apresurara. Endimión aligeró el paso y la interrogó con la mirada al llegar a su lado. Serena le apartó cariñosamente un par de bucles azulados que colgaban sobre la frente.

-Temía que no volvieras a tiempo -dijo.

-¿Qué sucede? -Endimión echó un vistazo a la calesa-. ¿A tiempo de qué?

-De la despedida. -Serena le sonrió apenada-. Tu hermano y yo hemos discutido, Endimión. Debo marcharme.

-¿Discutido? ¿Por qué?

-Me marcho a Londres –dijo Serena, haciendo caso omiso de la pregunta-. Siento no haber podido enseñarte todos mis trucos con las cartas, viejo amigo. Bien, quizá nuestros caminos vuelvan a cruzarse algún día. -Puso cara de duda y se encogió de hombros-. Quizá incluso en Craven's. Allí paso mucho tiempo, ya lo sabes.

-¿Craven's? -repitió Endimión con temor reverencial-. No me lo habías mencionado.

-Bueno, tengo una buena amistad con el propietario.

-¿Con Seiya Kou?

-Así que has oído hablar de él. -Serena sonrió con satisfacción. Endimión había mordido el anzuelo, como era de esperar. Ningún chico en su sano juicio era incapaz de resistir la tentación del mundo varonil y prohibido de St. James Street.

-¿y quién no? ¡Vaya vida la suya! Kou conoce a los hombres más ricos y poderosos de toda Europa. Es una leyenda. El hombre más importante de Inglaterra... exceptuando al rey, naturalmente.

Serena sonrió.

-Yo no diría precisamente eso. Si Seiya estuviera aquí, lo más probable es que te dijera que él es un don nadie. A pesar de ello tiene un local de juego precioso.

-En la escuela, mis compañeros y yo solíamos hablar de cuando pudiéramos ir a Craven's y jugar en las mesas y ver las mujeres que hay por allí. Faltan años, naturalmente. Pero ya llegará el día. -Endimión suspiró con melancolía.

-¿Por qué algún día? -preguntó Serena en voz baja-. ¿Por qué no ahora?

Él la miró sorprendido.

-No me permitirían ni cruzar el umbral. A mi edad...

- Claro, allí nunca ha entrado un chico de doce años -admitió Serena-. Seiya tiene sus normas al respecto. Pero haría cualquier cosa que yo le pidiera. Si vinieras conmigo, podrías entrar, ver las salas de juego con tus propios ojos, cenar cocina francesa y dejarte acompañar por una o dos de las chicas de la casa. -Sonrió con malicia-. Hasta podrías darle un apretón de manos a Seiya para que te diera buena suerte... él dice que influye.

-Bromeas -dijo Endimión, receloso, aunque sus ojos azules brillaban.

-¿Yo? Ven conmigo a Londres y averígualo. Sin que tu hermano se entere, por supuesto. Tendrías que esconderte en la calesa. -Serena le guiñó el ojo-. Vámonos a Craven's, Endimión. Te prometo una aventura.

-Darien me mataría.

-Oh, se enfadará. No me cabe la menor duda.

-Pero no me zurraría -dijo Endimión, pensándoselo-. Ni mucho menos, después de las marcas que me dejaron en esa maldita escuela.

-Entonces ¿de qué tienes miedo?

Endimión le sonrió encantado.

-¡De nada!

-Alors, sube a bordo -dijo Serena, y soltó una carcajada. Luego añadió, bajando la voz-: Que no te vea el cochero, ni nadie, Endimión. Sería terrible que te pescaran.

Se había ido. Darien contempló el carruaje desde el ventanal de la biblioteca hasta verlo desaparecer por el camino. Esperaba una sensación de alivio, pero no llegaba. Todo lo contrario, sentía un vacío. Deambulaba por la mansión como un tigre enjaulado, quería liberarse de algo. Pero no sabía de qué. La casa estaba extrañamente tranquila, como lo había estado durante años hasta que llegó ella. Ya no habría más discusiones, ni problemas, ni payasadas. Pronto se sentiría mejor.

Su conciencia le empujó a ver a Lita. Estaría asustada por la demostración provocada por la borrachera. Mientras subía las escaleras se propuso convertirse a partir de aquel momento en un dechado de paciencia. Haría todo lo posible por complacer a Lita. Se imaginaba el futuro con ella... largos años de tranquilidad, totalmente previsibles. Una triste sonrisa asomó a sus labios. Todo el mundo estaba de acuerdo en que casarse con Lita era lo más acertado.

Al acercarse a su dormitorio escuchó el sonido de un llanto que destrozaba el corazón y una voz tan vibrante y apasionada que le hizo pensar por un segundo que se trataba de Serena.

-Le quiero, mamá -sollozaba Lita-. Siempre querré a Neflyte.¡Si tuviera la mitad del valor de Serena, nada me hubiera impedido irme con él!

-Tranquila, tranquila. -Era la voz consoladora de Ikuko-. No digas eso. Si te conviertes en la esposa de lord Chiba, tu futuro y el de tu familia estarán asegurados. Tu padre y yo sabemos que es lo mejor para ti. Y también lord Chiba.

El llanto de Lita no cesaba, pero logró decir, sofocada:

-Yo no lo creo así.

-Hazme caso en estos asuntos-continuó Ikuko-. Olvídate de las sugerencias de tu hermana. Quiero a Serenity con todo mi corazón, lo sabes de sobra, pero ella no para hasta haber hecho desgraciado a todo el mundo. Le debemos una disculpa a lord Chiba, un hombre tan educado, de tan buen carácter... ¡Apenas si puedo creerme que Serena le haya sacado de sus casillas! Nunca deberíamos haberle permitido que se quedara.

-Ella tenía razón en todo -sollozaba Lita-. Sabe cuánto nos queremos Neflyte y yo... Oh, si no fuera yo tan cobarde...

Darien se retiró, apretando los puños y con una sonrisa medio burlona. Le habría gustado poder echarle la culpa de todo a Serena, como Ikuko, pero le resultaba imposible. La culpa era suya, por perder la cordura y desear lo que no podía conseguir.

Durante el trayecto Endimión consideró imprescindible relatar todo lo que Darien había hecho por él, remontándose hasta su más tierna infancia. Y como la audiencia se reducía a Serena, ésta no tuvo más remedio que escucharle, y lo hizo con santa paciencia. Endimión, una vez sentado frente a ella, rememoró la ocasión en que quedó atrapado en lo alto de un árbol y Darien trepó para rescatarle, le contó cómo Darien le había enseñado a nadar en el lago, sin olvidar las innumerables tardes que habían pasado juntos jugando a los soldados, y que Darien le había ayudado a aprender matemáticas...

-Endimión -le interrumpió Serena finalmente. Sonrió y le dijo-: Tengo la impresión de que intentas convencerme de algo. ¿Quizá de que tu hermano no es un canalla sin corazón como parece?

-Sí, eso es -respondió Endimión, impresionado por su sagacidad-. ¡Exactamente! Oh, ya sé que hay ocasiones en que Darien se pasa de la raya, pero es un colega estupendo. Que me cuelguen si no.

Serena sonrió ante aquella afirmación.

-Querido chiquillo, no importa lo que yo opine de tu hermano.

-Pero si conocieras a Darien, si le conocieras de verdad, te gustaría. Enormemente.

-No pretendo conocer de él más de lo que ya sé.

-¿Te he contado lo del cachorro que me regaló por Navidad, cuando yo tenía siete años y...?

-Endimión, ¿hay algún motivo en particular por el cual estés tan empeñado en que me guste tu hermano?

Endimión sonrió y desvió la mirada, como si estuviera considerando concienzudamente su respuesta.

-Quieres evitar que Darien se case con Lita, ¿verdad?

Serena pensó con ironía que había cometido el mismo error que la mayoría de adultos: infravalorar la inteligencia de un niño. Endimión era un chico muy perceptivo, y se había percatado de la situación.

-¿De dónde has sacado una idea así?

-Cuando os peleáis sois de lo más escandaloso –le hizo saber Endimión-. Y los criados chismorrean.

-¿Te sabría mal que impidiera la boda?

El chico sacudió la cabeza.

-Oh, Lita no está mal... Pero Darien no la quiere. No como a...

-Mina -dijo Serena, sin alterarse. Cada vez que se mencionaba aquel maldito nombre de mujer sentía una puñalada en el estómago. ¿Qué tendría de tan jodidamente maravilloso esa Mina para hacerle perder la cabeza a Darien de aquella manera?-. ¿La recuerdas, Endimión?

-Sí, bastante bien. A pesar de que por aquel en tonces yo no era más que un niño.

-y ahora ya eres tan viejo que tienes... ¿Cuántos? ¿Once? ¿Doce?

-Doce -declaró sonriente-. ¿Sabes?, te pareces bastante a ella. Aunque tú eres más guapa. Y mayor.

-Bien, no sé si sentirme adulada u ofendida. Cuéntame qué pensabas de ella.

-Me gustaba. Mina era una chica muy animada. Jamás hacía enfadar a Darien, como lo haces tú. Le hacía reír. Ahora apenas ríe.

-Es una pena -dijo Serena, recordando la breve y deslumbrante sonrisa de Darien cuando había estado jugando a las cartas.

-¿Piensas casarte con Seiya Kou? –preguntó Endimión tímidamente.

-No, por Dios.

-Podrías casarte con Darien en cuanto te libres de Lita.

Serena soltó una risotada.

-¿Librarme de ella? ¡Cielo santo, lo dices como si pensara echarla al Támesis! Ante todo, querido, no pretendo casarme con nadie, jamás. Y en segundo lugar, tu hermano no me gusta lo más mínimo.

-No te he contado lo de la época en que me daba miedo la oscuridad y Darien venía a mi dormitorio y...

-Endimión... -le atajó Serena.

-Deja que acabe sólo con esta historia -insistió él. Serena lanzó un gruñido y se puso cómoda, descansando la cabeza sobre el almohadón de tafilete y dispuesta a escuchar la continuación de la lista interminable de hechos virtuosos de Darien Chiba.

Seiya y Taiki estaban trabajando en la mesa escritorio de la sala de juegos central. La superficie de ébano estaba totalmente cubierta por montones de papeles relacionados con los preparativos de una fiesta de disfraces. El único acuerdo al que habían llegado era el de decorar el club como un templo romano. Seiya quería que el baile fuera un reflejo de la decadencia de la civilización romana en su momento más álgido. Por desgracia, la forma en que él y Taiki querían conseguir tal efecto, no coincidía.

-Está bien, está bien -dijo Seiya finalmente; sus ojos azules centelleaban de exasperación-. Tendrás tus columnas y tus festones plateados colgando de la pared, pero a cambio vas a dejarme hacer lo que yo quiera con las chicas.

-¿Pintarlas de blanco y envolverlas en sábanas para que parezcan estatuas? -preguntó Taiki con escepticismo-. ¿Y qué harían de esa guisa durante toda la velada?

-¡Quedarse quietas en sus jodidos pedestales!

-No van a poder aguantar en la misma posición más de diez minutos.

-Yo les pago para que hagan lo que les ordeno - insistía Seiya.

-Señor Kou -dijo Taiki. Su voz, normalmente tranquila, temblaba de frustración-, aunque su idea fuera factible, que no lo es, pienso que otorgaría al acontecimiento un aire indigno y poco decoroso que nada tiene que ver con Craven's.

Seiya frunció el entrecejo.

-¿Qué demonios quieres decir con eso?

-Quiere decir -la voz alegre de Serena surgió detrás de ellos- que no sería de buen gusto, cockney palurdo.

Seiya se volvió. Al ver a Serena en su rostro bronceado se dibujó una sonrisa. El vestido color lavanda adornado con encajes plateados confería a Serena el aspecto de un postre exquisito. Ella se echó en los brazos de Seiya y rió a carcajadas cuando él la levantó en vilo y la hizo girar como un molinete.

-Ya tenemos aquí al bombón, de regreso del campo -dijo Seiya-. ¿Le diste a Chiba su merecido?

-No -replicó Serena, entornando los ojos-. Pero todavía no he acabado con él. -Sintiéndose inmersa en su atmósfera familiar exhaló un suspiro de placer y le sonrió alegremente al encargado-. Taiki, guapísimo diablo, ¿qué tal todo durante mi ausencia?

El hombrecillo de ojos violetas le devolvió la sonrisa.

-Así así. Tenerla entre nosotros es siempre un placer, señorita Tsukino. ¿Desea algo de la cocina?

-No, no. A monsieur Furuhata le encantaría hincharme de pudines y pasteles.

-Lo necesitas -afirmó Seiya-. Pareces un pajarillo. -Rodeó con el brazo sus delicadas espaldas y la condujo a una esquina de la estancia-. Se te ve fatal.

-Parece ser que hoy todo el mundo piensa lo mismo de mí -dijo ella secamente.

La aguda mirada de Seiya detectó el brillo enfebrecido de su mirada y la palidez de su rostro.

-¿Qué sucede, cariño?

-Chiba es intratable. Me he visto obligada a tomar medidas drásticas.

-¿Drásticas?

-Para empezar, he secuestrado a su hermano menor.

-¿Qué? -Seiya miró hacia donde señalaba el dedo índice de Serena y vio a un encantador chico peliazul en un rincón de la estancia. El muchacho giraba sobre sí mismo contemplando lo que le rodeaba con los ojos como platos-. ¡Santo cielo! -exclamó Seiya.

Serena le corrigió la dicción observándole entre desafiante y avergonzada.

-Estoy tendiéndole una trampa a Chiba -dijo-. Endimión es el cebo.

-Jesús, esta vez sí que la has hecho. -Seiya estaba maravillado y su tono le provocó a Serena un escalofrío.

-Quiero que me hagas un favor, Seiya. Dejaré a Endimión aquí. Sólo por esta noche.

La expresión amistosa desapareció del rostro de Seiya como por arte de magia. Le lanzó una mirada fría como el hielo.

-No permito la entrada de niños en mi club.

-Endimión es un ángel. No te ocasionará ningún problema.

-No.

-Ven a saludarle al menos -suplicó Serena.

-¡No!

-Por favor, Seiya. -Le apretó el brazo-. Endimión está de lo más excitado ante la idea de conocerte. Piensa que eres el hombre más importante de Inglaterra después del rey.

Seiya abrió los ojos.

-Por favor -suplicó Serena.

-De acuerdo -dijo él, por fin-. Le diré hola y se acabó.

-Gracias. -Serena le dio unas palmaditas en el brazo.

Seiya, murmurando, se dejó arrastrar hasta donde estaba Endimión.

-Señor Kou -dijo Serena-, me gustaría presentarle a lord Endimión Chiba, hermano del conde de Wolverton.

Seiya adoptó la sonrisa más educada de la que era capaz (la que reservaba para cuando recibía visitas de la realeza) y saludó a Endimión elegantemente.

-Bienvenido a Craven's, milord.

-Esto es incluso mejor de lo que me imaginaba -exclamó Endimión, y estrechó con fuerza la mano de Seiya-. ¡Asombroso! ¡Magnífico! -Se alejó y hurgó en un recipiente que contenía fichas de cribbage. Des pués recorrió con la mano los trabajados respaldos de las sillas estilo Imperio. Se aproximó a la mesa de juego con la misma reverencia con que hubiera entrado en una capilla. .

-¿Juega? -preguntó Seiya, divertido ante el entusiasmo del chico.

-No muy bien. Pero la señorita Tsukino está enseñándome. -Sacudió la cabeza, maravillado-. No puedo creerme que esté aquí. Craven's. ¡Maldición, lo que debe haber costado construir esto! -Miró a Seiya pasmado-. Es usted el hombre más asombroso que he conocido en mi vida. Sólo un genio podía haber hecho esto.

-Genio -se mofó Seiya-. Ni la mitad.

-Pero usted lo es -insistió Endimión-. Pensar que empezó de la nada y ha llegado tan alto... Craven's es el club más famoso de Londres. ¡Que me cuelguen si no es usted un genio! ¡Mis compañeros de la escuela y yo le admiramos más que a nadie!

Serena pensaba que Endimión se estaba pasando con tantos halagos.

Por su parte Seiya estaba cobrándole simpatía al chico. Se volvió hacia Serena, satisfecho.

-La verdad es que no tiene un pelo de tonto.

-No hago más que repetir lo que dice todo el mundo -afirmó Endimión con franqueza.

Seiya, de pronto, le dio una palmadita en la espalda.

-Brillante como un penique nuevo -dijo-. Buen chico. Venga conmigo, personajillo. Le presentaré unas chicas muy guapas.

-No, Seiya -dijo Serena-. Nada de dados, bebida ni mujeres. Su hermano me cortaría la cabeza.

Seiya miró a Endimión con aire de complicidad.

-¿Se piensa ésta que estamos en una maldita guardería? -Se llevó a Endimión con él-. Tengo las chicas más preciosas de Inglaterra. No hay hombre que se resista a los encantos de mis golfillas.

Serena y Taiki intercambiaron miradas arrepentidas.

-Le gusta el chico -comentó Taiki.

-Taiki, no consientas que le ocurra nada a Endimión. No le pierdas de vista. Se entretiene una hora entera con una baraja. Asegúrate de que nadie le corrompa o le haga daño.

-Descuide. ¿Cuándo quiere que se lo devuelva?

-Mañana por la mañana. -Serena suspiró, pensativa y preocupada.

Taiki le ofreció su brazo gentilmente.

-La acompañaré al carruaje, señorita Tsukino.

-Lord Chiba estará histérico a estas horas preguntándose dónde está Endimión.

-¿Le dejó usted alguna nota? -inquirió Taiki, flemático.

-No; el conde no tiene un pelo de tonto. No va a llevarle mucho tiempo adivinar qué es lo que ha pasado con Endimión. Estará en Londres esta misma noche. Y yo estaré preparada para enfrentarme con él.

Taiki podía aprobar o no la idea, pero sentía hacia ella la misma fidelidad que hacia Seiya.

-¿Puedo ayudarla en algo?

-Envía al conde a mi casa en casó de que aparezca por aquí. Esconde a Endimión, sino mi plan se irá al traste.

-Señorita Tsukino -dijo el encargado muy respetuosamente-, la tengo por una de las mujeres más valientes que he conocido en mi vida...

-Gracias.

- ¿Pero sabe lo que está haciendo?

-¡Claro que sí! -Serena mostró una sonrisa de satisfacción -. Estoy preparándome para darle una lección a lord Darien Chiba que nunca olvidará.

En cuanto se percataron de la desaparición de Endimión y empezaron a buscarle, una de las criadas confesó haber visto al niño charlando con la señorita Tsukino poco antes de que ella se marchara. El cochero regresó de Londres y se quedó sorprendido ante el tropel de preguntas que le esperaban. Dijo no haber visto entrar al señor Endimión en la calesa, aunque el muchacho podía haberse colado sin que nadie se diera cuenta.

Darien estaba seguro de que su hermano estaba con Serena. Aquella maldita mujer se había llevado a Endimión para forzarle a trasladarse a Londres. Bien, iría a la ciudad y la rastrearía palmo a palmo. Daría con Serena, que se arrepentiría del día en que se cruzó en su camino.

Al llegar a Grosvenor Square había oscurecido. _Darien saltó de la calesa de cuatro plazas antes de que se detuviera. Subió corriendo las escaleras del número 38, con cara de pocos amigos, y aporreó la puerta con el puño. Un mayordomo alto y peliplateado abrió la puerta casi al instante. Era un hombre impresionante. Llevaba la dignidad escrita en la cara.

-Buenas noches, lord Chiba. La señorita Tsukino estaba esperándole.

-¿Dónde está mi hermano? -Darien entró sin detenerse a esperar la respuesta-. ¡Endimión! -gritó, haciendo temblar las paredes.

-Lord Chiba -le indicó el mayordomo educadamente-. Si quiere acompañarme...

-¿Dónde está mi hermano? -ladró Darien-. ¿Dónde está? -Darien subió los peldaños de dos en dos, olvidándose del paso comedido del mayordomo-. ¿Endimión? ¡Endimión, voy a hacerte pedazos! y en cuanto a usted, señorita Tsukino, ¡demostraría tener un dedo de frente si se subiera a su escoba y escapara antes de que diera con usted!

Escuchó la voz alegre de Serena en cuanto llegó a la altura del vestíbulo situado en el segundo descansillo.

-Chiba, ¡después de echarme de su casa invade usted la mía!

Darien, siguiendo el sonido de la voz, abrió de golpe la primera puerta con la que se tropezó. Se trataba de una salita vacía.

-¿Dónde está?

La risa enloquecedora de Serena inundaba el vestíbulo.

-En mi dormitorio.

-¿Dónde está Endimión?

-¿y por qué tendría que saberlo? Deje de gritar de esa manera, Chiba. Ni un oso herido haría tanto ruido como usted.

Darien arremetió contra la puerta siguiente y entró en el dormitorio. Vio el mobiliario de madera de haya con adornos dorados y los cortinajes de seda verde, y cuando empezaba a volver la cabeza recibió un tremendo golpe en ella. Cayó al suelo a cuatro patas lanzando un rugido. Se le nubló la vista. Se cogió la cabeza y quedó sumido en la más completa oscuridad.

Serena bajó el brazo que seguía sosteniendo la botella y permaneció de pie junto a él, triunfante y al mismo tiempo consternada. Darien, con su negra cabellera esparcida sobre la alfombra de tonos rubí, parecía un tigre caído.

-¡Malaquite! -gritó Serena-. Ven enseguida. Ayúdame a llevar a lord Chiba a la cama.

El mayordomo contempló desde la puerta del dormitorio la botella envuelta en un trapo que tenía Serena en la mano y el cuerpo postrado de Darien. Había sido testigo de cientos de aventuras de Serena, pero por vez primera se le notaba visiblemente descompuesto. Consiguió sin embargo que su cara recuperara su impasibilidad.

-Sí, señorita -dijo por fin, y se inclinó para recoger el enorme cuerpo de Darien.

-Cuidado, no le hagas daño -dijo Serena, nerviosa-. Quiero decir... no más daño del que yo pueda haberle hecho.

Malaquite, jadeante, logró depositar el cuerpo de Darien sobre la cama. Luego se irguió, recobró la compostura y devolvió a su debido lugar la chaqueta, el chaleco y la corbata. Dio por terminada la labor después de peinarse el mechón de cabello plateado que escapaba de su melena

-¿Desea algo más, señorita Tsukino?

-Sí -dijo ella, y se sentó junto al cuerpo de Darien-. Cuerdas.

-Cuerdas -repitió Malaquite sin alterarse.

-Para atarle, naturalmente. No podemos permitirnos el lujo de que se nos escape, ¿verdad? Oh, y date prisa, Malaquite. Podría despertarse en cualquier momento. -Miró a su prisionero con cara pensativa-. Su pongo que deberíamos quitarle el abrigo y las botas...

-¿Señorita Tsukino?

-¿Sí?

Malaquite tragó saliva.

-¿Me permite preguntarle cuánto tiempo va a quedarse el conde con nosotros?

-Oh, solamente esta noche. Acomoda al cochero para que pase la noche aquí.

-Muy bien, señorita.

Mientras Malaquite iba en busca de las cuerdas, Serena se aproximó al gigante dormido que tenía en su cama. De repente se sentía sorprendida por lo que acababa de hacer. Darien no se movía. Tendido allí, con los ojos cerrados, parecía joven y vulnerable. Sin su ceñuda expresión habitual se veía tan inocente...

-Tenía que hacerlo -dijo con remordimiento. Se inclinó y le acarició el pelo alborotado.

Decidió ponerle cómodo y aflojó la corbata negra. La seda conservaba el calor de su piel. Sin dejar de contemplarle, le desabrochó entonces el chaleco y los dos primeros botones de la camisa blanca de lino. Al rozar con los nudillos la piel tensa de su garganta, un extraño y placentero escalofrío le recorrió el cuerpo.

Perpleja, acarició la dorada mejilla, la dura curvatura de su mandíbula, sus sedosos labios. A aquellas horas de la noche empezaba a asomarle la barba y su piel parecía un áspero terciopelo. Jamás un ángel caído hubiera podido poseer tal atractiva mezcla de luz y oscuridad. Contempló la tirantez de su rostro, una tensión que seguía presente aún en su inconsciencia. Demasiada bebida y poco sueño. Y el dolor acumulado desde hacía tanto tiempo que había echado sobre sus facciones una sombra indeleble.

-Tú y yo somos iguales, en cierta manera -murmuró-. Orgullo, carácter y obstinación. Moverías montañas con tal de conseguir tus objetivos... pero tú, mi pobre bestia, ni siquiera sabes dónde está la montaña. -Sonrió al recordar cómo había echado sus prendas por la ventana.

Se inclinó sobre él con un impulso repentino y presionó delicadamente los labios contra los suyos. Su boca era cálida. Pensó en aquel beso despiadado de la biblioteca. Levantó la cabeza para mirarle.

-Despierta, príncipe dormido -musitó-. Ya va siendo hora de que te des cuenta de lo que soy capaz.

Darien empezó a despertarse. Irritado, se preguntaba quién estaría aporreando un tambor. El sonido retumbaba dentro de su cabeza. La volvió entonces, con una mueca de dolor, hacia la presión fresca y calmante que sentía a su lado.

-No es nada -susurraba una voz-. No es nada, se pondrá bien. -Darien abrió los ojos y vio un rostro de mujer. Pensó que volvía a soñar con Serena. Eran sus ojos, del color del cielo en primavera, y su boca, con una sonrisa encantadora. Sintió la calidez de unos dedos acariciándole la mejilla.

-Maldita sea -masculló-. ¿Es que piensa seguir obsesionándome toda la vida?

La sonrisa de Serena se acentuó.

-Eso depende de usted, milord. No, no se mueva, haría caer el hielo. Su pobre cabeza. Intenté golpearle con la mayor delicadeza posible, pero lo bastante fuerte para no verme obligada a hacerlo dos veces.

-¿Q-qué? -preguntó él medio aturdido.

-Le di en la cabeza.

Darien pestañeó, empezaba a verlo todo claro, empezaba a entender que aquello no era un sueño. Recordó que había entrado en su dormitorio... el golpe en la cabeza. Profirió un taco. Serena se hallaba sentada junto a él con las piernas cruzadas. Y él estaba tendido en la cama cuan largo era. Y por encima de la preocupación de Serena reinaba su mirada victoriosa, que le puso furioso y alerta.

-Endimión...

-No se preocupe, está bien: Perfectamente. -Sonrió-. Está pasando la noche con un amigo mío.

-¿Qué amigo? ¿Quién?

Serena le miró con cautela.

-No emita conclusiones en cuanto se lo diga. Si albergara la menor duda acerca...

Él luchaba intentando sentarse.

-¡Dígame con quién está!

-Con Seiya Kou.

-Ese estafador que se rodea de putas y ladrones...

-Endimión está completamente a salvo con Seiya, tiene usted mi...

Serena lanzó un grito sofocado y saltó de la cama de un brinco cuando Darien gritó:

-¡Mala puta!

Estaba atado con cuerdas a los pilares de la cama, tanto por las muñecas como por los tobillos. Volvía la cabeza a derecha e izquierda con los ojos desorbitados por la sorpresa. Rugió y tuvo tal ataque de rabia que hizo temblar y crujir la cama. Luchaba con las cuerdas igual que una bestia salvaje. Serena le contemplaba con inquietud, pero se relajó al comprobar que la estructura de la cama era capaz de soportar un forcejeo tan feroz como aquél. Finalmente la lucha de Darien cesó. Respiraba con dificultad.

-¿Por qué? -preguntó-. ¿Por qué?

Serena volvió a encaramarse en la cama y le miró sonriéndole con menos confianza que antes. No le gustaba verle atado e indefenso, a pesar de la victoria que ello significaba. No resultaba natural. Y las cuerdas estaban empezando a irritarle las muñecas... el roce dejaba ya marcas rojizas.

-He ganado, milord -dijo con calma-. Debería aceptarlo de buen grado. Admito que mis tácticas poco han tenido de deportivo... pero vale todo, como suelen decir. -Se masajeó los músculos doloridos del cuello y bostezó-. Mientras nosotros hablamos, Neflyte Metalia se encuentra en Chiba Park. Esta noche huirá con Lita a Gretna Green, donde piensan casarse. He prestado mis servicios voluntariamente con el fin de retenerle. Y cuando le deje en libertad ya no podrá hacer nada. No podía permitir que se quedara con Lita, no con Neflyte tan enamorado de ella. La hará feliz. Y usted... recuperará el orgullo en un abrir y cerrar de ojos. -Sonrió al ver sus ojos inyectados en sangre-. Ya le dije que nunca sería suya. Debería haber tomado en serio mi advertencia. -Inclinó la cabeza con coquetería a la espera de su respuesta-. ¿Y bien? -preguntó, ansiosa por recibir el tributo a su victoria-. Me interesa escuchar lo que opina.

A Darien le costó responder. Pero lo hizo con voz de trueno.

-¿Lo que opino? Usted debería echar a correr. Y no detenerse nunca. Y rogar a Dios que no consiga atraparla.

Solamente Darien Chiba podía resultar tan amenazador incluso atado de pies y manos. Sus palabras encerraban un propósito mortífero. Serena decidió que era capaz de apañárselas sola ante cualquier dificultad que surgiera.

-Le he hecho un favor -señaló-. A partir de este momento puede buscar libremente una mujer más adecuada para usted que mi hermana.

-Yo quería a su hermana.

-Jamás le habría complacido. Dios mío, no creo que le gustara la idea de casarse con una chica que nunca dejaría de tenerle miedo, ¿verdad? Estoy segura de que la próxima vez, si tiene dos dedos de frente, escogerá a alguien con un poco más de carácter. Pero no... lo más probable es que se comprometa con otro corderito manso y delicado. Los matones siempre las quieren así.

El dolor de cabeza, el intento de liberarse y la rabia y la desesperación habían acabado por marear a Darien. Había perdido a todos los seres amados, su madre, su padre, Mina. Se había permitido creer que jamás iba a perder a Lita... Pensó que sería incapaz de soportar algo más sin volverse loco. Apretó violentamente las mandíbulas.

-Serena -dijo con voz ronca-. Desate las cuerdas.

-No pienso hacerlo si pretendo seguir con vida.

-Es la única manera que tiene de conseguirlo.

-Mañana por la mañana quedará libre -le aseguró-. Podrá recoger a Endimión, volver a casa y planear su venganza. Estando Lita segura, no me importa.

-Usted nunca estará segura -masculló.

-En este momento me siento bastante segura.-Sonrió con descaro. Intuyó en aquel instante las emociones ocultas bajo la ira de Darien. Su mirada burlona se desvaneció y fue reemplazada por otra más cálida-. No debería preocuparse por Endimión. Estará perfectamente bien esta noche... El encargado de Seiya se ocupará de que no se meta en problemas. -Le sonrió con ironía-. Endimión no hizo más que elogiarle durante el viaje. Un hombre que consigue que un niño le adore de ese modo no debe ser tan terrible en el fondo. -Situó las manos a ambos lados de su esbelto torso y le miró fijamente-. Pero no es Endimión lo que le preocupa. ¿Qué es?

Darien cerró los ojos para no verla, suplicando a Dios que aquella pesadilla terminara pronto. Pero ella seguía hurgando en sus heridas con sus palabras.

-¿Verdad que nadie antes había empleado la fuerza con usted? -preguntó ella.

Él se concentró en su respiración y trató de sosegarse.

-¿A qué viene tanto dolor por perder a mi hermana? Si eso es lo que realmente quiere, encontrará con facilidad alguna muy parecida a ella. -Serena hizo una pausa y luego añadió-: Si es que su intención es dar con alguien que no borre el recuerdo de Mina. Qué vergüenza. -Sacudió la cabeza-. Existen pocos hombres capaces de llevar luto durante tanto tiempo. Eso pone de manifiesto su capacidad amatoria, o su terquedad. Me pregunto cuál será la razón.

Darien abrió los ojos. Serena se estremeció sorprendida al comprobar que el azul de sus iris había mutado del color del zafiro al del humo. Se apoderó de ella un extraño arrebato de compasión.

-No es usted el único que ha sufrido una pérdida -dijo con calma-. También a mí me ha sucedido. Soy una experta en compadecerme de mí misma. No sirve para nada, dejando aparte lo mal que le sienta a uno.

Verla tan protectora hizo enfurecer todavía más a Darien.

-Si piensa que perder a ese vizconde niñato es comparable a lo que me sucedió con Mina...

-No, no me refiero a él. -Serena le observaba ligeramente sorprendida, preguntándose cuánto sabría de su compromiso con lord Alfa. Había sonsacado a Nef -. Mis sentimientos por Alan no fueron más que un capricho. La persona que amé y perdí es otra, completamente distinta. Habría muerto por esa persona. Y aún lo haría.

-¿Quién?

-Es un secreto.

Darien reclinó la cabeza sobre la almohada.

-Puede ocurrir que en el transcurso de la noche se le vaya pasando el mal humor -indicó Serena, acomodándole con delicadeza el cuello de la camisa, como si fuera un juguete en sus manos. Sabía de sobra que si continuaba mostrándose indiferente él se encendería todavía más-. Cuando piense con sensatez en todo esto se dará cuenta de que es la mejor opción para todos. Incluyéndole a usted. -Vio que seguía tirando de las cuerdas, y entonces le acarició el brazo-. No lo haga. Acabarán saliéndole ampollas. Relájese. Pobre Darien. Debe resultarle difícil aceptar que una mujer le ha derrotado. -Sus ojos celestes bailaban de alegría-. Guardaré estos momentos en mi memoria para el resto de mis días, como si de un tesoro se tratara. El conde de Wolverton totalmente a mi merced. -Se inclinó sobre él, rozándole casi la boca con los labios-. Y ahora dígame, milord, ¿qué haría si consiguiera liberarse?

-Estrangularla.

-¿Lo haría? ¿O me besaría tal como hizo en la bi blioteca?

Él pestañeó y se ruborizó.

-Considérelo un error -murmuró.

Serena se sintió herida ante el tono desdeñoso de su respuesta. Sus experiencias con los hombres (la deserción de Alan, el terrible desengaño que sufrió con Diamante, incluso la falta de interés sexual que Seiya demostraba hacia ella) la habían convencido de que carecía de aquello que hacía deseable a una mujer. ¿Por qué era ella distinta de las demás mujeres? ¿Qué cosa misteriosa la hacía tan poco atractiva? Un impulso diabólico la llevó a demostrarle a Darien cuán indefenso estaba. Se acercó aún más, hasta que el vaho de su respiración le humedeció la barbilla.

-En la biblioteca yo me hallaba en inferioridad de condiciones -dijo-. ¿Le ha besado alguien en contra de su voluntad, Darien? Quizá le gustaría saber lo que se siente.

Darien la miraba con fijeza, como si se hubiera vuelto loca. Ella, sonriendo, le estampó un suave beso en los rígidos labios, sin abrir la boca. Él echó la cabeza hacia atrás, como si acabara de quemarse. Sabía que ella se disponía a atormentarle. Primero un beso y luego le arrancaría uno a uno los pelos del pecho.

Serena le observaba en silencio. Respiraba agitado por algún misterioso motivo. ¿Sería cólera? ¿O era posible que el beso le hubiera afectado de otro modo?

-¿Debo considerar esto como otro error? -le preguntó con un susurro.

Darien la miraba pasmado.

Serena inclinó de nuevo la cabeza hacia él. Darien inspiró profundamente, pero no trató de apartarse. Ella le acarició la boca con delicadeza, sin ofrecerle más que una presión interrogadora. Darien toleraba el beso con los ojos fuertemente cerrados, como si estuviera sometiéndole a una dolorosa tortura. La tensión de los brazos tirando de las cuerdas hizo que su espalda y su pecho se pusieran duros como una piedra. Cuando ella acarició con los dedos el suave y ardiente perfil de su cuello, Darien lanzó un gemido.

Serena, asombrada, se situó mejor sobre él. Quería más, pero no sabía qué ni cómo. Entonces él movió la cabeza sobre la almohada con el fin de acomodarse bajo la suya. Serena pasó la mano por debajo de su cuello e instintivamente apretó la boca con más fuerza. Percibir la húmeda presión de su lengua provocó en ella una sacudida de placer. Darien se percató del escalofrío y del acelerado ritmo de la respiración sobre su mejilla, y alzó la cabeza vorazmente, buscando más. Ella no se apartó, permaneció sobre él, abierta y dulce.

Darien apretó los puños, atrapado entre su cuerpo sinuoso, la cama y su indefensión. Nada podía detener ya las oleadas de excitación. Le dolía todo el cuerpo, gruñía y maldecía. Retiró la boca para enterrar la cara en la curva olorosa de su garganta.

-Más no -dijo bruscamente-. Desáteme o pare.

-No -dijo ella con la respiración entrecortada. Jamás se había sentido tan atrevida. Hundió los dedos en la espesura de su cabello-. Estoy d-dándole una lección.. .

-¡Apártese de mí! -exclamó él enfurecido, y Serena tuvo un ligero sobresalto.

Pero al cabo de un momento ella siguió moviéndose hasta acomodarse sobre toda la longitud del cuerpo de Darien, sin dejar de mirarle a los ojos. Él se estremeció y se mordió el labio. Sentir todo el peso de Serena sobre su excitada virilidad hizo que sin darse cuenta se encontrara empujando hacia arriba. No era suficiente. Quería más, el calor de su carne abrazándole, quería penetrarla. Pero consiguió hablar.

-Ya es suficiente. Serena... ya es suficiente.

Ella respiraba deprisa y tenía la misma expresión temeraria que cuando saltaba los obstáculos en la cacería. Darien era incapaz de desentrañar lo que estaba pasando por la cabeza de Serena, hasta que ella habló.

-Di ahora su nombre -le incitó con un hilillo de voz-. Dilo. -El cuello de Darien se puso tenso-. No puedes -susurró Serena-. Porque es a mí a quien deseas, no a Mina. Estoy sintiéndolo. Soy una mujer viva, que respira, y estoy aquí. Y me deseas.

En aquel instante mil ideas pasaron por la cabeza de Darien. Buscaba a Mina; pero no estaba allí, era un simple recuerdo borroso, sombras de color, sonidos. Nada había más real que la cara que tenía enfrente. Tenía la boca de Serena junto a la suya, lo bastante cerca como para sentir su calor.

No contestó, pero ella leyó la verdad en su mirada. Serena podía haberse apartado en ese momento, triunfante, disfrutando de su victoria. Pero en cambio emitió un leve sonido y volvió a besarle. Y él se rindió, desarmado, incapaz de negarse. Las manos de Serena seguían acariciando exquisitamente la cara y el cuello de Darien, que suspiró ante la necesidad que sentía de acariciarla, de apretarla con fuerza contra sus muslos. Pero estaba prisionero, y ella le mataba lentamente. Las cuerdas le apretaban las muñecas cada vez más.

Serena exhaló un grito sofocado al notar el empuje rítmico de las caderas de Darien. Al intentar apartarse se dio cuenta de que él le tenía atrapado el labio entre los dientes.

-Vuelve la cabeza -murmuró Darien-. Vuélvela... Ella obedeció; Darien le soltó el labio y abrió la boca dispuesto a recibir la escalofriante fuerza de la suya.

Serena lanzó un leve gemido de placer. Se apretó contra él sin poder evitarlo, empujando sus pechos contra la firmeza de su torso, tensando el estómago. La fricción de los cuerpos hizo que la falda de Serena se le subiera hasta la altura de las rodillas; pero a ella no le importaba, no le importaba nada fuera de la necesidad perentoria que crecía en su interior.

Alguien llamaba a la puerta. Serena quedó rígida.

-¿Señorita Tsukino? -preguntaba la voz apagada del mayordomo.

Ella derrumbó la cabeza sobre la almohada, debilitada, con la respiración entrecortada. Darien volvió la cabeza en dirección a sus bucles y respiró su dulce fragancia.

Malaquite insistía.

-¿Señorita Tsukino?

Serena levantó la cabeza.

-¿Sí, Malaquite?

-Acaba de llegar un mensaje.

Serena se estremeció. Aquello sólo podía significar una cosa, pues de lo contrario Malaquite jamás se atrevería a perturbar su intimidad.

Darien contemplaba absorto a Serena, en cuya mirada parecía brillar el miedo. Se la veía aturdida.

-No puede ser -la oyó musitar-. Es demasiado pronto.

-¿Demasiado pronto para qué?

La voz de Darien la devolvió a la realidad. Se apartó de él y se bajó la falda. Esquivó la mirada de Darien.

-Me veo obligada a tener que darle las buenas noches, milord e-creo que aquí se sentirá cómodo...

-¡No mucho, pequeña provocadora! -Vio furioso que ella recomponía su aspecto y abandonaba deprisa el dormitorio. Le gritó unas cuantas obscenidades, añadiendo-: ¡Nos veremos en Newgate! y en cuanto a su maldito mayordomo... -La puerta se cerró con estruendo y él quedó allí, mirando el techo.

Serena encontró a Malaquite en el vestíbulo. Sostenía una bandeja de plata con una nota. El papel estaba sellado con un descuidado manchón de lacre.

-Usted me ha, dicho que se lo entregara siempre en cuanto llegara, sin importar la hora...

-Sí -le interrumpió Serena. Rompió el lacre y se dispuso a leer concienzudamente los garabatos-. Esta misma noche. ¡Maldita sea! Debe tener gente vigilándome, siempre parece saber dónde estoy.

-¿Señorita? -Malaquite no había gozado nunca del privilegio de conocer el contenido de esas cartas. Había llegado a reconocerlas gracias a la escritura poco cuidada y al aspecto extraño de quienes las traían, casi siempre chicos harapientos.

-Ensíllame un caballo -dijo Serena.

-Señorita Tsukino, quisiera recordarle que no es recomendable que una mujer cabalgue sola por Londres, y especialmente de noche.

-Dile a una de las criadas que me traiga el abrigo gris. El que lleva capucha. .

-Sí, señorita.

Bajó lentamente las escaleras, agarrándose a la barandilla para no desplomarse.

Covent Garden era una zona de Londres especialmente desagradable, donde cualquier placer tenía su precio, desde el más convencional hasta el más extravagante.

La publicidad era tanto visual como verbal: anuncios y carteles en las paredes, los chillidos punzantes de los estafadores, los chulos y las prostitutas invitando a todo el que pasaba por allí. Los soldados salían de los teatros con sus mozuelas y entraban borrachos y tam baleándose en las tabernas del mercado. Serena intentaba evitarlos a todos. Un lord borracho podía llegar a ser tan peligroso e inhumano como un profesional del crimen.

Atravesando zonas iluminadas por la luz de gas y otras en penumbra, Serena experimentó un sentimiento de simpatía por las numerosas prostitutas que estaban haciendo la calle. Había desde jovencitas hasta viejas ojerosas; algunas estaban en los huesos y otras hinchadas por la ginebra. Se situaban en los peldaños de las casas y en las esquinas, y todas ellas compartían la misma cara de hastío y la misma sonrisa carmín dirigida hacia los posibles clientes. Sin duda ninguna habría llevado una vida como aquélla de no haber tenido otra elección.

Serena pensó estremeciéndose que era la mano de Dios la que las había puesto allí. Ella se habría suicidado antes que verse obligada a llevar una vida como aquélla, o incluso la vida de las cortesanas cargadas de joyas que ofrecían sus servicios a su protector entre sábanas de seda. Apretó los labios, apenada. Antes muerta que ser propiedad de un hombre y estar obligada a satisfacer sus necesidades físicas.

Siguió por King Street en dirección sur hasta pasar por delante de la iglesia. Hizo caso omiso a los silbidos e insultos que le lanzaban desde los tenderetes que hacían las veces de tienda y vivienda. Cruzó la calle con cautela hasta la entrada del mercado. La arcada de dos pisos de altura estaba coronada por un frontón soportado por columnas toscanas de granito, un diseño singularmente regio para un lugar tan miserable como aquél. Tiró de las riendas del caballo y se detuvo en la penumbra. No le quedaba más que esperar.

Sonrió con ironía al percatarse de la actuación de un par de carteristas ganándose el pan entre la muchedumbre. Pensó entonces en Rini. Dios, ¿qué tipo de vida estaría llevando en aquellos momentos? ¿Cabía la posibilidad, a pesar de lo joven que era, de que estuviera ya siendo utilizada para sacar algún provecho pecuniario de los más oscuros vicios? Sólo de pensarlo se le inundaron los ojos de lágrimas, que enjugó con violencia. No podía dejarse vencer por las emociones, y menos en aquel momento. Tenía que mantenerse fría.

Una voz cansina emergió de la oscuridad.

-Espero que me hayas traído lo que quiero.

Serena desmontó lentamente sin soltar las riendas. Se volvió, y a pesar de que estaba temblando se obligó a hablar sin que se le quebrara la voz.

-Más no, Diamante. Ni un cuarto de penique más hasta que me devuelvas a mi hija.


	8. Capítulo 7

Hola a todas. muchísimas gracias por los comentarios, me alegro de que os guste la historia. Os dejo otros dos capítulos, que consistirán en la venganza de Darien principalmente. El capítulo 8 contiene lemon, por si os quereis saltar esa parte. No puedo señalarlo debidamente porque el edit sigue sin dejarme. Lo lamento. Gracias nuevamente. Espero que disfruteis.

_**Capítulo 7**_

El conde Diamante Blackmoon poseía el impresionante aspecto de cualquier personaje de un cuadro del Renacimiento italiano: facciones vigorosas, cabello plateado liso, piel bronceada y brillantes ojos violetas. Serena recordó el día en que le conoció. Diamante se hallaba en una soleada piazza florentina rodeado por un grupo de mujeres italianas que le escuchaban atentamente. A Serena casi se le corta la respiración ante su deslumbrante sonrisa y su belleza angelical. A partir de aquel momento se cruzaron en multitud de acontecimientos sociales y Diamante empezó a asediarla apasionadamente.

El romanticismo de Italia y la excitante y novedosa sensación de verse cortejada por un hombre guapísimo, pudieron con Serena. Alan Alfa, su único amor, era serio y muy inglés, cualidades ambas que satisfacían a sus padres. Serena había pensado que el decoro de Alan podía llegar a influir en ella, salvarla. Pero sus extravagancias terminaron por provocar el alejamiento de Alan. El conde Blackmoon, al contrario, parecía entusiasmado con su forma de ser alegre e impulsiva. Decía de ella que era bonita y excitante. Fue entonces cuando tuvo la seguridad de que finalmente había dado con el hombre con quien no era necesario fingir y que la dejaba ser ella misma. Al recordar ahora sus locuras se sentía avergonzada.

El aspecto de Diamante se había tornado vulgar con el paso de los años; o quizá se trataba simplemente de que ella le miraba con otros ojos. En aquel momento sus labios, tan alabados por las signoras italianas por su sensual plenitud, le parecían repulsivos. A pesar de que había habido un tiempo en que su atención la halagaba, ahora detestaba la avidez con que la miraba. Había algo que confería a su aspecto un aire sórdido, quizá su postura: las manos apoyadas en las caderas con el fin de subrayar su excepcional estrechez. Mirarle y recordar la noche que pasaron juntos le revolvía el estómago. En aquella ocasión la había sorprendido y humillado pidiéndole una compensación, como si ella fuera una solterona con la obligación de pagar al hombre que compartiera su cama.

Diamante extendió el brazo y retiró la capucha de la cabeza de Serena.

-Buona sera -dijo con su voz sonora y acariciándole la mejilla con el dedo índice. Ella le apartó la mano y él se echó a reír-. Ah, sigues enseñando las garras, querida gatita. Vengo por el dinero, cara. Y tú vienes a por noticias de Rini. Dámelo y te corresponderé. .

-Ya no -dijo Serena con voz temblorosa-. Bastardo empalagoso. ¿Por qué he de seguir dándote dinero si ni siquiera sé si sigue con vida?

-Te lo aseguro, está a salvo, feliz...

-¿Cómo puede ser feliz sin su madre?

-Tenemos una niña preciosa, Serena. Siempre sonriente y con un aire... -se acarició el pelo de plata-. Preciosa como yo. Me llama «papá». Y a veces me pregunta dónde está mamá.

Aquello era más dé lo que Serena podía soportar. Tragó saliva y las lágrimas inundaron sus ojos.

-Yo soy su madre -dijo horrorizada-. Me necesita y quiero que regrese, Diamante. ¡Sabes que me pertenece!

Él la miró con una sonrisa burlona.

-Quizá antes te la hubiera devuelto, bella, pero haces trampa. Tienes hombres vigilando, preguntando por la ciudad, y me siguen después de nuestros en cuentros. Me haces enfadar. Por lo tanto pienso que voy a seguir unos cuantos años más con Rini.

-Ya te lo he dicho, no sé de qué me hablas. -Era mentira, por supuesto. Seiya tenía hombres buscando a Rini, y confidentes en todos los rincones de la ciudad, conserjes, recepcionistas, comerciantes, prostitutas, carniceros y prestamistas. Sólo en el último año había citado a Serena en cuatro ocasiones para que viera a distintas niñas de cabello rosado cuyas características coincidían con la descripción de Rini. Jamás le preguntó a Seiya qué había hecho con ellas después. Miró a Diamante con los ojos llenos de odio. -Te he dado una fortuna -dijo con voz ronca-. Ya no me queda nada. ¿Conoces la expresión «estar sin blanca», Diamante? Significa que no puedo darte más, ¡porque no tengo!

-Entonces tendrás que buscarlo. O conseguir dinero donde sea.. Hay muchos hombres a quienes les gustaría comprar una chica tan bonita como Rini.

-¿Qué? -Serena se vio obligada a taparse la boca con la mano para no lanzar un grito agónico-. ¿Serías capaz de hacer eso con tu propia hija? No la venderás, eso la mataría... y a mí... Oh, Dios, no lo habrás hecho, ¿verdad?

-Todavía no. Pero quizá muy pronto, cara. -Extendió la mano con la palma hacia arriba-. Págame ahora.

-¿Cuánto tiempo va a seguir esto? -susurró ella-. ¿Cuándo tendrás suficiente?

Él mantuvo la palma extendida.

-Ahora.

Las lágrimas rodaban por las mejillas de Serena.

-No lo tengo.

-Te doy tres días, Serena. Me traerás cinco mil libras... De lo contrario Rini desaparecerá para siempre.

Serena oyó el sonido de sus pasos alejándose, el estridente griterío de Covent Garden, el suave relinchar de su caballo. Temblaba de desesperación... no le que daban fuerzas. Dinero. Jamás sus cuentas bancarias habían estado tan mermadas. Durante el mes anterior no había conseguido en Craven's los beneficios habituales. Bien, su suerte tenía que cambiar, y muy rápidamente. Tenía que jugar fuerte. Si lograse ganar cinco mil libras... Dios, ¿qué hacer?

Podía pedirle un préstamo a Seiya... No. Un año atrás ya había cometido ese error. Supuso que siendo su fortuna tan grande no le importaría prestarle mil o dos mil libras, especialmente si le prometía devolvérselas con intereses. Pero Seiya la sorprendió haciéndole jurar que nunca volvería a pedirle dinero. Le costó semanas devolverle el buen humor. Serena no entendía el motivo por el cual se había enfadado de aquel modo. No es que fuera un tacaño, todo lo contrario. Era generoso por donde quiera que se le mirara. Le hacía regalos, le permitía disfrutar de Craven's, la dejaba llevarse cosas de la cocina, la ayudaba a buscar a Rini... pero jamás le había dado ni un cuarto de penique. Sabía que era mejor no pedirle.

Pensó en algunos de los viejos ricos que conocía, hombres con los que jugaba, flirteaba y tenía amistad. Lord Tomoe, pensó, con su barriga, su amable cara coloradota y sus pelucas empolvadas. O Kevin Taylor, un abogado prestigioso. Sus facciones no tenían nada de atractivo: nariz enorme, sin apenas barbilla, y pómulos hundidos, pero su mirada era agradable y era un hombre de honor. Ambos habían dado muestras, sin abandonar nunca sus modales de caballeros, de sentirse atraídos por ella. Podía aceptar a cualquiera de los dos como protector. Sin duda la tratarían bien y se mostrarían generosos. Pero una decisión así cambiaría su vida. Se le cerrarían definitiva mente algunas puertas, se convertiría en una puta de lujo, y eso si estaba de suerte. A juzgar por su experiencia con Diamante, era tan poco complaciente en la cama que nadie querría quedarse con ella.

Serema subió al caballo y recostó la frente sobre su pescuezo caliente y lleno de polvo.

-Estoy tan cansada -murmuró. Cansada y llena de escepticismo. Pocas esperanzas tenía de que Rini regresara. Su vida no era más que una búsqueda continua de dinero. Nunca perdía el tiempo con asuntos como el de Lita, Nef y Darien Chiba. Aquello le podía costar la pérdida definitiva de Rini. Pero de no haber sido por la distracción de la semana anterior habría acabado volviéndose loca.

Empezó a lloviznar. Serena cerró los ojos y levantó la cara para dejar que el agua descendiera por sus mejillas. De pronto se acordó de cuando bañaba a Rini y la pequeña había descubierto que podía mojarse las manitas, apretarlas, sacudirlas en el aire y luego salpicar con el agua de la bañera.

«-¡Mira lo que eres capaz de hacer! -exclamó Serena riendo-. ¿Cómo te atreves a salpicar a tu mamá, patito? El agua es para bañarse.»

Serena se secó el agua y las lágrimas y se irguió. -Sólo se trata de dinero -murmuró-. Ya lo he conseguido en otras ocasiones.

El reloj sonó nueve veces. Darien llevaba casi una hora mirándolo fijamente. Se trataba de un reloj de bronce con rosas de porcelana y una tímida pastorcilla mirando por encima del hombro a un noble que le ofrecía un ramo de flores. El resto de la habitación de Serena era igual de femenino: las paredes color verde mar tenían delicados adornos de escayola blanca, cortinas de seda rosa cubrían las ventanas, y el mobiliario estaba tapizado con cálidos terciopelos. Y ahora que lo pensaba, aunque era poco lo que había visto, el resto de la casa era completamente distinto: oscuro, rico, casi masculino, como si en sus aposentos privados ella hubiera querido preservar la femineidad que no se permitía exhibir en ningún otro lugar.

La puerta del dormitorio se abrió y apareció el mayordomo.

-Buenos días, señor -dijo Malaquite-. ¿Ha descansado bien?

Darien le miró con cara de pocos amigos.

Una vez que Serena se marchara había tenido que enfrentarse a interminables horas de silencio. Estaba acostumbrado a llenar cada momento de respiro con algún tipo de distracción, deportes, diversiones sociales, bebida, mujeres, para no quedar a solas con sus pensamientos. Serena, sin quererlo, le había obligado a enfrentarse con lo que más miedo le daba. Se había visto incapaz de impedir que los recuerdos cayeran sobre él como buitres, desgarrando su corazón.

Al principio todo era confusión: enfado, pasión, remordimiento, dolor. Nadie podía llegar a imaginar se lo que había sufrido durante esas horas de confinamiento. Pero la confusión había desaparecido para dar paso a una tremenda claridad. Jamás volvería a ver la imagen de Mina reflejada en el rostro de una mujer. Formaba parte de su pasado y allí pensaba dejarla. Se había acabado el dolor, y los fantasmas. Y en cuanto a Serena... Dedicó un buen rato a pensar lo que iba a hacer con ella. Al amanecer cayó en un profundo sueño de oscuro terciopelo.

El mayordomo se acercaba a la cama empuñando un pequeño cuchillo.

-¿Puedo, señor? -preguntó Malaquite, señalando sus brazos.

Darien le miró con incredulidad.

-Oh, por favor -respondió luego con sarcástica cortesía. El mayordomo se dedicó a cortar la cuerda tan concienzudamente atada. Darien sonrió en cuanto su mano derecha quedó liberada. Se la llevó al pecho, flexionando los doloridos músculos y sin dejar de observar a Malaquite, que estaba rodeando la cama para repetir la operación en el lado contrario.

Darien se vio obligado a admitir que Malaquite era un personaje verdaderamente impresionante. Jamás en su vida había visto un mayordomo con tanto aspecto de mayordomo. Su melena estaba perfectamente recortada y su rostro sugería inteligencia y autoridad. Y todo ello, en un envoltorio de impecable deferencia. Se necesitaba una buena dosis de aplomo para manejar una situación como aquélla con dignidad. Cortaba las cuerdas como si estuviera sirviendo el té o cepillando un sombrero.

Malaquite frunció el entrecejo al ver las muñecas desolladas de Darien, algo que en él podía significar consternación.

-Milord, le traeré un ungüento para las manos.

-No -refunfuñó Darien-. Ya ha hecho suficiente.

-Sí, señor.

Darien se incorporó fatigosamente hasta sentarse y flexionó los miembros entumecidos.

-¿Dónde está?

-Si se refiere a la señorita Tsukino, señor, no tengo ni idea. Pero he recibido órdenes de comunicarle que el señor Endimión se encuentra en el establecimiento del señor Kou.

-Si algo le ha sucedido, le consideraré a usted tan responsable como a la señorita Tsukino.

Malaquite permaneció impasible.

-Sí, señor.

Darien sacudió la cabeza; no salía de su asombro.

-Si ella se lo pidiera la ayudaría a cometer un asesinato, ¿verdad?

-No me lo ha pedido, señor.

-Ya -murmuró Darien-. Pero ¿y si lo hiciera?

-Como empleado que soy de la señorita Tsukino, le debo lealtad absoluta.-Malaquite miró a Darien de soslayo, pero con gran educación.

-¿Desea el periódico, milord? ¿Café? ¿Té, quizá? Le puedo ofrecer de desayuno...

-Para empezar, deje de comportarse como si lo sucedido fuera lo más normal del mundo... ¿O lo es? ¿Es algo normal ofrecer el desayuno a quien ha pasado la noche atado de pies y manos en la cama de Serena Tsukino?

Malaquite analizó la pregunta con cautela, negándose a revelar algo sobre la intimidad de Serena.

-Usted es el primero, lord Chiba -admitió por fin.

-Vaya jodido honor. -Darien se llevó la mano a su dolorida cabeza, palpándola con cuidado. Tenía un chichón a escasos centímetros de la oreja-. Me tomaré una pastilla para el dolor. Ella me lo debe.

-Sí, señor.

-Y que el cochero me prepare el carruaje... a menos que usted y la señorita Tsukino le hayan atado a algún poste del establo.

-Sí, señor.

-Malaquite, se llama así, ¿no? ¿Cuánto tiempo lleva trabajando para la señorita Tsukino?

-Desde que ella regresó a Londres, milord.

-Está bien, sea cual sea su salario, yo se lo doblo si viene a trabajar conmigo.

-Gracias, lord Chiba. Pero, con todos mis respetos, lamento tener que declinar su oferta.

Darien se lo quedó observando, sentía curiosidad.

-¿Por qué? Bien sabe Dios que Serena debe meterlo en buenos líos. Conociéndola, sospecho que no debe ser esto lo peor en lo que se haya visto involucrado.

-Me temo que no, milord.

-Entonces ¿por qué quiere quedarse?

-La señorita Tsukino es una mujer fuera de lo corriente.

-Digamos una excéntrica. Explíqueme qué ha hecho para ser merecedora de tanta fidelidad.

La fachada impasible de Malaquite pareció desmoronarse, aunque sólo por un instante. Su mirada era de orgullo.

-La señorita Tsukino tiene el corazón compasivo, milord, y una total falta de prejuicios. Cuando ella llegó a Londres, hace dos años, yo me hallaba en una situación bastante difícil. Trabajaba con un señor que solía emborracharse y era cruel. En una ocasión me hirió en el costado con una cuchilla de afeitar. En otra me encerró en su habitación y me amenazó con dispararme poniéndome una pistola cargada en la frente.

-Demonios. -Darien le miraba sorprendido-. ¿Y por qué no buscó empleo en otra parte? Un mayordomo de su categoría...

-Soy medio irlandés, milord. -Malaquite vaciló, pero prosiguió en voz baja, como si estuviera hablando en contra de su voluntad -. La señorita Tsukino decidió rescatarme. Cuando se le mete una idea en la cabeza no hay forma de quitársela. Ha rescatado a mucha gente, aunque nadie parece darse cuenta de que es ella quien más necesita... -Dejó de hablar de repente y tosió para aclararse la garganta-. Ya he hablado bastante, milord. Perdóneme. Quizá haya usted reconsiderado la idea de un café...

-¿Qué iba a decir? ¿Que Serena necesita que la rescaten? ¿De qué? ¿De quién?

Malaquite le miraba sin pestañear, como si estuviera hablándole en otro idioma.

-¿Desea que le traiga el Times junto con la pastilla para el dolor de cabeza, milord?

Endimión estaba sobre la enorme mesa de la cocina observando a monsieur Furuhata y su ejército de ayudantes ocuparse de la preparación de complejos platos. En la cocina de hierro fundido hervían cacerolas repletas de salsas olorosas y misteriosas mezclas. Había una pared entera cubierta por una pasmosa colección de brillantes cazuelas, perolas y moldes, un surtido al que Furuhata se refería como su batterie de cuisine.

El chef deambulaba por la estancia como un comandante del ejército, gesticulando, con un cuchillo o una cuchara en la mano. Sus enérgicos movimientos hacían que el enorme gorro blanco que llevaba en la cabeza se balanceara. Le ladró al segundo chef porque estaba elaborando una salsa demasiado espesa para un plato de pescado con hojaldre y a los ayudantes de pastelería porque habían dejado que el pan se dorara demasiado.

Las delgadas y curvadas puntas de sus cejas temblaron al ver a una de las cocineras encargada de la verdura cortando las zanahorias demasiado finas. Furuhata cambiaba de humor repentinamente cuando se acercaba a Endimión para que catara sus manjares, y le lanzaba miradas de aprobación cuando engullía ávidamente.

-Ah, le jeftne gentilhomme, mange, mange... nuestro joven caballero debería probar un poco de esto... y esto... C'est bien, oui?

-Muy bueno -respondió Endimión, entusiasmado, ante un pastel relleno de fruta y con crema de limón que estaba para chuparse los dedos-. ¿Puedo probar otra vez esas cosas marrones que van con la salsa?

El chef, con orgullo de padre, le acercó un plato que contenía finísimos filetes de buey salteados con mantequilla al coñac, cebolla y salsa de champiñones.

-Ésta es la primera receta que aprendí de niño, cuando ayudaba a mon pere a preparar la cena de le comte -le informó.

-Esto es mejor que la comida de Chiba Park -dijo Endimión.

Monsieur Furuhata le respondió con un sinfín de comentarios desfavorables sobre la comida inglesa, mencionándola como basura insípida que no le daría ni a los perros. Estaba ofreciéndole french cuisine, tan superior a la comida inglesa como un pastel al pan duro. Endimión asintió con la cabeza y siguió comiendo.

Taiki entró en la cocina cuando Endimión decidía abandonar el tenedor porque se sentía atiborrado.

-Señor Endimión -dijo Taiki muy serio-, ha llegado su hermano. Ha hecho algunos comentarios un tanto fuertes respecto a lo preocupado que está por usted. Venga conmigo, por favor.

-Oh. -Endimión abrió sus ojos azules de par en par, consternado. Se llevó la mano a la boca para disimular un eructo y echó un último vistazo a la cocina. Los empleados le observaban con simpatía-. Pasará tiempo antes de que pueda volver -dijo Endimión con tristeza-. Años.

Monsieur Furuhata estaba afligido y sus labios se agitaban nerviosamente mientras decía:

-Lord Chiba, el del grand carácter, ¿non? Quizá podríamos ofrecerle, para empezar, poularde a la Péri gueux... o saumon Montpellier...

El chef se detuvo a considerar qué otras delicias prepararía, seguro de que sus obras maestras eran capaces de aplacar el mal humor más terrible.

-No -dijo Endimión con tristeza. Sabía que ni las ofertas de Furuhata conseguirían tranquilizar a Darien-. No creo que eso sirviera. Se lo agradezco de todos modos, monsieur. Me merezco el castigo que me caiga. Me pasaría un mes encerrado en Newgate a cambio de uno de esos esponjosos pasteles con crema de café... o esos suflés de color verde.

Furuhata, conmovido, le dio a Endimión unas palmaditas en la espalda, le besó en ambas mejillas y le soltó un breve discurso en francés del que Endimión no en tendió ni una palabra. Acabó exclamando:

-Que! jeune homme magnifique... ¡vaya chaval!

-Venga, Endimión -dijo Taiki. Salieron de la cocina y atravesaron los comedores. Y antes de entrar en el vestíbulo, Taiki se sintió en la obligación de endilgarle su sermón.

-Endimión... supongo que ha oído decir que los caballeros deben ser discretos. Especialmente en lo relacionado con... digamos... el sexo débil.

-Sí -asintió Endimión algo perplejo. Miraba a Taiki frunciendo el entrecejo-. ¿Significa eso que no puedo hablarle a mi hermano de las chicas que anoche me presentó el señor Kou?

-A menos que crea que existe alguna razón por la que deba saberlo.

Endimión sacudió la cabeza.

-No se me ocurre ningún motivo.

-Bien. -Taiki lanzó un suspiro de alivio

Contrariamente a lo que Endimión esperaba, Darien no le aguardaba con cara de pocos amigos. Estaba de pie junto a la puerta del vestíbulo, con las manos en los bolsillos del abrigo, y parecía tranquilo. Llevaba la ropa arrugada e iba sin afeitar. Endimión no estaba acostumbrado a ver a su hermano con un aspecto tan desaseado. Pero, curiosamente, era la primera vez en mucho tiempo que veía a Darien relajado, con cara de importarle todo un bledo. Endimión se preguntaba qué le habría sucedido, y por qué no había acudido la noche anterior.

-Darien -dijo-, ha sido culpa mía. Nunca debería haberme ido sin avisarte, pero yo...

Darien le rodeó los hombros con el brazo y le observó detenidamente.

-¿Estás bien?

-Sí, anoche cené estupendamente. El señor Kou me ha enseñado a jugar al cribagge. Me acosté tem prano.

Una vez que hubo confirmado que su estado era bueno, Darien le lanzó una mirada penetrante.

-Tendremos una charla, Endimión. Sobre responsabilidad.

El chico asintió con la cabeza, sintiéndose culpable y presintiendo que el camino de vuelta al hogar iba a ser largo.

-Milord -interrumpió Taiki-, me gustaría decirle, en representación del señor Kou y de todos los empleados, que su hermano es un joven muy bien educado. Jamás había visto al señor Kou, por no mencionar a nuestro chef, tan encandilado con alguien.

-Eso es un don de Dios. Endimión es un maestro en el arte de la lisonja desde bien pequeño. -Darien miró de reojo a su hermano menor, que sonreía tímidamente. Luego le preguntó al encargado-: Taiki, ¿anda por aquí la señorita Tsukino?

-No, milord.

Darien se preguntó si estaría mintiéndole. Cabría la posibilidad de que Serena estuviera en la cama de Kou en aquellos momentos. Notó una punzada de celos.

-Entonces ¿dónde puedo dar con ella?

-Supongo que la señorita Tsukino pasará por aquí una de estas noches, milord. Podrá encontrarla en los salones. Estoy seguro de que asistirá a la fiesta de disfraces que celebraremos el próximo sábado. –Taiki enarcó las cejas y observó por encima de los cristales de sus gafas-. ¿Le doy algún recado, milord?

-Sí. Dígale que se prepare para el próximo asalto.

Darien, una vez proferida su amenaza, se despidió del encargado y salió de Craven's con Endimión caminando a toda prisa tras él.

Cuando puso los pies en Chiba Park, Darien se dio cuenta de la inquietud que flotaba en el ambiente.

También Endimión se percató de aquella nube invisible de tristeza. Observó la casa silenciosa, realmente sorprendido.

-¡Parece como si se hubiera muerto alguien!

La aparición de lady Ikuko vino precedida por el leve sonido de alguien que sorbía por las narices. Bajaba la escalera arrastrándose, su cara de querubín desfigurada por el dolor. Miró a Darien como si estuviera esperando que se le arrojara encima.

-M-milord -dijo con voz temblorosa-. ¡Se ha ido! ¡Mi querida Lita se ha ido! No le eche la culpa a mi niña inocente, yo tengo la culpa de todo. ¡Cualquier recriminación diríjamela a mí! Oh, querida, oh, querida. . .

En las facciones de Darien había una cómica mezcla de tristeza e inquietud.

-Lady Ikuko... -Rebuscó en los bolsillos con el fin de encontrar un pañuelo. Miró a Endimión de reojo, que se encogía de hombros sin entender nada.

-¿Quiere que le traiga un poco de agua? -preguntó Endimión.

-Té -respondió Ikuko entre sollozos-. Té bien cargado, con un chorrito de leche. Y una pizca de azúcar. Sólo una pizca, si no te importa. - Ikuko prosiguió su monólogo, hipando sin cesar, en cuanto Endimión hubo desaparecido-. Oh, ¿qué voy a hacer...? ¡Creo que me he vuelto un poco loca! Cómo empezar a explicarle.. .

-No necesito explicaciones. -Darien dio por fin con el pañuelo y se lo ofreció. Le dio unas palmaditas en la rolliza espalda en un torpe intento de consolarla-. Estoy al corriente de la situación... Lita, Neflyte, la fuga, todo. Demasiado tarde para buscar culpables, lady Ikuko. No se aflija.

-Cuando encontré la nota y le pedí a Kenji que los siguiera, hacía ya rato que se habían marchado. -Ikuko se sonó con gran educación-. Sigue buscándolos. Quizá aún estemos a tiempo...

-No. -Darien sonrió con benevolencia-. Lita era demasiado buena para mí. Se lo aseguro, el tiempo le demostrará que el vizconde Metalia es un esposo mucho mejor que yo.

-No estoy del todo de acuerdo -dijo Ikuko-. Oh, lord Chiba, si hubiera estado anoche aquí. Temo que haya sido su ausencia lo que ha animado a esos dos a cometer tan terrible locura. -Sus redondos ojos marrones, inundados de lágrimas, imploraban una explicación.

-Me encontraba... retenido, sin poder evitarlo -replicó Darien apenado, rascándose la cabeza.

-Todo ha sido obra de Srenity -afirmó Ikuko.

Él la miraba atentamente.

-¿Por qué lo dice?

-Si no hubiera venido aquí y les hubiera metido esas ideas en la cabeza...

Darien, de pronto, se dio cuenta de que estaba sonriendo de oreja a oreja.

-Soy de la opinión de que las ideas ya estaban antes ahí -comentó con amabilidad-. Dejando aparte nuestras emociones, lady Ikuko, creo que debemos reconocer que Lita y el vizconde Metalia forman una pareja ideal.

-¡Pero Neflyte no es nada comparado con usted! -espetó Ikuko impaciente, secándose las lágrimas-. y ahora... ¡ya no va a ser usted nuestro yerno!

-Parece que no.

-Oh, pobre de mí. -Ikuko suspiró abatida-. Desearía, con todo mi corazón... ¡tener una tercera hija para ofrecerle!

Darien la contemplaba sin pestañear y empezó en tonces a emitir un extraño sonido de lo más chocante.

Ikuko, temiendo que le estuviera dando un ataque epiléptico, observó horrorizada que se inclinaba sobre los peldaños hasta quedarse sentado con la cabeza oculta entre las manos. Temblaba y respiraba de forma entrecortada. Lentamente fue percatándose de que Darien estaba riendo. Riendo. Se le desencajó la mandíbula y quedó boquiabierta.

-¿Milord?

-Dios. -Darien casi pierde el equilibrio-. Una tercera. No. Dos es más que suficiente. Jesús. ¡Serena, de valer algo, vale por diez!

El desconcierto de Ikuko iba en aumento, y se preguntaba si los acontecimientos habrían hecho perder el juicio a lord Chiba.

-Lord Chiba -dijo con un hilo de voz-, no creo que se le pueda culpar por... perder los buenos modales. Sin embargo, creo... creo que tomaré el té en el salón... -Salió de estampida, moviendo sus rechonchos codos como si fuera una gallina agitando las alas.

-Gracias -logró decir Darien, luchando por dominarse. Suspiró profundamente, pero la sonrisa no se borraba de su rostro. Oh, sí, percibía la luz en su interior, una euforia creciente e indescriptible. Pero de todos modos se sentía inseguro, intranquilo, como los niños cuando están de vacaciones. Y aquel sentimiento pedía acción a gritos.

Se había librado de Lita. Y eso significaba algo más que un alivio, era una verdadera liberación. No se había dado cuenta hasta aquel momento de la carga que hubiera representado ese matrimonio, un peso aplastante que cada día se hubiera hecho más difícil de desaparecer. Era libre. Y Lita era feliz, y probablemente en aquellos momentos se hallaba entre los brazos de su amado. Serena, por otro lado, ignoraba lo que acababa de iniciar. Sí, aquello sólo empezaba...

-¿Darien? -Endimión le miraba con curiosidad-. Dentro de un momento traerán el té.

-Lady Ikuko está en el salón.

-Darien... ¿qué haces sentado en las escaleras? ¿Por qué motivo se te ve tan feliz? Si anoche no estabas aquí, ¿dónde estabas?

-Si no recuerdo mal, esta tarde tenías dos entrevistas con posibles tutores. Deberías darte un baño, Endimión, y cambiarte de ropa. -Abrió bien los ojos, en señal de advertencia-. Y no me siento feliz. Estoy pensando qué hacer con la señorita Tsukino.

-¿La mayor?

-Naturalmente, la mayor.

-¿y qué piensas hacer?

-Aún no eres lo bastante mayor como para saberlo.

-No estés tan seguro -dijo Endimión, guiñándole el ojo, y subió corriendo las escaleras antes de que Darien pudiera reaccionar.

Darien soltó un taco y sonrió. Sacudió la cabeza.

-Serena Tsukino -murmuró-. Una cosa es cierta... voy a tenerte tan ocupada que no podrás pasar otra noche en la cama de Kou.

Aquella noche iba tan mal como la anterior. Serena perdía con gracia y se esforzaba por mostrarse tranquila, para que los hombres que tenía alrededor no se percataran de que estaba ahogándose. Llevaba uno de sus vestidos más encantadores, de encaje y tul negro sobre fondo de seda color carne, con el que parecía envuelta sólo en diáfano encaje.

Se hallaba sentada ante la mesa de juego acompañada por un grupo de caballeros entre los que se encontraban lord Kumada, lord Tenou y Peruru Fire, un apuesto diplomático ruso. Sentía la cara como si fuera una máscara, rígida y sin vida. Las oportunidades de recuperar a Rini se le escapaban. Se sentía vacía. «¿Qué sucede?», pensaba Serena, presa del pánico. Nunca había jugado tan mal.

Percibía la mirada de Seiya, que deambulaba por la estancia, clavada en ella. Sabía que desaprobaba su actuación. De haber visto Serena a alguien en su misma situación, cometiendo errores de tal magnitud, le hubiera aconsejado que lo intentara otra noche. Pero no tenía tiempo. Le quedaba esa noche y la siguiente. La necesidad de conseguir cinco mil libras la espoleaba sin tregua. Zoycite, el crupier, observaba sus acciones sin comentar nada, sin atreverse ni a mirarla a los ojos. Serena era consciente de que estaba jugando demasiado fuerte, demasiado rápido y corriendo riesgos innecesarios. Intentaba en vano calmarse. Se hallaba inmersa en la vorágine típica de los jugadores... le resultaba imposible parar.

Movió la mano con cierta brusquedad y sin pensárselo dos veces lanzó los tres dados sobre el tapete.

-¡Venga, un triple! -Los dados rodaron. Uno, dos, seis. Nada. Estaba casi sin dinero. -Bien -dijo encogiéndose de hombros para responder a la sonrisa consoladora de Kumada-. Creo que esta noche acabaré jugando a crédito.

Seiya se plantó de repente a su lado y le murmuró al oído con frialdad.

-Ven, demos primero una vuelta.

-Estoy jugando -le susurró ella.

-Si no tienes dinero no lo harás. -La agarró por la muñeca. Serena pidió disculpas, sonrió y prometió estar de vuelta enseguida. Seiya la arrastró hacia la mesa de Taiki para hablar con ella.

-Bastardo entrometido -masculló Serena. Sonreía sin embargo, para guardar las apariencias-. ¿Qué significa eso de apartarme cuando estoy jugando? Y no te atrevas a negarme un crédito... He jugado a crédito cientos de veces, ¡Y siempre acabo ganando!

-Parece que tu racha de suerte ha desaparecido -dijo Seiya sin alterarse-. Se ha esfumado.

Aquellas palabras fueron para Serena como un bofetón.

-No es verdad. La suerte no existe. Son los números, saber de números y tener la oportunidad.

-Llámalo como quieras. Se ha esfumado.

-No. Pienso volver a la mesa y demostrártelo.

-Perderás.

-Entonces, deja que pierda -replicó desesperada-. ¿Qué te crees que estás haciendo...? ¿Intentar protegerme? ¿Piensas que acabas de adquirir ese derecho? ¡Vete a la mierda! ¡Tengo que ganar cinco mil libras, si no perderé a Rini para siempre!

-¿Y si esta noche pierdes más que eso? –preguntó Seiya fríamente.

Serena sabía que la respuesta era innecesaria. Él sabía perfectamente que su única opción sería vender su cuerpo al mejor postor.

-Te devolveré tu maldito dinero. O una libra de carne. Lo que prefieras. Sólo me importa mi hija, ¿lo has entendido?

De repente el acento de Seiya alcanzó una clásica perfección.

-Una puta no sería la madre indicada para ella.

-El destino dirá -sentenció Serena, muy tensa-. Tu filosofía es ésa, ¿verdad?

Los ojos de Seiya parecían diminutas piezas de lapislázuli. Sonrió burlón y la soltó. Serena se sintió a la deriva, igual que aquella noche, hacía ya dos años, antes de que Seiya le permitiera la entrada en el club.

Pero Seiya estaba demostrándole una vez más que no era persona en quien apoyarse. En el fondo de su corazón siempre había tenido la esperanza de que acabaría ayudándola cuando su suerte tocara a su fin. Las esperanzas se habían desvanecido. No podía culpar a Seiya por ser así. Le volvió la espalda y echó a andar tan deprisa que las faldas se le enredaron entre los tobillos. Cuando llegó a la mesa de juego tenía ya una sonrisa dibujada en el rostro.

-Caballeros, por favor, disculpen la interrupción. Dónde... -Lanzó un grito sofocado al reparar en el nuevo integrante del corrillo.

Darien estaba sentado a la mesa. Llevaba pantalón negro, camisa de seda bordada y una chaqueta color verde pálido con botones dorados que realzaba el tono bronceado de su piel. Sonrió a Serena tranquilamente y ella advirtió que su aspecto era distinto del habitual. Era como si se hallara envuelto en un aura dorada, algo que Serena había percibido en innumerables ocasiones en aquellos jugadores que disfrutaban de increíbles rachas de suerte y arriesgaban sus fortunas de forma temeraria.

Se sentía aún más deprimida que antes. Sabía que algún día iba a acabar tropezándose con él... pero ¿por qué en aquel momento? Primero perder todo el dinero, después la deserción de Seiya y ahora eso. Aquélla estaba convirtiéndose en una de las peores noches de su vida.

-Lord Chiba -dijo-. Vaya sorpresa. No creo que ésta sea su guarida preferida, ¿verdad?

-Dirijo mis preferencias hacia cualquier lugar donde pueda encontrarla.

-El loco volviendo a sus locuras -susurró ella.

-Ha desaparecido antes de que acabara la partida.

-Tenía asuntos más importantes de los que ocuparme.

Darien echó un vistazo a la mesa. Kumada acababa de arrojar el dado.

-¿Tiene relación con su suerte?

Se había enterado de que llevaba una mala noche. Tenou se lo había contado, o quizá Peruru, ese cotilla. Serena se encogió de hombros, aparentando indiferencia.

-No creo en la suerte.

-Yo sí.

-¿Y esta noche está de su lado? Por favor, apueste, milord.

-Apostaré diez miI libras... a cambio de una noche con usted. -Serena se atragantó.

La mesa se paralizó.

-¿Qué ha dicho? -preguntaba Ternou, ansioso por enterarse-. ¿Qué?

La noticia fue corriendo de boca en boca por la mesa y luego por el resto de la sala. Hubo un tumulto; todos se apretujaron alrededor de la mesa, un centenar de miradas ávidas clavadas en Serena y Darien.

-Muy divertido -consiguió decir Serena con voz ronca.

Darien extrajo una letra de cambio del bolsillo de su chaqueta y la depositó sobre la mesa. Ella, asombrada, miró aquel trozo de papel y luego a Darien. Él sonreía. El pánico se apoderó de Serena. Pero luego todo le pareció un sueño, se sentía más como un observador que como la protagonista principal. La apuesta era muy elevada. Si ella ganaba salvaría a su hija. Pero si perdía... Intentó imaginárselo por un momento. Sacudió levemente la cabeza y volvió a la realidad, helada de miedo. Darien miró sus labios temblorosos y el brillo burlón de sus ojos perdió intensidad. Habló de nuevo, esta vez con un tono sorprendentemente cortés.

-¿Qué tal si añado otros cinco? Todo eran vítores a su alrededor.

-¡Acaba de subir a quince! -exclamaba Tenou.

Los caballeros acudían ya hasta del comedor y de las salas de fumadores. Otros mirones iban de aquí para allá llevando las noticias.

Normalmente a Serena le gustaba ser el centro de atención. Se había ganado de sobras la reputación de extravagante. Reía, bailaba, montaba escándalos, gastaba bromas de las que luego hablaba Londres entero. Pero aquello no era una broma, era un asunto de vida o muerte. Necesitaba ayuda... Su vergüenza, su valentía, sus frágiles defensas se enfrentaban con un par de penetrantes ojos azules. «No me hagas esto», hubiera querido suplicar. Siguió mirándole sin abrir la boca.

-Usted decide, señorita Tsukino -dijo Darien sin perder la paciencia.

¿Qué elección? La cabeza le zumbaba. ¿Qué maldita elección? Tenía que confiar en el destino. Podía ser que aquella proposición tan estrafalaria se la enviara la divina providencia... Tenía que ganar; ganaría y utilizaría el dinero para retener a Rini.

-C-con dados no -se oyó decir.

-¿Nuestro juego habitual? -preguntó él.

-Iremos a uno de los salones de cartas. ¿T-tres manos? -dijo con dificultad.

Los ojos de Darien echaban chispas de satisfacción.

Asintió rápidamente con un movimiento de cabeza.

-¡Ha aceptado la apuesta! -gritó alguien.

En Craven's jamás se había visto un alboroto como aquél. Los gritos de la multitud ensordecían a Serena. Los hombres se apelotonaban a su alrededor, asfixiándola. Se encontró apretada contra la mesa, sin poder moverse. Los hombres más cercanos a ella hacían lo posible por protegerla de la presión, pero los demás ponían todo su empeño en conseguir un lugar desde donde poder observar los acontecimientos.

Serena se sentía aturdida y mareada, y el canto redondo de la mesa clavándosele en el costado le arrancó una mueca de dolor.

-Dejen de apretar, no puedo respirar...

Darien se acercó rápidamente a ella y formó una especie de jaula con sus brazos para protegerla.

Serena lanzó una carcajada apagada; el corazón le latía con violencia.

-Mire la que ha montado. Dios mío.

-Todo va bien -le susurró él.

Antes de que Serena pudiera preguntarle qué había querido decir con aquello, se oyó la voz autoritaria de Seiya.

-Ya está bien -gritó. Mientras hablaba se abría camino entre la multitud-. Ya está bien, todos atrás. Un poco de aire para la señorita bombón. Apártense y empezará el juego.

Darien soltó a Serena, que se volvió para mirar a Seiya con ojos suplicantes. Seiya lucía la expresión implacable que le era habitual. Fijó la vista en la cara tensa de Serena.

-Taiki me ha dicho que tenemos una pequeña apuesta.

-Tres manos de vingt-et-un -le informó Serena, temblorosa-. Necesitamos... necesitamos un salón de cartas.. .

-No, que sea aquí. -Una sonrisa iluminó las facciones de Seiya-. Es mejor, todos no cabemos en un salón de cartas.

Serena se quedó pasmada ante aquella traición. Ni una sola palabra que demostrara su preocupación. Seiya, sencillamente, iba a dejar que sucediera. ¡Pensaba incluso disfrutar del espectáculo!. La cólera la invadió y le dio fuerzas.

-Como es habitual -dijo con frialdad- tienes un talento especial para montar grandes espectáculos.

-Por algo soy Seiya Kou, bomboncito. -Miró alrededor en busca del encargado-. Taiki -gritó-, trae una baraja nueva. Veamos lo que tiene que decir el diablo en persona.

Era la primera vez en la historia del club que sucedía algo semejante. Los camareros corrían arriba y abajo sirviendo bebidas. El dinero y las fichas cambiaban de manos constantemente. Se cruzaban apuestas, se doblaban, el griterío iba en aumento. -Serena, horrorizada y ofendida, oía las cantidades que se barajaban. Con gran amargura descubrió que a la mayoría de los hombres con los que solía jugar les encantaría verla perder. Le estaba bien empleado, por atreverse a invadir un club de hombres. Eran todos unos bárbaros asquerosos.

-¿Barajo? -preguntó Seiya.

-No -respondió Serena, cortante-. Taiki es mi único hombre de confianza.

Seiya, burlón, se tocó la frente como si le saludara mientras Taiki se abría paso entre la muchedumbre.

El orgulloso encargado se limpió las gafas con un pañuelo y luego quitó el precinto de la baraja. El silencio era sepulcral. Taiki barajó como un experto las cartas, que volaban y saltaban entre sus pequeñas manos. Depositó la baraja en la mesa y miró a Serena.

-Corte, por favor...

Ella lo hizo con mano temblorosa. Taiki reunió los dos montones y acto seguido, con gesto muy preciso y con la lentitud adecuada para que el público pudiera verlo bien, extrajo la primera carta y la dejó a un lado. Su firmeza tranquilizaba a Serena. Observaba todos sus movimientos.

-Tres manos de vingt-et-un -dijo Taiki-. El as vale uno u once, según decida el jugador. -Entregó un par de cartas a cada uno de ellos, una boca arriba y la otra boca abajo. La carta de Serena era un ocho, la de Darien, un diez.

-¿Señorita Tsukino? -dijo Taiki. Le tocaba empezar a ella, ya que era el jugador que estaba a su izquierda.

Serena volvió la carta y se mordió el labio. Un dos. Miró a Taiki, indicándole que quería otra carta. Un nueve. Se oyeron silbidos y exclamaciones. El dinero corría de nuevo de mano en mano. Serena, ya más relajada, se pasó la mano enguantada por la frente empapada de sudor. Tenía diecinueve. La suerte parecía estar a su favor.

Observó a Darien descubrir su carta. Un siete; diecisiete en total. Darien pidió otra carta. Serena ahogó un grito al ver que Taiki le entregaba una sota, lo que le situaba por encima de veintiuno. Había ganado la primera mano. Sonrió al recibir varias palmaditas de felicitación en los hombros.

-Bastardos impertinentes, aún no he ganado. -Hubo risas; todos agradecían un respiro después de tanta tensión.

Taiki dejó aparte las cartas utilizadas y volvió a barajar. El público enmudeció. Serena consiguió un total de dieciocho. Pedir otra carta era una locura.

-Me planto -murmuró. Frunció el entrecejo al ver la carta que Darien tenía boca arriba: un rey, y se le de tuvo el corazón cuando volvió la otra. Un nueve. Una mano para cada uno. Miró a Darien, que no parecía ni satisfecho ni preocupado; su seguridad la hacía sentir se tremendamente incómoda. ¿Cómo se atrevía a mirarla con tanta tranquilidad estando su vida a merced de unos naipes?

Taiki retiró las cartas que acababan de jugarse y barajó por última vez. El silencio que reinaba en la estancia era absoluto, nadie se atrevía a respirar. Serena miró su carta, una reina, y volvió boca arriba la segunda. Un tres. Hizo una señal solicitando una tercera. Taiki le entregó un siete. ¡Acababa de conseguir veinte!

-¡Gracias a Dios! -Sonrió a Darien, retándole a que intentara derrotarla. Iba a ganar. Pensó, aliviada y contenta, en las cinco mil libras. Hasta cabía la posibilidad de que tan enorme suma llegara a ser suficiente como para conseguir sobornar a Diamante y conseguir que soltara a Rini definitivamente. En última instancia, la ayudaría a recuperar el tiempo perdido. Y podría contratar de nuevo al investigador que se había visto obligada a despedir por falta de medios. Miraba a Darien, saboreando las mieles del triunfo anticipadamente. Su primera carta era un diez. Puso la segunda boca arriba. As de corazones. Clavó entonces su mirada azul en la cara sorprendida de Serena.

-Veintiuno.

Un natural. Se hizo el más absoluto silencio. Fue Seiya quien tomó la palabra.

-Quemada en su propio fuego -observó con ironía.

El público se echó a gritar; parecía como si estuviera celebrándose algún ritual primitivo.

-Final del juego; ganador: lord Chiba -anunció Taiki, aun sabiendo que sus palabras quedaban ahogadas por el tumulto. Los concurrentes parecían más una tribu de salvajes que civilizados caballeros ingleses. La alfombra había quedado empapada de alcohol.

Darien no cesaba de recibir vigorosos apretones de mano y potentes palmadas en la espalda y en los brazos. Peruru intentaba echarle vodka sobre la cabeza. Darien se las apañó para escapar del baño de alcohol y se dispuso a buscar a Serena. Ella había conseguido escabullirse entre la multitud hacia una de las puertas.

-¡Serena! -Darien intentó seguirla, pero la muchedumbre no le permitía avanzar con rapidez. Soltó un taco al verla desaparecer.

A Serena le temblaba todo el cuerpo, el estómago le pesaba cada vez más y estaba tan asustada que no sabía adónde se dirigía. De pronto chocó contra un cuerpo. Estaba mareada y necesitaba aire; sus piernas ya no la sostenían. Seiya, que era quien acababa de detener su enloquecida huida, la ayudó a mantenerse en pie. Su mirada era hielo azul.

-Suéltame -dijo ella entre dientes.

-Las mujeres carecen de orgullo. Desapareciendo por la retaguardia, ¿no es eso? Fulana gallina.

Serena se debatía entre sus brazos inexorables, implorándole.

-Seiya, no puedo hacerlo, no puedo...

-Lo harás. Has de pagar la apuesta, bombón; yo mismo sería capaz de arrastrarte hasta la cama. Y si te marchas, te volveré a traer. Y ahora vete a mis aposentos y espérale.

-¿Por qué aquí? Yo... preferiría ir a mi casa.

-Lo harás aquí, y me aseguraré de que cumples con tu obligación.

-No. -Serena sacudía la cabeza, a punto de estallar en llanto-. No.

La actitud de Seiya cambió de súbito, desconcertándola con una tierna sonrisa.

-¿No? Demasiado tarde, bombón. Es un trago amargo, pero tendrás que pasarlo. -Su voz se había tornado tranquila y amable, como si estuviera hablándole a un chiquillo terco-. Si no satisfaces la apuesta no habrá lugar en Londres donde puedas volver a jugar, ni en Craven's ni en el tugurio más ruin de la Cocina del Infierno.

-¿Por qué no me lo impediste, Seiya? -A Serena le castañeteaban los dientes-. ¡De haberte yo importado algo no habrías permitido que sucediera! Habrías evitado que me metiera en ese lío... Va a hacerme daño, Seiya, no lo entiendes...

-Lo entiendo perfectamente. No te hará daño. Lo que quiere es pegarse un revolcón contigo, querida, eso es todo. -y acabó de sorprenderla estampándole un beso en la frente-. Vamos. Metete un trago en el cuerpo y espera a ese tío. -Intentaba despegarle las manos de las mangas de su chaqueta, pero era imposible, ella cada vez le apretaba con más fuerza.

-¿y qué hago? -preguntó sofocada, mirándole con ojos muy abiertos.

Seiya juntó sus oscuras cejas. Su amabilidad desapareció de golpe y fue reemplazada por una sonrisa insolente.

-Meterte en la cama y quedarte allí tendida como un besugo. Fácil. Ahora vete y no preguntes de qué lado te pones. -Su risa burlona era lo único que podía apartarla.

Serena se soltó de las mangas.

-¡Jamás te perdonaré!

Seiya le respondió con un ademán en dirección a las escaleras que conducían a sus aposentos privados. Ella consiguió reunir la poca dignidad que le quedaba, enderezó la espalda y se puso en marcha. La sonrisa de Seiya se esfumó en cuanto ella hubo desaparecido. Entró en la sala de juego. Llamó la atención de Taiki para preguntarle, sólo con ademanes, dónde estaba Darien. Taiki señaló un extremo del salón, donde Darien, con modos poco convencionales, intentaba alcanzar una de las salidas. Darien, haciendo caso omiso de las felicitaciones, intentaba abrirse camino entre la multitud. Dudaba entre dirigirse a la cafetería o a la biblioteca, preguntándose cuál sería la dirección que había tomado Serena.

-¿Lord Chiba?

Darien volvió la cabeza y vio a Taiki. Seiya Kou hizo su aparición al mismo tiempo. La tosquedad y la dureza de su expresión denotaban, más que nunca, al ladrón que había prosperado pero que jamás lograría escapar de un sórdido pasado. Dos pares de ojos azules cruzaron miradas de desafío. Jamás se habían enfrentado, pero aun así la atmósfera de violencia y desacuerdo que reinaba entre ellos resultaba evidente.

-Milord -dijo Seiya con calma-, acabo de explicarle a la señorita bombón que se lo ha buscado ella solita. Taiki ha jugado limpio, nadie podrá decir nunca...

-¿Dónde está? -le interrumpió Darien.

-Primero tengo algo que decirle.

-¿Qué?

Una extraña expresión se dibujó en el rostro de Seiya. Parecía estar buscando las palabras, como si deseara decir algo muy importante.

- Trátela bien -dijo por fin, con una recóndita nota de fría amenaza-. Sea amable; de lo contrario se lo haré pagar el resto de sus días. -Señaló al encargado-. Taiki le acompañará a la planta superior, milord. Serena está... -Su boca temblaba-. Le espera allí.

-Muy acertado -dijo Darien-. No sólo va compartir su mujer sino que, además, pone usted la cama.

Seiya le sonrió fríamente.

-Yo no comparto nada de lo que es mío. ¿Entendido? Sí, ya veo que sí.

Darien le observaba desconcertado.

-Entonces, ella y usted no...

-Estuvimos a punto en una ocasión -dijo Seiya, con su acento cockney más gutural.

-Pero, antes, usted...

-Yo sólo me llevo putas a la cama. -Seiya seguía sonriendo ante la mirada atónita de Darien-. Serena es algo muy especial. Demasiado delicada para eso.

Darien sentía asombro y frustración. ¿Sería posible que los rumores fueran falsos y que jamás hubiera existido ningún lío entre los dos? Tendría que bajar Dios del cielo para ayudarle a creerse algo tan poco probable. Pero ¿qué necesidad tenían de mentir? No tenía ningún sentido. Vaya, ¿acabaría descubriendo algún día quién o qué era Serena Tsukino?

Kou chascó los dedos en dirección al encargado.

-Taiki -murmuró, y se alejó rápidamente. Darien se quedó mirándolo, asombrado.

-¿Qué hay entre esos dos?

Taiki le observaba impasible.

-Nada, exactamente lo que le ha contado el señor Kou. Él siempre ha creído que lo mejor era mantener una amistad platónica con la señorita Tsukino. -Le indicó a Darien que le siguiera.

-¿Por qué? ¿Qué hay de raro en ella? ¿O es él? –Se detuvo, y agarrando al encargado por las solapas, le obligó a girarse-. ¡Cuéntemelo, o se lo sacaré como sea!

Taiki, con gran delicadeza, consiguió liberar el tejido de estambre de su chaqueta de los dedos de Darien.

-Mi opinión personal sobre el asunto -susurró - es que tiene miedo de enamorarse de ella.

-Oh, maldición.

Taiki le contemplaba con mirada inquisitiva.

-¿Es necesario que sigamos, milord?

Darien movió la cabeza en un gesto de negación. Taiki le acompañó hasta una puerta muy sencilla que parecía la entrada a la bodega o a los almacenes. Pero no era así. Tras ella se escondía una estrecha escalera de caracol. Taiki subió por ella e hizo una señal indicándole otra puerta. Miró a Darien con la misma expresión que había utilizado Seiya unos momentos antes, como si quisiera soltarle un discurso y le costara hacerlo.

-Le aseguro, milord, que nadie va a molestarle. Si necesita algo, utilice la campanilla para llamar a los criados. Son eficientes y discretos. -Pasó junto a Darien y se desvaneció como una sombra.

Darien se encontró sonriendo ante una puerta cerrada. Recordaba la cara que había puesto Serena en la sala de juegos cuando había perdido. Estaba hundida. Era evidente que después de todo lo que le había hecho esperaba la peor reacción por su parte. Sin embargo no pensaba hacerle daño. De pronto estaba impaciente por hacerle saber que la venganza no tenía nada que ver con todo aquello. Agarró el pomo de la puerta y lo hizo girar.

Taiki encontró a Seiya en una de esas salitas que rara vez se utilizaban, con varias sillas, una mesa de escritorio y una chaise longue, un lugar ideal para poder discutir de negocios en la más estricta intimidad. Seiya estaba junto a la ventana, oculto casi por la cortina y permaneció en silencio después de que entrara Taiki, jugando nervioso con los gruesos pliegues de terciopelo granate.

-¿Señor Kou? -inquirió Taiki, dubitativo.

Seiya respondió como si estuviera hablando consigo mismo.

-Dios, estaba blanca como el papel. Le temblaban las piernas y se le revolvían las tripas. No es ésa la reacción que espera Chiba. Me apostaría lo que fuera. -Soltó una punzante carcajada-. No envidio en absoluto a ese pobre bastardo.

-¿No, señor? -preguntó Taiki. Seiya seguía de espaldas, y respiraba con dificultad. Habló con voz ronca al cabo de un momento, esforzándose en disimular su acento cockney.

-No soy lo bastante bueno para ella. Pero sé lo que necesita. Alguien de su clase... alguien que no se haya pasado la mitad de la vida en la calle. Creo... creo que ella podría haberme querido pero no permití que sucediera. Quiero... quiero lo mejor para ella. -Se restregó los ojos y lanzó una carcajada amarga-. Si hubiera nacido caballero, sería yo quien estaría con ella, no ese maldito hijo de puta de Chiba. - Tragó saliva; luchaba por dominarse-. Quiero una copa.

-¿Qué desea tomar?

-Cualquier cosa. Lo que sea, pero rápido. -Aguardó a que Taiki desapareciera para hundir la cabeza en los cortinajes y acariciar el terciopelo con la mejilla.


	9. Capítulo 8

_**Capítulo 8**_

Darien traspasó el umbral de una minúscula sala abovedada que hacía las veces de vestíbulo. Serena estaba en el centro de una estancia de lo más extravagante, recargada, barroca e inundada de dorados. Él conocía prostíbulos decorados con mejor gusto.

La inmovilidad de Serena resultaba decepcionante. Darien intuyó que estaba a punto de estallar. Intentó mirarle sólo la cara, pero no pudo evitar recorrer con la vista el cuerpo envuelto en encaje negro. Se alegraba de que no se hubiera desnudado. Quería hacerlo él. Al pensar en eso el corazón le latió con fuerza y una oleada de calor le inundó el cuerpo; pero Darien deseaba apaciguar aquella ansiedad.

Fue Serena quien rompió el silencio, con una carcajada nerviosa.

-Los aposentos de Seiya -dijo luego, señalando las paredes. Se cruzó de brazos y sonrió con ironía-. Encantadores, ¿verdad?

Darien echó un vistazo al terciopelo decadente, los carísimos espejos biselados y los cuadros de escenas mitológicas.

-Encaja con su personalidad. -Se aproximó lentamente a ella-. ¿Quieres ir a otro lugar?

-No. -Serena retrocedió unos pasos.

-Serena...

-No. No, espere. Ante todo, me gustaría explicarle algo. -Se dirigió a una mesita con incrustaciones de lapislázuli. Cogió un trozo de papel que estaba encima de ella y se lo entregó. Volvió a apartarse en cuanto él lo tuvo en las manos-. Es un pagaré de quince mil libras. Temo que tardaré algún tiempo en reunirlas, pero le juro que recibirá el dinero en su totalidad, incluyendo intereses. El interés que usted estipule. Siempre que sea razonable, naturalmente.

-No quiero intereses.

-Gracias. Muy amable...

-Quiero una noche contigo. -Estrujó el papel y lo tiró al suelo-. Lo he deseado desde el primer día en que te vi.

-No -dijo ella, sacudiendo la cabeza-. Eso no va a suceder. Lo siento.

Darien se acercó.

-No te haré daño.

Serena no se movió, pero un estremecimiento visible le recorrió el cuerpo.

-No puedo hacer eso con usted -exclamó, levantando las manos para protegerse-. ¡Ni con ningún hombre!

Darien se detuvo, mirándola con ternura. ¿Por qué le repugnaría tanto la idea de que se acostara con ella? ¿Le ocurría con todos los hombres? Entonces una idea pasmosa pasó por su cabeza. Había sido un arrogante por no haberlo pensado antes. Respiró hondo. -Tú... -empezó a decir con dificultad-. ¿Es que...prefieres a las mujeres?

-¿Qué? -Serena le miró desconcertada, y al instante se puso roja como un tomate-. ¡Dios mío! No, no es eso.

Darien pensó que estaba volviéndose loco.

-Entonces ¿de qué se trata? -preguntó, muy tenso. Serena inclinó la cabeza.

-Confíe en mi promesa -susurró-. Acepte el pagaré.

Él la agarró con fuerza por los brazos.

-Mírame -dijo, pero ella permaneció con la cabeza gacha-. Cuéntamelo, Serena.

Ella lanzó una seca y cortante carcajada y sacudió la cabeza.

-¿Te ha hecho daño alguien? -preguntó Darien-. ¿Se trata de eso?

-Usted está haciéndome daño...

-No pienso dejarte marchar. Explícame de qué se trata. -Dejó que siguiera retorciéndose, hasta que se percató de que era inútil continuar y quedó inmóvil, temblorosa. Él seguía esperando, aferrándole los brazos, con la cabeza inclinada sobre la suya. Entonces le oyó decir, sin mostrar emoción:

-Sé lo que piensan los hombres cuando me miran, lo que ellos esperan de mí. Suponen que he estado con muchos hombres. Pero sólo ha habido uno. Hace muchos años. Sentía curiosidad, estaba sola... Oh, tengo docenas de excusas. Fue el primero y el último. Odié cada instante que compartí con él. La experiencia resultó penosa, tanto para él como para mí. Se trataba de un personaje muy famoso entre la alta sociedad, con reputación de ser un gran amante. Pienso, por ese motivo, que la culpa no fue suya, sino mía. Soy incapaz de experimentar esos sentimientos. Soy la última mujer que un hombre desearía tener en la cama. -Rió con amargura-. Y bien, ¿sigue deseándome?

Darien deslizó las manos hasta su barbilla y le obligó a levantar la cabeza. Sus ojos zafiro desprendían compasión y una luminosidad profunda como una noche de luna nueva.

-Sí.

Serena notó que una lágrima descendía por su meji lla. Se retorció, en un vano intento de separarse de él.

-¡No sienta pena por mí, por el amor de Dios!

-¿Te parece que siento pena por ti? -Darien la agarró por las caderas y la apretó con firmeza contra su cuerpo-. ¿Te lo parece? -La presionó aún más contra su rígido miembro mirándola a los ojos-. ¿Por qué odias esto?

Ella sacudió la cabeza ligeramente, frunciendo los labios.

-La primera vez siempre es dolorosa -dijo él-. ¿No te lo esperabas?

-Naturalmente. -Se ruborizó, mortificada-. Seguiría odiándolo aunque no lo hubiera sido.

-Entonces juzgas y condenas a los hombres basándote en una única experiencia. Una noche.

-Me enseñó todo lo que necesitaba saber -sentenció ella, hablando con cierta dificultad.

Darien rodeaba su cintura, obligándola a mantenerse pegada a él. Habló entonces con tono de reproche.

-¿Qué sucedería por lo tanto si basara mi opinión sobre las mujeres solamente en mi experiencia contigo?

-Que entonces no estaría tan ansioso por contraer matrimonio.

-Bien. -Bajó la cabeza y la besó en el cuello. Ella retrocedió-. Quince mil libras es una suma muy grande -murmuró-. ¿Estás segura de que no quieres volver a considerar la idea de pasar unas cuantas horas conmigo?

-Se burla de mí -dijo ella airada.

-No. -Su aliento acarició la mejilla de Serena como un beso. Ella apartó la cara-. Y te atreves a decir que soy un testarudo. -Hundió los dedos entre sus rizos rubios como el oro-. Has dejado que los recuerdos se maceraran con el paso de los años, y eso ha convertido los hechos en algo peor de lo que en realidad fueron...

-Oh, siga, siga menospreciando mis sentimientos -exclamó Serena-. No sabe la historia entera, y antes moriría que contársela; así que no intente hacerme...

-Está bien. -Darien hundió los labios en su cabello-. Te deseo -dijo con voz ronca y decidida-. No se hable más. Lo haremos, tanto si encontramos una cama como si no en este maldito lugar. -La abrazó con más fuerza-. Deja que suceda, sólo eso. Sólo deja que suceda.

Serena cerró los ojos y hundió la cabeza en su pecho. Los brazos que la rodeaban parecían de acero. Sentía el calor de su virilidad entre sus piernas. Pero él, a pesar de sus prisas, parecía estar esperando algo, mientras deslizaba las manos por toda la extensión de su espalda.

-Serena -susurró-, no tengas miedo. Deseo complacerte. Te lo demostraré. Confía en mí. Debes confiar en mí.

Una extraña pasividad se apoderó de ella, un agotamiento. Llevaba tanto tiempo luchando, haciendo uso de todos sus ardides para mantenerse a flote en un mar embravecido. No le quedaban fuerzas, y se le habían agotado las ideas. No tenía nada que perder. Finalmente había tropezado con una voluntad superior a la suya, y parecía no existir más elección que dejarse llevar. «Deja que suceda...» Volvió la cabeza, dubitativa, en dirección a la puerta que estaba a su izquierda, la del dormitorio.

-Creo... que es por allí -dijo con voz entrecortada. Darien la cogió en sus brazos sin ninguna dificultad, y así atravesaron las dos habitaciones contiguas hasta llegar a una tenuemente iluminada, con suntuosos espejos de marco dorado y una cama enorme con delfines y trompetas tallados. Darien la depositó en el suelo y le cogió la cara entre las manos, acariciándole la comisura de los labios con los nudillos. Ella contemplaba con ojos entornados sus rasgos duros y perfectos a la vez, relucientes como el oro bajo el leve resplandor de la luz. Él inclinó la cabeza y rozó su boca con los labios.

Sorprendida ante su propia reacción, Serena sentía la punta de la lengua de Darien rozándole los labios y dejando un rastro de sedosa humedad. La calidez de su boca resultaba extrañamente placentera, y sintió de repente que estaba a punto de perder el equilibrio. Rodeó el cuello de Darien con los brazos para no caerse y abrió los labios, invitándole sin quererlo. La intrusión de la lengua de Darien fue lenta y gradual, como si no se atreviera a violar la barrera de los dientes.

Confiar en él era una locura. Sabía que la caballerosidad se acabaría de un momento a otro. Percibía su tensión en aumento, el temblor de su mano al quitarle uno de los guantes. Sentía su fuerza, su potencia refrenada que amenazaba con estallar. Pero, a pesar de ello, la despojó del otro guante con similar delicadeza.

Los dedos se deslizaron luego hacia el extremo del corpiño, jugueteando con el contorno del encaje. Serena oía el sonido profundo de su respiración y se preguntaba por qué él actuaba con tanta lentitud. Quizá acabaría cambiando de idea y la dejaría marchar... Pensarlo la llenaba de esperanzas y a la vez de una singular angustia. Entonces Darien la cogió por los hombros, la hizo girar y empezó a desabrochar la hilera de botones diminutos de la espalda del vestido, hasta que éste quedó sostenido sólo por las mangas transparentes. Finalmente, muy despacio, la seda y los encajes se deslizaron hasta el suelo. Darien aflojó después la cinta de los calzones y se los quitó, dejándola casi desnuda, solamente al amparo de la tenue camisola blanca y las medias bordadas.

Darien recorrió el hombro de Serena con sus labios y deslizó el brazo con delicadeza hacia la parte anterior de su cuerpo y le rozó el pecho con la mano. Serena creyó que el suelo se disolvía bajo sus pies. Luego él deslizó el pulgar hasta dar con el pezón y lo excitó hasta conseguir que se endureciera. A Serena le resultó imposible reprimir un jadeo, y el movimiento que lo acompañó hizo que la mano de él pudiera situarse aún en mejor posición. Aquel placer, sin embargo, estaba empañado por una oleada de inseguridad. Serena consideraba que sus pechos eran muy pequeños... Lo más probable era que Darien esperara encontrarse con otra cosa; todos sus vestidos estaban diseñados para que los pechos parecieran mayores. Tenía una torpe explicación en la punta de la lengua, pero antes de que pudiera pronunciar palabra la mano de Darien se abrió camino por debajo de la camisola para posarse sobre su pecho desnudo. Los dedos se deslizaron por la suave curvatura hasta dar con la preciosa protuberancia del pezón.

-Eres tan bonita -le murmuró Darien al oído-. Una muñequita perfecta. -Suspiró profundamente y la hizo girar hasta situada de cara a él; entonces apartó la camisa hasta que los pechos de Serena asomaron. Su miembro rígido se apoyaba sobre el rincón secreto situado entre los muslos de Serena, que se ruborizó intensamente. El leve gemido que él exhaló era la prueba evidente de cuánto estaba saboreando aquella presión tan íntima. Entonces le puso las manos en las nalgas para que no se apartara.

-Serena... Dios, Serena... -La besó y penetró profundamente en su boca con la lengua. Ella, rodeándole el cuello con los brazos, se rindió ante la invasión.

Darien la soltó de repente, emitiendo un gruñido. Se puso a tirar de las mangas de su chaqueta, intentando despojarse de ella, pero la prenda parecía estar pegada a él. Empezó a maldecir y tiró aún con más fuerza de las mangas.

Las manos de Serena sorprendieron a Darien al descender hasta las solapas, apartadas y deslizar la chaqueta hacia abajo hasta que cayó al suelo. Sin mirarle a los ojos, Serena acarició el chaleco de seda y se dispuso a desabrocharlo lentamente. La prenda ardía debido al calor que desprendía el cuerpo de Darien, que permanecía inmóvil a pesar de que el corazón galopaba furiosamente en su pecho. Una vez que Serena hubo soltado los botones, Darien se despojó del chaleco y se aflojó el nudo de la corbata. Viéndole desnudarse Serena tuvo un recuerdo que le provocó escalofríos: la piel morena de Diamante cubierta de vello claro, la veloz avidez de sus manos sobre su cuerpo. Se sentó en el borde de la cama, decidida a apartar tales pensamientos y entregarse a las emociones que se apoderaban de ella.

-¿Serena? -Darien se había arrodillado y tenía las manos a ambos lados de las caderas de ella.

Los desagradables recuerdos de Serena se esfumaron al observar el azul intenso de la mirada de Darien. Sólo le veía a él, como un tigre amenazante, su cabello negro y su piel brillando como el oro. Le rozó el hombro tímidamente; sus dedos, sin saber muy bien a dónde dirigirse, se deslizaron en dirección al inicio de su vello rizado y negro. Estaban tan cerca que las pantorrillas de Serena oprimían la rígida musculatura del estómago de él. Darien deslizó los dedos por la parte superior del muslo de ella y con gran destreza desabrochó el liguero y se dispuso a despojada de la media. Serena contuvo la respiración.

Algo hizo detener a Darien. Seguía acariciando con el dedo índice la carne en tensión de la parte interna del muslo a la que tantos años de montar a horcajadas habían proporcionado una firmeza poco habitual en las mujeres. En vano intentaba ella taparse tirando hacia abajo de la camisa.

-No -murmuró él, apartándole las manos. Su cabeza iba acercándose cada vez más a su regazo. Ella se tensó asombrada al sentir su boca en la parte interior de su muslo. El roce de la mejilla y el íntimo calor del aliento provocaron una sacudida eléctrica en su cuerpo. Balbuceando negativas, intentó retirarle la cabeza, pero él la cogió por las rodillas con sus enormes manos y se las separó, obligándola a permanecer quieta.

Darien se quedó con la mirada fija en la tentadora sombra situada bajo el dobladillo de la camisola. Serena seguía moviéndose para liberarse, pero él la sujetó con fuerza. Los sentidos de Darien ardían ante la calidez misteriosa que tenía ante él. El murmullo de protesta de Serena le sacó de aquel estado casi hipnótico.

-Tranquila -musitó-. Tranquila.

Exploró con la boca mientras apartaba con las manos el delicado borde de la camisola que interrumpía su avance. Suspiró al alcanzar el bosque de rizos, tentado por un aroma dulce y carnal que le estaba volviendo loco. Siguió buscando hasta descubrir el rincón húmedo y trémulo. Fue abriéndose paso lentamente con la lengua, hasta dar con el ritmo que hizo estremecer los muslos de Serena bajo sus manos. Siguió invadiendo de forma implacable el lugar exquisito donde el calor se aunaba con la tensión y su mergió la boca en su interior, presionando delicadamente, hasta notar que la resistencia desaparecía. Serena acariciaba los cabellos de Darien con manos temblorosas, y él entonces apartó la cabeza.

Serena estaba sofocada, sus ojos brillaban y le miraba aturdida. Permitió que Darien la tendiera en la cama, le bajara la camisola hasta la cintura y empezara a acariciarle los pechos. Luego él se inclinó y con la lengua acarició el círculo donde la piel, blanca como la nieve, cambiaba de color al alcanzar el pezón. Tomó la tierna protuberancia entre sus labios y tiró de ella hasta convertirla en un botón de seda.

Serena deslizó las manos alrededor de sus anchas es paldas, haciendo uso de todas sus fuerzas para atraerlo hacia ella. Un instinto primario reclamaba el peso de él sobre su pecho y entre los muslos. Darien abandonó los senos para buscar la boca. Ella, al echar las caderas hacia arriba, rozó el miembro que cada vez parecía más tenso bajo los pantalones. El gimió al sentir aquel ligero contacto y el beso se tornó violento.

Darien se situó entre sus piernas murmurando:

-Cariño... calla, no te haré daño... no... -Sus dedos, suaves y delicados, acariciaban su henchida y húmeda intimidad. Ella gimoteaba, intentando escabullirse primero, y luego permaneciendo inmóvil ante tanta delicadeza, dejando escapar largos suspiros de placer. El propósito de Darien de ser paciente se desvaneció. El ligero cuerpo de Serena se abría bajo su peso, y él sucumbió a la oleada de avidez, ternura y lujuria. Desabrochó torpemente sus pantalones, y una vez libre volvió a situarse sobre ella y le separó los muslos. Fue empujando despacio hasta penetrarla. Ella gritó, tratando inútilmente de evitar su intrusión, pero era, demasiado tarde, Darien acababa de hundirse en el calor de su cuerpo. Él le cogió la cabeza entre las manos y hundió los dedos en su cabello, besando su boca. Ella abrió los ojos de par en par y le miró asombrada, casi llorando.

-¿Te hago daño? -susurró Darien, secando con los pulgares la humedad de sus ojos.

-No -fue su temblorosa respuesta.

- Cariño, cariño... -Él seguía entrando y saliendo, intentando que sus movimientos resultaran suaves y delicados. Un placer inmenso iba invadiendo su cuerpo. Serena cerró los ojos y respiró hondo, sin dejar de acariciarle la espalda. Sentía el cuerpo musculoso de Darien haciéndola suya con un ritmo decidido que le provocaba dolor y placer en las entrañas.

Suspiró cuando la sensación se tornó más intensa y él, como respuesta, la penetró más profundamente. Serena no pudo evitar un sollozo frenético, y se aferró con fuerza al cuerpo resbaladizo de Darien. Los ojos de él brillaban de salvaje placer. Inclinó la cabeza y le atrapó un pezón entre los dientes. Un espasmo se apoderó de Darien y Serena se estremeció. La sujetó con fuerza, concentrado totalmente en la tensión de la parte interior de sus muslos y en los salvajes escalofríos que le recorrían el cuerpo. Con unas pocas embestidas más alcanzó el orgasmo, intenso y vertiginoso.

Serena siguió estremeciéndose de placer bajo su cuerpo, abrazándole por la cintura. Él tenía la cara enterrada en el calor de su cuello, pero arqueó el cuerpo para liberarla de su peso. Ella protestó débilmente, pues deseaba seguir sintiendo aquel calor opresivo sobre ella. Darien se puso de lado y la abrazó por la cintura. Serena decidió descansar la cabeza encima del vello rizado que cubría su torso e inundarse de su aroma masculino. Se hubiera sentido muy incómoda arrimada tan amorosamente si a él se le hubiera ocurrido proferir algún comentario, irónico o amable. Pero Darien permaneció en silencio, acariciándole la cabeza y jugueteando con sus rizos. Serena percibía una extraña sensación de abandono en su interior, tendida junto a él, desnuda, cubierta apenas por la sábana y envuelta en un aroma terroso que no le resultaba familiar. En cuanto el sudor se secó empezó a sentir frío, salvo donde él la acariciaba. Estaba amodorrada, como si hubiera estado bebiendo vino. Debía levantarse y vestirse...

Sin darse cuenta, adormilada, se encontró comentando algo acerca de las mantas. Él tiró entonces de la camisola hasta quitársela. Serena, obediente a sus mimos, se deslizó bajo la suavidad de las sábanas de lino. Darien estaba completamente desnudo. Por un momento a Serena le sorprendió la sensación de sus piernas junto a las suyas.

-Tranquila -susurró Darien, acariciándole la espalda. Ella se relajó, incapaz de reprimir un tembloroso bostezo.

Emergió de un intenso sueño reparador sin tener la menor idea de cuántas horas habían transcurrido. Darien dormía profundamente. Tenía un brazo en torno a ella y el otro doblado bajo su cabeza. Muy lentamente fue analizando la singularidad de todo aquello: aquel cuerpo presionando contra el suyo, el aliento junto al cuello, el tacto sedoso de su cabello. Se sonrojó pensando en la intimidad que habían compartido.

Siempre se había tenido por una persona de mundo y había oído las conversaciones de las mujeres del demi monde en las que loaban las habilidades de sus amantes. Pero nadie jamás había descrito algo parecido a lo que Darien acababa de hacer esa noche. Se preguntaba sobre su pasado, sobre las mujeres que habría conocido, sobre sus experiencias... Su cara se ensombreció.

Centímetro a centímetro fue apartándose de él. Sentía punzadas en los rincones más secretos de su cuerpo, pero no eran dolorosas; recuerdos de las sensaciones, de la invasión abrasadora. Nunca había soñado que pudiera ser así. No tenía nada que ver con lo experimentado con Diamante. Dejó la cama y oyó a Darien mascullar. No respondió, esperando que volviera a quedarse dormido. Él rebulló entre las sábanas y luego bostezó.

-¿Qué estás haciendo? -preguntó, con voz somnolienta.

-Milord... Darien, pensé que... debería irme.

-¿Es de día?

-No, pero...

-Vuelve a la cama.

Su arrogancia, aun, adormecido, le resultó divertida.

-Hablas como un señor feudal dirigiéndose a un campesino -dijo-. Me imagino que en la Edad Media te habrías encontrado muy a gusto.

-Ya. -No tenía ganas de hablar.

Serena regresó muy despacio a la cama y se deslizó bajo el cálido cobijo del damasco y el lino. Se acostó junto a él, apenas rozándolo.

-Acércate más -dijo él.

Una sonrisa iluminó las comisuras de los labios de Serena. Le acarició tímidamente el cuello, rozándole el torso con las puntas de los pechos. Él no realizó movimiento alguno, pero el ritmo de su respiración había cambiado.

-Más cerca.

Se tendió sobre él. Al sentirle vibrando intensamente contra su estómago, como un hierro candente, abrió los ojos de par en par. La mano de Darien recorría su cuerpo, dejando rastros de fuego. Ella le acarició la cara y los labios.

-¿Por qué te ibas? -murmuró él, y le besó la palma de la mano, la muñeca y el delicado hueco del codo.

-Pensé que ya habíamos acabado.

-Te equivocas.

-Creo que puedo equivocarme, a veces.

Aquello le gustó. Percibió la sonrisa de Darien, que la levantó como si fuera un juguete hasta situar los pechos a la altura de su boca. Cuando Serena notó el remolino de la lengua en su pezón, el corazón empezó a latirle descompasadamente. Él se trasladó al otro pecho y luego deslizó la boca entre los dos. Ella siguió estremeciéndose hasta que Darien la soltó, riendo.

-¿Qué quieres? -susurró él-. ¿Qué?

Serena era incapaz de decirlo, y su boca descendió, dispuesta a unirse a la suya. Él sonrió y fue bajando la mano hasta acariciar sus esbeltas caderas y la redondez de sus nalgas. Le mordisqueaba los labios con ternura y la atormentaba con pellizcos. Ella fue uniéndose gradualmente al juego, con el ritmo de su respiración in crescendo. Buscó su boca y él la recompensó con una profunda intrusión de su lengua. Serena empujó las caderas hacia adelante deseosa de sentir la dura presión de su cuerpo, le agarró por los hombros y dijo su nombre. Él se puso de lado, sin dejar de sonreír, colocó una mano sobre el muslo de Serena y la obligó a que lo situara encima de su cadera. Ella respondió en el acto, ávidamente.

-¿Me deseas? -murmuró él.

-Sí. Sí.

-Entonces, hazlo. -Le acariciaba la espalda, animándola con un ronco Susurro-. Vamos.

Ella seguía con las manos castamente posadas sobre sus hombros.

-No puedo.

Darien le abrió la boca con la suya, moviendo la lengua hasta lograr que su excitación llegara al punto culminante.

-Si me deseas, tendrás que hacerlo tú -dijo Darien, y el pulso se le aceleró cuando la mano de Serena abandonó su hombro y al sentir la caricia de sus dedos, se le cortó la respiración y su cuerpo se puso rígido. La mano se apartó, como si acabara de quemarse, pero regresó al instante, dubitativa, aunque dispuesta a acariciar la tensa superficie. Darien, suspirando de placer, se movió un poco para facilitarle la tarea. Finalmente él se deslizó en su interior con tanta rapidez que ella no pudo evitar un suspiro-. ¿Es esto lo que querías? -preguntó Darien, y empezó a moverse-. ¿Así?

-oh... sí... -Serena gimió y hundió la cara en el hueco de su garganta. Él actuaba con mucha cautela, intentando dominar su urgencia.

-No tan rápido -murmuró Darien-. Tenemos horas... y horas... - Viéndola arquearse, pidiendo más, rodó hasta quedar sobre ella, y la obligó a permanecer quieta-. Relájate -le dijo, besándole el cuello.

-No puedo...

-Ten paciencia, diablillo, y deja ya de meterme prisa. -Entrelazó sus dedos con los de ella y le levantó los brazos hasta situarlos por encima de su cabeza e inmovilizarla bajo él. Ella quedó indefensa ante sus embestidas-. En esto he estado pensando toda la noche -susurró Darien, manteniendo el ritmo hasta provocarIe gemidos de placer-. Que te lo hiciera desear... que me lo suplicaras...

Ella apenas si entendía el significado de aquellas palabras tiernamente susurradas, pero un escalofrío de miedo le azotó el cuerpo. Temblorosa, sudando, sentía la deliciosa acometida de sus caderas. No existía más que la oscuridad, el movimiento y el ardor de su cuerpo que le llevó a repetir su nombre entre jadeos.

-De acuerdo -sonó la voz ronca de Darien-. Te acordarás de esto... querrás más... y volveré a hacértelo otra vez... una y otra vez...

Serena se estremeció, y gritó al sentir un torrente de sensaciones devastándola por completo. Sus exclamaciones se transformaron en un ronroneo interminable y Darien la penetró más profundamente, hasta estallar, también él, con un placer salvaje.

Darien estaba agotado, le faltaba el aire, inundado de placer hasta la médula. La abrazó, y ella se quedó dormida en el acto, como un niño, descansando la cabeza en su hombro. Él le acariciaba el cuello y la espalda, pero le daba miedo fiarse del sentimiento de felicidad que lo embargaba, aunque no tenía otra opción. Era un realista, incapaz de creer en lo que no tenía ningún sentido de antemano. Pero la repentina irrupción de Serena en su vida le parecía un don de la providencia. Hasta aquel momento había permitido que el dolor por la pérdida de Mina lo ensombreciera todo. El no querer abandonar aquel sentimiento había sido pura terquedad. Deseaba permanecer en su amargo aislamiento y utilizar a Lita para salvaguardar su soledad. Sólo Serena, con sus cambios de humor, sus engaños y su encanto, había logrado que aquello tocara a su fin.

Serena hablaba en sueños, apretando débilmente los dedos contra su pecho. Darien la hizo callar murmurándole palabras de consuelo y besándole la frente.

-¿Qué voy a hacer contigo? -preguntó en voz baja, deseando que el día siguiente no llegara nunca.

El primer indicio de la reacción de Londres ante lo que pronto fue conocido como «el escándalo», lo percibió Serena en la tienda que Setsuna Meiou tenía en Bond Street. Setsuna, diseñadora de modas dedicada a importar de París los estilos más atrevidos para adaptarlos inteligentemente a los gustos londinenses, era siempre la primera en enterarse de los últimos chismorreos. Algo en su acento cantarín y en sus encantadores ojos granates provocaba las confidencias de las mujeres, desde las lavanderas hasta las duquesas.

Se trataba de una cuarentona atractiva, de cabello verde, generosa y de buen corazón, incapaz de guardarle rencor a nadie más de diez minutos. Su personalidad tan exquisitamente inquisitiva, su conversación tan encantadora y comprensiva, la habían llevado a reunir a una abundante y devota clientela. Las mujeres le confiaban sus secretos y esperaban que ella las vistiera adecuadamente, sabedoras de que Setsuna era uno de esos raros especímenes que jamás competía con los individuos de su propio sexo. Nunca se había permitido sucumbir ni a los ardides ni a los celos.

-¿Y a mí qué me importa que una mujer tenga un amante guapísimo o que sea muy hermosa? -le comentó una vez a Serena-. ¡Tengo un esposo encantador, una profesión, muchos amigos y todos los cotilleos que me apetezcan! Mi vida es agradable y no tengo tiempo de andar codiciando lo que tienen las demás.

Serena irrumpió en la tienda con su habitual manera de andar, rápida y enérgica. Rei, una de las ayudantes de Setsuna, salió a recibirla. La chica, que iba cargada con sedas y muselinas, se quedó mirándola con extrañeza.

-¡Señorita Tsukino...! Espere, voy a decirle a madame Meiou que está aquí.

-Gracias -dijo Serena muy tranquila, y preguntándose cuál sería el motivo de la excitación tan poco habitual de Rei. Era imposible que ya se hubieran enterado de su apuesta con Darien. ¡No había pasado ni un día, por el amor de Dios! Pero las dudas se desvanecieron en cuanto Setsuna apareció entre las cortinas que separaban la parte delantera de la tienda del taller. Setsuna lo sabía.

-¡Serena, chérie! -exclamó la diseñadora, abrazándola con fervor-. En cuanto me enteré de lo sucedido supe que vendrías por aquí lo antes posible. Ahora tendrás que hacerte muchos vestidos nuevos, n'est ce pas?

-¿Cómo te has enterado tan pronto? -preguntó Serena, aturdida.

-Lady Mimet Tenou acaba de marcharse. Me lo ha contado todo. Su marido estaba anoche en Craven's. Querida, ¡me alegro tanto por ti! ¡Qué maniobra tan brillante! ¡Un golpe magnífico! Dicen que lord Chiba está completamente colado. Y, además, ahora los hombres de Londres van a desvivirse por ser el siguiente. Te irán detrás. Ahora ya se sabe que estás disponible, podrás poner el precio que desees y cualquiera de ellos pagará alegremente por convertirse en tu protector. ¡Jamás una mujer ha podido darse el lujo de seleccionar de esta manera! ¡Oh, piensa en las joyas, los carruajes, las casas, en las riquezas que serán tuyas! ¡Si juegas bien tus cartas (sin equivocarte, chérie), puedes convertirte en una de las mujeres más ricas de Londres! -Empujó a Serena hasta una silla tapizada y le colocó un montón de bocetos en la falda, así como un ejemplar de La Belle Assemblée, una publicación con los dibujos de las últimas tendencias de la moda-. Maintenant, quizá te interese echarle un vistazo a esto mientras charlamos. Quiero que me cuentes hasta el último detalle. Como puedes observar, vuelven las colas. Resulta un poco incómodo eso de tener que arrastrarlas por el suelo, pero son pintorescas. ¡Rei! Rei, trae esas muestras y café para la señorita Tsukino.

-No hay mucho que contar -dijo Serena casi sin voz, hundiéndose en la silla y clavando la vista en el boceto que tenía enfrente.

Setsuna la contemplaba con mirada inquisitiva, pero amistosa.

-No seas modesta, querida. Es una gran victoria. Muchas te envidian. Que aceptaras la protección del señor Kou por un tiempo era una demostración de tu sensibilidad... Al fin y al cabo es lo bastante rico para que una pase por alto su vulgaridad, pero ya era hora de que cambiaras. Y lord Chiba es una elección excelente. Tan bien educado, tan guapo e influyente, tan auténtico. Desciende de una antigua familia de terratenientes, no como esos caballeros que consiguen los títulos con tanta facilidad y que poseen fortunas de origen dudoso. ¿Has llegado ya a un acuerdo con él, querida? Si quieres, puedo recomendarte a un abogado para que te represente... Se ocupó del arreglo entre Michiru Kaiou y Lord Tenou...

Serena, mientras Setsuna seguía charlando y enseñándole bocetos repletos de dobladillos muy recargados, reflexionaba sobre los acontecimientos que habían tenido lugar por la mañana. Se había vestido mientras Darien seguía durmiendo, y luego desapareció como un ladronzuelo. Él estaba agotado, su bronceado cuerpo tendido sobre las blancas sábanas. Desde que despertara, Serena experimentaba algo a medio camino entre la inquietud y una extraña euforia. Sin duda ya estarían chismorreando sobre ella en todos los salones y cafeterías de Londres.

Pero, por sorprendente que resultara, no sentía ningún remordimiento. Le era imposible pensar en la noche anterior sin ironía. Jamás se habría imaginado que Darien Chiba, con sus fríos ojos azules y su reserva, pudiera ser un amante tan tierno y apasionado.

Todo le parecía un sueño. Se había convencido de que le comprendía, pero en aquel momento todo lo relacionado con el conde de Wolverton era confusión. Sólo sabía que debía evitarle hasta tener las ideas claras. Gracias á Dios, lo más probable era que Darien volviera al campo, satisfecho de haber recibido su recompensa por la pérdida de Lita.

Ahora ella debía ocuparse de las cinco mil libras. Aquella noche en Craven's se iba a jugar fuerte. En caso de no ganar allí todo el dinero que necesitaba, empeñaría sus joyas e incluso algún vestido. Conseguiría reunir lo suficiente con ello.

-¿Me cuentas alguna cosa de él? -Setsuna intentaba tirarle de la lengua-. Y sin querer meterme en lo que no me importa, chérie, ¿qué hay del compromiso entre Wolverton y tu hermana? ¿Sigue todo igual que antes? .

Serena, ignorando sus preguntas, le sonrió con ironía.

-Setsuna, ya es suficiente. He venido a pedirte un favor.

-Lo que quieras -dijo Setsuna.

-Esta noche hay un baile de disfraces en Craven's. Es muy importante que lleve un traje muy especial. Sé que tendría que habértelo pedido con anticipación, que tienes muchas cosas entre manos, pero quizá podrías hacer algo...

_-Oui, oui, ya lo entiendo -dijo Setsuna con énfasis-. Se trata de una emergencia... tu primera aparición en público después de le scandale. Esta noche tendrás todas las miradas puestas en ti. Debes llevar algo extraordinario._

_-Tendré que pagar a crédito -dijo Serena algo violenta y evitando mirada a los ojos._

_-Como quieras. ¡Con la fortuna de lord Chiba a tu disposición podrás comprar la mitad de la ciudad!_

_Serena se encogió de hombros y sonrió sin convicción, reprimiendo los deseos de decirle que no tenía la más mínima intención de convertirse en la querida de lord Chiba ni de nadie. Y que de bien poco dinero disponía._

_-Quiero llevar el disfraz más atrevido de la fiesta. Si he de ser descarada, lo seré con estilo. -No le que daba otra elección que pavonearse sin pizca de vergüenza. Además quería un vestido que distrajera la atención, para que los hombres que jugaran con ella esa noche no pudieran concentrarse en las cartas._

_-Eres una chica inteligente. Bien, te haremos un disfraz que asombrará a la ciudad entera. -Setsuna la observaba con expresión calculadora-. Quizá... sería perfecto si... ah, sí..._

_-¿Qué?_

_Setsuna sonrió con satisfacción._

_-Chérie, vamos a disfrazarte de primera tentadora._

_-¿Dalila? ¿O te refieres a Salomé?_

_-Non, ma petite... me refiero a la primera mujer, ¡Eva!_

_-¿Eva?_

_-Bien sur, ¡pasarán décadas y aún hablarán de ello!_

_-Bien -dijo Serena, débilmente-, creo que no va a llevarte mucho tiempo preparar ese disfraz._

_Darien se dirigió a Swans' Court, una propiedad situada en Bayswater Road que pertenecía a la familia Chiba desde que la adquiriera su bisabuelo Mamoru. Se trataba de una mansión de estilo clásico, con alas simétricas, columnas griegas y amplios y fríos salones con paredes de mármol y esculturas de escayola blanca. Poseía además un establo enorme y una cochera capaz de albergar hasta quince carruajes. A pesar de que Darien raramente pasaba allí mucho tiempo, tenía servidumbre contratada con el fin de mantener el lugar siempre a punto para recibir visitas._

_La señora Circonia, la anciana ama de llaves, fue quien salió a recibirle. Se mostró sorprendida al verle. Tenía un rostro arrugado rodeado de finos bucles canosos. Le acompañó enseguida al interior._

_-Milord, no teníamos noticia de que fuera a venir, si no habría preparado..._

_-Está bien -la interrumpió Darien-. No he podido avisar pero pienso quedarme toda la semana, o incluso más._

_-Sí, milord. Informaré a la cocinera... Querrá tener la despensa surtida. ¿Quiere desayunar, milord, o le digo que vaya al mercado?_

_-No me apetece desayunar -respondió Darien con una sonrisa-. Voy a dar una vuelta por la casa, señora Circonia._

_-Sí, milord._

_Darien dudaba de que fuera a tener hambre en las próximas horas. Antes de abandonar los aposentos de Kou, una criada le había traído una bandeja con huevos, diferentes tipos de pan, pudines, jamón, salchichas y fruta. Un hombre, que se identificó como el ayuda de cámara de Kou, le cepilló y preparó la ropa y afeitó a Darien con el mayor esmero. Los criados le llenaron una bañera con agua caliente y permanecieron allí ofreciéndole mullidas toallas, jabón y colonia cara._

_Ninguno de ellos respondió a sus preguntas acerca de dónde había pasado la noche Kou. Darien había estado preguntándose por qué aquel hombre, que tanto se preocupaba por Serena, la había empujado a los brazos de otro hombre, e insistido incluso en proporcionarles sus propios aposentos. Kou era un hombre singular: astuto, crudo, avaricioso e insondable._

_Darien sentía una curiosidad inmensa por saber qué relación existía entre él y Serena._

_Deambulaba por la mansión con las manos en los bolsillos. Como no había anunciado su llegada, gran parte del mobiliario estaba cubierto con fundas para protegerlo del polvo. Las estancias estaban pintadas en tonos pastel fríos y los suelos cubiertos con alfombras y magníficamente encerados, Todos los dormitorios, con empapelados con motivos florales y doseles de chintz, tenían una chimenea y un amplio vestidor. La habitación de Darien era enorme, con el techo pintado de modo que semejara un cielo azul con nubes. La pieza central de la mansión era un elegante salón de baile decorado en oro y blanco con altísimos pilares de mármol, candelabros suntuosos y opulentos retratos de familia._

_Darien había estado viviendo allí unos meses en tiempos de su relación con Mina. Había organizado bailes y soirées en los que habían participado tanto Mina como su familia. Después de su muerte había procurado evitar aquel lugar y huir de los recuerdos que parecían esparcirse por las diferentes estancias como un perfume. Pero en aquel momento los recuerdos no le ocasionaban dolor, tan sólo un leve sentimiento de ternura_

_Quería llevar allí a Serena. Resultaba tan fácil imaginarla presidiendo un baile, moviéndose entre los invitados con su deslumbrante sonrisa y su animada conversación, con su belleza clara resaltada por un vestido de seda blanca. Pensar en ella le estimulaba, y le embargaba una curiosidad inmensa. Se preguntaba qué estaría pasando por su cabeza y de qué humor estaría aquella mañana. Despertarse y descubrir su ausencia había resultado de lo más desagradable. Le hubiera gustado ver su cuerpo desnudo a la luz del día y volverle a hacer el amor. Quería escuchar su nombre en sus labios, sentir sus dedos en el pelo y..._

_-¿Milord? -La señora Circonia andaba buscándole-. Milord, alguien desea verle._

_La noticia le aceleró el pulso. Pegado al ama de llaves, descendió por la escalera central, con una barandilla rococó de hierro forjado y descansillos iluminados por amplios ventanales, coronados con montantes en forma de abanico. Cruzó a toda prisa el vestíbulo hasta llegar al recibidor, decorado con delicados paneles pintados. Se detuvo en seco en cuanto vio al visitante._

_-Demonios -murmuró. No era Serena, sino su primo Fiore, lord Rose, a quien hacía meses que no veía._

_Fiore, un joven y atractivo golfo, era primo hermano de Darien por parte de madre. Alto, castaño, rebosante de encanto y salud, era el favorito de muchas aristócratas con maridos poco complacientes. Había tenido numerosos líos, viajado por el mundo entero y acumulado múltiples experiencias que le habían servido para convertirse en un auténtico cínico. En la familia se decía que Fiore estaba aburrido de la vida desde los cinco años._

_-Nunca me visitas a menos que quieras algo –dijo Darien, muy brusco-. ¿De qué se trata?_

_Fiore le sonrió._

_-Percibo falta de entusiasmo, primo. ¿Esperabas a otra persona? -Fiore se enorgullecía de responder las preguntas con preguntas, uno de los motivos por los cuales su estancia en el ejército había sido tan corta._

_-¿Cómo sabías que estaba aquí? -preguntó Darien._

_-Sentido común. Podías estar en dos lugares...aquí o entre ciertos brazos amorosos y descansando contra unos pechos pequeños pero encantadoramente provocativos. He decidido probar suerte primero aquí._

_-Parece que ya te has enterado de lo de anoche._

_La adusta cara de Darien parecía no impresionar a Fiore._

_-¿Es que queda alguien en Londres que aún no se haya enterado? Permíteme expresarte mi más profunda admiración. Jamás sospeché que pudieras ser capaz de algo así._

_-Gracias. -Darien le señaló la puerta-. Y ahora, vete._

_-Oh, no, todavía no. He venido a hablar contigo, primo. Sé simpático. Al fin y al cabo solamente me ves una o dos veces al año._

_Darien acabó por sonreír. Él y Fiore venían manteniendo una relación consistente en peleas amistosas desde que eran niños._

_-Maldito seas. Ven, acompáñame a dar una vuelta por el jardín._

_Atravesaron la casa en dirección al salón, y una vez allí abrieron las contraventanas que daban acceso al exterior._

_-Cuando me contaron lo de mi severo primo con la rebelde Serena, no podía dar crédito a mis oídos. -comentó Fiore, mientras caminaban por el suave césped verde-. Apostando por los favores de una mujer... No, jamás nuestro aburrido y convencional conde de Wolverton. Debía tratarse de otra persona. -Observaba a Darien sin perder detalle-. Pero tienes un cierto aire... No lo había visto en ti desde la época de Mina._

_Darien se encogió de hombros, incómodo. Atravesó el jardín, pequeño pero exquisitamente cuidado, repleto de senderos flanqueados por lechos de fresias y parterres de flores. Se detuvieron en el centro del jardín, señalado por un enorme y antiguo reloj de sol._

_-Llevas dos años casi como un recluso –prosiguió Fiore._

_-He hecho mis apariciones -dijo Darien a regañadientes._

_-Sí; pero siempre se te veía como deprimido, y de lo más frío, manteniendo incluso las distancias con tus amigos más íntimos. ¿Te has parado a preguntarte por qué el anuncio de tu compromiso con Lita fue recibido con tan poco entusiasmo? La gente se da cuenta de que esa pobre chica te importa un bledo, y sienten pena por los dos._

_-Ahora ella ya no debe darles pena -murmuró Darien-. La «pobre chica» está felizmente casada con el vizconde Metalia. Se fugaron a Gretna Green._

_Fiore le miró asombrado, y luego lanzó un silbido._

_-El bueno de Neflyte. ¿Lo hizo él solo? No, alguien debió ayudarle._

_-Lo hizo solo -dijo Darien con ironía._

_Fiore permaneció en silencio, estaba considerando las posibilidades. Se volvió riendo hacia Darien._

_-No me digas que fue Serena. Ésa debe de ser la razón de tu comportamiento de anoche en Craven's: saldar la cuenta. Lex talionis._

_-Esa historia no debe ser de dominio público –le advirtió Darien._

_-¡Por Dios, si lo has hecho por el orgullo de la familia! -exclamó Fiore-. Pero algo ha pasado... has recuperado las ganas de vivir, ¿verdad? Eso confirma mis sospechas de que los encantos de Serena Tsukino resucitan hasta a un muerto._

_Darien se apoyó en el reloj de piedra y flexionó ligeramente la pierna. La brisa le despeinó. Pensaba en Serena entre sus brazos. Volvía a invadirle esa absurda sensación de felicidad y plenitud. Se percató de que una sonrisa asomaba a sus labios._

_-Es una mujer extraordinaria-. -admitió._

_-¡Ah! -Los ojos azules de Fiore centelleaban de interés, algo no habitual en él-. Pretendo ser el próximo. ¿Cuándo se levanta la veda?_

_La sonrisa de Darien se desvaneció. Miró a su primo de forma amenazadora._

_-No hay subasta._

_-Oh, ¿de verdad? En los últimos dos años no ha habido hombre de más de dieciocho que no haya deseado a Serena, la rebelde; pero todos sabían que estaba en el coto de Seiya Kou. Es evidente que desde anoche las cosas han cambiado._

_-Es mía -dijo Darien sin reflexionar._

_-Tendrás que pagar para mantenerla. Y ahora que se ha corrido la voz en Londres de lo que ha pasado le lloverán ofertas de joyas y castillos. -Fiore sonrió-. Creo que mi oferta de una cuadra de caballos árabes será suficiente, aunque quizá tenga que desprenderme también de una o dos diademas de diamantes. Darien, me gustaría que le hablaras de mí. Me parece bien que quieras tenerla por un tiempo. Pero yo pienso ser su próximo protector. No existe mujer como ella, bella y apasionada. Cualquiera que la haya visto en una cacería con esos legendarios pantalones rojos debe habérsela imaginado montada sobre él..._

_-Fiore -soltó Darien, apartándose del reloj-. Son de color rosa. Y que me cuelguen si permito que tú o cualquier otro la festejen._

_-No podrás evitar que eso suceda._

_La expresión de Darien se tornó sombría y amenazadora._

_-¿Crees que no?_

_-Dios mío -exclamó Fiore maravillado-, estás enfadado de verdad. Furioso, más bien. Ardiendo como un tártaro. Erizado, exasperado, ofendido como un..._

_-¡Vete al infierno!_

_Fiore sonrió, divertido._

_-Jamás te había visto así. ¿Qué es lo que está pasando, por el nombre de Dios?_

_-Lo que está pasando -rugió Darien- es que voy a estrangular a cualquiera que se atreva a acercársele._

_-Entonces, disponte a luchar con la mitad de los hombres de Londres._

_Darien no se percató hasta aquel momento de la frialdad burlona de la mirada de su primo, de que había caído en el anzuelo._

_-¡Maldito seas!_

_Fiore le habló entonces con tono serio._

_-Me preocupas. No me digas que estás empezan do a sentir algo por ella. Serena no es una mujer que un hombre pueda mantener a su lado toda la vida. Apenas podría decirse de ella que está domesticada. No trates de convertir un interludio en algo duradero._

_El rostro de Darien se tornó más inexpresivo._

_-Vete antes de que te mate._

_-Serena es una mujer madura y experimentada. Te hará perder la cabeza. Te lo señalo porque sé lo que significó para ti la pérdida de Mina. Estuviste en el infierno. No creo que te gustara repetir el viaje. No entiendes lo que realmente es Serena Tsukino._

_-¿y tú? -preguntó Darien en voz baja-. ¿Lo entiende alguien?_

_-¿Por qué no se lo preguntas a Seiya Kou? -sugirió Fiore, observándole de cerca para comprobar si había dado en el blanco._

_Darien le sorprendió con una perezosa sonrisa._

_-Kou no tiene nada que ver con todo esto, Fiore. Al menos a partir de ahora. Lo único que te interesa saber es que si tratas de aproximarte a Serena te cortaré la cabeza. Bien, tu visita está tocando a su fin. -Se encaminó hacia la casa._

_Fiore le siguió._

_-Explícame tan sólo -dijo- cuánto tiempo piensas estar con ella._

_Darien sonrió, sin disminuir el ritmo de sus zancadas._

_-Búscate otra mujer, Fiore. Esperar a Serena sería perder el tiempo._

_En St. James Street había una interminable cola de carruajes. Se trataba de los asistentes al baile de disfraces de Craven's. La luna llena que iluminaba la calle arrancaba destellos de las lentejuelas de los disfraces y proyectaba extrañas sombras en el pavimento._

_La calle estaba inundada por la música que surgía de las ventanas abiertas del club, desde animadas polonesas hasta elegantes valses._

_Cualquier baile podía transformarse en una ocasión ideal para los excesos; y si al acontecimiento se le sumaban las máscaras todo era más excitante aún, e incluso adquiría perfiles peligrosos. La gente enmascarada solía hacer cosas que ni en sueños haría en la vida cotidiana, y además las características de Craven's favorecían la desinhibición; innumerables rincones oscuros, pequeñas habitaciones privadas y una mezcolanza de prostitutas con mujeres de la alta sociedad, calaveras, caballeros... Todo podía suceder._

_Serena descendió de su carruaje y caminó con cuidado hasta llegar a la entrada de Craven's. Sentir sus pies descalzos sobre la acera la hacía estremecerse. Escondía su disfraz (o su desnudez) mediante una capa negra que la cubría desde el cuello hasta las pantorrillas. De tan excitada que estaba se sentía hasta tensa. La bebida que correría por el club, la juerga y la piel que ella pensaba mostrar favorecerían su intento de ganar cinco mil libras. Desplumaría a los asistentes como se hace con los palomos antes de ponerlos en el asador._

_Serena, después de abrirse paso entre los invitados que esperaban a que los dejaran pasar, saludó al mayordomo con la cabeza. Debió reconocerla, a pesar de la máscara de terciopelo verde y la larga peluca oscura que le llegaba hasta las caderas, ya que no hizo ni el más mínimo ademán de detenerla._

_Seiya aguardaba su llegada. Serena oyó su voz a sus espaldas tan pronto puso los pies en el vestíbulo._

_-Veo que estás bien._

_Ella se volvió rápidamente. Seiya iba disfrazado de Baco, el dios del libertinaje. Llevaba toga blanca y sandalias y en la cabeza una corona hecha con hojas y racimos de uva. La observaba con mirada inquisitiva. Serena notó con disgusto que debajo de la máscara se ruborizaba._

_-Naturalmente que estoy bien -dijo-. ¿Por qué no debería estarlo? -Le sonrió con frialdad-. Perdóname, quiero jugar. Tengo que ganar cinco mil libras._

_-Espera. -Le puso la mano en el hombro y la contempló con aquella mirada tan seductora de viejos amigos-. Acompáñame a dar una vuelta._

_Ella lanzó una carcajada de incredulidad._

_-¿Pretendes que recomencemos nuestra amistad, como si nada hubiera ocurrido?_

_-¿Por qué no?_

_-Porque anoche me jugué el cuerpo a las cartas en un momento de absoluta desesperación. Y no sólo dejaste que sucediera, sino que además te aprovechaste de las circunstancias para entretener a los miembros del club. Ése no es un comportamiento de amigo, Seiya. Es el comportamiento de un macarra._

_Él profirió un gruñido burlón._

_-Me importa un comino que quieras darte un revolcón con quien sea. Yo me acuesto continuamente con mujeres... Entre tú y yo no cambia nada._

_-Anoche fue distinto -dijo Serena sin perder la calma-. Te pedí que me ayudaras. Quería que detuvieras el asunto. Pero me abandonaste, Seiya._

_Alguna oscura emoción despertarían aquellas palabras en Seiya. Había un brillo de incomodidad en sus ojos y un temblor traicionero en sus mejillas._

_-Me importó -dijo-. Pero lo que suceda en una cama no tiene nada que ver con nosotros._

_-Cualquier cosa que haga es para ti como si tal cosa, ¿verdad?_

_-Tienes razón -murmuró él-. Así ha de ser._

_-Oh, Seiya -musitó Serena, mirándole como nunca le había mirado. Estaba empezando a comprender cosas que la habían tenido perpleja durante dos años. Seiya sabía desde hacía mucho tiempo de su batalla desesperada en busca de dinero, y a pesar de ello y aunque hubiera podido hacerlo fácilmente, jamás le había ofrecido su ayuda. Durante todo aquel tiempo había estado pensando que no era más que miserable avaricia. Pero no era avaricia, era miedo. Prefería una falsa amistad a la verdadera. Las enormes penurias de su juventud le habían marcado el corazón de un modo terrible-. Que todos hagamos lo que nos venga en gana, ¿verdad? -prosiguió Serena-. Tú tienes suficiente con sentarte y observar, como si estuvieras en un teatro de marionetas. Eso es mucho más seguro que comprometerse, que asumir riesgos y adquirir responsabilidades. Qué poco caballeroso por tu parte. Bien, no volveré a pedirte ayuda. Ya no la necesito. Es extraño, pero desde anoche me siento como si hubiera perdido todos mis escrúpulos. -Se despojó de la capa con elegancia y observó, impaciente, la reacción de Seiya._

_Los invitados que entraban en el vestíbulo en aquel momento callaron y la taladraron con sus miradas._

_A primera vista, el disfraz de Serena daba la impresión de desnudez. Setsuna había creado un vestido de gasa transparente color carne que se ajustaba al cuerpo, y le había añadido con arte grandes hojas de terciopelo verde, que sumadas a los largos bucles de la peluca cubrían bastante. Pero a pesar de ello era inevitable vislumbrar tentadores retazos de piel a través de la gasa y la esbelta y sinuosa forma de su cuerpo. Lo más llamativo era la serpiente pintada que se enrollaba en su cuerpo desde uno de los tobillos hasta el hom bro. Una artista amiga de Setsuna se había pasado tres horas dibujándola._

_Serena, sonriendo tentadora, elevó la reluciente manzana roja que llevaba en la mano hasta la altura de la nariz de Seiya._

_-¿Te apetece un mordisco? -le preguntó con malicia._

_ _


	10. Capítulo 9

Hola a todas de nuevo, os dejo otros dos capítulos. Muchísimas gracias por vuestros comentarios a todas, sois geniales. El capítulo 9 contiene lemmon. Un abrazo a todas y gracias nuevamente.

_**Capítulo 9**_

Una vez superado el primer momento de sorpresa, el rostro de Seiya permaneció inexpresivo. Pero la percepción de Serena parecía haberse agudizado de repente, y advertía que él hubiera querido impedir que vistiera un disfraz tan descarado como aquél delante de tanta gente. A pesar de todo no iba a hacer nada para detenerla. Seiya, después de lanzarle una elocuente mirada, se marchó.

-Feliz cacería -le dijo por encima del hombro.

Serena le murmuró la correcta pronunciación al verle largarse cabizbajo, como un amante traicionado. Verle así la hacía sentirse culpable, responsable de haberle causado algún daño, aunque no sabía cuál. Le entregó la capa a un criado y entró en la sala de juego central con una sonrisa radiante. Habían decorado la estancia de forma muy inteligente como un templo en ruinas, y Serena lanzó una carcajada de satisfacción.

Unas telas enormes simulaban el cielo y maderas pintadas, las piedras antiguas. Había columnas de yeso, esculturas y altares. Habían quitado la mesa de juego con el fin de hacer sitio para bailar. Los músicos, que interpretaban suaves melodías, estaban en los palcos de la planta superior. Las chicas de la casa, disfrazadas de bailarinas romanas con túnicas plateadas y doradas, velos e imitaciones de instrumentos musicales, se mezclaban con los invitados.

La entrada de Serena fue recibida con exclamaciones sofocadas. Apenas podía dar un paso, ya que una multitud de hombres disfrazados se congregó alrededor de ella: bufones, reyes, piratas, un espléndido surtido de personajes. Las mujeres observaban tan discretamente como descaradamente los hombres. Serena, sorprendida, pestañeaba ante el acoso masculino.

-¡Es ella!

-Déjeme pasar, debo hablar con ella...

-Lady Eva, le traeré una copa de vino...

-He reservado sitio para usted en uno de los salones de cartas...

-La criatura más encantadora...

Seiya, al oír el alboroto, fue en busca de Taiki. El encargado, con su pelo castaño recogido en una coleta, disfrazado de Neptuno, llevaba en la mano un tridente.

-Taiki -murmuró Seiya-, pégate al bombón y no le quites la vista de encima ni un instante. Sería un milagro que esta noche no intentaran violarla media docena de veces, con la de bastardos que hay en este lugar rabiando por echarle un polvo...

-Sí, señor. -Taiki se abrió paso entre el gentío haciendo uso del tridente.

La dura y azul mirada de Seiya se deslizó por la multitud.

-Chiba, hijo de puta -dijo para sí-, ¿dónde demonios te has metido?

Darien llegó a la fiesta casi a medianoche, cuando el baile y la juerga alcanzaban su punto culminante. Las damas, todas muy ligeramente vestidas, iban de salón en salón aprovechando su única oportunidad de poder jugar en Craven's, lanzando gritos como si se desmayaran cada vez que perdían o cacareando si ganaban. Las casadas se sentían protegidas por sus máscaras y disfraces y coqueteaban con cualquier sinvergüenza mientras distinguidos caballeros asediaban a las demi-mondes. La atmósfera reinante hacía casi obligatorios los manoseos, las conversaciones distendidas y las conductas imprudentes. El vino corría como el agua y los concurrentes, ebrios y alegres, iban olvidándose de la prudencia.

Cuando se advirtió la presencia de Darien hubo vítores seguidos de brindis en su honor. Él los agradeció sonriendo distraído. Sus ojos zafiros buscaban a Serena, pero no estaba allí. Se detuvo a contemplar la singular mezcolanza de danzarinas. Un grupo de mujeres, todas ellas sonrientes, deslumbrantes y mirándole de forma incitadora a través de sus máscaras, se acercaron a él.

-Milord -ronroneó una de ellas. Pudo identificar la por la voz como lady Berjerite Ayakashi. La joven y bella esposa del viejo barón iba disfrazada de amazona. El corpiño color carne apenas si conseguía reprimir sus opulentos pectorales-. Sé que es usted, Chiba... Esas espaldas tan anchas le delatan, sin mencionar su cabello negro.

Se le pegó otra mujer, riendo casi silenciosamente.

-¿Por qué me parecerá tan apropiado su disfraz? -preguntó.

Darien llevaba un disfraz de Lucifer: chaqueta, calzones, chaleco, botas y capa de color rojo brillante. Una máscara demoníaca coronada por un par de cuernos cubría su rostro.

-Debe llevar años ocultando sus impulsos diabólicos -murmuró lady Berjerite-. ¡Siempre había sospechado de la existencia de algo más detrás de lo que se veía!- Darien estaba aturdido. Malhumorado, trató de deshacerse a codazos de aquella mujer. Estaba acostumbrado a ser el blanco de miradas seductoras y coqueteos... pero jamás se había sentido acosado tan directamente. Era asombroso que la causa de semejante interés fuera la apuesta con Serena. ¡Un comportamiento tan escandaloso debería darles asco, no excitarlas!

-Lady Ayakashi -murmuró, agarrando la mano que se había deslizado dentro de su chaqueta y estaba ya rodeándole la cintura-. Discúlpeme, estoy buscando a alguien...

Pero ella siguió pegada a él, sonriéndole y oliendo a coñac.

-Es usted un hombre bastante peligroso, ¿verdad? -le susurró al oído, mordisqueándole el lóbulo de la oreja.

Darien lanzó una risotada, molesto, y echó rápidamente la cabeza hacia atrás.

-Le aseguro que soy bastante inofensivo. Y ahora, si me permite...

-Me han contado todo lo que hizo anoche -replicó ella, apretando su cuerpo contra el de Darien-. Nadie sabía que fuera usted una bestia tan oscura, perversa y vengativa. -Le acercó sus labios rojos, haciendo morritos, y susurró-: Podría complacerle cien veces más que la señorita Tsukino. Venga conmigo y se lo de mostraré.

-Gracias -dijo Darien, echándose hacia atrás para alejarse de sus manos posesivas-, pero estoy ocupado. Buenas noches.

Dio media vuelta, hastiado, y casi choca con una mujer delgada y temblorosa disfrazada de lechera. Sus ojos verdes, patéticos y atemorizados, le observaban a través de una máscara de color rosa.

-Milord –musitó-, usted no me conoce, pero... yo... creo que estoy enamorada de usted.

Darien se quedó de piedra. Cuando se disponía a responder, se echó en sus brazos una mujer disfrazada de Cleopatra, cuya cara redonda y voz altanera indicaban que se trataba de la condesa de Croydon.

-¡Apueste por mí! -exclamaba-. Estoy a su merced, milord.. ¡Arroje sus pasiones a los caprichos del destino!

Darien, gruñendo, cruzó la sala perseguido por una corte de mujeres. Cuando llegaba a la puerta apareció Seiya Kou. A pesar de su corona, el dios del desenfreno parecía más bien taciturno. Los dos hombres se miraron ceñudos, y luego Seiya dijo a las perseguidoras de Darien:

-Tranquilas, encantos. Os pido mil perdones, pero el príncipe de las tinieblas y un servidor desean hablar. Marchaos, por favor.

Darien vio con incredulidad que las mujeres se alejaban.

-Gracias -dijo de todo corazón y sacudió la cabeza-. Después de lo de anoche lo que deberían hacer es denunciarme.

-En cambio -señaló Seiya con ironía-, acaba de convertirse en la pieza más preciada de Londres.

-No ha sido mi intención -murmuró Darien-. Mujeres. Sólo Dios sabe lo que les pasa por la cabeza. -Le importaba un comino lo que las mujeres opinaran de él. Sólo deseaba a Serena-. ¿Está Serena por aquí?

Seiya le observaba con expresión sarcástica.

-Diría que sí, milord. Está por ahí, desnuda, rodeada de bastardos babosos, intentando ganarles esas malditas cinco mil libras.

Darien se puso pálido.

-¿Qué?

-Ya me ha oído.

-¿Y no ha hecho nada para detenerla? –inquirió Darien, furioso.

-Si lo que quiere es protegerla -dijo Seiya entre dientes-, tendrá que hacerse cargo de ella. Yo me salgo de este asunto de locos...

-¿En qué sala está? -ladró Darien. Se quitó la máscara y la arrojó al suelo.

-Le segunda a la izquierda. -Seiya sonrió con amargura y se cruzó de brazos mientras Darien se alejaba.

-Dejo dos -decía Serena con serenidad, cogiendo las cartas pertinentes del montón. Su suerte había mejorado en relación con la noche anterior. En el transcurso de la última hora había acumulado una pequeña ganancia, que a partir de aquel momento seguramente empezaría a crecer. Los cinco hombres que la acompañaban en la mesa estaban jugando fatal, sin apartar sus impúdicas miradas de Serena y con unas caras que traslucían sus pensamientos.

-Dejo una -dijo lord Cobham.

Serena tomó un trago de su coñac y estudió la cara del hombre. Sonrió levemente al ver, una vez más, su mirada clavada en las hojas de terciopelo verde que le cubrían el pecho. La salita estaba abarrotada de hombres y Serena se sabía el centro de atención. No le importaba que la miraran. Estaba por encima de la vergüenza y de la modestia... sólo pensaba en el dinero. Si su desnudez la ayudaba a conseguir el dinero que le había pedido Diamante, bien empleado estaba. Haría cualquier cosa por salvar a Rini, incluso sacrificar sus últimos retazos de orgullo. Más adelante podría permitirse el lujo de sonrojarse por la exhibición de su cuerpo. Pero ahora...

-Dejo una -dijo soltando una carta. Vaciló antes de coger otra; sentía una extraña sensación de calor en la espalda. Volvió la cabeza lentamente y vio a Darien en la puerta. No existía ángel bíblico de aspecto más magnífico; su cabello brillaba en contraste con los ropajes que llevaba, la riqueza del azabache contrapuesta al rojo sangre. Observaba encolerizado el cuerpo de Serena.

-Señorita Tsukino -dijo-, ¿puedo hablar un momento con usted?

Serena se sentía incómoda por la expresión con que la miraba. Decidió apelar a sus dotes de actriz y mostrarse indiferente.

-Después, quizá -murmuró, volviendo su atención a las cartas-. Juega usted, Cobham.

Cobham estaba inmóvil, mirando a Darien, como todos los presentes. Darien seguía con la mirada fija en Serena.

-Ahora -dijo, utilizando un tono más cálido, aun que su voz sonaba tan afilada como si pudiera partir un vaso en dos.

Serena le observó y todos siguieron el intercambio de miradas con gran interés. ¡El muy cabrón; hablarle de aquel modo delante de todos como si fuera de su propiedad! Bien, Taiki estaba en la sala. Y parte de su trabajo consistía en agilizar el juego y evitar cualquier clase de interrupciones. Taiki no permitiría que Darien la molestara. Al fin y al cabo, ella era miembro del club, con todos sus derechos. Dirigió a Darien una sonrisa de reproche.

-Estoy jugando.

-Ya lo está dejando -dijo él secamente y tomó el mando de la situación en un abrir y cerrar de ojos. Serena lanzó un grito, al ver desaparecer las cartas de su mano y caer esparcidas sobre la mesa.

Cogió su manzana e intentó golpearle la cabeza con ella, pero él la esquivó con facilidad. Se encontró de pronto envuelta en la capa roja de Darien, que con increíble celeridad la levantó y se la cargó a la espalda, mientras ella luchaba con todas sus fuerzas, hasta perder la peluca.

-Tendrán que disculpar a la señorita Tsukino –dijo Darien a los hombres sentados alrededor de la mesa-. Ha decidido retirarse por esta noche. Au revoir. -Salió de la sala con Serena a cuestas, ante las miradas atónitas, y sin que ella dejara de retorcerse y gritar de indignación.

-¡Bájeme, arrogante hijo de puta! ¡Existe una ley que prohíbe el secuestró! ¡Haré que le arresten, bestia despótica! ¡Taiki, haz algo! ¿Dónde demonios estás? ¡Seiya, cobarde detestable, ayúdame! ¡Malditos seáis!

Taiki seguía a Darien con cautela, intentando detenerle.

-Lord Chiba... Lord Chiba...

-¿Tiene alguien una pistola? -gritaba Serena mientras avanzaban por el vestíbulo.

El anciano lord Cobham, que seguía sentado ante la mesa, se encogió de hombros.

-Quizá sea mejor así -señaló-. Creo que ahora jugaré mejor. Una chica maravillosa, pero piensa con los pies.

-Cierto -dijo el conde de Nottingham. Se mesó su canoso cabello y murmuró-: Además, eso no es bueno en absoluto para mi libido.

Todos rieron ante el comentario, y se dispusieron a jugar una nueva ronda.

Una aguda voz femenina, profiriendo las blasfemias más inconcebibles, iba creciendo por encima de las animadas melodías que sonaban en el salón de baile. Algunos músicos empezaron a vacilar y otros miraban confusos hacia las puertas. Seiya hizo una seña autoritaria y todos siguieron tocando, sin dejar de mirar con el fin de enterarse del motivo de tanto revuelo. Seiya se apoyó en la estatua de Mercurio. Las parejas dejaban de bailar para trasladarse al salón central y averiguar el motivo del alboroto. Seiya, a juzgar por la voz de Serena, que iba apagándose, supuso que Chiba estaría arrastrándola por algún pasillo en dirección a la entrada principal. Era la primera vez en su vida que rescataban a Serena, aunque ella no parecía darse cuenta de ello. Seiya, entre aliviado e incómodo, mascullaba palabrotas y respiraba agitado. Un galán de lo más vistoso, disfrazado de Luis XlV, irrumpió en el salón principal y anunció, riendo a carcajadas:

-¡Chiba se ha llevado a cuestas a nuestra lady Eva... como un auténtico salvaje!

Aquello parecía una casa de locos. Buena parte de los allí congregados se precipitó al exterior a ver qué pasaba, mientras el resto se amontonaba alrededor de la mesa de Taiki pidiéndole al encargado que apuntara las apuestas. Taiki, con la eficacia que le caracterizaba, empezó a llenar de garabatos un libro enorme.

-Dos contra uno a que seguirá con ella al menos durante seis meses; veinte contra uno a que será un año...

-Apuesto mil a que se casan -dijo lord Farmington, ebrio de entusiasmo-. ¿Qué me dices a esto?- Taiki consideró la pregunta.

-Cincuenta contra uno, milord.

La muchedumbre, excitada, no cesaba de crecer alrededor de la mesa de Taiki.

Serena, agitándose en vano sobre las espaldas de Darien, vio que muchos los seguían.

-¡Esto es un secuestro, borrachos ignorantes! -gritaba -. Si no le detenéis, os declararán cómplices de secuestro y... ¡Oh!

Gritó sorprendida al recibir una fuerte palmada en el trasero.

-Calla -dijo Darien-. Estás montando una escena.

-¿Que yo estoy montando una escena? Yo...¡Maldito sea! -Después de la siguiente palmada permaneció muda y estupefacta.

El carruaje de Darien estaba ante el club. Un lacayo asombrado abrió la portezuela. Darien, sin ningún miramiento, obligó a Serena a introducirse en el vehículo y saltó al interior tras ella. Los enmascarados que contemplaban la escena desde la escalinata los despidieron alegremente. Oírlos encendió todavía más la cólera de Serena.

-¡Me parece estupendo -gritó sacando la cabeza por la ventanilla- que la gente aplauda cuando ve maltratar a una mujer! -El movimiento brusco del carruaje al arrancar hizo que Serena cayera de lado sobre el asiento. Intentó liberarse de la capa en la que se hallaba presa y acabó cayendo al suelo. Darien la contemplaba desde el otro asiento sin la menor intención de ayudarla.

-¿Adónde vamos? -preguntó Serena después de batallar con aquella tela que no le dejaba ver nada.

-A Swans 'Court, Bayswater. Y deja de gritar.

-Propiedad de la familia, ¿verdad? No se moleste en llevarme allí, no pienso poner el pie en ese jodido...

-Tranquila.

-¡Me importa un bledo lo lejos que esté! Me pondré a andar tan pronto...

-Si no paras -dijo Darien con voz queda y amenazante-, voy a darte la paliza de tu vida.

Serena dejó de retorcerse y le miró rabiosa.

-No me habían pegado nunca. Mi padre jamás se atrevió...

-Para lo que le importabas -replicó Darien secamente-. Y deberían pegarle un tiro por eso. Hace años que te mereces una buena zurra.

Serena no replicó al ver su mirada, y trató de librarse de aquella capa, pero se hallaba envuelta como un bebé en sus pañales. Rabiosa, humillada, algo asustada, temblaba en silencio. Después de la noche anterior había llegado a creer que ya no había nada en él que pudiera atemorizada. Pero en aquel momento Darien daba la impresión de que nada ni nadie sería capaz de impedirle hacer con ella lo que le viniera en gana. Darien acababa de destruir su última oportunidad de ganar el dinero para pagar a Diamante. Pero Serena también se culpaba a sí misma. ¡Si no se hubiera metido en los asuntos de Darien! De no haber accedido a las súplicas de Neflyte solicitando su ayuda, Darien seguiría en el campo con Lita, ignorante de su existencia. Recordó que lo había atado a la cama y el miedo se apoderó de ella. Darien jamás le perdonaría esa humillación. Se lo haría pagar, su único objetivo sería acabar con ella. A pesar de que no se atrevía a mirarle pensaba que aquellas inquietantes prendas rojas le conferían un aspecto deslumbrante, hermoso y aterrador a la vez. Dudaba de que pudiera sentirse peor atrapada por el diablo en persona.

El vehículo se detuvo. Uno de los lacayos abrió la portezuela. Darien sujetó a Serena y subieron la escalinata de Swans' Court detrás del lacayo, que llamó a la puerta.

-Señora Circonia -llamaba el hombre-. Señora Circonia...

Se abrió la puerta y el ama de llaves miró sorprendida a Darien.

-Ha vuelto temprano, milord. Yo... -Abrió mucho los ojos al ver a la mujer que Darien sujetaba-. Cielo santo... Lord Chiba, ¿está herida?

-Aún no -respondió Darien sonriendo, y entró arrastrando a Serena, que forcejeaba.

-No puede obligarme a que me quede aquí -exclamó-, ¡Me marcharé!

-No hasta que aclaremos unas cuantas cosas.

Serena echó un rápido vistazo alrededor. El vestíbulo alargado acababa en una escalinata con una complicada barandilla de hierro forjado. La casa era fría y luminosa, decorada con gracia pero con estilo ecléctico. Resultaba sorprendentemente moderna y poseía amplios ventanales. Se dio cuenta de que Darien estaba mirándola, como si quisiera evaluar su reacción.

-Si lo que pretende es arruinar mi vida -dijo ella-, puedo decirle que ha conseguido mucho más de lo que ambicionaba.

-¿Alejarte del juego? ¿Negarte la oportunidad de pavonearte con tu cuerpecito delante del hautton?

-¿Piensa que me gustaba hacerlo? -replicó Serena, indignada pero cautelosa-. ¿Cree que tenía otra opción? Si no fuera por...

Horrorizada, se calló. Había estado a punto de irse de la lengua. Él la había exasperado tanto que casi había revelado su secreto más oscuro.

-¿Si no fuera por qué? -pregunto Darien-. ¿Tiene eso algo que ver con las cinco mil libras que mencionó Kou? ¿Para qué las necesitas?

Serena le miraba aterrorizada; su cara empalideció.

-¿Le ha contado Seiya lo de las cinco mil libras? -No podía creerlo. ¡Oh Dios, no le quedaba en el mundo nadie en quien confiar!-. Yo... le mataré, traidor...

-Se trata de una deuda de juego, ¿verdad? ¿Qué pasó con el dinero que heredaste de tu tía? Has dilapidado toda tu fortuna en las mesas de juego, ¿no? Según parece tu existencia es ahora de lo más precaria, sobrevives gracias a tus ganancias en el juego. Eres de lo más irresponsable... -Darien apretó los dientes.

Serena volvió la cara y se mordió el labio. Quería explicarle que no había sido nunca una derrochadora y que no se jugaba el dinero a tontas y a locas, que lo había gastado en pagar los chantajes y a un investigador, en el esfuerzo de recuperar a su hija. Podría haber llevado una vida cómoda de no haber sido por la perfidia de Diamante. Si por ella fuera jamás en su vida volvería a poner el pie en una casa de juego. Pero no podía explicárselo.

Darien, contemplando su cara tercamente ladeada, se moría de ganas de sacudirla, de besarla y castigarla al mismo tiempo. Intuía que Serena se encontraba en un grave conflicto, estaba metida en algún problema. La alzó, la llevó a un gran dormitorio y cerró la puerta a sus espaldas. Le quitó la capa. Serena respiró aliviada y flexionó los brazos. Darien dejó la capa encima de una silla y, luego se acercó a Serena, que de pronto empezó a lanzar golpes con todas sus fuerzas hasta atizarle tal bofetón en la cara que le obligó a girar la cabeza. Cuando ella se dirigía a la puerta Darien la asió por el vestido.

-Aún no -murmuró él.

Serena empezó a retorcerse violentamente para librarse y lanzó un grito sofocado al ver que la gasa se estaba rompiendo. Retrocedió hasta la pared cubriéndose la parte delantera del cuerpo con ambos brazos. Darien se acercó, puso las manos en la pared y se inclinó. Parecía triplicarla en altura y observaba el dibujo de la serpiente sobre el cuerpo de Serena. Había varios puntos en los que la pintura estaba corrida, dejando rastros de color negro, verde y azul sobre la blancura de la piel.

-No me toque -dijo Serena temblando-. O... volveré a pegarle.

-No pienso tocarte -replicó él con sarcasmo-. Esperaré a que te hayas lavado esa... - miraba con asco la serpiente- ...cosa. Ahí tienes un vestidor y un baño.

Ella seguía temblando de ira y terror.

-Tengo algo que confesarle, milord. No pienso bañarme ni acostarme con usted. Sé todo lo que va a decirme. La respuesta es no.

-¿Oh? -Darien enarcó las cejas-. ¿Qué voy a decir?

-Que me encuentra atractiva y que me desea y que por lo tanto quiere que sea su amante hasta que se canse de mí. Entonces recibiré un generoso regalo de despedida y quedaré en libertad con una cola de protectores esperándome, hasta que mis encantos se desvanezcan. -Al acabar, Serena fue incapaz de seguir mirándole.

-Mira, lo que quiero es que te des un baño –dijo él sin perder la calma.

La carcajada que soltó Serena tenía cierto matiz de histerismo.

-Olvídese de mí -dijo-. Yo di al traste con sus proyectos y usted se vengó. Estamos en paz. Déjeme... -Darien la interrumpió con un beso. Cuando le vantó la cabeza ella intentó pegarle de nuevo. Pero él le aferró la muñeca antes de que la mano alcanzara su cara.

Forcejearon y los restos del disfraz cayeron al suelo. Serena se quedó completamente desnuda, exceptuando los restos de pintura. Se sonrojó intensamente e intentó taparse, pero no había manera de que él le soltara el brazo. Se lo mantenía en alto sin que su mirada dejara ni un instante de deslizarse por su cuerpo. Cuando Darien se acercó más, ella se encogió contra la fría pared, hipnotizada por el fuego de sus ojos. Susurró una negativa, pero él le acarició los hombros y deslizó las manos hacia los pechos hasta abarcarlos en su totalidad. Serena se estremeció, y sus pezones se endurecieron. Tenía él las facciones rígidas de pasión y entornaba los ojos contemplando el cuerpo que estaba acariciando.

Serena hacía lo posible por no sentir nada, por ignorar el placer devastador que provocaban las manos de Darien. Pero sus sentidos pedían a gritos un nuevo éxtasis como el de la noche anterior. Sin poder evitado empezó a temblar de deseo recordando su musculoso cuerpo sobre el suyo. Avergonzada, se ruborizó.

-¿Qué me has hecho? -musitó.

Él deslizaba las manos sobre su piel, convirtiendo la pintura en senderos de color. Muy despacio las puntas manchadas de sus dedos dibujaron la redondez de su pecho para esbozar, acto seguido, una línea azul verdosa que le atravesaba el vientre. Serena le puso las manos en el pecho, presionando levemente con la intención de apartado. Pero nada podía evitar que él siguiera acariciándola y dibujando sobre su cuerpo como si fuera un artista enfrascado en una obra sensual. La mano de Darien se posó entonces sobre la cabeza de la serpiente situada en el hombro, borrándola hasta convertida en un trazo verde brillante a lo largo de su costado.

Ella quiso volverse, en un último y desesperado intento de escapar, pero la presión del cuerpo de Darien se lo impidió, y su boca cálida y voraz se unió a la suya. Las manos de Drien descendieron entonces rápidamen te hacia sus nalgas desnudas, levantándola. La fuerza de su deseo era irrefrenable, y ella era incapaz de seguir dominándose.

Serena, temblando excitada sin poder remediado, levantó los brazos para rodearle la espalda. Sentir su cuerpo desnudo aplastado contra la suavidad del lino y el terciopelo de, sus ropas era una sensación sorprendente. Darien mordisqueó sus hombros y ella apoyó la mejilla en su negro cabello.

Darien echó la cabeza hacia atrás, con la mirada perdida y absorta. Ella sentía sus dedos acariciándola entre los muslos. Gimió y él volvió con sus manos a las nalgas y la levantó sin esfuerzo. Serena gritó de ansiedad, agarrándole por los hombros.

Él habló entonces con voz ronca, teñida de violenta ternura.

-No tengas miedo... rodéame con las piernas...Así está bien.

Ella sintió una dura presión invadiéndola y entonces su carne se dilató para acomodarse a la profunda embestida. Suspiró y se colgó de él, enlazándole la cintura con las piernas mientras Darien la sostenía con sus poderosos brazos.

Darien se movía en sus entrañas y hundía la cara en su cuello. Ella gemía de placer... y él sentía la vibración en sus labios. Siguió irrumpiendo sin cesar en su calidez. El ligero cuerpo de Serena se arqueaba y sus manos empezaron a arañar la nuca de Darien, que la penetró aún más profundamente y trasladó una mano hacia el triángulo formado entre sus muslos. Sus dedos exploraron con delicadeza entre los cálidos rizos.

-No me importa lo que tardes -murmuró-. No pienso parar hasta que te corras conmigo.

Ella lanzó un grito agudo y apretó el cuerpo contra el suyo, temblando. Darien se corrió al instante, entre poderosos espasmos. Quedaron el uno apoyado contra el otro, respirando al mismo ritmo, relajando sus músculos. Darien bajó a Serena con cuidado, y la besó sosteniéndola por la nuca para que no perdiera el equilibrio. Su boca era cálida y dulce y saboreaba las últimas reservas de placer.

Darien se abotonó los pantalones mientras Serena seguía pegada a la pared y cruzaba los brazos para ocultar parcialmente su cuerpo. Mostraba la expresión aturdida del que acaba de sufrir una terrible calamidad. Darien frunció el entrecejo.

-Serena... -Levantó la mano en dirección a su rostro, pero ella esquivó sus dedos manchados. Él miró con ironía su mano-. ¿Se quita esto al lavarlo -preguntó muy serio-, o tendré que pensar en qué explicaciones daré?

Serena miró hacia abajo, hacia el arco iris de matices que cubría su cuerpo.

-No lo sé. -Se sentía confusa y su corazón seguía martilleando, como si acabara de tomar una droga excitante. Se tambaleaba, a punto de llorar-. Me voy a casa -dijo-. Si tiene una camisa que dejarme, una capa...

-No -dijo él, muy sereno.

-Me voy a casa.

-No así. No me refiero a la pintura sino a tu cara. Parece que estuvieras a punto de hacer algo drástico.

-Yo siempre hago cosas drásticas. Mi vida no ha sido un camino de rosas, milord, ni de niña. He sobrevivido sin su mediación, y pienso seguir haciéndolo.

Darien volvió a acariciarla, haciendo caso omiso de sus protestas. Jugueteaba con su ombligo, arañaba suavemente sus caderas, deslizaba las manos como si Serena fuera una preciosa escultura. La compostura de Serena, o lo que quedaba de ella, desapareció al sentir sus caricias. Le apartaba las manos, turbada al oírle hablar con tanta serenidad.

-¿Es el dinero tu único problema?

-No quiero dinero suyo -dijo Serena, y contuvo la respiración cuando los dedos de Darien rozaron el su vientre.

-¿Es suficiente cinco mil o necesitas más?

-¿Por qué no me dice exactamente qué obligaciones implicaría eso? -Le miró de reojo y sacudió la cabeza-. ¿O es que se trata de un regalo sin condiciones?

-Hay condiciones.

Serena se echó a reír sin alegría.

-Al menos es honesto.

-Más honesto que tú.

-Yo no miento.

-No, simplemente ocultas la verdad.

Ella bajó la vista, avergonzada de los estragos causados por sus delicadas caricias.

-Me parece que ésa es la única jodida cosa que le he ocultado -murmuró, y Darien lanzó una carcajada.

Rodeó con su brazo la frágil cintura de Serena para apartada de la pared. Ella, forcejeando exclamó indignada:

-¡No hemos llegado a ningún acuerdo!

-Ya sé que no. Proseguiremos la charla en el baño.

-Si piensa que voy permitirle que mire como me baño.. .

Él se detuvo y la besó apasionadamente. Serena se retorció, sorprendida. Luego Darien, sonriendo, la arrastró hasta el baño. Allí abrió los grifos y el agua, caliente y fría, manó como un torrente.

Serena, con los brazos cruzados, miraba maravillada aquel ámbito decadente: una chimenea de mármol, blancos azulejos italianos con dibujos de vivos colores, que ella había visto en Florencia, de más de dos siglos de antigüedad, y una bañera capaz de dar cabida a dos personas. Darien sonrió irónicamente ante su actitud. Le apartó los brazos del pecho.

-Después de desfilar por Craven's con poco más que unos retales...

-No era tan transparente como parecía, y la peluca me tapaba mucho.

-No lo suficiente. -La metió en la bañera a la fuerza. Serena, con la dignidad de un gato ofendido, quedó allí sentada. Darien se dispuso a despojarse de su estropeado disfraz-. Eso se ha acabado -dijo.

Serena se dio cuenta de que se refería a sus actividades en Craven's. Jamás había obedecido las órdenes de nadie, ni tan siquiera de sus padres.

-Si me diese la gana, desfilaría desnuda arriba y abajo por Fleet Street.

Él le lanzó una mirada burlona, pero no replicó. Serena cogió una de las pastillas de jabón que había en un recipiente de cristal. Recorrió brazos y pechos con el resbaladizo jabón y se echó agua. La humedad y el calor de la estancia la hacían sentirse más relajada, y de pronto exhaló un profundo suspiro. Por el rabillo del ojo vio que Darien se acercaba. Al percatarse de que iba desnudo, hizo un movimiento con la intención de salir de la bañera.

-No -dijo-. No quiero compartir mi baño con usted. Ya he tenido bastante manoseo por esta noche.

-Siéntate. -La agarró por el hombro con su manaza obligándola a permanecer en la bañera-. Bien que te gustaban mis manoseos hace tan sólo diez minutos.

Al notar que entraba en el agua y se situaba detrás de ella, se puso rígida. Él se sentó rodeándola con sus largas piernas, suspiró y le arrancó el jabón de la mano. Serena permaneció en silencio. Darien rozaba uno de sus pechos con la rodilla mientras sus manos enjabonadas vagaban por su cuerpo sacándole la pintura, que se convertía en espuma grisácea. Finalmente su piel quedó blanca y reluciente. Darien la presionó con fuerza entre sus muslos, obligándola a echarse hacia atrás y apoyarse en la mata de pelo empapada de su torso, y deslizó sus manos por todo su cuerpo, dejando un rastro resbaladizo.

En el silencio del cuarto de baño no se oía más que el suave sonido del agua y de sus respiraciones. La tensión que Serena sentía en la espalda se había volatilizado. Entornó los ojos, y mientras las manos de Darien la recorrían suavemente, recostó la cabeza en su hombro. Él posó los labios en la húmeda curva de su cuello y en el frágil ángulo de su mandíbula. Serena se apretó aún más contra él e inhaló profundamente el aire húmedo. Trasladó la mano hacia el muslo de Darien de forma espontánea, presionando con fuerza el duro músculo. El vello mojado era suave y aterciopelado.

Darien se quedó inmóvil al sentir la caricia de su mano. Serena mantenía los ojos cerrados, a la espera de que él la soltara y le dijera que aquel interludio había terminado. Sin embargo él volvió a enjabonarse las manos y Serena sintió entonces la vacilante caricia de los dedos sobre sus pechos, rodeándolos como mariposas danzarinas, recreándose sobre los duros pezones. Aquella caricia la hizo apretarse todavía más contra él y exhalar un suspiro de placer.

Cuando Darien volvía a enjabonarse las manos era como si estuviera celebrando otro ritual. Sus manos lubricadas se movieron luego sobre su vientre formando círculos y el dedo índice penetró curioso en la cavidad de su ombligo. Serena empezó entonces a respirar de forma entrecortada, como si estuviera flotando en una piscina de fuego. Su cuerpo se tensaba de deseo. Darien, con sus manos, la obligaba a separar las piernas, implacable. Deslizó la mano hacia abajo dando golpecitos a lo largo de la línea del abdomen hasta que en contró el refugio de rizos empapados. Serena pegó un brinco e intentó apartarle.

-Creo que debería parar -dijo, respirando agitada, y se humedeció los labios-. Creo...

-¿Por qué no intentas no pensar? -le susurró él al oído, deslizando el dedo corazón en su interior. La dulzura de su caricia se diseminó por todo su cuerpo, provocando una urgencia dolorosa. Darien penetró más y el cuerpo de Serena se tensó. Él no cesaba de decirle que se olvidara de todo, que se concentrase sólo en aquello, sin dejar de prodigarle exquisitas caricias, y la condujo pacientemente hasta la cumbre de un placer infinito, exquisito. El cuerpo brillante de Serena se arqueaba entre los brazos de Darien, y un grito amortiguado resonó en el cuarto de baño. Cuando las sensaciones de Serena empezaron a amortiguarse, Darien la colocó encima de él y sus labios se unieron en un beso embriagador.

-Eres una mujer preciosa, Serenity Tsukino -dijo él con voz ronca, sosteniéndole la cabeza entre las manos mojadas. Tenía su mirada zafiro clavada en sus ojos celestes y asombrados-. Y vas a pasar la noche conmigo.

Serena, de haber tenido ropa, armas o una chispa de energía, habría dado con el modo de desaparecer. En cambio dejó que la secara con una gruesa toalla caliente y que la llevara a un dormitorio cuyo techo parecía un cielo con nubes. Darien apagó la luz y la metió en la cama junto a él. Ambos sabían que él le daría las cinco mil libras y que al día siguiente discutirían los términos del acuerdo. Un acuerdo tácito le parecía a Serena algo sórdido, pero la utilización de su cuerpo a cambio de dinero no era otra cosa. Pero también se sentía más tranquila. Pagaría a Diamante y volvería a contratar un investigador para encontrar a su hija. Quizá la pesadilla de los dos últimos años fuera a acabar pronto.

Darien la apretó contra él, y Serena no tardó mucho en sentir que él se deslizaba en el sueño. Pero a ella, aun agotada como estaba, le costó mucho dormirse. Estaba preocupada por el hecho de que, a pesar de todos sus esfuerzos por evitarlo, su vida acababa de iniciar un camino que ella había querido evitar, y quizá sin retorno.

El hombre que dormía a su lado la sorprendía enormemente. Lo había acusado de brutalidad, pero a pesar de las muchas oportunidades que había tenido de hacerle daño la había tratado con amabilidad. De hecho, acababa de dedicarse a proporcionarle placer. Había creído que era un hombre sin corazón, pero en realidad sus sentimientos parecían singularmente profundos. Los demás podían pensar que era un hombre frío y distante, pero ella le había provocado reacciones vehementes. En el fondo de su corazón tenía que admitir que se alegraba por ello. Se había puesto como una fiera cuando la vio en Craven's ante tantos hom bres disfrazada de Eva. Sonrió al pensar en eso. Pero la sonrisa se esfumó cuando recordó que a ella no le gustaban los hombres posesivos. Entonces intentó marcharse, pero él la abrazó con fuerza, gruñendo en sueños. Entonces Serena cerró los ojos y se relajó.

Darien se despertó al notar las piernas de Serena agitándose con nerviosismo. Se sentó refunfuñando. y se frotó los ojos.

-¿Qué sucede? -murmuró bostezando. Ladeó la cabeza al escuchar un débil llanto a su lado; parecía el de un niño.-. ¿Serena? Maldita sea... -Se inclinó; ella se retorcía, tenía los puños cerrados y luchaba. Murmuraba incoherencias y jadeaba agitada.

-Serena. -Le retiró con ternura el cabello de la frente-. Shhh. Estás soñando.. No es más que una pesadilla.

-No...

-Despiértate, corazón. -Le habría seguido hablando, pero oyó el nombre que ella había susurrado en Chiba Park en estado de sonambulismo. Había creído que era Rin, pero ahora advirtió que estaba repitiendo un nombre de mujer.

-Rini... no… no… -Lloraba sin lágrimas, extendía las manos buscando algo, tocando con nerviosismo su pecho. Temblaba de miedo, o quizá de pena.

Darien la contemplaba con una mezcla de compasión y curiosidad. Rini. Jamás había oído aquel nombre en boca de ningún miembro de la familia Tsukino. Debía de pertenecer al pasado misterioso de Serena. Le acarició el cabello y la besó en la frente.

-Serena, despiértate. Tranquila. Estás bien.

Ella suspiraba. Darien se acercó más y la abrazó. De repente, Serena estalló en llanto, con sollozos que expresaban un dolor muy profundo.

-Serena -Intentó consolarla acariciando su cuerpo tembloroso. Su llanto era escalofriante.

Darien nunca había oído un sonido capaz de romper el corazón como aquél. Le hubiera dado cualquier cosa, lo que fuera, con tal de que aquello cesara-. Serena -repitió desesperado.- Por el amor de Dios, no llores así.

Pasó mucho rato antes de que lograra tranquilizarse, hundiendo su cara húmeda en su pecho. A Darien le hubiera gustado hablar con ella, pero Serena suspiró agotada y siguió durmiendo, como si las lágrimas hubieran acabado con todas sus fuerzas. Él miró el cuerpo que tenía entre sus brazos.

-¿Quién es Rini? -susurró, a pesar de saber que no le oía-. ¿Qué te ha hecho?

La cabeza de Serena descansaba en el pliegue de su brazo. Sintió que su tensión disminuía mientras le acariciaba el dorado cabello… Pero luego Darien se sintió turbado. Le asombraba sentirse tan protector. Deseaba cuidar de ella, cuidar de esa mujer tan enérgica que le había dejado claro que no quería ni necesitaba la ayuda de nadie. Sabía que no podía confiar en ella, pero de algún modo le había entregado ya su corazón. Su vida había dado un giro de noventa grados.

La amaba. Ésa era la verdad, asombrosa pero innegable. Le besó el cabello con adoración; la alegría que sentía era incontenible. Deseaba atarla a él con palabras y promesas, con todo aquello que sirviera para mantenerla a su lado. Con el paso del tiempo, también él llegaría a importarle... Valía la pena correr el riesgo… Averiguar más sobre ella sería una actitud prudente, hurgar en su pasado hasta que éste dejara de ser un enigma. Sin embargo era incapaz de actuar sensatamente, estaba enamorado y la quería tal como era. Había sido cuidadoso y responsable toda su vida. Y por primera vez iba a dejar de lado la cautela y seguir las inclinaciones de su corazón.

Serena se desperezó y se estremeció de gusto. Al abrir los ojos vislumbró un delicado techo azul y blanco iluminado por la luz del día. Volvió la cabeza lentamente y vio los ojos zafiro de Darien.

Estaban enredados de tal manera en las sábanas que a Serena le era imposible cubrirse los senos. Darien le dio los buenos días sonriendo y le preguntó cómo había dormido.

-Bastante bien -respondió Serena con ironía. Había pasado la noche inmersa en extrañas pesadillas. Se preguntaba si no le habría dejado dormir y por qué no había preguntas ni miradas sospechosas.

-Temía que desaparecieras antes de que me despertara -dijo Darien.

Ella apartó la mirada; se sentía culpable al recordar que el día anterior se había esfumado como un vulgar ladronzuelo.

-No tenía qué ponerme -refunfuñó.

-Naturalmente. -Deslizó la sábana hacia los pies-. Tenerte desnuda tiene sus ventajas.

Serena, que no tenía claro si él estaba de buen humor, tiró de la sábana.

-Te agradecería que enviaras a alguien a mi casa en busca de un vestido y unas cuantas cosas más... Molly, mi doncella, sabrá lo que necesito... -Su presencia de ánimo desapareció cuando él retiró por completo las sábanas y la obligó a separar los muslos-. Darien -protestó débilmente.

Las manos de Darien jugaban alegremente por todo su cuerpo.

-Me gusta oírte llamarme por mi nombre.

-No pretenderás... -dijo ella sin aliento-. Otra vez no.

-¿Por qué no?

-No debe ser bueno para la salud...

-Malísimo -respondió él, cubriendo sus pechos con las manos-. Estropea el cerebro.

-¿De verdad...? -Pero de inmediato se percató de que él estaba tomándole el pelo-. ¡Darien!

La boca sonriente de él descendió hacia sus pechos.

Serena sentía la rigidez de su virilidad contra el muslo. No protestó cuando él le separó los brazos y las piernas y se puso encima de ella. La besó en los labios y la penetró fácilmente, moviéndose con lujuriosa agilidad.

Ella, al principio dubitativa, le puso las manos en la espalda y levantó las piernas. Él alcanzó rápidamente el orgasmo. Más tarde se relajó suspirando.

Serena fue la primera en interrumpir el silencio que siguió. Se incorporó hasta sentarse, agarró una punta de la sábana y se cubrió hasta el cuello.

-Tenemos cosas de que hablar -dijo, esforzándose para que su voz sonara enérgica. Tosió para aclararse la garganta-. Me gustaría ser franca.

-¿Por variar alguna vez? -murmuró él, sonriendo burlón y con la mirada brillante. No recordaba ni una sola conversación en que hubiera sido franca con él.

-Me refiero a dinero y obligaciones.

-Oh, sí. -Se sentó frente a ella, que intentó taparle el vientre con la sábana-. Mi dinero, tus obligaciones.

Ella hizo un incómodo gesto de asentimiento con la cabeza. El comportamiento de Darien le resultaba extraño; su alegría era curiosa y la sonrisa en la comisura de sus labios la hacía vacilar.

-Anoche mencionaste las cinco mil libras -dijo.

-Tienes razón.

Serena se mordió el labio, se sentía frustrada.

-¿Pretendes dármelas aún?

-Dije que lo haría.

-¿A cambio de qué?

De repente Darien no sabía cómo decirle lo que quería. Le hubiera resultado más fácil en una situación más romántica. Pero ella le miraba impaciente, apretaba los labios de tensa que estaba. Era evidente que la pasión y la adoración que corría por sus venas no eran un sentimiento recíproco. Decidió responderle en el mismo tono, como si estuvieran hablando de negocios.

-Para empezar, quiero que compartas mi cama.

-Lo esperaba -dijo Serena secamente-. Me considero afortunada de valer tal cantidad de dinero.

Esa respuesta pareció encantar a Darien.

-Valdrás aún más en cuanto domines algunos principios básicos.

Serena apartó la vista, pero no con la suficiente rapidez para evitar que Darien viera el destello de sorpresa y consternación de sus ojos. A ella ni se le había pasado por la cabeza que pudiera existir algo más aparte de lo que ya habían hecho. Darien sonrió y acarició la sedosa desnudez de su hombro.

-No te llevará mucho tiempo.

-Me gustaría instalarme en una casa -dijo Serena, azorada-. Debería ser lo bastante grande como para poder celebrar fiestas y situada en una buena zona...

-¿Te gustaría ésta?

Ofreciéndole la posibilidad de utilizar una propiedad de la familia estaba burlándose de ella, naturalmente, como si colocar allí a una querida fuera de lo más respetable. Serena le miró de reojo.

-Bien, ¿y por qué no Chiba Park? -le soltó.

-Si lo prefieres...

Ella le lanzó una mirada suplicante y airada.

-¿Es que no entiendes lo difícil que todo esto me resulta? Tú debes encontrarlo de lo más divertido, ¡pero yo tengo ganas de acabar de una vez! Hablemos en serio.

-Hablo en serio. -La apretó contra su pecho y la besó; su boca era cálida y sabrosa. Le respondió sin poder evitarlo, separando los labios ante aquella delicada intrusión. Luego, sin dejar de abrazarla, Darien dijo-: Haré un depósito en el banco a tu nombre... No creo que la cantidad te parezca mal. Pondré un carruaje del estilo que sea de tu agrado a tu disposición. Te abriré cuentas en todas las tiendas que desees. Y a pesar de que no debería hacerlo, ya que te gusta tanto permitiré que juegues en Craven's. Pero no dejaré que te pongas vestidos que no considere adecuados, y si se te ocurre prestarle atención a alguien que no sea yo, pienso retorcer tu encantador cuello. Te acostarás cada noche conmigo y me acompañarás siempre que vaya al campo. Y en cuanto a cazar, disparar y todas esas actividades con las que pareces disfrutar tanto... permitiré que sigas dedicándote a ellas siempre que yo esté presente. Se ha acabado montar sola. No toleraré ningún comportamiento que considere temerario. -Serena estaba rígida. Sus condiciones eran difíciles de digerir para una mujer que nunca había tolerado restricciones de su libertad. Pero no le puso objeciones-. No quiero extralimitarme -prosiguió Darien-. Cuando lo haga me lo harás saber.

-Deberías saber una cosa -dijo ella casi atragantándose-. Yo... tomaré medidas para no quedarme embarazada. No quiero niños.

-De acuerdo.

-No me digas eso si en el fondo piensas lo contrario.

-De no haber querido decirlo, no hubiera dicho «de acuerdo» -refunfuñó él, que se daba cuenta de la importancia de aquel diálogo. Con tiempo y paciencia acabaría descubriendo el origen de sus miedos. Y en caso de que sus sentimientos no llegaran a cambiar nunca, los aceptaría. Endimión continuaría con la tradición familiar si él no tenía un heredero.

-Y cuando te canses de mí -prosiguió Serena con voz queda, humillada-, permitirás que me quede con todo lo que me hayas dado. -Por lo que había oído decir, ésos eran los términos normales de los acuerdos entre las queridas y sus protectores. De hecho, si llegaba a meterse en aquello, estaba en la obligación de velar por sus intereses. El repentino silencio de Darien la dejó perpleja.

-Hay algo que aún no te he explicado -dijo él finalmente.

Serena tuvo un escalofrío de aprensión.

-No me imagino qué puede ser. ¿Está relacionado con el dinero? ¿La casa? Si se trata de mi amistad con Seiya, no tienes por qué preocuparte; ya sabes...

-Serena, calla. Escúchame. -Darien respiró profundamente-. Lo que intento decirte es que no quiero que seas mi amante.

-No quieres... -Le miraba sin comprender, y empezó a hervir de furor. ¿Habría estado burlándose de ella todo el tiempo? ¿Se trataría de un plan malvado para humillarla?-. Entonces ¿de qué demonios hemos estado hablando?

Darien empezó a plegar y alisar una esquina de la sábana como si fuera una tarea de singular importancia. Levantó luego la cabeza y la miró fijamente.

-Quiero que seas mi esposa.


	11. Capítulo 10

**Capítulo 10**

-Tu esposa -musitó Serena, humillada. Todo había sido una broma... un juego deliberado y cruel que debió tramar en el transcurso de la larga noche que le tuvo atado a su cama. Tal vez, a pesar de todo, aún quisiera ser su amante... Él controlaría la situación, jugaría con ella y la atormentaría. Se preguntaba si la despreciaría tanto como ella se despreciaba. Estaba tan dolida que casi no podía enfadarse. -Tú, con tu perverso y desagradable sentido del humor, me enfermas...

Él la hizo callar poniéndole la mano sobre la boca.

-No, no, maldita sea... ¡no es una broma! Quiero casarme contigo.

Serena le mordió la mano, que Darien apartó vivamente.

-No tienes ningún motivo para proponérmelo. Ya hemos quedado de acuerdo en que seré tu querida.

Darien contemplaba incrédulo las señales de los dientes en la mano.

-¡Te respeto demasiado para eso, zorra irascible!

-No quiero tu respeto. Lo único que quiero son cinco mil libras.

-Cualquier mujer se sentiría halagada con mi proposición. Agradecida incluso. Estoy ofreciéndote algo jodidamente mejor que una relación escandalosa.

-¡Supongo que así debe ser desde tu pretencioso y santurrón punto de vista! Pero no me siento halagada, ni mucho menos agradecida. O soy tu amante o nada.

-Serás mi esposa -respondió él inflexible.

-¡Lo que quieres es que sea de tu propiedad! -le acusó Serena, intentando alejarse de él.

-Sí. -Darien la tiró sobre la cama y se tendió encima de ella-. Sí. Quiero que te mire la gente y que sepan que eres mía. Quiero que lleves mi nombre y poseas mi dinero. Quiero estar dentro de ti... formar parte de tus pensamientos, de tu cuerpo... Quiero que confíes en mí. Quiero darte esa maldita cosa imposible, misteriosa, que necesitas para ser feliz. ¿Te asusta? Bien, a mí también me asusta. ¿Piensas que de poder evitarlo me sentiría así? No es que seas la mujer más fácil del mundo con quien... -Se interrumpió.

-No sabes nada de mí -dijo ella-. Dios, ¡creo que se te ha estropeado el cerebro de verdad!

-No pienso pagar los errores de Alan Alfa ni de ese otro, quienquiera que sea ese bastardo. Yo no te he traicionado, Serena. Una vez te pregunté por qué odiabas a los hombres. Eres libre de despreciarlos a todos, excepto a mí.

-¿Crees que el motivo de mi rechazo son mis desengaños amorosos? -Le miraba como si fuera la persona más loca con la que se hubiera tropezado-. Podría vivir un tiempo, quizá incluso unos cuantos años, bajo tus malditas condiciones, caprichos y normas... pero ¿me crees capaz de atarme de esa manera por el resto de mis días? Y además ¿a cambio de qué? ¿Del privilegio de prestarte mis servicios cada noche? Reconozco que me resulta placentero, pero no vale la pena sacrificar por ello todo lo que valoro.

-Placentero -repitió él sonriendo.

Ella le miraba desafiante.

-Pesas mucho -le dijo-. No me dejas respirar.

-Y ahora explícame lo feliz que eres, Serena. ¿Disfrutas de tu libertad viéndote obligada a pasar las noches jugando para subsistir? No me dirás que no hay noches en que te sientes sola, en las que necesitarías compañía y consuelo...

-Tengo todo lo que necesito. -Ella procuraba sostener su mirada penetrante, pero era tan intensa que tuvo que mirar hacia otro lado.

-Yo no -respondió él con voz ronca.

-Entonces busca a otra persona -le dijo desesperada, decidida-. Existen muchísimas mujeres que querrían casarse contigo. Mujeres que necesitan lo que tú puedes ofrecerles, que te amarían...

-No hay otra como tú.

-¿Oh? ¿Y desde cuándo me he convertido para ti en un ser tan importante? -Volvió a mirarle, y vio una sonrisa esbozándose en sus facciones-. ¿Qué es lo que tiene tanta gracia?

Darien apartó un poco su cuerpo y le cogió la barbilla, mirándola muy serio.

-Nos atrajimos desde el principio. Estamos hechos el uno para el otro. Creo que habríamos acabado juntos incluso si hubiéramos nacido en continentes distintos. Y tú sientes esta atracción tanto como yo.

-Debes de estar leyendo a Byron –murmuró ella -. Oírte decir esas tonterías románticas...

-Tú me escogiste.

-¡No es verdad!

-Sólo te has comprometido conmigo a pesar de todos los hombres que has conocido en Craven's, o en cacerías y fiestas. Provocaste una discusión conmigo, apareciste en mi casa y te entrometiste en todos los aspectos de mi vida; conspiraste con el fin de evitar que me casara, me engañaste para que fuera a Londres y me ataste a tu cama, jugaste conmigo y apostaste tu cuerpo a cambio de mi dinero aun a sabiendas de que podías perder... Por Dios, ¿necesitas más explicaciones? ¿Te has metido alguna otra vez en la vida de alguien como lo has hecho conmigo? No lo creo.

-La razón de todo era Lita -dijo ella con un hilo de voz.

Darien sonrió burlón.

-Ella era una excusa. Lo hiciste porque me querías a mí.

-¡Imbécil presuntuoso! -exclamó Serena sonrojándose.

-¿Crees que todo es presunción en mí? Entonces dime que me quieres fuera de tu vida.

-Te quiero fuera de mi vida -dijo ella enseguida.

-Dime que las dos últimas noches no han significado nada para ti.

-¡Claro que no!

-Dime que no quieres volver a verme.

-Yo... -Serena, mirando el atractivo rostro que tenía junto al suyo, no pudo decir más.

Darien le acarició el cabello con cariño.

-Dímelo -susurró-. Entonces te dejaré tranquila.

Serena volvió a intentarlo.

-Yo nunca... -No podía. Pero tampoco podía permitir que le complicara la vida. Pero pensar en perderle la llenaba de un miedo inexplicable. Esperaba que él dijera algo más, algo que pudiera convencerla para inclinarse hacia uno u otro lado. Pero Darien no pensaba ayudarla, seguía atormentándola con su silencio. Intentó poner en orden sus confusos pensamientos. Si él fuera sumiso y manejable... Le quedaban pocas oportunidades de recuperar a su hija. El corazón le martilleaba con fuerza y le dificultaba el habla.

-¿Te...? -Se humedeció los labios y se obligó a proseguir-. ¿Te marcharías de verdad si te lo pidiera? ¿Tan fácil como eso?

Darien observó la punta de la lengua de Serena deslizándose por el labio inferior.

-No -respondió casi sin voz-. Sólo quería comprobar si eras capaz de decírmelo.

-Oh, Dios. -Serena rió, entre asombrada y temerosa-. Creo que no podría.

-¿Por qué no?

Serena se puso a temblar. Siempre había encarado con valor sus derrotas y sus problemas, y nadie, ni el mismo Diamante, habían sido capaces de derribar sus defensas. Únicamente Darien podía hacerlo.

-No lo sé -exclamó, y se cogió la cabeza-. No lo sé.

-Cariño. -Darien le dio tiernos besos en el lóbulo de la oreja, en el cuello, en los hombros. La abrazó, apretujándola.

-P-preferiría ser tu amante -dijo Serena con tristeza.

-O todo o nada. Así es como funcionan las cosas entre nosotros. -Le apartó el cabello de la frente y le sonrió-. Además, el único modo que tengo de conseguir que Malaquite sea mi mayordomo es casándome contigo. -La besó-. Di que sí. -Enredaba su cabello con los dedos-. Dilo, cariño -susurró.

Serena logró convencerse de que lo hacía por dinero. Le daba miedo admitir que existiera otra razón, incluso más convincente aún, para haber aceptado. Siendo esposa de Darien sería inmensamente rica. Tendría el dinero suficiente para comprar el regreso de Rini, y en caso de que Diamante siguiera negándose a acceder a un acuerdo contrataría a unos cuantos learies, los más renombrados oficiales de la ciudad dedicados a esos asuntos. El señor Helios, el que había contratado tiempo atrás, no le había servido de mucho, pero de ahora en adelante podría pagar una docena de hombres como él. Los tendría rastreando la ciudad hasta encontrar a su hija. Y después ya poco importaría lo que pudiera sucederle. Darien, en cuanto descubriera que tenía una hija ilegítima que pretendía mantener a su lado, estaría enseguida de acuerdo en tramitar el divorcio. Ella se trasladaría con su hija a algún lugar tranquilo donde pudieran vivir en paz. Darien no podía ser peor de lo que ya conocía, exceptuando un enfado justificado por haberle engañado. Y encontraría a otra mujer, alguna bella jovencita capaz de proporcionarle una docena de herederos.

Mientras tanto Serena tenía la intención de disfrutar del período que pasara con él. Tenía muchas noches por delante en el dormitorio con techo de nubes y cielo. Habría tiempo para hablar, bromear y provocarle.

Jamás en su vida había mantenido ese tipo de relación con un hombre. Lo más cercano había sido su amistad con Seiya Kou, singular y desprovista de pasión. Pero, al contrario que Seiya, Darien se mostraba posesivo con ella, desmesuradamente protector, ansioso por compartir sus problemas. Serena opinaba que quizá se dejaría llevar y disfrutaría del hecho de pertenecer a alguien, que durante un tiempo sabría lo que significaba tener un marido.

Darien planteó algo tan imposible como casarse esa misma tarde. Serena sabía cuál era el origen de sus prisas: el temor de que ella cambiara de idea. Tenía toda la razón, pues ella cambiaba de idea cada diez minutos. Darien mandó a buscar a su doncella Molly y lo arregló todo para que trajera a Swans' Court la ropa y los artículos de aseo necesarios.

Serena estaba inquieta. Se puso un vestido de algodón color amarillo pálido con mangas abullonadas y de escote recatado ribeteado con una puntilla.

-Con este vestido parezco una campesina -mur muró contemplándose en el espejo mientras Molly le anudaba los lazos de seda de la espalda-. Y demasiado joven. ¿Por qué no me has traído algo más sofisticado?

-No es el vestido lo que la hace parecer más joven, señorita -dijo Molly, sonriéndole por encima del hombro-. Es su cara.

Serena se sentó frente al espejo rectangular de marco dorado que estaba junto al tocador y se observó con curiosidad. Se dio cuenta de que Molly tenía razón. Sus labios estaban más rosados que de costumbre y ligeramente hinchados debido a los besos apasionados de Darien de la noche anterior. Su cara parecía otra: cálida, luminosa y vulnerable. Ni con un buen brochazo de polvos habría logrado apagar el color rosado de su piel, siempre tan pálida y a la moda. No tenía nada que ver con la mujer audaz que acostumbraba a timar a los palomos de Craven's. Su mirada cínica y burlona, de la que solía sacar un partido inmejorable, había perdido toda su efectividad. Tenía los ojos abiertos y su mirada era tan inocente como la de Lita. Su imagen recordaba a la adolescente despreocupada, loca por Alan Alfa. Tales cambios hicieron que Serena se sintiera incómoda.

_-¿Me has traído alguna de mis cintas? -preguntó, pasándose las manos por los rizos-. Me cae el pelo sobre los ojos. -Moly, muy eficiente, le acercó las que había traído, y Serena escogió una cinta dorada adornada con un topacio. Se la puso en la frente y frunció el entrecejo al observar el contraste existente entre la exótica diadema y el juvenil vestido-. ¡Maldita sea! -Se arrancó el adorno de la cabeza y se echó el cabello hacia atrás con impaciencia-. Tráeme unas tijeras, por favor, y córtame un poco estas greñas._

_-Pero señorita -protestó Molly-. Le queda precioso así._

_-Entonces, déjalo como está. -Enterró la cara entre las manos y empezó a gemir-. No me importa. No puedo seguir adelante con esto, Molly._

_-¿Seguir adelante con qué? -preguntó la doncella confusa._

_-Esta vergüenza... Oh, no tienes por qué saberlo. Ayúdame a salir de aquí y dile a lord Chiba... –Dejó de hablar, indecisa._

_Una nueva voz se sumó a la conversación._

_-Decirle a lord Chiba ¿qué? -Darien regresaba de un breve viaje a la ciudad. Serena supo enseguida, por la cara de satisfacción que llevaba, que su empresa de dar con un pastor que pudiera casarlos de inmediato había tenido éxito. Dios sabe lo que le habría contado al pobre hombre._

_Molly miró a Darien sorprendida pues era el primer hombre al que veía entrar en la habitación de Serena sin antes pedir permiso. Y luego se retiró a un rincón._

_Darien deslizó las manos por los hombros de Serena y se inclinó para susurrarle al oído:_

_-Cobardica. No te escaparás._

_-No pensaba hacerlo -mintió ella con cierta dignidad._

_-Estás preciosa con este vestido. No sé si podré esperar a sacártelo._

_-¿Es eso en todo lo que piensas?-preguntó Serena en voz baja, consciente de que Molly aguazaba el oído._

_Él sonrió y la besó en el cuello._

_-¿Has acabado ya?_

_-No._

_-Debemos irnos pronto._

_Serena se levantó y empezó a deambular por la habitación. Luego se detuvo frente a Darien._

_-Milord -dijo agitada-, he estado pensando en las decisiones alocadas que con tanta prisa tomamos y acabo de llegar a la conclusión de que he sido una imprudente mostrándome de acuerdo con..._

_Darien tendió uno de sus largos brazos y la atrajo hacia él, como un gato interrumpiendo la huida frenética de un ratón. La besó y le hizo una señal a Molly indicándole que abandonara la estancia. La doncella desapareció veloz y discretamente. Darien siguió besando a Serena con pasión hasta notar su respuesta y sentir que le flaqueaban las piernas. Levantó entonces la cabeza y miró fijamente sus ojos celestes y soñolientos._

_-Casarte conmigo será la cosa menos imprudente que hayas hecho en tu vida._

_Ella apoyó las manos en las solapas de la chaqueta de Darien._

_-Yo... Me gustaría tener alguna garantía._

_-¿y qué conseguirías con ello? -Volvió a besarla con cruda pasión, separándole los labios y encendiéndola con la búsqueda de su lengua. Serena enlazó las manos por detrás de su nuca con la respiración agitada. Cuando él apartó la boca, siguió abrazándole para mantener el equilibrio._

_-Darien... -dijo._

_-¿Humm? -Los labios de Darien frotaban las sensibles comisuras de su boca._

_-No voy a ser una esposa corriente. No podría aunque lo quisiera._

_-Lo sé._

_Le miró de soslayo, recelosa._

_-¿Cómo puedo estar segura de que no vas a querer que cambie?_

_Él sonrió con ironía._

_-¿y te conviertas en qué?_

_-Querrás que me convierta en alguien respetable, que deje de montar a horcajadas, que me ponga a coleccionar fórmulas para engrasar las botas y lustrar los zapatos, que me siente en el salón con un tambor de bordar..._

_-Calla -dijo él riendo y tomándole la cara entre las manos. Le rozó la boca con los labios- No me sorprende que hayas evitado el matrimonio durante tanto tiempo. Echa al fuego todos los tambores de bordar que haya en la casa si lo deseas. Deja que sea la señora Circonia quien se ocupe de la grasa de las botas... -Deslizaba las puntas de los dedos por el grácil cuello de Serena y jugueteaba con los finos rizos de la nuca-. No quiero cambiarte, corazón. Sólo refrenarte un poco._

_Como él pretendía, el comentario la picó._

_-Inténtalo si puedes -respondió con sequedad, y él estalló en una carcajada._

_La arrastró a la calle dándole tiempo tan sólo de coger los guantes, donde los aguardaba un faetón._

_Darien la ayudó a subir, y después de indicarle al mozo de cuadra que soltara los caballos, se dirigieron hacia el sur, siguiendo la orilla del río. Serena se encontró disfrutando del viaje. Iba sentada en el elevado asiento mirando divertida los esfuerzos de Darien por controlar la bellísima pareja de caballos. Los animales, frescos y rebosantes de energía, requerían toda su atención._

_Serena dejó a Darien espacio suficiente en el asiento para que pudiera mover los brazos con libertad. Los caballos regularon el paso finalmente y entonces pudieron empezar a conversar._

_-¿Por qué no les has cortado las colas? -preguntó Serena señalando las largas colas negras. Era costumbre extendida cortarles la cola a los animales (incluyendo algunas vértebras) con fines prácticos y también, porque estaba de moda-. Podrían enredarse con las riendas._

_Darien sacudió la cabeza y dijo entre dientes algo que ella no pudo escuchar._

_-¿Qué? -preguntó-. ¿Qué has dicho?_

_-He dicho que eso es doloroso para los caballos._

_-Sí, pero el dolor dura poco, y es más seguro cortárselas._

_-La cola es lo único que tienen para protegerse de las moscas._

_-Adoras a los niños y a los animales -dijo Serena-. A pesar de tu reputación de insensible, milord. Venga, déjame conducir. -Extendió las manos para coger las riendas._

_Darien la miró como si la idea de que una mujer pudiera dirigir los caballos le resultara completamente extraña._

_Serena se echó a reír._

_-Lo hago bastante bien, milord._

_-Estropearás tus guantes._

_-¿y qué importancia tiene un par de guantes?_

_-Jamás he permitido que una mujer tomara las riendas._

_-¿Tienes miedo? -inquirió ella con dulzura-. Parece ser que en este matrimonio sólo existe la confianza de una de las partes._

_Darien le pasó las riendas a regañadientes. Ver que las asía con destreza le hizo sentirse mejor._

_-Relájate -dijo Serena riendo-. Tengo la impresión de que vas a arrancármelas en el momento menos pensado. Jamás he volcado un faetón, milord._

_-Siempre hay una primera vez. -No dejaba de mirar las riendas de reojo._

_-Eso dicen -repuso ella, y animó a los caballos._

_Darien, al cabo de un par de kilómetros, felicitó a Serena por su forma de conducir. Se sentía orgulloso viendo aquellas pequeñas manos gobernando tan bien las riendas. No es que se sintiera del todo cómodo siendo su pasajero... él no era de los que renunciaban al mando a la primera de cambio, pero ver lo orgullosa que se sentía Serena de sus habilidades resultaba tan excitante como atractivo. Ni él ni nadie podrían intimidarla fácilmente. Sería una esposa ideal para él, una mujer capaz de igualar su pasión, su fuerza y su terquedad._

_El faetón siguió en dirección a Brompton y Chelsea y Darien volvió a coger las riendas en la última parte del trayecto. Condujo el vehículo hacia una calle lateral, donde estaba situada una pequeña iglesia de piedra con puertas de madera. En la entrada los esperaba un joven de unos quince años discretamente vestido._

_-Aguanta los caballos -le dijo Darien, echándole una moneda-. Tardaremos poco._

_El muchacho sonrió alegremente._

_-SÍ, milord._

_Darien descendió del faetón y extendió los brazos para ayudar a Serena. Ella estaba como petrificada y le miraba con los ojos muy abiertos. Al ver la iglesia se había dado cuenta de la magnitud de lo que estaba a punto de hacer._

_-Dame la mano, Serena._

_-¿Qué estoy haciendo? -dijo ella con voz ronca._

_-Deja que te ayude a bajar._

_Sin dejar de mirarle, Serena se llevó la mano al corazón, que latía a toda velocidad. La actitud de Darien era relajada, pero su mirada tenía un brillo parecido al del acero y en su voz había una nota de advertencia. Ya no había escapatoria, él no le hubiera permitido ir demasiado lejos. Le dio la mano y descendió del vehículo como en un sueño._

_-Después de que A-Alan me plantara -tartamudeó, cabizbaja-, juré que nunca me casaría._

_Darien la miraba. Se daba cuenta de lo mucho que la había herido la deserción de su novio para que el recuerdo de la humillación siguiera presente después de diez años. Le rodeó la cintura con el brazo y la besó en la frente._

__-No te merecía -le Susurró-. Era un loco y un cobarde.__

__-Lo bastante inteligente como para ponerse a salvo. Y cualquiera diría que tú estás más loco aún al hacer esto...__

__-Tengo mis defectos -dijo Darien, masajeándole los hombros-. Muchos defectos, y tú ya conoces la mayoría. Pero jamás te abandonaré, Serenity Tsukino. Jamás. ¿Lo has entendido?__

__-Lo he entendido -dijo ella reprimiendo una risa amarga-, pero no te creo. Piensas que conoces lo peor de mí, pero no es asÍ. -No se atrevió a decir más. Es peraba que aquello fuera suficiente para hacerle cambiar de idea.__

__-Sé todo lo que necesito saber -dijo él con serenidad- el resto lo guardaremos para más adelante. -Entró con ella en la iglesia, sin dejar de cogerla por la cintura.__

__El interior llamaba la atención por su sencillez y estaba iluminado por la luz que se filtraba a través de pintorescas ventanas con cristales de color. La luz de las velas hacía brillar los bancos de roble. Los aguardaba un anciano párroco de rostro curtido y amable. A pesar de no ser más alto que Serena, su presencia resultaba fuerte y vibrante.__

__-Lord Chiba -dijo con una serena sonrisa. Su clara mirada se posó luego en la cara asustada de Serena-. Y ésta debe ser la señorita Tsukino. -Sorprendió a Serena cogiéndola por los hombros y observándola con detenimiento-. Hace bastante tiempo que conozco a Darien, querida, casi desde el día en que nació.__

__-¡Oh! -exclamó Serena, con una burda imitación de su habitualmente descarada sonrisa-. ¿Y qué opina de él, padre?__

__-El conde es un hombre bueno -replicó pensativo, mirando a Darien de soslayo y pestañeando-, aunque a veces se muestre algo orgulloso.__

__-Y arrogante -añadió Serena, sonriendo más a gusto.__

__El párroco sonrió.__

__-Quizá. Pero es además responsable y compasivo, y de seguir la tradición familiar, será un marido singularmente leal. La sangre de los Chiba, ya sabe. Me alegro de que el conde haya elegido una mujer valiente como compañera. Lleva demasiados años cargado de responsabilidades. -El párroco miró fugazmente a Darien-. ¿Ha viajado alguna vez por mar, señorita Tsukino? Habrá oído la palabra «casar» utilizada en náutica. Significa unir dos cuerdas para conseguir más fuerza que con una sola. Pido a Dios que esto se convierta en una realidad en vuestro matrimonio.__

__Serena asintió con la cabeza. Se sentía conmovida por el ambiente de paz que reinaba en la iglesia, por las facciones amables del párroco y por el rubor de Darien, que seguía con la vista clavada en el suelo.__

__-Así lo espero -respondió Serena.__

__El párroco hizo un ademán indicándoles que le acompañaran hasta el altar. Serena dudaba, el corazón le palpitaba de emoción. Se quitó los guantes lentamente y se los entregó a Darien. Él los guardó en el bolsillo y cogió la mano de Serena, que le ofreció una trémula sonrisa. Darien permanecía serio, aunque una chispa de calor iluminaba su mirada.__

__Se situaron frente al altar con las manos entrelazadas. Serena apenas si escuchaba la voz del cura. Todo aquello le parecía un sueño borroso y sorprendente. Su vida había dado muchos giros, pero aquél era el más inesperado. Estaba casándose con un hombre al que apenas conocía, aunque a veces tuviera la sensación de que le conocía de toda la vida. Sentir su mano en la suya, caliente y húmeda, le resultaba extrañamente familiar. Su respiración y el timbre de su voz al recitar los votos aliviaban la inquietud y los temores que la habían acompañado durante tanto tiempo. Ella repitió los votos cuando le llegó el turno, esforzándose en dominar su voz vacilante. Darien le levantó la mano y le deslizó en el dedo un anillo de oro macizo, algo grande para su dedo, con un enorme rubí engarzado que relucía como si contuviera una llama.__

__El párroco los declaró marido y mujer y dio por concluido el rito alabando a Dios. Firmaron en el registro de la iglesia y escribieron sus respectivos nombres en el acta de matrimonio y en el certificado. Serena suspiró temblorosa al dar el último plumazo. Se oyó un ruido en la parte trasera de la iglesia: acababa de entrar una pareja de ancianos, feligreses del lugar. El párroco se disculpó y se dirigió hacia ellos, dejando a Darien y a Serena a solas delante del pesado libro de los registros. Ambos contemplaban sus nombres escritos y la fecha. Serena miró su anillo, moviendo el dedo de un lado a otro. El rubí y los diamantes que lo rodeaban parecían excesivos para su pequeña mano.__

__-Perteneció a mi madre -declaró Darien.__

__-Es muy bonito -dijo Serena mirándole a los ojos-. ¿Alguna vez... Mina...?__

__-No -repuso él de inmediato-. Nunca lo vio. –Le acarició la mano-. Jamás te pediría que llevaras algo ensombrecido por los recuerdos de otra mujer.__

__-Gracias. -Serena no pudo reprimir una tímida sonrisa de placer.__

__Él le apretó la mano hasta casi hacerle daño.__

__-Mina fue para mí alguien importante. De haber seguido con vida me habría casado con ella y... creo que habríamos sido felices.__

__-Claro que lo habríais sido -murmuró Serena, sorprendida ante aquel pequeño discurso.__

__-Pero contigo es distinto... -Incómodo, Darien tosió para aclararse la garganta.__

__Serena esperaba casi sin aliento a que prosiguiera, se sentía como al borde de un abismo.__

__-¿Qué quieres decir con «distinto»? -Miraba fijamente su rostro bronceado-. ¿Distinto en qué aspecto?__

__Pero el párroco los interrumpió.__

__-Lord y lady Chiba, tengo un asunto que atender. Ofrecer mi consuelo a unos feligreses...__

__-Sí, naturalmente -dijo Darien-. Gracias.__

__La sorpresa de que se dirigieran a ella como lady Chiba hizo que Serena se olvidara de la pregunta. Se despidió del cura con timidez y se dirigió a la salida con Darien.__

__-Soy una condesa -dijo, ya lejos de la iglesia, y lanzó una carcajada de incredulidad. Observó la expresión de sorpresa de Darien-. ¿Crees que mi madre se pondrá contenta?__

__-Se desmayará -repuso Darien mientras la ayudaba a subir al faetón-, y luego pedirá un tazón de té.__

__-Sonrió al ver que ella tomaba las riendas-. No toque eso, lady Chiba. Voy a ser yo quien conduzca hasta casa.__

__Darien, a petición de Serena, la acompañó al banco Forbes, Bertram and Company para retirar cinco mil libras.__

__A Serena le sorprendió que Darien no la acribillara con preguntas acerca de su deuda. Supondría que se trataba de una deuda de juego, que le debía dinero a Seiya.__

__-¿Será suficiente? -fue todo lo que le preguntó cuando la llevó a un rincón, mientras el banquero se dirigía a la habitación contigua, donde estaban la cámara acorazada y las cajas de seguridad.__

__Serena asintió con la cabeza, ruborizada y culpable.__

__-Sí, gracias. Esta tarde tengo que ocuparme de algunas cosas. -Vaciló, aunque apenas si se le notó-. Preferiría ir sola.__

__Darien la miró fijamente sin que su rostro se alterara.__

__-¿Irás a ver a Kou?__

__Serena estuvo tentada de mentirle, pero asintió.__

__-Quiero que sea Seiya quien primero se entere de la boda. Oh, ya sé que carece de escrúpulos, pero siempre se ha mostrado muy amable conmigo, y creo que se sentiría herido si no se lo comunicara personalmente.__

__-No le digas demasiado -aconsejó Darien-. También eso podría herirle. -Sonrió sin ganas al ver su expresión aturdida-. ¿De verdad que no te has dado cuenta de lo que siente por ti?__

__-No, no entiendes la relación que hay entre Seiya y yo...__

__-Oh, la entiendo. Y por lo tanto es necesario que vayas sola.__

__Serena se sentía extraña dando explicaciones. Abrigaba la esperanza de que no fuera necesario mentirle.__

__-Quizá no regrese antes del anochecer.__

__-Quiero que te acompañen un mozo de cuadra y un par de escoltas.__

__-De acuerdo. -Sonrió. No le importaba llegar a Craven's a bordo de un carruaje cerrado y con un ejército. Pero a la cita con Diamante en Covent Garden debía ir sola. Cogería uno de los caballos de Seiya y se iría a hurtadillas.__

__La rápida aceptación de su sugerencia hizo que Darien se debatiera entre la complacencia y la sospecha.__

__-En tu ausencia -dijo-, iré a visitar a lord y lady Rose.__

__-¿Tus tíos? -Serena había oído a su madre mencionar aquellos nombres.__

___El asintió con expresión de disgusto.___

___-Mi tía es una mujer muy respetable y tremendamente experta en asuntos que requieren mucha diplomacia.___

___-¿Crees que nos ayudará a evitar que esto sea un escándalo? ¿Después de nuestra apuesta en Craven's, de la escena de anoche, de la fuga de Lita y de nuestra boda apresurada? -Puso una cara cómica-. ¿No crees que el mal ya está hecho, milord?___

___-Lo tomará como un reto.___

___-Un desastre, más bien -dijo Serena, pensando en una matrona de la alta sociedad que intentaba suavizar sus descaradas travesuras. Su risa fue acogida con miradas de reprobación de los clientes y empleados.___

___-Calla -exclamó Darien, aunque no podía dejar de sonreír-. Compórtate correctamente. Cada vez que estamos juntos en público montamos una escena.___

___-Llevo años haciéndolo sola -replicó Serena-. Pero veo que te preocupa tu reputación. Al final te verás obligado a suplicarme que no monte escenas...___

___Se quedó de piedra cuando Darien se inclinó hacia ella para besarla. Exclamaciones de desaprobación e incredulidad inundaron la sombría sala. Serena presionaba los fuertes pectorales de su marido intentando apartarlo; pero él continuó hasta hacerle olvidar dónde estaban y provocarle un escalofrío de placer. Luego Darien levantó la cabeza y le sonrió, su mirada brillaba desafiante y divertida. Serena estaba aturdida, hasta que de pronto se echó a reír y le miró con admiración.___

___- Touchée -dijo, tocándose las acaloradas mejillas.___

___Serena encontró a Seiya en una de las habitaciones privadas del club. Había juntado dos mesas para llenarlas de libros de contabilidad, cheques, pagarés y montones de monedas y enormes fajos de billetes sujetos con cintas blancas. Serena, en el pasado, le había visto contar el dinero a una velocidad increíble. Pero aquel día estaba torpe y examinaba sus beneficios con lentitud.___

___Cuando Serena se acercó se percató del aroma agridulce de la ginebra, que se había derramado sobre la delicada madera de las mesas. Miró a Seiya sorprendida. Verle borracho no era normal, y particularmente de ginebra, el alcohol de los pobres. Él odiaba la ginebra; le recordaba su pasado.___

___Seiya levantó la cabeza y deslizó su mirada por el vestido amarillo y las mejillas sonrosadas de Serena. Parecía un joven sultán hastiado; los rasgos de amargura de su rostro se veían especialmente pronunciados. Serena observó que había perdido algo de peso. Tenía los pómulos afilados e iba desaliñado, algo no habitual en él; el nudo de la corbata deshecho y el oscuro cabello cayéndole sobre la frente:___

___-Taiki no te cuida -dijo Serena-. Espera un momento, voy a la cocina a pedir que te envíen...___

___-No tengo hambre -la interrumpió él; pronunciando con extremo cuidado-. No te molestes. Estoy ocupado.___

___-Pero he venido a decirte una cosa.___

___-No tengo tiempo para hablar.___

___-Pero Seiya...___

___-No... .___

___-Me he casado con él -dijo Serena abruptamente. Soltó una risotada, avergonzada-. Me he casado con lord Chiba esta mañana.___

___Seiya se puso pálido. Echó un trago con lentitud. Apretaba el vaso con demasiada fuerza. Con voz neutra y una expresión indescifrable le preguntó:___

___-¿Le has contado lo de Rini?___

___La sonrisa de Serena se esfumó.___

___-No.___

___-¿y qué esperas de él cuando descubra que tienes una hija bastarda?___

___Ella bajó la vista.___

___-Espero que me pida la anulación o el divorcio. No pienso culparle de que me odie cuando lo descubra. Seiya, no te enfades. Ya sé que lo que he hecho puede parecerte una locura, pero tiene sentido, de verdad...___

___-No estoy enfadado...___

___-Con la fortuna de Darien podré negociar con Diamante... -Lanzó un grito sofocado cuando Seiya se levantó y le arrojó un puñado de monedas a los pies. Ella le miró con ojos desorbitados sobre el charco brillante de monedas.___

___-No lo has hecho por eso -dijo Seiya con voz fría-. No ha sido por dinero. Dime la verdad, bombón... Entre tú y yo siempre ha sido así.___

___-La verdad es que quiero recuperar a mi hija. Es la única razón por la que me he casado con él.___

___Él señaló la puerta con mano temblorosa.___

___-Si quieres mentir, vete de mi club.___

___Serena bajó la cabeza y tragó saliva.___

___-Está bien -murmuró-: Debo admitirlo. Me gusta. ¿Es eso lo que quieres que diga?___

___Seiya asintió, pareció calmarse.___

___-Sí.___

___-Se porto bien conmigo -prosiguió Serena con dificultad, juntando las manos-. No creía que pudiera existir alguien como él: un hombre sin rastro de malicia. No quiere que yo cambie. Hay momentos, cuando estoy con él, que me parecen cercanos a la felicidad. Jamás había tenido antes esa sensación. ¿Tan mal está que quiera eso, aunque sea por poco tiempo?___

___-No -musitó él.___

___-Podemos seguir siendo amigos, ¿verdad? Seiya movió la cabeza con un gesto de asentimiento. Serena suspiró y sonrió aliviada.___

___-Debo decirte algo. -Seiya procuraba hablar correctamente, como a ella le gustaba-. Necesitas un hombre como Chiba. Serías una estúpida si le perdieras. La vida que has estado llevando habría acabado contigo, bombón. Las cosas se te estaban poniendo feas. Él te ayudará a seguir siendo una persona respetable y cuidará de ti. No le cuentes lo de tu hija. No hay ninguna necesidad.___

___-Algún día se enterará, cuando encuentre a Rini.___

___-Nunca la encontrarás.___

___Los ojos de Serena se encendieron de ira.___

___-Sí, lo lograré. Seiya, no debes mostrarte mezquino sólo porque haya hecho algo que no es de tu agrado.___

___-Ya han pasado dos años. Ni yo ni tu jodido leary hemos sido capaces de dar con ella; mi gente ha estado indagando en casas de citas, en licorerías, en todos los portales de Fleet Market y Covent Garden... -Se calló al ver que el color desaparecía del rostro de Serena. Pero decidió proseguir-. He hecho que buscaran en cárceles, posadas, talleres, en los muelles... Bombón, o está muerta o hace mucho tiempo que la vendieron y está lejos de Londres. -Su mandíbula se puso tensa-. Es ya demasiado tarde. Sé lo que hacen con los niños, y lo que les hacen hacer... Algo así me hicieron a mí. Es mejor que haya muerto. -El frío azul de su mirada brillaba recordando lejanos sufrimientos.___

___-¿Por qué me lo dices? -preguntó Serena con voz ronca-. ¿Por qué estás diciéndome esto?___

___-Porque debes disfrutar de la oportunidad que Chiba te ofrece. Debes olvidar tu pasado; de lo contrario tu futuro caerá hecho pedazos.___

___-Te equivocas -dijo Serena con voz temblorosa-. Rini sigue viva. Está en algún rincón de la ciudad. ¿Piensas que no me habría enterado si hubiera muerto? Lo sentiría, algo en mi fuero interno me lo diría... ¡Te equivocas!___

___-Bombón...___

___-No pienso discutir más. Ni una palabra más, Seiya, o nuestra amistad habrá acabado para siempre. Recuperaré a mi hija, y algún día pienso regodearme viendo cómo te comes tus palabras. Y ahora necesito un caballo por una o dos horas.___

___-Vas a darle las cinco mil libras a ese italiano hijo de puta -dijo Seiya con cara sombría-. Debería seguirte y matarle.___

___-No. Sabes de sobra que si algo le ocurre habrán desaparecido todas mis oportunidades de encontrar a Rini.___

___Él asintió, malhumorado.___

___-Taiki te preparará el caballo y después espero que el dios Chiba descubra el modo de mantenerte en casa por las noches.___

___Serena llegó al lugar de la cita casi a medianoche. Empezaba a chispear, lo cual avivaba los olores de la basura y el estiércol tan típicos de Covent Garden. Se sorprendió al ver que Diamante ya estaba ahí. Se dio cuenta, mientras se acercaba a él lentamente, de que sus habituales aires presuntuosos se habían esfumado. Estaba tenso. Vestía un traje oscuro de corte perfecto aunque raído. Se preguntaba por qué, a pesar de todo el dinero que le había dado, no se compraba ropa nueva. Al verla, la impaciencia inundó el rostro bronceado de Diamante.___

___-¿Tienes el dinero?___

___-Sí -respondió Serena, pero a pesar de que él extendió las manos dispuesto a recibir la saca, ella la mantuvo junto a su cuerpo.___

___Diamante observaba la oscura humedad que los rodeaba frunciendo sus sensuales labios. La lluvia daba paso a una gélida neblina.___

___-Siempre lloviendo -dijo-, siempre gris. ¡Jodida Inglaterra!___

___-¿Por qué no te marchas? -preguntó Serena, mirándole sin pestañear. Diamante se encogió de hombros.___

___-No depende de mí. Sigo aquí porque me quieren aquí. -Volvió a encogerse de hombros. -Así son las cosas.___

___-¿Quiénes son ellos, Diamante? ¿Tienen algo que ver con Rini y este chantaje?___

___Él parecía preocupado, como si se hubiera ido de la lengua.___

___-Dame el dinero.___

___-No quiero volver a hacer esto nunca más –dijo Serena con dureza. Le brillaban los ojos en el pálido rostro enmarcado por la capucha-. No puedo, Diamante. He hecho todo lo que me has pedido. Vine a Londres cuando me dijiste que lo hiciera. Te he dado todo lo que tengo sin recibir a cambio nada que me pruebe que Rini sigue viva. Lo único que me has dado ha sido ese vestidito que llevaba puesto cuando te la llevaste.___

___-¿Dudas de que Rini siga conmigo? -preguntó Diamante con suavidad.___

___-Sí, lo dudo. -Serena tragó saliva-. Creo que ha muerto.___

___-Tienes mi palabra de que no es así.___

___-Bien. -Serena rió desdeñosamente-. Perdóname por no fiarme de tu palabra.___

___-Te equivocas, cara -dijo Diamante con un ademán presumido-. No sé por qué, pero esta noche se me ha ocurrido traerte una prueba de que Rini sigue viva. No quiero que dudes de mí. Te mostraré algo para que creas en mí palabra. -Miró por encima del hombro hacia el laberinto de callejuelas.___

___Serena, aturdida, siguió la dirección de su mirada. Diamante gritó algo en su dialecto que ella no pudo entender. A varios metros de distancia fue emergiendo gradualmente de las sombras una figura que parecía envuelta en un sudario. Serena contemplaba boquiabierta la extraña aparición.___

___-Y ahora ¿qué tienes que decir, cara? -dijo Diamante complacido.___

___Serena se echó a temblar al ver que la figura era un hombre sosteniendo por las axilas a una niña. Al levantarla, el cabello rosa de la chiquilla brilló como si fuera cuarzo pulido, contrastando con el color gris del cielo.___

___-No -gritó Serena. El Corazón le retumbaba en el pecho.___

___La niña miraba a Diamante.___

___-¿Eres tú, papá? -preguntó en italiano.___

___Era su hija. Era Rini. Serena soltó la saca y se tambaleó. Diamante le tapó la boca con la mano para ahogar su grito de agonía. Ella dio salvajes manotazos para deshacerse de él, con los ojos inundados de lágrimas. La voz de Diamante sonó en su oído como un zumbido.___

___-SÍ, es Rini, nuestra hija. Es muy bonita, ¿verdad?___

___El hombre desapareció con la niña como respuesta a una indicación de Diamante, fundiéndose con la oscuridad. Éste aguardó medio minuto antes de soltar a Serena.___

___-Dios mío -sollozaba ella, abrazándose la cintura.___

___-Como has visto, está conmigo -dijo Diamante mientras comprobaba el contenido de la saca. Suspiró satisfecho.___

___-Ha-habla en italiano -dijo Serena tragando saliva y sin apartar los ojos del lugar donde había estado su hija.___

___-También habla inglés.___

___-¿Hay más italianos en el lugar donde la tienes? -inquirió ella con voz quebrada-. ¿Es ésa la razón de que siga hablándolo?___

___Diamante la miró de soslayo; sus ojos violetas centelleaban.___

___-Si intentas dar con ella me enfadaré.___

___-Diamante, podríamos llegar a un acuerdo. Una cantidad como para satisfacer... -La voz de Serena flaqueaba-. Para devolvérmela. Sabes que esto no puede seguir. P-parece que te preocupas de Rini. En el fondo de tu corazón sabes que conmigo estaría mucho mejor. Ese hombre que la tenía ¿es tu socio? ¿Hay más? No creo que te vinieras solo de Italia, sin una cuadrilla. -Le tendió una mano suplicante-. Creo que andas metido en una conspiración o algo así. Es la única conclusión que tiene sentido. El dinero que te he ido dando... Se han llevado gran parte de él, ¿verdad? Diamante, si es cierto lo que he oído decir de esa clase de pandillas, supongo que te encuentras en una situación peligrosa, y que no te gustaría que Rini pudiera sufrir algún daño...___

___-Ya has visto que la mantengo sana y salva –dijo Diamante.___

___-Sí. Pero ¿por cuánto tiempo? ¿Estás tú a salvo, Diamante? Quizá debieras considerar un acuerdo conmigo, tanto por ti como por ella. -Reprimía el odio que sentía hacia él, que casi la ahogaba. Prosiguió con serenidad, viendo en la mirada de Diamante que parecía interesado-. Podríamos acordar una cantidad capaz de satisfacer tus necesidades. Sería lo mejor para los tres... tú, yo y, lo que es más importante, nuestra hija. Por favor, Diamante. -Suplicarle le producía un gusto amargo en la boca, pero a pesar de ello insistió con suavidad-. Por favor.___

___Él tardó mucho en responder; no paraba de mirarla con avidez.___

___-Es la primera vez que me pides algo como una mujer -comentó-. Tan cálida, tan dulce. Quizá lo ha yas aprendido en la cama de lord Chiba, ¿no?___

___Serena se quedó helada.___

___-¿Te has enterado?___

___-Sé que te has convertido en la querida de Chiba o puede ser que hayas cambiado desde que estuvimos juntos. Quizá tengas ahora algo que ofrecerle a un hombre.___

___-¿Cómo te has enterado?___

___-Sé todo lo que haces, cara. Los sitios a los que vas. .. -Le rozó la cara con sus dedos calientes y luego la acarició debajo de la barbilla.___

___Ella aceptó la caricia con pasividad, a pesar de que el roce de esos dedos sobre su piel le daba asco. Reprimió un estremecimiento de disgusto.___

___-¿Considerarías lo que te he dicho? -dijo muy firme.___

___-Quizá.___

___-Hablemos entonces de la cantidad que necesitarías.___

___El rió entre dientes al verla tan ansiosa y sacudió la cabeza.___

___-Más adelante.___

___-¿Cuándo? ¿Cuando volvamos a encontrarnos?___

___-Dentro de poco. Te enviaré una nota para avisarte.___

___-No. -Serena le agarró por la manga viendo que se alejaba-. Debo saberlo ahora mismo. Acordemos algo ahora...___

___-Paciencia -respondió él de forma cansina, soltándose y sonriendo tenso-. Hasta más ver, Serena. -Desapareció después de decirle adiós con la mano.___

___-Ha sido un placer -dijo ella limpiándose las lágrimas con amargura. Luego quedó inmóvil, apretando los puños. Su desespero ocultaba una chispa de esperanza. Había visto a su hija; era Rini, sin duda. Recordaba su hermosa carita, su fragilidad.___

___-Dios, mantenla sana y salva, mantenla sana y salva -Susurró.___

___Se acercó al caballito árabe que Seiya le había proporcionado y acarició la reluciente crin de color avellana. Por su cabeza corrían pensamientos frenéticos. Se encaramó a la silla y se arregló la falda y la capa. Guió el caballo hacia el camino que había tomado Diamante, sin pensárselo, adentrándose en aquella tierra de nadie que la policía no osaba patrullar, ni de día ni de noche. Las oscuras callejuelas de aquel nido de víboras estaban animadas: juego, prostitutas y toda clase de malhechores, desde carteristas hasta asesinos. Era un lugar ideal para el delito, repleto de escondrijos, callejones sin salida y esquinas oscuras.___

___Los vagabundos, viendo un caballo tan elegante y la figura tan ricamente vestida que lo montaba, se aproximaban a Serena. Uno de ellos la agarró por la bota; ella se echó hacia atrás, atemorizada, y espoleó el caballo. Había sido una locura aventurarse en un lugar como ése sin armas ni protección de ninguna clase.___

___Condujo el caballo hacia una calle lateral para volver a la relativa seguridad de Covent Garden. Mientras se aproximaba al extremo de la calle oía voces violentas, un gran alboroto, cada vez más cerca. Entre los desvencijados edificios de madera deambulaban grupos de hombres, algunos harapientos y otros con elegantes trajes. Parecían estar presenciando algún espectáculo. Serena frunció el entrecejo al distinguir ladridos y gruñidos de perros. «Peleas de animales», pensó disgustada. A los hombres les fascinaba ese es pectáculo sangriento; se divertían encerrando animales en un cercado repleto de perros crueles y contemplando como los destrozaban. Se preguntó qué animales habrían destinado a la carnicería de esa noche. La locura en boga era echarles a los perros tejones, que con su piel dura, sus afilados dientes y su salvaje resistencia ofrecían una lucha atractiva al público embrutecido. Atajó entre dos edificios con el fin de evitar el espectáculo. Sabía con qué facilidad los hombres que asistían a esas reuniones se ponían violentos. No le hacia ninguna gracia tropezarse con alguno de ellos.___

___Los bramidos salvajes de los asistentes a la pelea resonaban a través de las paredes de madera del edificio transformado en corral. Serena descubrió entre las carretas y tenderetes a un chiquillo acurrucado en el suelo y con la cabeza escondida entre las rodillas. Los hombros le temblaban, como si estuviera llorando. Serena olvidando toda prudencia, detuvo el caballo.___

___El chico levantó la cabeza; tenía la cara sucia y las lágrimas dejaban surcos en ella. Era muy delgado, con facciones afiladas. Debía tener aproximadamente once o doce años, la misma edad de Endimión, pero su envergadura era mucho menor, debido a buen seguro a la desnutrición y las enfermedades. Al ver a Serena y su lustroso caballo dejó de llorar y quedó boquiabierto.___

___-¿Por qué lloras? - le preguntó Serena cariñosamente.___

___-No estoy llorando -replicó, secándose la cara con la manga harapienta.___

___-¿Te han hecho daño?___

___-No.___

___-¿Estás esperando a alguien? -preguntó Serena señalando la pared de madera, que temblaba a causa de alboroto.___

___-Sí... Llegarán pronto para llevárselo. -El chico señaló la parte trasera de un carro pintado. El desvencijado vehículo llevaba escrito el nombre de un circo ambulante. En la parte delantera del carro estaba enganchada una jaca gris y enjuta.___

___-¿A él? -preguntó Serena aturdida. Desmontó. El chico se levantó y, manteniendo las distancias, la acompañó hasta el carro. Serena lanzó un grito sofocado al ver las rejas y la cabeza peluda de un oso-. ¡Maldita sea! -exclamó.___

___El oso estaba con la cabeza recostada sobre las garras. Enarcó las cejas y la miró. Parecía triste, como si quisiera preguntarle algo.___

___-No te hará daño -dijo el chico. Alargó el brazo y le acarició la cabeza-. Es un viejo amigo.___

___-Viejo, efectivamente -comentó Serena, contemplando al oso fascinada. Tenía el pelo áspero y sucio, y enormes calvas, tanto en el cuello como en el resto del cuerpo.___

___El chico seguía acariciando la cabeza del oso.___

___-Puedes tocarlo -dijo.___

___Serena, con cautela, pasó la mano entre las rejas. El oso respiraba tranquilo y tenía los ojos medio cerrados. Ella acarició con delicadeza la enorme cabeza, mirando con pena la gran criatura.___

___-Jamás había tocado un oso vivo -murmuró.___

___El chico sorbió por la nariz.___

___-No le queda mucho tiempo de vida.___

___-¿Eres del circo? -preguntó Serena.___

___-Sí. Mi padre es el domador. Pokey ya no recuerda los trucos. Mi padre me dijo que lo trajera aquí y lo vendiera por diez libras.___

___-¿Para servir de carnaza? -preguntó Serena, indignada. Lo encadenarían al suelo y dejarían que los perros lo hicieran pedazos.___

___-Sí -respondió el chiquillo, apesadumbrado-. Para animar a los perros empiezan primero con ratas y tejones. Después le toca a Pokey.___

___Serena estaba escandalizada.___

___-¡Es horrible! ¡Es demasiado viejo para defenderse! -Se percató, contemplando al oso fijamente, de que las calvas eran en realidad zonas rasuradas para indicar las partes vulnerables, donde los perros podían destrozarle con sus dentaduras. Lo habían preparado es pecialmente para la carnicería.___

___-No puedo regresar a casa sin las diez libras -sollozaba el chico-. Mi padre me pegaría.___

___Serena apartó la vista de su cara apenada. No podía hacer nada más que mantener la esperanza de que los perros hicieran un buen trabajo y el oso no sufriera durante mucho tiempo.___

___-Vaya noche -murmuró. El mundo estaba lleno de brutalidad. Era inútil intentar luchar contra ella. Ver aquel animal derrotado e indefenso la llenaba de amargura-. Lo siento -musitó, y se acercó a su caballo. No podía hacer nada.___

___-Ya está aquí el destripador -susurró el chico.___

___Serena miró por encima del caballo y vislumbró a un hombretón desaliñado que se aproximaba. Tenía un cuello de toro y los brazos como troncos. Iba sin afeitar y separó sus abultados labios mostrando los dientes que mordían un puro.___

___-¿Dónde estás, animalito? -dijo a gritos. Sus ojos brillaron de curiosidad al ver el elegante caballo árabe-: ¿Qué es esto? -rodeó el animal, y observó a Serena, su capa, los suaves pliegues del vestido amarillo y los brillantes rizos dorados que le caían sobre la frente-. Vaya pedazo de pelo -dijo, apretando los dientes-. ¿Es usted la donante, milady?___

___La cruda respuesta de Serena provocó en él una carcajada estruendosa. Miró entonces al chico.___

___-¿Le has dado de comer, no? Echemos un vistazo. - Al ver al oso tan manso acurrucado en el carromato frunció la boca con desdén-. Los perros lo tendrán fácil. ¿Y tu padre quiere diez libras por esto?___

___El chico se estremeció.___

___-Sí, señor.___

___Serena ya no podía tolerar aquella situación. Ya había bastante crueldad y sufrimiento innecesarios en el mundo para permitir que se torturara a ese oso viejo y cansado.___

___-Voy a pagar las diez libras que pide por él-dijo-. Es evidente que ese pobre animal no le sirve para nada, señor Destripador. -hurgó discretamente en el interior del corpiño buscando su pequeño monedero; su mirada, como si estuviera hablando de negocios, cuadraba con la sequedad de su tono.___

___-Se llama Hulk -susurró el chico-.___

___Serena se estremeció al recordar que destripador era un insulto habitual en los bajos fondos.___

___La carcajada del hombre eclipsó la algarabía de la muchedumbre.___

___-Dentro hay más de doscientos hombres –dijo Hulk- que ya han pagado para ver sangre. Guárdese la chatarra, milady. Me llevo el oso.___

___Serena miró alrededor y vio las pesadas cadenas depositadas sobre una pila de cajas.___

___-Si así lo quiere-murmuró y dejó que el monedero se deslizara entre sus dedos y cayera al suelo-. ¡Oh, Dios, mi oro y mis joyas! -exclamó.___

___Hulk miraba el monedero con avaricia.___

___-¿Oro? -Se humedeció los labios y se inclinó, alargando uno de sus fuertes brazos hacia el monedero.___

___Se oyó un ruido metálico seguido de un grito sofocado. Hulk cayó al suelo, y su cuerpo gigantesco quedó inmóvil. Serena soltó la pesada cadena y se frotó las manos satisfecha. El chico tenía la mandíbula desencajada y la miraba sorprendido. Serena recogió el monedero a toda prisa y se lo entregó.___

___-Llévate esto y dáselo a tu padre. Le compensará de sobra la pérdida del caballo y el carro.___

___-Pero ¿y Pokey?___

___-Me ocuparé de él. No le harán ningún daño.___

___Al chico le brillaban los ojos y sonrió inseguro. Se atrevió a extender el brazo para tocarle la capa de lana.___

___-Gracias. Gracias. -desapareció corriendo en la oscuridad. Serena le vio marchar y se dio prisa en atar su caballo a la parte trasera del carro. El oso, percatándose de la actividad al otro lado de las rejas, lanzó una especie de rugido, lo cual puso nervioso al caballo.___

___-Tranquilo, Pokey -murmuró Serena-. No estropees tu rescate. -Se encaramó alegremente al asiento de madera del desvencijado vehículo y tomó las riendas.___

___Tiró de ellas al sentir que le cogían la pantorrilla.___

___Miró hacia abajo y vio a Hulk, que tiraba de ella.___

___Serena cayó al suelo golpeándose el trasero.___

___-¿Con que robándome el oso? –Hulk estaba de pie a su lado; tenía la cara encendida de ira y le caía saliva de la boca -. Abandonas tu mansión de alto copete, apareces con tu caballito y buscas problemas...¡Pues aquí los tienes, milady! -Se abalanzó sobre ella y empezó a sobarle el cuerpo y a subirle las faldas.___

___Serena gritaba e intentaba librarse de él, pero la tenía atrapada y el peso de su voluminoso cuerpo apenas le permitía respirar. Creyó que sus costillas se rompían.___

___-No -resolló, luchando por respirar.___

___-Ladrona de lujo, puta del West End -dijo él-. ¡Venga, vuelve a golpearme la cabeza!___

___Se oyó una voz extraña y tranquila.___

___-Es su mala costumbre. Estoy intentando que deje de hacerlo.___

___-¿Quién eres...? ¿Su chulo? –Hulk contemplaba al recién llegado con mirada amenazadora. Te la pasaré cuando haya acabado con ella.___

___Serena volvió la cabeza. No se lo podía creer, veía el borroso perfil de su marido. No podía ser, era una ilusión.___

___-Darien -lloriqueó.___

___-Quita las manos de mi esposa -dijo Darien.___

___ ___


	12. Capítulo 11

**Hola a todas de nuevo. Os dejo otros dos capítulos, esto se está acabando chicas, ahora viene lo mejor. El capítulo 11 contiene lemmon. Abrazos a todas.  
><strong>

**Capítulo**_** 11**_

Hulk observaba a Darien intentando evaluar la amenaza que podía representar. El oso seguía en la jaula, moviéndose inquieto y quejumbroso a causa del ambiente crispado que reinaba en derredor. Pero los gruñidos de intranquilidad del animal no eran nada comparados con el singular y espantoso gruñido que lanzó Darien al arremeter contra Hulk. Serena jadeó aliviada cuando el peso que la oprimía desapareció. Mientras intentaba que los pulmones se le llenaran de aire se llevó la mano a las doloridas costillas y trató de ver lo que estaba sucediendo.

Los dos hombres luchaban encarnizadamente y se movían a tal velocidad que lo único que Serena era capaz de discernir de Darien era el brillo de su cabello negro. Emitía gruñidos asesinos, lanzaba puñetazos a la cara de Hulk y trataba de atenazarle el cuello. Hulk, con los carrillos encendidos de ira, agarró a Darien por el cuello de la camisa y le hizo volar por encima de su cabeza. Serena, cuando oyó el sonido sordo del cuerpo de su esposo al golpear contra el suelo, chilló e intentó acercarse a él. Pero Darien se puso en pie, se agachó para esquivar el nuevo puñetazo, cogió a Hulk y le empujó hacia el montón de cajas; la madera se hizo astillas bajo el peso de su cuerpo.

Serena miraba a Darien boquiabierta.

-Dios mío -murmuró. Apenas si le reconocía. Podía haberse imaginado unos puñetazos más o menos civilizados, algún que otro insulto, que blandiera una pistola. Pero Darien se había transformado en un sanguinario desconocido resuelto a destrozar a su oponente sin otra cosa que sus puños. Jamás le hubiera imaginado capaz de mostrarse tan violento.

Hulk se incorporó y se abalanzó de nuevo sobre Darien, que le esquivó y enterró un puñetazo en sus costillas. Acto seguido le dejó fuera de combate con un golpe en la espalda. Hulk se derrumbó con un bramido de dolor. Escupió una saliva sanguinolenta e intentó levantarse, pero acabó por rendirse con un quejido. Darien abrió los puños lentamente. Volvió la cabeza y miró a Serena.

Ella retrocedió un paso; el brillo salvaje de su mirada la asustaba. En cuanto las duras facciones de Darien comenzaron a dulcificarse, corrió hacia él sin pensárselo dos veces. Le abrazó temblando.

-Darien, Darien...

Él la estrujó entre sus brazos e intentó consolarla.

-Respira hondo. Otra vez...

-Has llegado justo a tiempo -dijo Serena jadeando.

-Ya te dije que cuidaría de ti -murmuró él-. No importa lo difícil que me lo pongas. -La apretó con fuerza, sin dejar de murmurarle al oído, alternando improperios con palabras cariñosas. Le pasó la mano por debajo de la capa manchada de barro hasta alcan zar el tenso perfil de su espalda y acariciarla. Ella empezó a reír histéricamente.

-Tranquila -dijo él-. Tranquila.

-¿Cómo lo supiste? ¿Cómo has dado conmigo?

-Lady Rose no estaba en casa. Fui a Craven's y me enteré de que, a pesar de que el carruaje seguía allí, te habías ido. Taiki confesó que te habías marchado sola en dirección a Covent Garden. -Señaló con la cabeza el extremo de la callejuela donde el cochero, Greaves, los aguardaba con un par de caballos-. Greaves y yo hemos estado examinando las calles hasta encontrarte. -Le echó la cabeza hacia atrás y la miró a los ojos-. Has quebrantado la promesa que me hiciste, Serena.

-No. Fui a Craven's acompañada. Eso fue todo lo que me pediste.

-No nos metamos ahora en una discusión bizantina -dijo él sonriendo-. Sabes perfectamente a qué me refería.

-Pero Darien...

-Calla. -Darien observó a un par de hombretones fornidos que acababan de aparecer. Le miraban a él y a Hulk, que seguía inmóvil en el suelo.

-¿Qué demonios...? -exclamó uno de ellos, mientras el otro, medio borracho, se rascaba la cabeza-. Trae el oso... los perros están a punto de acabar con el tejón.

-¡No! -gritó Serena, dispuesta a enfrentarse con ellos-. ¡No, jodidos carniceros! ¿Por qué no echáis a uno de vosotros a los perros? ¡A buen seguro que los perros no os darían ni una oportunidad! -Se volvió hacia Darien y le agarró por la camisa-. H-he comprado el oso. ¡Es mío! Cuando vi lo que pensaban hacer... La pobre bestia me daba tanta pena... no pude reprimirme. No permitas que se lo lleven, lo harán pedazos...

-Serena. -Tomó su cara entre las manos con delicadeza-. Calma. Escúchame. Esto sucede cada día.

-¡Es una crueldad, una barbaridad!

-Estoy de acuerdo. Pero en caso de que consiguiésemos rescatar el animal, encontrarían otro que ocupara su lugar.

Los ojos de Serena se inundaron de lágrimas.

-Se llama Pokey -dijo con un hilo de voz. Era consciente de lo irracional de su comportamiento. Jamás se había mostrado tan emotiva ni se había abrazado a un hombre pidiéndole que la ayudase. Pero era como si después de ver a su hija y de los sorprendentes acontecimientos de los últimos días se hubiera vuelto temporalmente loca-. No permitiré que se lo lleven. Lo quiero como regalo de bodas, Darien.

-¿Regalo de bodas? -Darien miró el destartalado carro. El viejo oso asomaba la nariz entre las rejas. Poco tiempo de vida le quedaba a aquel maldito bicho, luchara o no.

-Por favor -susurró Serena, con la cabeza apoyada en la arrugada camisa de Darien.

Él, maldiciendo por lo bajo, apartó a Serena.

-Vete con Greaves y sube a uno de los caballos -murmuró-. Yo me ocuparé de esto.

-Pero.. .

-Hazlo -dijo él con serenidad, aunque dando el asunto por concluido. Serena le obedeció, evitando la dureza de su mirada. Se alejó caminando lentamente. Darien se aproximó a los dos hombres.

-El animal es nuestro -dijo con calma.

Uno de ellos dio un paso al frente.

-Lo necesitamos para la pelea.

-Tendrá que encontrar otro oso. Mi esposa quiere éste. -Sonrió, pero su mirada era fría y peligrosa-. ¿Algo que objetar?

Los hombres contemplaron con aprensión el cuerpo de Hulk y la postura amenazante de Darien. Era evidente que ninguno de ellos deseaba correr la suerte de su compinche.

-Entonces ¿qué demonios les damos a los perros? -preguntó lastimero uno de ellos.

-Tengo un buen número de sugerencias -respondió Darien, mirándolos fijamente-. Pero ninguna les gustaría.

Ellos retrocedieron, amedrentados por su mirada.

-Me imagino que podremos conseguir más ratas y tejones -murmuró uno.

El otro puso mala cara, disgustado.

-Pero les prometimos un oso...

Darien le hizo a Greaves una señal.

El cochero se acercó al instante.

-¿Sí, milord?

-Quiero que te lleves el carro a casa. Lady Chiba y yo regresaremos a caballo.

A Greaves no le entusiasmaba la idea de llevar un pasajero como aquél hasta Swans' Court. Pero no protestó.

-Sí, milord -dijo, y tragó saliva. Se aproximó al estrafalario carro con cautela y colocó un pañuelo encima del asiento. Se instaló cuidando de no manchar su elegante librea. El oso observaba el proceso con un ligero interés. Darien sonrió y se encaminó a grandes zancadas hacia donde Serena estaba esperándole. Se la veía preocupada.

-Darien, ¿crees que podremos construirle un cercado o una jaula en Chiba Park? ¿O quizá sería mejor dejarlo libre en el bosque...?

-Está demasiado domesticado para dejarlo un amigo que tiene animales exóticos en su propiedad. -Darien lanzó una mirada indecisa hacia el oso y suspiró-. Con un poco de suerte, lograré convencerle de que Pinky necesita un hogar.

-Pokey.

Darien le lanzó una mirada elocuente y montó.

-¿Tienes planeada alguna escapada más para mañana por la noche? -preguntó-. ¿O podremos disfrutar de una velada tranquila en casa?

Serena bajó la cabeza y no respondió, a pesar de estar tentada de recordarle que no sería una esposa corriente. Miró de soslayo su oscura figura despeinada e intentó sobreponerse al mareo que se apoderaba de ella. Le hubiera encantado poder agradecerle todo lo que había hecho, pero tenía la lengua trabada.

-Vámonos -dijo él secamente. Ella se mordió el labio.

-Darien, me imagino que ya debes estar lamentando haberte casado conmigo -Su voz reflejaba ansiedad.

-Lamento que me hayas desobedecido y te hayas puesto en peligro.

En otras circunstancias Serena habría discutido acaloradamente el concepto de obediencia de la esposa.

Pero ahora, después de que él la hubiera rescatado, respondió con una suavidad nada habitual en ella.

-Nadie podía ayudarme. Debía resolver mis problemas sola.

-El dinero no se lo debías a Kou -dijo él sin alterarse-. Le has entregado las cinco mil libras a otra persona. -Apretó los dientes al verla asentir con la cabeza.- ¿En qué estás metida, Serena?.

-Preferiría que no me lo preguntaras –Susurró apenada-. No quiero mentirte.

-¿Por qué no confías en mí? -dijo él con aspereza.

Ella jugueteaba con las riendas, sin atreverse a mirarle.

Darien se hallaba en la biblioteca en penumbras con una botella de coñac entre las manos. Serena estaba en el piso de arriba preparándose para acostarse. Era evidente que algo la atemorizaba. Él no sabía qué hacer para ganarse su confianza. Siempre que la miraba a los ojos intuía que cada vez le quedaba menos tiempo. No era un problema de dinero. Darien había dejado claro que ella podía utilizar su vasta fortuna como deseara. Se había ilusionado como un tonto pensando que una vez saldada la deuda aquel pánico que tan a menudo asomaba a la mirada de Serena iba a desaparecer como por arte de magia. Pero seguía allí. Lo que acababa de suceder esa misma noche no podía ser considerado como el típico jaleo en el que uno se implica por puro placer... era un acto de rebeldía salvaje contra una cruz que llevaba a cuestas y la arrastraba hacia lo más hondo. Conocía a la perfección el comportamiento de quienes intentan escapar del dolor. Él mismo había estado practicándolo durante dos años.

Dejó la botella, sin haberse servido ni una copa, y se restregó los ojos. Se quedó inmóvil de repente; sabía que Serena estaba allí. Sus sentidos se encendieron, susurró su nombre y su cuerpo se puso tenso.

Se volvió a mirarla. Iba envuelta en un tenue camisón de batista blanca, y su cabello era un desorden de rizos dorados. Se la veía vacilante, frágil y seductora. Sus ojos celestes parpadearon al ver las botellas de licor detrás de él.

-¿Estás tomando una copa?

-No. -Se mesó el cabello; su voz sonó impaciente y cansada-. ¿Qué quieres?

Ella rió suavemente.

-Es nuestra noche de bodas -dijo.

Todos los pensamientos de Darien se disiparon, y sólo deseó poseerla. Conocía las formas escondidas bajo la delicada batista, el cálido abrazo de su carne. La excitación le inundó; pero se obligó a mostrarse indiferente. Quería que ella tomara la iniciativa, que admitiese que le deseaba.

-Tienes razón -dijo.

Serena parecía inquieta; se llevó una mano a la nuca y empezó a juguetear con un rizo, una actitud que la hacía parecer inocente y a la vez tremendamente fascinante.

-¿Estás cansado, milord?

-No.

Ella decidió proseguir el juego, a pesar de que su voz sonaba cada vez más desconcertada.

-¿Piensas retirarte pronto?

Darien se aproximó a ella.

-¿Quieres que lo haga?

Serena bajó la vista.

-No me importaría si decidieras...

-¿Quieres que vaya a la cama contigo? -Darien le acarició los brazos.

Serena notó el rubor ascendiendo por sus mejillas.

-Sí -logró susurrar antes de que la boca de Darien se uniera a la suya. Ella le abrazó por la cintura. La promesa de su cuerpo enardeció a Darien. La llevó arriba y empezó a desnudarla delicadamente, y trató de que ella hiciera lo mismo con él. A Serena, que no estaba familiarizada con la ropa de hombre, le costó dar con los botones planos del interior de sus pantalones. Él, con gran suavidad, y a pesar de que había empezado a respirar agitadamente al sentir la mano de Serena rozándole el vientre, le enseñó lo que debía hacer para desabrochados.

La tendió en la cama y le cubrió con lentitud el cuerpo de besos ardientes, hundiendo la cara en la piel suave, amando la pálida calidez de sus pechos, su cintura y su vientre. Serena estaba mucho más desinhibida que en las otras noches que habían compartido; sus manos vagaban sobre el cuerpo de Darien con mayor libertad y sus piernas se enlazaban con las de él más decididamente.

Un gemido escapó de los labios de Darien al sentir aquel cuerpo ágil y esbelto bajo el suyo. Le costaba respirar, pero a pesar de ello la besó, y su mano descendió hasta el cálido vello del sexo de Serena. Ella, temblorosa, separó las rodillas y empujó hacia arriba anhelante. Él la acarició despacio y luego la penetró con delicadeza con los dedos.

Serena gimió y se acercó más a él, retorciéndose ante el convincente movimiento de su mano. Darien la besó en el cuello y los hombros y a continuación retiró la mano y le separó los muslos.

-Abre los ojos -susurró apremiante-. Mírame.

Ella abrió los ojos para contemplar su profunda mirada. Entonces Darien entró en ella y las pupilas de Serena se le dilataron al sentir su estimulante poder. Él la agarró por las caderas para penetrada más profundamente, moviéndose con un ritmo insistente. Serena acariciaba la suave superficie de su espalda; pero luego hundió los dedos en su musculatura cuando su placer empezó a aumentar. Volvió la cara en busca del roce de su mejilla y oyó a Darien susurrarle frases entrecortadas que parecía incapaz de reprimir: lo bonita que era, cuánto la deseaba... cuánto la amaba. Y Serena sintió un placer sedoso explotando en su interior; se ahogaba en un torrente de sensaciones indescriptibles. Él no la soltó hasta que ambos alcanzaron el orgasmo.

Siguió el silencio más hondo que Serena hubiera conocido. A pesar de que su cabeza no paraba de hacer se preguntas, seguía con los ojos cerrados. «Te amo...»

¿Había dicho eso Darien? De haberlo dicho, seguramente no había que tomarlo al pie de la letra. Ya la había advertido su tía Luna de que nunca debía hacerse caso a lo que un hombre dijera en un momento de pasión. Cuando le dio aquel consejo Serena no llegó a entender del todo su significado.

Darien hizo un leve movimiento al cabo de un minuto, como si quisiera separarse de ella. Serena, fingiendo dormir, seguía con las manos unidas detrás del fuerte cuello de Darien y las piernas fuertemente entrelazadas con las de él. Murmuró como en sueños y le abrazó con más fuerza. Se preguntaba cuál sería la causa de que Darien respirara de forma tan anormal. Debía de recordar lo que había dicho, y seguramente se arrepentía. Y ella, oh, Señor, quería que fuera cierto.

Aunque alarmada por sus pensamientos, consiguió relajarse. Darien merecía a alguien mucho mejor que ella, una mujer pura, inocente, de reputación impecable. Si en realidad la quería era porque aún no sabía cabalmente quién era ella. La abandonaría en cuanto se enterara de lo de su hija. Y Serena acabaría con el corazón destrozado si se permitía enamorarse de él.

-No es necesario que añadas ningún comentario más acerca de lo desesperadamente vulgar que es este asunto -sentenció lady Neheremia Rose, mirando a la pareja de recién casados como si fuera una institutriz que hubiera pillado a su alumna besándose con un campesino mal educado. Era una mujer, elegante, de cabello azulado brillante; su mirada gris era directa y la estructura de su osamenta indicaba que de joven había sido una belleza.

Darien se encogió de hombros, como si con ello pretendiera disculparse.

-Pero, tía, la verdad es...

-¡No intentes contarme la verdad, chico impetuoso! He oído los rumores y ya he tenido suficiente.

-Sí, tía Neheremia -replicó Darien humillándose por décima vez y mirando de reojo a su esposa. Se hallaban en el salón oro y verde de la mansión que lord Armando Rose poseía en Brook Street. Serena estaba a su lado, acurrucada en una silla y sin levantar los ojos de sus manos entrelazadas. Darien nunca la había visto tan sumisa y le resultaba difícil reprimir una sonrisa. Le había advertido de antemano qué era lo que les es peraba. Y su anciana tía, de acuerdo con las previsiones, llevaba ya más de un cuarto de hora sermoneándoles con aquel estilo arrogante que le era tan propio.

-Juego, desnudez, promiscuidad y sabe Dios qué más -prosiguió lady Rose muy severa, y todo ello llevado a cabo en público. Te considero tan responsable como tu esposa, Darien. ¿Cómo te atreves a echar gratuitamente por la borda tu excelente reputación y a manchar de este modo el buen nombre de la familia? -Sacudió la cabeza observándolos muy seria-. El único paso inteligente que habéis dado ha sido venir a verme. Aunque me parece que es demasiado tarde para arrancaros de las fauces del desastre social. Vuestra entrée va a ser el mayor reto de mi vida.

-Todas nuestras esperanzas están depositadas en ti, tía Neheremia -dijo Darien, compungido-Si alguien es capaz de conseguirlo, eres tú.

-Efectivamente -replicó lady Rose con tono áspero. Serena se llevó la mano a la boca para ocultar su sonrisa. Estaba disfrutando de lo lindo viendo a su esposo recibir una regañina. Pero era evidente que la anciana dama adoraba a Darien, a pesar del enérgico rapapolvo que estaba propinándole.

Lady Rose miró a Serena con recelo.

-No alcanzo a comprender por qué mi sobrino se ha casado contigo -declaró-. Debería haberse casado con esa hermana tuya tan modosita y convertirte en su amante.

-Estoy completamente de acuerdo -dijo Serena, que hasta entonces no había abierto la boca-. Yo estaba totalmente dispuesta a ser su querida. Habría sido un acuerdo mucho más razonable. -Sonrió a Darien con dulzura, haciendo caso omiso de su mirada irónica-. Me persuadió a que me casara con él con una idea que ahora me parece descabellada: reformarme. –Movía los ojos con gran teatralidad-. Sabe Dios de dónde sacó tal idea.

Lady Rose la observaba con renovado interés.

-Humm. Ya empiezo a entender el porqué de tanta atracción. Eres una mozuela de muchos bríos y no me cabe la menor duda de que eres ágil de mente. Pero da lo mismo...

-Gracias -la interrumpió Serena muy recatada, antes de que empezara una nueva tanda de regañinas-. Lady Rose, no sabe lo que agradezco su buena disposición y su voluntad de interceder por nosotros. Pero conseguir que seamos admitidos en los ambientes respetables... -Sacudió la cabeza con resolución-. Es imposible.

-Permíteme que te informe, señorita impertinente, que es posible, y lo será -dijo la anciana con frialdad-. ¡A menos que sigas comportándote de forma escandalosa!

-No lo hará -dijo Darien-. Ni yo, tía Neheremia.

-Muy bien. -Lady Rose indicó con un ademán a una criada que le acercara su escribanía-. Empezaré la campaña -dijo con un tono que seguramente debió utilizar Wellington en Waterloo-. y vosotros, naturalmente, deberéis seguir mis instrucciones al pie de la letra.

Darien se acercó a su tía a grandes zancadas y besó su arrugada frente.

-Sabía que podíamos confiar en ti, tía Neheremia.

-No seas grandilocuente -replicó con sequedad, y le indicó a Serena que se aproximara-. Puedes besarme, pequeña.

Serena, obediente, estampó un beso en la mejilla de la anciana.

-Y ahora que ya te he echado un vistazo -prosiguió lady Rose-, estoy segura de que no todo lo que se dice de ti es verdad. La cara delata siempre cualquier tipo de vida decadente y tú tienes un aspecto mucho menos degenerado de lo que esperaba. -Entornó los ojos-. Me imagino que con la ropa adecuada llegaríamos a hacerte pasar por una mujer de bastante buen carácter.

Serena hizo una leve reverencia.

-Gracias -dijo, con un tono tan sumiso que casi rayaba lo burlesco.

-Con los ojos tenemos un problema –anunció - lady Rose-. Celestes, paganos, llenos de malicia. Quizá encuentres la manera de...

-No se hable más de sus ojos, tía -la interrumpió Darien, y cogió a Serena por la cintura-. Son su mejor rasgo. Es lo que más me gusta.

La risa silenciosa de Serena se desvaneció al quedar su mirada cautiva en la de Darien. Sentía un calor de plenitud muy especial en su interior, el corazón le latía velozmente. De pronto era como si el sólido brazo de Darien fuera lo único que la mantenía en pie. Consciente del minucioso examen a que estaba sometiéndola lady Rose, intentó apartar la vista, pero era incapaz de hacer nada excepto esperar, indefensa, a que él la soltara. Darien, finalmente, se apartó.

-Déjanos a solas un momento, Darien –dijo lady Rose, menos cortante.

Él frunció el entrecejo.

-Tía, me temo que no tenemos tiempo de seguir hablando.

-No te preocupes -dijo lady Rose secamente-. Te aseguro que este viejo dragón no piensa devorar a tu bonita novia. Sólo pretendo darle algún que otro consejo. -Hizo un movimiento con la mano indicándole que desapareciera. Serena, sin mirar a su esposo, tomó asiento en el sofá. Darien le lanzó a su tía una mirada de advertencia y abandonó la estancia. A lady Lyon pareció hacerle gracia la mala cara que había puesto su sobrino.

-Está claro que no tolera que te critiquen –señaló riendo entre dientes.

-A menos que sea él quien lo haga. -Serena estaba sorprendida de ver que los modales de la grande dame se dulcificaban.

Su respuesta logró que lady Rose soltara una carcajada.

-Ya sabes, es mi sobrino favorito. El hombre más ejemplar que nunca haya tenido la familia. Mucho más digno de elogio que mi hijo Fiore, encantador, mimado e inútil. Jamás llegarás a comprender del todo la buena suerte que has tenido dando con Darien y cómo lo conseguiste sigue siendo un misterio para mí.

-También para mí -respondió Serena de corazón.

-No importa. Ya has obrado cierto cambio en él. -Lady Rose se detuvo a reflexionar-. No le veía tan alegre desde que era un niño, desde antes de que sus padres fallecieran.

Serena, inmensamente satisfecha, bajó la vista para ocultar el efecto causado por las palabras de la dama.

-Pero, seguramente -dijo-, cuando él y Mina Aino eran novios...

-Permíteme que te explique algo relacionado con la americana -la interrumpió la anciana con impaciencia-. Era una criatura hermosa, despreocupada, propensa a las locuras y al romanticismo. Lo cierto es que habría sido una esposa adecuada para Darien. Pero la señorita Aino no le comprendía totalmente, ni le importaba conseguirlo. -Su mirada gris se tornó cálida y pensativa, casi triste-. Nunca habría logrado apreciar la clase de amor que Darien es capaz de ofrecer. Los hombres Chiba son algo único en este aspecto. -Hizo una pausa, y luego añadió-: Permiten que sus mujeres ejerzan un poder terrible sobre ellos. Su amor tiende a ser obsesivo. Mi hermano Mamoru, el padre de Darien, se suicidó después de que su esposa falleciera. La vida sin ella no tenía para él ningún sentido. ¿Lo sabías?

-No, señora -respondió Serena, sorprendida.

-Y Darien no es distinto. Perder a la mujer amada, por muerte o infidelidad, causaría en él el mismo efecto.

-Lady Rose, creo que exagera. Lo que él siente por mí no llega a esos extremos. Quiero decir...

-Chiquilla, si no te has dado cuenta de que te ama, es que no eres tan astuta como yo suponía.

Serena la observaba asombrada; no sabía si sentirse consternada o abandonarse a una emoción profunda y sorprendente.

-La gente joven de ahora es mucho más terca que la de mis tiempos -observó lady Rose con acidez-. Cierra la boca, pequeña, te entrarán moscas.

La aspereza de lady Rose le recordaba a Serena la de su tía Luna, aunque Luna, a buen seguro, se habría mostrado bastante más extravagante que aquella elegante matrona.

-Señora, ¿no ha mencionado usted que tenía que darme un consejo?

-Oh, sí. -Lady Rose taladró a Serena con una mira da muy significativa-. Lo sé todo acerca de ti y tus conductas alocadas. La verdad es que me recuerdas a mí misma de joven: una chica bonita y alegre. Antes de contraer matrimonio dejé tras de mí una estela de corazones rotos, lo suficientemente extensa para que mi madre se enorgulleciera de ello. No tenía prisa ni sentía la necesidad de aceptar que un hombre fuera mi amo y señor. Tenía todo Londres a mis pies. Flores, poesías, besos robados... -Sonrió al recordar-. Era delicioso. Naturalmente, me resultaba espantoso sacrificar todo aquello por culpa del matrimonio. Pero voy a contarte lo que descubrí cuando me casé con lord Rose: vale la pena un poco de sacrificio a cambio del amor de un hombre bueno.

Serena no hablaba con tanta franqueza con una mujer desde la muerte de Luna. Se, atrevió a abrirle un poco el corazón; se acercó a ella y le habló con tono serio.

-Lady Rose, no me apetecía en absoluto casarme con nadie. Llevo demasiado tiempo de independencia. Darien y yo vamos a estar tirándonos los trastos a la cabeza constantemente. Los dos somos muy tozudos.

Lady Rose parecía comprender sus temores.

-Ten en cuenta lo siguiente. Tanto te quiere Darien que está dispuesto a exponerse a la censura y al ridículo ante sus colegas. Lo cual, en un hombre para quien el orgullo es tan importante, significa una gran concesión. No podrías hacer nada peor que casarte con un hombre que no fuera capaz de hacer el ridículo por tu causa.

Serena frunció el entrecejo, preocupada.

-Él jamás haría el ridículo. Jamás se me ocurriría hacer algo que pudiera avergonzarle. -Se ruborizó recordando el episodio de Covent Garden y el viejo oso. No había dejado transcurrir ni un día después de la boda para empezar a comportarse de forma escandalosa-. Maldición -musitó, sin poder reprimirse.

La anciana sonrió, sorprendiéndola.

-Naturalmente, eso no va a resultarte fácil. Tienes ante ti una batalla, una batalla que merece la pena. Creo hablar por boca de mucha gente al decir que será de lo más interesante observar su desarrollo.

Lady Rose dio los pasos necesarios para que ambos pudieran asistir a unas cuantas fiestas privadas, en el transcurso de las cuales su matrimonio fue anunciado como correspondía. El escándalo era inevitable, pues los detalles de su «noviazgo» eran la comidilla de todo Londres. Pero lady Rose había conseguido atenuar los efectos. Serena, ante su insistencia, asistió a todas las fiestas vestida del modo más decoroso y modesto posible y procuró alternar con viudas y casadas respetables.

Serena quedó sorprendida en esas reuniones cuando hombres con los que había jugado e intercambiado amistosos insultos, con los que había bebido y compartido chistes en Craven's, la trataban con un respeto inesperado. En una ocasión le guiñó el ojo a hurtadillas uno de los caballeros más ancianos, como si estuvieran conspirando. Por otro lado las esposas se comportaban con ella con circunspección. No había nadie que se atreviera a darle la espalda abiertamente, ya que lady Rose y sus compinches se hallaban siempre a su lado. También ayudaba el hecho de que Serena poseía un título impresionante, respaldado por una fortuna más impresionante aún. Serena se sentía satisfecha cada vez que llegaba a buen puerto en una de aquellas reuniones. Era imposible no percatarse del cambio en la forma como la miraba la gente, de las cortesías y las atenciones que le brindaban. Algunos de los aristócratas que se habían comportado con ella durante todos esos años con la más educada frialdad, se mostraban ahora lisonjeros, afectuosos incluso, como si hubiera sido siempre su favorita. En el fondo, a Serena le parecían indignos todos aquellos trámites necesarios para convertirse en una persona respetable, y eso divertía a Darien.

-Es como si estuviera desfilando delante de ellos a la espera de su aprobación -le decía Serena. Se hallaban en una de las salas de la planta superior, repasando la lista de invitados-. Me veo como un poney de esos que llevan la cola repleta de cintas trenzadas. «Mirad todos, no parece tan basta ni tan vulgar como nos temíamos...» La verdad, milord, ¡espero que tanto es fuerzo valga la pena!

-¿Tan duro te resulta? -le preguntó él con ojos chispeantes.

-No -admitió-. Quiero que salga bien. Me aterroriza pensar lo que podría hacerme tu tía Neheremia si no lo consigo.

-Le gustas -le aseguró Serena.

-Oh, ¿de verdad? ¿Es ése el motivo por el cual anda siempre haciendo comentarios acerca de mi co portamiento, mis ojos o mis vestidos? ¡El otro día se quejó de que voy luciendo el pecho Dios mío, ¡si apenas tengo nada que enseñar!

-Tienes un pecho muy bonito.

Ella miró con ironía sus pequeños y lozanos pechos.

-De pequeña, mamá me obligaba a echarme agua fría en el pecho para que me creciera. Nunca lo logré. El pecho de Lita es mucho mejor que el mío.

-No me había dado cuenta -dijo Darien. Arrojó al suelo las invitaciones e intentó agarrarla.

Ella se escabulló lanzando una carcajada.

-¡Darien! Lord Faxton aparecerá de un momento a otro para hablar de la factura que nos quiere presentar.

-Tendrá que esperar. -La cogió por la cintura y la empujó hacia el sofá.

Serena reía y le esquivaba protestando.

-¿Y si viene Malaquite y nos pilla así?

-Malaquite es demasiado prudente para hacer eso.

-La verdad, milord, me maravilla lo orgulloso que te sientes de él. -Serena no dejaba de forcejear-. En mi vida había visto a un hombre que sintiera tanto aprecio por su mayordomo.

-Es el mejor mayordomo de Inglaterra -dijo Darien, tratando de sujetarla, aunque complacido por lo enérgica que se mostraba. Era una mujer de fuerza extraordinaria para su pequeña envergadura. Ella intentaba sacárselo de encima sin poder evitar la risa. Darien entonces le aferró las muñecas con una sola mano y se las colocó encima de la cabeza. La otra mano vagó libremente a lo largo de su esbelto cuerpo.

-Darien, suéltame -dijo ella sin aliento.

Él le bajó las mangas y tiró del vestido.

-No pienso hacerlo hasta convencerte de lo bonita que eres.

-Estoy convencida. Soy bonita. Encantadora. Y ahora para ya. -Lanzó un grito sofocado al oír el sonido del delicado tejido rasgándose.

Darien, mirándola directamente a los ojos, siguió sacando el vestido hasta dejarle los pechos al aire. Le acariciaba la piel desnuda, provocándole con ello cosquillas de placer. Recorrió suavemente con la punta del dedo los delicados pezones, mientras sus ojos echaban fuego contemplando la débil curvatura de los pechos. Las ganas de jugar se, esfumaron y empezó a respirar con dificultad.

-Milord, podemos esperar. Es importante que... -Su cabeza era un torbellino de sensaciones-. Es importante que veamos a Faxton en cuanto llegue.

-No existe nada más importante que tú.

-Sé razonable...

-Estoy siendo razonable. -Sus labios se cerraron sobre un pezón.

Luego le besó los pechos con lujuriosa sensualidad. Serena temblaba. Volvía la cabeza a uno y otro lado, intentaba mover las muñecas que tenía tan firmemente sujetas. Darien le levantó las faldas para acariciarle las piernas, y el calor de su mano se filtró a través de las finas medias de seda.

-Jamás había deseado a una mujer como te deseo a ti -murmuró. Su boca jugueteaba por el cuello hasta acabar lamiéndole el lóbulo de la oreja-. Podría devorarte. Adoro tus pechos, tu boca, todo. ¿Me crees? -Viendo que rehuía la respuesta, le acarició la boca con los labios, obligándola a responder-. ¿Me crees?

Oyeron entonces que alguien golpeaba con los nudillos la puerta cerrada de la salita. Borracha de placer, Serena se negaba a aceptar la realidad de aquel sonido. Darien se detuvo, sin embargo, y levantó la cabeza.

-¿Sí? -Sorprendentemente, su voz sonó serena.

Se oyó la voz de Malaquite al otro lado de la puerta.

-Milord, acaba de llegar un buen número de visitas, todas a la vez.

-¿Cuántos son? ¿Quiénes son? -preguntó Darien malhumorado.

-Lord y lady Tsukino, el vizconde y lady Metalia, el señor Endimión y un caballero que se ha identificado como su tutor.

-Toda mi familia -exclamó Serena.

Darien suspiró.

-Se suponía que Endimión no llegaba hasta mañana...¿verdad?

Ella se encogió de hombros.

-Acompáñalos a todos al salón de la planta baja, Malaquite -dijo Darien-, y diles que enseguida estamos con ellos.

-Sí, milord.

Serena se acurrucó contra el pecho de Darien; tenía el cuerpo dolorido por el deseo insatisfecho.

-No -gimoteó.

-Seguiremos más tarde -dijo él, acariciándole la ruborizada mejilla con la punta del dedo. Ella, frustrada, le cogió la mano y se la llevó al pecho. Él, lanzando una carcajada, la abrazó y le besó el cabello-. Querrán quedarse a cenar.

Ella exhaló un gemido de protesta.

-Despáchalos -dijo, aun sabiendo que pedía algo imposible-. Quiero estar a solas contigo:

Darien esbozó una sonrisa y le acarició la espalda.

-Tenemos miles de noches por delante.

Serena asintió en silencio, a pesar de que la desesperación le inundaba el alma... No podía prometerle aquello sin saber lo que le ocultaba, el secreto que los separaría para siempre.

Darien, sin ninguna prisa, miró el borde descosido del vestido e inclinó la cabeza para besar el valle profundo entre sus pechos.

-Mejor será que te cambies de vestido -murmuró-. No creo que tu madre lo aprobara, aunque yo te encuentro arrebatadora tal como estás.

Serena hizo su entrada en el salón ataviada con su vestido favorito: de seda color rojo oscuro con adornos de tul y ceñido. Las mangas de gasa revelaban destellos de los esbeltos brazos y el ligero vuelo de la falda dejaba adivinar las piernas. Era un vestido que nunca habría aprobado tía Neheremia. Pero le sentaba muy bien, y Serena había decidido conservarlo como un vestido de andar por casa. Era evidente que Darien, que no podía quitarle los ojos de encima, lo aprobaba también.

-¡Serena! -exclamó lady Ikuko entusiasmada-. Mi querida hija, mi favorita, mi encantadora niña, ansiaba verte. Has hecho tan feliz a tu querida madre; estoy tan contenta y orgullosa que no puedo evitar derramar lágrimas de alegría cada vez que pienso en ti...

-Hola, mamá -dijo Serena con ironía, abrazando a Ikuko y dirigiendo una mueca a Lita y Neflyte.

Verles a los dos juntos la llenaba de satisfacción. Lita estaba acurrucada junto a Neflyte y su rostro relucía de amor por los cuatro costados. A Neflyte se le veía también feliz, a pesar de que observaba a Serena con mirada inquisitiva.

-Apenas si nos podíamos creer la noticia –dijo adelantándose para abrazar a Serena-. Teníamos que venir para comprobar que estuvieras bien.

-Naturalmente que estoy bien -respondió Serena, cohibida al tener que enfrentarse con la mirada de su antiguo amigo-. Todo ha ido muy rápido. Lord Chiba tiene una forma de cortejar arrolladora, por no decir más.

-Estoy de acuerdo contigo -dijo Neflyte, contemplando su cara sonrosada-. Jamás te había visto tan bonita.

-Lord Tsukino -dijo Darien, estrechando la mano de su suegro-, puede estar seguro de que cuidaré de su hija y de que no le faltará de nada. Siento que no hubiera tiempo para solicitar su consentimiento. Espero que pase por alto nuestras prisas y bendiga nuestra unión.

Kenji Tsukino le observaba con una mueca de ironía. Ambos sabían perfectamente que a Darien le importaba un comino que él diera o no su aprobación. Quizá fue la dura mirada de Darien lo que obligó a Kenji a respetar las formalidades y responder con una calidez que no era habitual en él.

-Tienen ustedes mi bendición, lord Chiba, y mis más sinceros deseos de que disfruten de una vida feliz juntos.

-Gracias. -Darien se acercó a Serena y la atrajo hacia sÍ, obligando a padre e hija a mirarse a la cara.

-Gracias, papá -dijo Serena sumisamente. Quedó sorprendida al ver a su padre adelantarse y cogerla por las manos, pues raras veces le había brindado una de mostración de afecto.

-Te deseo lo mejor, hija, y no me importa que pienses lo contrario.

Serena sonrió y le devolvió el apretón de manos; a pesar de su recelo sus ojos se humedecieron.

-Te creo, papá.

-Ahora me toca a mí -dijo una voz joven. Serena se echó a reír cuando Endimión se abalanzó sobre ella-. ¡Ahora eres mi hermana! -exclamó, estrujándola-. No podía esperar ni un día más a verte. Sabía que Darien se casaría contigo. ¡Lo presentía! y ahora que viviré con vosotros me llevarás a Craven's, cabalgaremos e iremos a cazar, me enseñarás a hacer trampas con las cartas y...

-Shhh. -Serena le tapó la boca y miró de reojo a Darien-. Ni una palabra más, Endimión, o tu hermano iniciará los trámites de divorcio.

Darien, ante las miradas asombradas de su familia, acarició los rizos de Serena y la besó en la mejilla.

-Jamás -declaró, y Serena, con el corazón encogido, se permitió creerle.

-Lord Chiba -interrumpió Malaquite con voz pausada y presentándole una tarjeta-. Lord Faxton acaba de llegar.

-Que pase -dijo Serena riendo-. Quizá quiera quedarse a cenar.

Compartieron una larga y placentera cena. Los temas de conversación fueron desde considerar si era justa la factura presentada por lord Faxton hasta el talento del tutor de Endimión, el señor Radburne, un hombre sobrio, aunque afable, aficionado a la historia y a la lengua.

Serena era la anfitriona perfecta, animando la conversación cuando decaía y proporcionando a la velada, sin ningún esfuerzo, un encanto tal que todos los invitados se sentían a gusto. Darien la observaba con orgullo desde el extremo opuesto de la mesa. La tensión de Serena, al menos por esa noche, se había esfumado para dar paso a una mujer deslumbrante. Sólo vaciló en una ocasión: cuando sus miradas se cruzaron y la pasión se apoderó de ambos.

Los caballeros se retiraron a tomar un oporto y Lita se llevó a Serena con la intención de mantener una charla privada.

-Serena, ¡nos quedamos tan sorprendidos cuando nos enteramos de que te habías casado con lord Chiba! Mamá casi se desmaya. ¡Pensábamos que le odiabas!

-También lo pensaba yo -dijo Serena, algo incómoda.

-Bien, ¿qué sucedió?

Serena se encogió de hombros y sonrió avergonzada.

-Resulta difícil de explicar.

-Lord Chiba parece otro, tan amable y sonriente, ¡y te mira como si te adorara! ¿Por qué te casaste tan de repente? ¡No entiendo nada de nada!

-Nadie lo entiende -le aseguró Serena-. Ni yo. Lita, no hablemos de mi matrimonio. Quiero oír cómo va el tuyo. ¿Eres feliz con Nef?

Lita suspiró extasiada.

-¡Es mejor de lo que nunca podía haber imaginado! Cada mañana me despierto temiendo que todo vaya a terminar, como si fuera un sueño milagroso. Ya sé que suena ridículo...

-No del todo -dijo Serena muy despacio-. Suena maravilloso. -De pronto sonrió con malicia-. Cuéntame lo de la fuga. ¿Se comportó Neflyte como un Don Juan, o adoptó el papel de novio tímido y sofocado? Venga, no te guardes sólo para ti los detalles más emocionantes.

-Serena -protestó Lita, roja como un tomate. Dudó un instante, pero a continuación se inclinó hacia su hermana y le susurró-: Nef, con la ayuda de los criados, se coló en la casa una vez que papá y mamá se hubieron retirado. Vino a mi dormitorio, me abrazó y me dijo que iba a ser su esposa y que no iba a permitir que sacrificara mi felicidad por la familia.

-Bravo por él -exclamó Serena.

-Puse unas cuantas cosas en una maleta y le acompañé al carruaje que nos estaba esperando... Oh, ¡tenía tanto miedo de que nos cogieran, Serena! Mamá y papá podían descubrir mi ausencia en cualquier momento, o lord Chiba podía regresar inesperadamente...

-No. Me aseguré de que lord Chiba estuviera indispuesto esa noche.

Lita abrió los ojos con curiosidad.

-¿Qué demonios le hiciste?

-No preguntes, querida. Sólo dime una cosa: ¿Se comportó Nef como un caballero y esperó a que llegarais a Gretna Green o te atacó en el carruaje?

-¿Cómo puedes pensar eso? -le reprochó Lita-. Sabes perfectamente que a Neflyte nunca se le pasaría por la cabeza aprovecharse de una mujer. Neflyte durmió en una silla junto a la chimenea.

Serena hizo una mueca.

-Incurables -dijo, soltando una carcajada-. Ambos sois incurablemente honorables.

-Bien, también lo es lord Chiba -señaló su hermana-. Creo que es aún más formal y convencional que Neflyte. Estoy segura de que, de haber estado vosotros en nuestra situación, lord Chiba se habría comportado con decencia y decoro.

-Quizá -musitó Serena y sonrió-. Pero, Lita... no habría dormido en una silla.

Los invitados se fueron todos muy tarde, y Endimión y su tutor fueron acomodados en sus respectivas habitaciones. Serena quiso asegurarse de que todo lo relacionado con la familia estaba en orden y corrió arriba y abajo hasta conseguirlo. Cuando subió al dormitorio con Darien se sentía extremadamente satisfecha del resultado de la velada. Darien despidió al servicio, y mientras Serena disfrutaba explicando lo feliz que era su hermana, la ayudó a desvestirse.

-Lita está radiante -dijo ella mientras Darien le desabrochaba el vestido por la espalda-. Jamás la había visto tan feliz.

-Se la ve bien -admitió Darien.

-¿Bien? Resplandece por donde quiera que la mires. - Serena se quitó el vestido y se sentó en el borde de la cama, extendiendo la pierna para que él le sacara la media-. Verla ahora me hace pensar en lo infeliz que la habrías hecho, con tus modales bruscos. -Le sonrió provocativamente, dispuesta a desabrocharle la camisa-. Apartarla de ti ha sido lo mejor que he hecho en mi vida.

-Y casi acabas conmigo de paso - bromeó Darien, contemplando la media de seda bordada que tenía en la mano.

-Oh, no seas dramático. No fue más que un coscorrón. –Serena le acariciaba el cabello negro, arrepentida-. No me gustaba en absoluto la idea de tener que hacerte daño. Aunque no se me ocurría otro modo de retenerte. Eres un hombre tremendamente obstinado.

Darien se deshizo de la camisa, frunciendo el entrecejo. Su ancho torso musculoso quedó al descubierto.

-Podrías haber pensado en una forma menos dolorosa de tenerme alejado de Chiba Park esa noche.

-Me imagino que podría haberte seducido. -En la comisura de sus labios se dibujó una sonrisa-. Pero la idea no es que me atrajera mucho por entonces.

Darien siguió desnudándose sin dejar de observada.

-Aún tengo que pagarte lo de aquella noche con la misma moneda -dijo. El brillo de su mirada no inspiraba confianza.

-¿Pagarme con la misma moneda?-Se enfundó el camisón pudorosamente, deseaba cobijarse entre las sábanas-. ¿Te refieres a golpearme con una botella?

-No precisamente.

Darien se metió en la cama y empezó a jugar con Serena. Ella forcejeaba, riendo, mientras él trataba de robarle besos. Serena disfrutó de aquel combate, hasta que de pronto Darien le extendió un brazo y ató con presteza su muñeca a uno de los extremos de la cama con una de las medias. Serena rió para ocultar su temor.

-Darien...:-Antes de que pudiera continuar se encontró con el otro brazo sujeto de igual manera. Su risa se desvaneció, y asombrada empezó a tirar de las ligaduras-. ¿Qué haces? -preguntó-. Déjalo. Desátame ahora mismo.

-Todavía no. -Darien se tendió sobre ella, mirándola á los ojos.

Un escalofrío de terror y pasión sacudió el cuerpo de Serena.

-Darien, no.

-No te haré daño -le dijo él con una débil sonrisa-. Cierra los ojos.

Ella no podía apartar la vista de sus duras y bronceadas facciones, de la promesa sensual de sus ojos. Darien la cubría totalmente con su poderoso cuerpo y rozaba con las puntas de los dedos su garganta. Serena cerró los ojos y gimiendo se dio por vencida. Él recorrió su cuerpo con la boca y las manos, provocándole un placer ardiente que ella era incapaz de devolver. La atormentó con delicadas caricias hasta dejada rígida bajo él, esperando que aquella dulce tortura la hiciera estallar. Alzó la pelvis hacia él cuando Darien la penetró muy despacio mientras le daba enloquecedores besos. Le estrechó con sus piernas, temblando. Sus sensaciones convergieron de pronto en una ardiente enajenación. Gritó débilmente, estremeciéndose, jadeando, mientras él llegaba a la cumbre del placer en su interior.

El epílogo fue lento, como un continuo oleaje de creciente. Darien aflojó las ataduras. Sofocada, ella le rodeó el cuello con los brazos.

-¿Por qué lo has hecho?

Él la acarició lentamente.

-Pensé que te gustaría saber lo que se siente.

Serena recordó que ella en su oportunidad le había dado la misma explicación, y ahogó un gemido.

-Darien, y-yo... no quiero volver a jugar a esto contigo.

Sintió la presión de sus labios en el cuello.

-¿Qué quieres? -le preguntó él con voz ronca.

Serena le cogió la cabeza.

-Quiero ser tu esposa -susurró, solicitando sus besos.

A medida que iban pasando los días Serena se dio cuenta de que anhelaba las caricias de su esposo, sus sonrisas, tenerle junto a ía temido que su vida con él resultara gris, como una cárcel pero en cambio era lo más emocionante que había experimentado en su vida. Darien la desafiaba y la dejaba perpleja a cada momento, era imposible adivinar cómo iba a sorprender la la próxima vez. En ocasiones la trataba con los modales rudos que debía utilizar con sus amigos cuando se reunían a beber y a discutir de política. No vacila ba en absoluto en llevarla a cabalgar o a cazar con él.

La llevaba, incluso, a algún que otro combate de boxeo y se reía observando sus cambios de actitud: encogida ante cualquier acción violenta o brincando para animar a su favorito. Darien se sentía orgulloso de su inteligencia y no se esforzaba por ocultar su sorpresa al descubrir su habilidad en el manejo de las cuentas de la casa. Serena le explicó escuetamente que los dos últimos años de ingresos tan inseguros la habían convertido en una experta en ahorro y previsiones.

A Serena le complacía oírle elogiar su talento y agradecía que respetara sus opiniones. Le gustaba incluso el modo en que a veces la provocaba tratándola como si fuera una dama poco distinguida. En otras ocasiones, por el contrario, la desconcertaba mimándola como si fuera una rosa rara y delicada. Había tardes, cuando ella estaba bañándose, en que entraba para lavarle el pelo y secarla como si fuera un bebé, para acabar frotándole el cuerpo con aceite perfumado.

Nunca se había sentido Serena tan plenamente complacida y mimada. Después, de tantos años de tener que valerse por sí misma, le sorprendía tener a alguien que procuraba satisfacer todas sus necesidades. Con sólo expresar un deseo, le era concedido, bien fueran más caballos en el establo, entradas para el teatro o simplemente que la abrazara. La despertaba con besos cuando tenía pesadillas y la consolaba hasta que se dormía de nuevo entre sus brazos. Cuando quería complacerla en la cama se transformaba en un amante paciente y le daba lecciones de erotismo que los excitaban y dejaban plenamente satisfechos.

Su forma de hacer el amor era infinitamente variada: desde un ataque salvaje hasta la delicada seducción que podía prolongarse durante horas. Ella a veces se sentía atontada, abierta a todo y espantosamente vulnerable. A pesar de ello se sentía más feliz de lo que nunca hubiera imaginado.

Darien era capaz de pasar de la arrogancia a la amabilidad en un abrir y cerrar de ojos; la persuadía a confesarle aquellas intimidades que ella jamás habría confiado a nadie.

La calaba con una claridad asombrosa, comprendía la timidez que existía bajo su fachada. En innumerables ocasiones se sintió tentada de contarle lo de Rini, aunque siempre se echaba atrás. El tiempo que estaba pasando a su lado se había convenido en algo demasiado precioso. No podía perderle todavía.

Seguía esperando en vano noticias de Diamante, y había avisado a Malaquite, sin que nadie más se enterara, para que le pasara sus mensajes tan pronto como llegaran. Había considerado la idea de contratar de nuevo al señor Helios para buscar a Rini, pero temía que ello pusiera en peligro sus posibilidades de recuperar a su hija. No podía hacer otra cosa que esperar. Se sentía tan tensa a veces que acababa irritándose con todo lo que la rodeaba, incluyendo a Darien.

En una ocasión se produjo una amarga pelea. A la mañana siguiente, avergonzada por su arrebato, apenas si podía mirarle a los ojos. Además le daba miedo que le pidiera una explicación por su comportamiento tan poco razonable.

Pero Darien se comportó como si nada, hubiera sucedido, y se mostró amable y afectuoso. Serena se daba cuenta de que con ella hacía concesiones que no se hubiera permitido con nadie más. Era el esposo que jamás hubiera imaginado que pudiera llegar a existir: generoso, rápido en perdonar y más preocupado por las necesidades de ella que por las propias.

Descubrió, sin embargo, que Darien tenía también sus defectos. Era protector en exceso y celoso, ponía mala cara cuando un hombre miraba a su esposa o sostenía más de lo debido su mano entre las suyas. A Serena le divertía aquella actitud, como si todos los hombres de Londres la desearan. Darien no cesaba de advertirle que se alejara de su primo, Fiore Rose, quien le hacía encantadoras proposiciones cada vez que se veían.

Asistieron a un baile espléndido, y en aquella ocasión Fiore la hizo reír cuando le cogió la mano para depositar interminables besos, como si fuera un zorro hambriento delante de una deliciosa gallina.

-Lady Chiba -dijo después de un elocuente suspiro-, su belleza es tan deslumbrante que ni la luz de la luna se hace necesaria. Hasta me humilla casi.

-Ya te humillaré a ti -interrumpió Darien con cara de pocos amigos, recuperando la mano de su esposa.

Fiore envolvió a Serena con una sonrisa seductora.

-No confía en mí.

-Ni yo -murmuró ella.

Puso cara como de sentirse herido.

-Sólo deseo solicitarle un vals, madame -protestó, para añadir con una sonrisa-: Jamás he bailado con un ángel.

-Me lo ha prometido a mí -respondió Darien, sombrío, llevándose a su Serena.

-¿Qué me dice del siguiente? -dijo Fiore, siguiéndolos.

-Me los ha prometido todos -respondió Darien por encima del hombro.

Serena, riendo, le advirtió:

-Darien, mamá siempre intentó enseñarme a bailar con gracia, pero no hubo manera. Dice que mi estilo es comparable al galope de un caballo desbocado.

-No puede ser tan malo.

-Te lo aseguro, ¡lo es!

Darien pensó que bromeaba. Pero luego descubrió que era cierto. En el salón de baile tuvo que valerse de todas sus habilidades para reprimir el vigor atlético de su esposa, y en muchas ocasiones maniobró con destreza para evitar que ella llevara la batuta.

-Sígueme -le dijo Darien, tratando de guiarla.

Serena, a pesar de la firmeza de los brazos de Darien, seguía moviéndose en la dirección equivocada.

-Sería más fácil si te limitaras a seguirme -le sugirió ella con malicia.

Darien inclinó la cabeza para susurrarle al oído que pensara en la última vez que habían hecho el amor.

Aquel consejo tan poco ortodoxo la hizo reír como una tonta; pero de repente, en cuanto le miró a los ojos y se concentró en el hecho de estar juntos, permitir que fuera él quien gobernara todos los movimientos se convirtió en una tarea fácil, y lo que esta ban haciendo llegó a parecerse a una danza.

-¡Mira, lo hacemos la mar de bien! -exclamó Serena.

Darien, incapaz de no sonreír al verla tan satisfecha y sorprendida, le pidió varios valses más, lo que provocó que más de uno los observara arqueando las cejas.

Que un marido idolatrara tan abiertamente a su esposa no estaba de moda, pero a Darien parecía no importarle. A Serena le divertía ver a las sofisticadas mujeres de la alta sociedad ocultando detrás de los abanicos risillas envidiosas por la atención que Darien estaba prestándole.

Sus maridos les hablaban con indiferencia y pasaban las noches en las camas de sus amantes. Incluso Lita, sorprendiendo a Serena, le hizo notar lo posesivo que Darien llegaba a mostrarse, y declaró que Neflyte jamás sería capaz de reclamar su compañía de aquel modo.

-¿De qué habláis todo el rato? -le preguntó Lita con curiosidad durante el entreacto de una representación en Drury Lane-. ¿Qué es lo que le dices que pueda llegar a interesarle tanto? -Ambas hermanas se hallaban en un ángulo del vestíbulo de la primera planta, abanicándose. Antes de que Serena pudiera responder, se les unieron lady Kalaberite Evil y la señora Petzite Swan, jóvenes y respetables matronas que acababan de entablar amistad con Serena. A Serena le gustaba Kalaberite en especial, pues tenía un gran sentido del humor.

-Me encantaría escuchar la respuesta -declaró Kalaberite, y se echó a reír-. Todas estamos preguntándo nos qué es lo que hemos de hacer para que nuestros maridos se queden a nuestro lado, tal tomo le sucede a Serena. Querida, ¿qué es lo que le dices que encuentra tan encantador?

Serena se encogió de hombros y miró a Darien de reojo. Se hallaba junto a un corrillo de hombres en el centro de la sala, enfrascados todos ellos en alguna conversación trivial. Él le devolvió la mirada y le sonrió ligeramente. Ella volvió su atención a las mujeres.

-Hablamos de todo -explicó sonriendo-. De billar, de la cera de las abejas y de Bentham. Siempre le doy mi opinión, incluso sabiendo que no va a gustarle.

-Pero no deberíamos hablar con los hombres acerca de políticos como el señor Bentham -dijo Petzite, perpleja-. Para eso tienen a los amigos.

-Me parece que ya he dado otro faux pas -declaró Serena riendo, haciendo como si tachara el tema de una lista invisible-. Se acabaron las discusiones impropias sobre políticos.

-Serena, no cambies -se apresuró a decir Kalaberite, parpadeando-. Es evidente que a lord Chiba le gustan las cosas tal como están. ¡Quizá debería preguntarle a mi marido qué opina de la cera de abeja y del señor Bentham!

Serena, sonriente, deslizó una vez más la mirada sobre la multitud que llenaba el vestíbulo. Se alarmó al vislumbrar por un instante un cabello plateado como la luna y unas facciones que le resultaban familiares.

Un escalofrío de desasosiego le sacudió el cuerpo. Parpadeó y buscó de nuevo aquella cabeza, pero había desaparecido. Sintió el calor de una mano en el brazo.

-¿Serena? -preguntaba Lita-. ¿Sucede algo malo?


	13. Capítulo 12

Capítulo 12

Serena seguía con la mirada clavada en la multitud, como ausente. Pero se recuperó y consiguió esbozar una sonrisa. Sacudió la cabeza, no podía tratarse de Diamante. Se había convertido en un ser tan sórdido en el transcurso de los últimos años que era imposible que llegara a mezclarse con gente como la que estaba allí. Poseyera o no sangre de aristócrata, jamás le sería permitido alternar con personas como aquéllas; sólo podía relacionarse con las clases inferiores.

-No, Lita, no es nada. Me pareció ver una cara que me resultaba familiar.

Consiguió disipar aquel oscuro pensamiento y disfrutar de lo que quedaba de representación, aunque no se sintió aliviada del todo hasta que ésta finalizó y Darien, viendo la expresión de su cara, rechazó varias invitaciones y decidió regresar con Serena a Swans' Court.

Los recibió Malaquite, y se hizo cargo de los guantes, y el sombrero de Darien. Serena le miraba fijamente, como siempre lo hacía cuando le preguntaba si había llegado algún mensaje especial. Malaquite sacudió levemente la cabeza como respuesta. Serena se preguntó cuánto iba a durar aquello, cuántos días tendría que soportar esperando recibir noticias de su hija.

Darien se percató de su angustia a pesar de los esfuerzos de Serena por charlar alegremente acerca de la obra que acababan de ver. Pidió un coñac, pero Darien, en cambio, le dijo a la doncella que le subiera un vaso de leche caliente. Serena puso mala cara, pero no protestó. Tomó la leche, se desnudó y se metió en la cama para cobijarse en brazos de Darien. Él la besó y ella le abrazó de buena gana; sin embargo, y por vez primera, no pudo responder como debía cuando Darien le hizo el amor. Él le preguntó delicadamente qué le sucedía, y ella sacudió la cabeza.

-Estoy cansada -musitó-. Por favor, abrázame tan sólo. -Darien suspiró y accedió a sus deseos. Ella descansó la cabeza en su hombro esperando que la venciera el sueño.

La imagen de su hija en medio de la neblina no se apartaba de ella. Serena la llamaba, intentaba alcanzarla, pero ella se alejaba. Una risa espeluznante la hacía retroceder espantada, un susurro burlón y demoníaco.

-Jamás será tuya... jamás... jamás...

-Rini -gritó desesperada. Echó a correr con los brazos extendidos, tropezó y cayó sobre las vides que se enrollaban en sus piernas. Luchó contra ellas llorando de rabia y llamó a su hija a gritos. Entonces oyó el gemido asustado de una niña.

-Mamá.. .

-Serena. -Una voz serena y tranquila irrumpió en la oscuridad. Ella se debatía moviendo los brazos. Darien había aparecido de repente y la sostenía para que no cayera. Ella se relajó y se recostó contra él. Todo había sido una pesadilla. Apoyó la cabeza en el pecho de Darien y escuchó el poderoso latido de su corazón. Una vez despierta del todo se percató de que no estaban en la cama, sino junto a la barandilla de hierro forjado, en el punto más alto de la larga escalinata. Exhaló un grito sofocado. De nuevo había vuelto a andar dormida.

Las facciones de Darien le parecían lejanas y su voz como si perteneciera a otro mundo.

-Me he despertado y no estabas -dijo él-. Te he encontrado aquí. Casi te caes. ¿Qué soñabas?

No era justo hacerle esas preguntas sabiendo lo desorientada que estaba.

-Intentaba alcanzar algo.

-¿Qué?

-No lo sé -respondió angustiada.

-Si no confías en mí no puedo ayudarte. No puedo protegerte de las sombras ni de las pesadillas.

-Te lo he contado todo...

Siguió un largo silencio.

-¿Te he dicho alguna vez -le dijo Darien con frialdad- cómo odio que me mientan?

Ella miró a la alfombra y luego a la pared; no podía enfrentarse con su mirada.

-Lo siento -dijo. Deseaba que la abrazara, lo que siempre solía hacer después de una pesadilla. Deseaba que le hiciera el amor para, aunque fuera únicamente por un rato, poder olvidarse de todo y no pensar en otra cosa que en el poderoso calor de su unión-. Darien, llévame otra vez a la cama.

-Ve tú.

-¿Qué harás? -preguntó ella con un hilo de voz, sorprendida.

-Leer. Beber. Aún no lo sé. -Bajó la escalera sin volverse.

Serena se arrastró hasta el dormitorio y se deslizó entre las sábanas arrugadas. Se sentía culpable y estaba preocupada. Hundió la cabeza en la almohada. Acababa de descubrir algo nuevo sobre sí misma.

-Puede que odies que te mientan, milord -murmuró-, ¡pero ni la mitad de lo que yo odio acostarme sola!

Al día siguiente persistía la frialdad. Serena realizó su paseo matutino por Hyde Park sin él, acompañada por un mozo de cuadra. Más tarde decidió ocupar el tiempo con la correspondencia, algo que detestaba.

Había muchas invitaciones indicándole los días y horas en que sería bienvenida y preguntas camufladas acerca de cuándo planeaba ella recibir visitas. También abundaban las invitaciones a bailes, cenas y veladas musicales. Los Cleveland los invitaban a Shropshire para participar en la caza del urogallo de otoño, los Pakington a pasar unos días en su coto de caza situado en los páramos y unos amigos a que fueran a Bath a visitarlos. Serena no sabía cómo responder a ellas. ¿Cómo podía aceptar invitaciones a acontecimientos que iban a tener lugar en el futuro? La tentaba pensar que iba a permanecer con Darien para siempre, pero se decía, abatida, que todo terminaría algún día.

Serema dejó las invitaciones a un lado y cogió distraídamente una hoja de papel del escritorio de Darien. Por la mañana, antes de marcharse a una reunión relacionada con la reforma parlamentaria, se había dedicado a escribir cartas. Serena sonrió al observar su escritura: poderosa, con frecuentes trazos gruesos e inclinada.

Leyó por encima una carta dirigida a uno de sus agentes y en la que anunciaba sus deseos de que los terratenientes pudieran disfrutar de arrendamientos que duraran varios años, lo cual era beneficioso para ellos, en lugar de los alquileres anuales, que les resultaban más caros. Además, Darien daba instrucciones al agente para que construyera zanjas y cercados nuevos en las propiedades corriendo él con los gastos. Serena, pensativa, dejó la carta sobre la mesa y acarició la esquina del papel con la punta del dedo. Había oído hablar del egoísmo y la codicia que caracterizaban a la mayoría de los terratenientes ricos, y era consciente de que el sentido del honor y la justicia que Darien poseía eran una extraña excepción. Entonces le llamó la atención otra carta y le echó un rápido vistazo.

«... en cuanto a su nuevo inquilino, le hago saber que asumiré la totalidad de los gastos mensuales de Pokey mientras el animal siga con vida. Infórmeme, por favor, en caso de que requiriera alguna dieta especial y haré lo que sea necesario para asegurar su suministro regular. A pesar de que doy por sentado que usted cuidará de él adecuadamente, me gustaría visitarle de vez en cuando con el fin de ver el estado del oso...»

Serena sonrió al recordar la mañana en Chiba Park con Pokey. Endimión se había pasado la mañana entera sentado en el jardín frente a la jaula, tan abatido como aliviada se sentía toda la servidumbre.

-¿Es necesario regalarlo? -preguntó Endimión cuando Serena salió al jardín y se acercó a él-. Pokey no da problemas...

-Será mucho más feliz en su nuevo hogar –replicó Serena-. Cadenas fuera. Lord Kingsley nos ha descrito el redil que le ha construido; fresco y sombreado, con un riachuelo atravesándolo.

-Me imagino que va a gustarle más que la jaula -dijo Endimión, dándose por vencido, sin dejar de acariciar y rascar la cabeza del oso. Pokey cerró los ojos.

La voz de Darien los sorprendió.

-Endimión, apártate de la jaula... despacio. Si te pillo de nuevo aquí, pienso darte tal paliza que desearás volver a Westfield.

Endimión reprimió una sonrisa y obedeció al instante. Serena también estuvo a punto de sonreír. Por lo que sabía, jamás le había puesto la mano encima a Endimión.

-No es nada peligroso -refunfuñó Endimión-. Es un oso simpático, Darien.

-Ese oso tan simpático podría arrancarte el brazo.

-Está domesticado, y además es demasiado viejo.

-Es un animal -replicó Darien terminantemente-. Un animal que ha sido maltratado por el hombre. Y que esté viejo carece de importancia. Algún día acabarás aprendiendo, chico, lo poco que tiene que ver la edad con la mansedumbre. Piensa en tu tía Neheremia por ejemplo.

-Pero Serena besuquea al oso -protestó Endimión-. Se lo he visto hacer esta mañana.

-Chivato -murmuró Serena, traspasándole con la mirada-. ¡Me acordaré de ésta, Endimión! -Se encaró con Darien con una sonrisa de disculpa, pero era demasiado tarde.

-¿Has andado besando a este maldito animal? –le preguntó, avanzando hacia ella-. ¿Después de decirte que no te acercaras a él para nada?

Pokey levantó la cabeza para observados, lanzando un gruñido que más bien parecía un gemido.

-Pero Darien... -dijo ella-. Me daba lástima.

-De aquí a menos de un minuto quien va a dar lástima serás tú.

Serena sonrió abiertamente al ver su cara tan seria e hizo un quiebro hacia la izquierda para escapar. Él la sujetó con facilidad y Serena empezó a chillar y a reír.

-Te enseñaré lo que pasa por desobedecerme -gruñó Darien, y la besó en presencia de Endimión.

Serena, recordando la escena, comprendió por fin cuál era el sentimiento que la había sacudido ese día, el sentimiento que con una insistencia tan asombrosa se había apoderado de ella y que no la abandonaba.

-Dios mío, ayúdame -Susurró-. Te amo, Darien Chiba.

Serena se engalanó con esmero para el baile al que debían acudir esa noche: la celebración de los sesenta y cinco años de lady Rose. Se contaba con la asistencia de unos seiscientos invitados. Muchos de ellos se desplazarían desde sus residencias veraniegas en el campo. Serena, sabiendo que muchas miradas la enjuiciarían, decidió ponerse un vestido nuevo que acababa de adquirir en el establecimiento de Setsuna: modesto pero encantador. La prenda llevaba un complicado bordado, que habla mantenido ocupadas durante días a dos de las hacendosas modistillas de Setsuna, y estaba confeccionado con una tela de color rosa muy pálido. La falda acababa en una pequeña cola que parecía flotar cuando Serena caminaba.

Darien la esperaba en la biblioteca, ocupado en los papeles que tenía sobre la mesa. Cuando ella entró levantó su morena cabeza. Serena sonrió y giró en redondo para mostrarle el atuendo. Llevaba pasadores de oro y diamantes que centelleaban entre sus dorados rizos e iba calzada con unos zapatitos dorados atados a las pantorrillas ,con cintas. Darien tuvo que luchar para no levantarse y acariciar esa figura tan esbelta. Era perfecta, exquisita; parecía hecha de porcelana.

Serena se acercó y se inclinó hacia él de modo se ductor.

-¿Te parece bien?

-Me parece bien -respondió él, y le estampó un casto beso en la frente. Otra cosa hubiera acabado haciéndole perder el control.

El baile se celebraba en la mansión londinense de los Rose y resultó ser mucho más sofisticado de lo que Serena había previsto. La casa estaba construida sobre unos antiguos cimientos de la época medieval y se habían hecho distintas ampliaciones a lo largo de los siglos. Habitualmente lóbrega, estaba iluminada especialmente para la ocasión y adornada con flores frescas y carísimos ornamentos de cristal, seda y dorados.

Las melodías de la gran orquesta que tocaba en el salón de baile se propagaban por toda la mansión. Lady Rose tomó a Serena bajo su protección en cuanto llegó. Le presentó a mucha gente: miembros del gabinete ministerial, cantantes de ópera, embajadores y miembros distinguidos de la nobleza. Ella se desesperaba, por que no lograría acordarse de más de un puñado de esos nombres.

Sin dejar de charlar y sonreír, Serena bebió de su copa de ponche mientras observaba a Fiore y varios hombres arrastrar a Darien con ellos. Estaban pidiéndole que arbitrara alguna apuesta.

-Hombres -le comentó secamente Serena a lady Rose -. ¡No me cabe la menor duda de que la apuesta consiste en adivinar lo rápido que baja una determinada gota de lluvia por el cristal de la ventana o cuántas copas de coñac es capaz de beber cierto lord antes de caer redondo al suelo!

-Sí -dijo lady Rose con un centelleo burlón en la mirada-. Resulta asombroso lo que algunos son capaces de hacer por una apuesta.

Serena se sintió humillada, pues seguramente la anciana se refería a la infame velada de Craven's.

-Esa apuesta -dijo, intentando infructuosamente que su voz sonara con cierta dignidad- surgió de su sobrino, madame. Espero vivir lo bastante como para borrar ese episodio de mi recuerdo.

-Cuando llegues a mi edad, y para escandalizarlos, les contarás la historia completa a tus nietos -predijo lady Rose-. Y te admirarán por tu fantástico pasado. El tiempo me ha ayudado a entender aquello que dicen los viejos: «Si la juventud supiera, si los viejos pudiésemos.»

-Nietos:.. -susurró Serena, melancólica.

-Aún queda mucho tiempo para eso -le aseguró la anciana, sin comprender la razón de su tristeza-. Años, de hecho. Cuando di a luz a Fiore, tenía yo treinta y cinco años, y cuarenta cuando nació mi Hotaru, la última. Todavía te quedan muchos años de fertilidad por delante, pequeña. Me imagino que Darien debe andar echando la semilla con gran habilidad.

-Tía Neheremia -exclamó Serena entre carcajadas-, ¡me sorprende!

En aquel momento un criado se acercó discretamente a Serena.

-Milady, le pido disculpas, pero hay un caballero en el vestíbulo, sin identificación. Dice que está aquí porque usted le ha invitado. ¿Se dignaría acercarse para reconocerlo?

-Yo no he invitado... -empezó a decir Serena, sorprendida. Pero cerró la boca porque la asaltó una terrible sospecha-. No -susurró, y el criado la miró confuso.

-Milady, ¿le invitamos a que se marche?

-No -respondió Serena; tragó saliva y consiguió es bozar una sonrisa, pues la aguda mirada de lady Rose no se apartaba de ella-. Creo que iré personalmente a investigar este pequeño misterio. -Miró fijamente a la anciana y se obligó a encogerse de hombros alegremente-. La curiosidad ha sido siempre mi ruina.

-Mata hasta a los gatos -replicó lady Rose, observándola con atención.

Serena cruzó la preciosa mansión acompañada del criado hasta llegar al vestíbulo, que tenía el techo decorado con complicados adornos de escayola y frescos. Los invitados seguían entrando por la puerta principal y los eficientes criados de los Rose los iban atendiendo uno a uno. Una figura oscura e inmóvil se distinguía con claridad. Serena se detuvo y le miró horrorizada. Él le sonrió con una ligera mueca burlona a modo de saludo, acompañada por un florido revoloteo de la mano.

-¿Puede usted responder de ese invitado? -preguntó el criado que tenía a su lado.

-Sí -dijo Serena con voz ronca-. Se trata de un viejo conocido, u-un noble italiano. El conde Diamante Blackmoon.

El criado miró a Diamante con recelo. A pesar de ir vestido como correspondía a un personaje de la nobleza (pantalones de seda, chaqueta ricamente bordada, corbata blanca almidonada), algo había en Diamante que delataba lo vulgar de su índole. Serena pensó que comparado con él Seiya Kou poseía el porte y la educación de un príncipe.

El aire presumido de Diamante hacía pensar que se consideraba igual que los que le rodeaban. Sin embargo su sonrisa encantadora se había deteriorado hasta con vertirse en una mueca afectada y empalagosa y su impresionante atractivo había acabado en rasgos duros y vulgares. Sus ojos violetas, antaño tan cálidos, eran ahora ofensivamente rapaces. Aunque fuera vestido con un traje caro, llamaba tanto la atención como un cuervo entre cisnes.

-De acuerdo -murmuró el criado, y se alejó.

Serena permaneció en un rincón del vestíbulo observando a Diamante avanzar hacia ella sin prisa. Sonrió y, orgulloso, hizo un ademán referido a su indumentaria.

-Te recuerda la época de Italia, ¿verdad?

-¿Cómo has podido? -susurró ella con voz tem blorosa-. Vete de aquí.

-He venido a ocupar mi lugar, cara. Tengo dinero, sangre azul, todo lo necesario. Como cuando nos conocimos en Florencia. -Abría sus ojos violetas con insolencia-. Reina, me ha apenado mucho que no me informaras de tu boda con lord Chiba. Tenemos cantidad de cosas de que hablar.

-No aquí -dijo ella entre dientes-. Ni ahora.

-Tú me has traído aquí -dijo él fríamente, y señaló el salón de baile-. Me presentas, te conviertes en mi... -Buscaba la palabra adecuada.

-¿Madrina? -dijo ella sin acabar de creer en lo que estaba ocurriendo-. Dios mío. -Se llevó la mano a la boca. Debía mantener la compostura, pues la gente los observaba con curiosidad-. ¿Dónde está mi hija, loco bastardo? -musitó.

Diamante movió la cabeza mofándose de ella.

-Serena, tendrás que hacer muchas cosas por mí a partir de ahora. Después te entregaré a Rini.

Ella se atragantó con una carcajada de histerismo y frustración.

-Llevas veinticuatro meses diciéndome lo mismo. -Le resultaba imposible no alzar la voz-. Ya he tenido bastante.

Él siseó instándola a mantener la calma y le apoyó la mano en el brazo para indicarle que alguien se acercaba.

-¿No es ése lord Chiba? -le preguntó.

Serena miró por encima del hombro y sintió una punzada de dolor en el estómago. Se trataba de Fiore, y su atractivo rostro evidenciaba curiosidad.

-No, es su primo. -Se volvió para saludar a Fiore, con una sosa sonrisa.

-Lady Chiba -dijo Fiore, mirándolos a ambos-, mi madre me envía a preguntarle acerca del invitado misterioso.

-Es un amigo de Italia -respondió Serena sin vacilar, aunque se sentía tremendamente humillada por verse obligada a presentarle-. Lord Rose, permítame que le presente al conde Diamante Blackmoon, recién llegado a Londres.

-Es un gran placer tenerle entre nosotros -respondió Fiore, con un acento tan lisonjero y exagerado que sonaba casi como un insulto.

Diamante, que no cabía en sí de orgullo, le sonrió.

-Espero que a ambos nos resulte provechoso habernos conocido, lord Rose.

-Claro que sí -replicó Fiore, con los regios modales que solía utilizar su madre. Se volvió hacia Serena y le preguntó educadamente-: ¿Está pasándoselo bien, lady Chiba?

-A más no poder.

Fiore la observó con una sonrisilla.

-Lady Chiba, ¿ha pensado alguna vez en dedicarse a la escena? -Dio media vuelta y se marchó tranquilamente, sin esperar la respuesta.

Serena profirió un taco entre dientes.

-Va a contárselo a mi marido. Vete, Diamante, ¡Y acaba de una vez con esta farsa! Con esos trapos que llevas no conseguirás engañar a nadie.

Aquello puso a Diamante como una fiera... Ella lo supo por el fulgor malévolo de sus ojos de amatista.

-Creo que voy a quedarme, cara.

Serena oyó que unos invitados recién llegados la reclamaban. Les lanzó una sonrisa y un ligero saludo y luego le dijo a Diamante sin perder la calma:

-Por aquí cerca debe de haber alguna salita privada. Ven enseguida, antes de que mi marido nos encuentre.

Haciendo girar una copa de coñac entre las manos, Fiore estaba con Darien y otros caballeros en la sala de fumar. Hablaban de tácticas militares, colocando distintos objetos sobre una mesa con la finalidad de ilustrar sus argumentos.

-Si los regimientos se situaran aquí... -decía uno, deslizando hacia la esquina de la mesa una caja de rapé, un par de gafas y una diminuta figura.

Darien le interrumpió, sonriendo y apretando entre los dientes la colilla de un puro.

-No, es más fácil si se dividen y se trasladan aquí... y aquí... -Colocó la cajita de rapé y la figura de tal forma que el enemigo, representado por un jarrón decorado, quedaba atrapado-. Así. De este modo al jarrón no le queda ni la más mínima oportunidad.

-Se ha olvidado usted de las tijeras y de la pantalla -dijo otro-. Se hallan en una posición privilegiada para atacar por la retaguardia.

-No, no... -empezó Darien, pero Fiore le interrumpió y le apartó de la mesa.

-Tu estrategia parece interesante -dijo Fiore secamente; los demás seguían enfrascados en la batalla-. Sin embargo, tienes un defecto, primo. Deberías dejar siempre una vía abierta para la retirada.

Darien echó una mirada calculadora hacia la mesa.

-¿Piensas que debería haber dejado la cajita de rapé donde estaba?

-No me refiero a esa maldita caja de rapé, primo, ni a ninguna batalla de mentirijillas. -Fiore bajó bastante la voz-. Me refiero a tu lista mujercita.

A Darien le cambió la cara, su mirada se convirtió en hielo. Se sacó el puro de la boca y lo aplastó en un cenicero de plata.

-Adelante -le invitó con educación-. Y ándate con cuidado con lo que dices, Fiore.

-Ya te dije que Serena la Rebelde no era una de esas mujeres que un hombre puede mantener siempre a su lado. Darien, fue un error por tu parte casarte con ella. Te volverá loco. Está empezando en este mismo momento.

Darien le observaba enfadado, pero con frialdad. Pensaba darle una tremenda paliza a Fiore por hablar así de Serena; pero antes debía descubrir qué era lo que sucedía. Estaría metida en algún problema.

-¿Dónde está?

-Resulta difícil decirlo -respondió Fiore encogiéndose de hombros-. Me imagino que debe haber dado ya con algún rinconcito íntimo donde abrazarse con pasión con un pelagatos italiano disfrazado de conde. Creo que se llamaba Blackmoon. ¿Te suena? No lo creo. -El aplomo de Fiore empezó a desmoronarse al ver la mirada oscura de Darien, que parecía provenir del diablo en persona. Darien desapareció rápidamente, sin decir nada. Fiore se recostó contra la pared, seguro, una vez más, de que podía conseguir lo que se propusiera... mientras tuviera la paciencia suficiente.

-Como ya predije -murmuró-, voy a ser el próximo que la consiga.

-No piensas acabar nunca con esto, ¿verdad? –decía Serena en la intimidad de una salita de la planta superior-. Siempre seguirá igual. ¡Nunca volveré a tenerla conmigo!

Diamante intentaba calmada.

-No, no, bellissima. Acabará pronto, muy pronto. Te entregaré a Rini. Pero antes tienes que con seguir que esa gente me acepte. Debes buscarme amistades. Éste es el motivo por el que llevo tantos años trabajando: conseguir el dinero suficiente para convertirme en un personaje importante en Londres.

-Ya entiendo -dijo Serena aturdida-. No eras lo bastante bueno para formar parte de la alta sociedad italiana... Dios mío, allí eres un criminal buscado...¿Y ahora quieres que te encuentre un lugar aquí? –Le miraba con repugnancia, furiosa-. Sé perfectamente lo que estás tramando. Imaginas que podrás casarte con alguna viuda rica o una joven heredera temeraria y jugar a ser el señor de la casa durante el resto de tus días. ¿Es ése tu plan? ¿Pretendes que me convierta en tu madrina y te ayude a obtener una entrée? ¿Y crees que esa gente va a aceptar mi recomendación? -Rió burlonamente-. Dios, Diamante, si apenas me respetan a mí. ¡No tengo ni una pizca de influencia!

-Eres la condesa de Wolverton.

-¡Si esa gente tolera mi presencia no es más que por respeto a mi marido!

-Voy a explicarte lo que quiero -dijo Diamante, inflexible-. Y lo harás. Entonces te entregaré a Rini.

Serena sacudió la cabeza con violencia:

-Diamante, esto es ridículo. Por favor, dame a mi hija, y acabemos. No podría hacer nada por ti. Utilizas a la gente y todo el mundo te desprecia... ¿Crees que no lo ven escrito en tu cara? ¿No te das cuenta de que descubrirán enseguida lo que eres?

Abrió los ojos sorprendida cuando Diamante se aproximó y la rodeó con sus brazos. El aroma de su colonia le dio en plena cara. Él le acarició la barbilla con la mano caliente y sudorosa, y a continuación la deslizó garganta abajo.

-Siempre andas preguntándome cuándo voy a de volverte a tu hija, cuándo pienso acabar con todo esto. Te lo repito, acabará. Cuando me hayas ayudado a formar parte de este mundo.

-No -dijo Serena, y lanzó un sollozo de repugnancia al sentir su mano descendiendo hacia su pecho.

-¿Te acuerdas de nuestra historia? -susurró él; confiaba en su poder de seducción y presionaba su cuerpo excitado contra el de Serena-. ¿Te acuerdas de cómo te enseñé a hacer el amor? De cómo nos revolcábamos juntos en la cama, del placer que te di cuando engendramos a nuestra preciosa niña...

-Por favor _dijo ella con voz ahogada, esforzándose para apartarse de él-. Suéltame. Mi marido aparecerá de un momento a otro. Es muy celoso y no...

La inundó un frío terrible y agónico y empezó a temblar al darse cuenta, horrorizada, de que Darien se hallaba en el umbral de la puerta. La miraba con incredulidad, con la cara blanca como el papel.

Diamante siguió la mirada de Serena y exhaló una leve exclamación de sorpresa.

-Lord Chiba -dijo sin alterarse, y soltó a Serena-. Pienso que aquí hay un pequeño malentendido. Me marcho ahora mismo y dejo que su esposa se lo explique. -Le guiñó el ojo a hurtadillas a Serena y desapareció con una sonrisa presumida, convencido de que ella su vizaría la situación con las hábiles mentiras propias de las mujeres. Al fin y al cabo tenía mucho que perder.

Darien no podía dejar de mirar a su esposa. Seguían en silencio, como petrificados en aquella elegante estancia. Los envolvían las risas y la música de la velada, aunque parecían pertenecer a otro mundo. Serena sabía que debía hablar, moverse, hacer lo que fuera con tal de hacer desaparecer aquella espantosa expresión del rostro de Darien, pero era incapaz de hacer otra cosa que temblar.

Fue él quien habló por fin. El tono de su voz apenas era reconocible.

-¿Por qué razón estabas consintiendo que te abrazara de ese modo?

Serena, presa del pánico, intentaba encontrar alguna explicación para convencerle de que estaba en un error. Lo habría logrado en otros tiempos. Pero había cambiado, y seguía allí paralizada como una estúpida. Comprendió lo que podía sentir un zorro cuando lo localizaban su escondrijo; por eso se quedaba rígido e indefenso, encogiéndose de miedo a la espera de que llegara su fin.

Darien, viendo que no respondía, habló de nuevo. Sus facciones estaban deformadas.

-Tienes un lío con él.

Serena le observaba muda, con el terror reflejado en la cara. Darien consideró que su silencio era una respuesta elocuente. Dio media vuelta dispuesto a marcharse, lanzando un ronco quejido de dolor.

-Mala puta -susurró.

Al ver que se alejaba, a Serena se le inundaron los ojos de lágrimas. Le había perdido. Lady Rose tenía razón... lo único que podía acabar con él eran la muerte o la traición.

-Darien -pudo musitar.

Él se detuvo, sin volverse a mirada. Levantó y bajó los hombros como si intentara dominar unas emociones avasalladoras.

-Quédate, por favor -dijo ella con voz entrecortada-. Por favor, deja que te cuente la verdad. –Serena se volvió hacia la pared y se abrazó, incapaz de seguir soportando la visión de la figura inmóvil de Darien. Tuvo que respirar hondo, porque la angustia la aniquilaba-. Se llama Diamante Blackmoon. Le conocí en Italia. Fui mos amantes. Hace mucho tiempo... cinco años. Es la persona de quien te hablé. -Se mordió el labio hasta que el dolor fue insoportable-. Sé el asco que debes sentir, ver a ese hombre tan despreciable y pensar que él y yo... -Estalló en un violento sollozo-. También a mí me da asco. Fue una experiencia tan espantosa que no quiso saber nada más de mí, ni yo de él. Pensé que me había librado de él para siempre. Mi vida cambió para siempre después de esa noche, ya que poco después descubrí... descubrí... -Sacudió la cabeza al ver que estaba tartamudeando como una cobarde, y se obligó a proseguir- Estaba embarazada. -Darien seguía mudo. Ella estaba muy asustada y avergonzada-. Tuve un hijo. Una niña.

-Rini -dijo Darien con voz velada y extraña.

-¿Cómo lo has sabido? -preguntó ella, asombrada.

-Lo decías en sueños.

-Claro. -Sonrió amargamente, sin que las lágrimas cesaran de resbalar por su rostro-. Parece ser que no paro cuando duermo.

-Continúa.

Serena se limpió las mejillas con la manga e intentó que su voz sonara más firme.

-Viví dos años en Italia en compañía de Rini y de tía Luna. Mi hija era un secreto para todo el mundo, exceptuando a Diamante. Pensé que tenía derecho a saberlo, que quizá mostraría algún interés por ella. Naturalmente le importaba un comino. Jamás vino a vemos. Tía Luna murió y me quedé sola con Rini. Entonces, un día, al volver del mercado... -La voz le vacilaba-. Ella había desaparecido. Diamante se la había llevado. Supe que era él quien la tenía porque después me trajo el vestido que llevaba puesto aquel día. Tenía a mi hija escondida y se negaba a devolvérmela. Me pedía dinero. Nunca era suficiente... No me dejaba verla y seguía pidiendo más y más. Las autoridades no pudieron dar con ella. Diamante estaba involucrado en otras actividades ilegales y se vio obligado a abandonar Italia para evitar que le procesaran. Me dijo que se iba a Londres con Rini, y los seguí hasta aquí. Contraté a un leary para que averiguara el paradero de Rini. Lo único que logró descubrir fue que Diamante había entrado a formar parte de una organización criminal que estaba echando raíces en muchos países.

-Seiya Kou lo sabe -dijo Darien, casi inexpresivo.

-Sí. Quiso ayudarme, pero fue imposible. Lo he intentado todo. He hecho lo que Diamante me ha pedido, pero sigue y sigue. No hay noche en que no me pregunte si Rini está enferma, si estará llorando, si me necesita. Si me habrá olvidado. -La garganta se le cerraba; su voz era un susurro-. El otro día Diamante me mostró a Rini... estoy segura de que era ella... Pero no me dejó tocarla, ni hablarle... No creo que me reconociera. -Serena se sentía como si fuera a hacerse añicos al mínimo contacto. Necesitaba estar sola... Jamás en su vida se había sentido tan indefensa. Sin embargo, en cuanto logró vencer su parálisis para emprender la huida, sintió unas manos sujetándola por los brazos. Empezó a estremecerse con un llanto que la desgarraba. Darien la hizo volverse rápidamente y la cobijó en su amplio torso, y ella se apretujó contra él, sintiéndose miserable.

Las lágrimas ardientes que manaban de los ojos de Serena empapaban la camisa de Darien. Se aferró a él en busca del único puerto seguro que conocía. Se retorcía frenéticamente para acercarse todavía más a él, pero pronto comprendió que Darien no pensaba soltarla.

-Todo va bien, cariño -susurró Darien, acariciándole los dorados rizos-. Todo va bien. Ya no estarás sola nunca más. .

Ella quería sofocar los sonidos agónicos que parecían rasgarle la garganta, pero el llanto convulsivo no cesaba.

-Tranquila -le dijo Darien al oído, sin dejar de acariciar su cuerpo tembloroso-. Ahora lo entiendo -prosiguió con voz ronca; le escocían los ojos-. Lo entiendo todo. –Habría entregado gustoso su vida a cambio de ahorrarle ese sufrimiento. Le besó el cabello, el húmedo rostro, las manos que seguían agarradas a sus hombros. Continuó abrazándola con toda la fuerza protectora de que era capaz, deseando intensamente poder trasladar su dolor a su propio cuerpo. Las lágrimas de Serena fueron amainando-. Descubriremos qué ha sido de ella-sentenció Darien con voz que brada-. Conseguiremos que vuelva, no importa lo que cueste. Lo juro.

-Deberías odiarme -dijo Serena con voz entrecortada-. Deberías abandonarme...

-Calla. ¿En tan bajo concepto me tienes? Maldita seas. -Aplastó sus labios contra su cabello-. No me comprendes en absoluto. ¿Pensabas que no iba a ayudarte? ¿Que te abandonaría en cuanto me enterara?

-Sí -susurró ella.

-Maldita seas -repitió, casi atragantándose de rabia y amor. La obligó a levantar la cara. La desesperación de su mirada le provocó una fría opresión en el corazón.

Darien llamó a un criado para que les indicara el modo de abandonar la casa discretamente, sin que los invitados se dieran cuenta. Ordenó al mismo criado que dijera a lady Rose que Serena tenía jaqueca y habían tenido que abandonar el baile de forma precipitada. Darien dejó a Serena sola para que descansara y recorrió rápidamente la mansión de los Rose; pero Diamante había desaparecido. .

Serena se sentía tan agotada que tuvo que marcharse apoyándose en Darien. Él la tomó en brazos para subir la al carruaje, sin dar explicaciones a los sorprendidos lacayos. Una vez dentro, Serena, con un hilo de voz, le dijo que ya se encontraba mejor. Durante todo el trayecto hasta la casa Darien luchó con el tropel de pensamientos y emociones que le sacudían.

Pensar en lo que Serena había tenido que pasar le destrozaba. Había elegido resistir sola, replegarse y construir sus defensas sin ayuda, durante años... Darien no estaba seguro de poder devolverle a Rini, a pesar de estar dispuesto a remover cielo y tierra para conseguirlo. Se sentía lleno de rabia, enfadado con Serena, con Seiya, con esos inútiles investigadores, con el bastardo italiano culpable de las desgracias de Serena y consigo mismo.

Por otro lado se sentía aterrorizado. Serena llevaba tanto tiempo viviendo de esperanzas... Si no podía recuperar a Rini jamás volvería a ser la misma. Su vibrante alegría y su pasión, que él tanto adoraba, se desvanecerían para siempre. Conocía casos de gente que después de perder aquello que más amaban en la vida se habían transformado por completo. A su padre le había ocurrido eso, y terminó siendo una cáscara vacía que no deseaba otra cosa que la muerte. Darien quería suplicarle a Serena que fuera fuerte, pero comprendía que su energía se había agotado. Tenía la cara pálida y la mirada apagada.

En cuanto llegaron a Swans' Court Darien acompañó a Serena hasta la puerta principal. Malaquite los recibió observando preocupado a Serena.

-Han regresado temprano, milord -comentó. Darien no tenía tiempo para explicaciones.

-Prepárale una copa de coñac -le dijo a Malaquite-. Oblígala a beber si es necesario. No permitas que se marche. Dile a la señora Circonia que le prepare un baño. Y que alguien permanezca con ella todo el tiempo hasta mi regreso. ¿Me has entendido?

-No se preocupe, milord.

Intercambiaron una mirada que tranquilizó algo a Darien; la serenidad del mayordomo era un alivio. Le conmovía pensar que Malaquite había hecho todo lo que estaba en su mano para cuidar de Serena durante aquellos dos años de pesadilla.

-Que el coñac sea doble, Malaquite -dijo Serena entrando en la casa. Su voz no tenía ni un ápice de su habitual frescura. Se detuvo un instante para mirar a su esposo-. ¿Adónde vas?

El aire resuelto de Darien la hizo sentir un poco mejor.

-Te lo explicaré en cuanto vuelva. No tardaré mucho.

-No conseguirás nada -dijo Serena abatida-. Nada que Seiya no haya intentado ya.

Darien, a pesar de la compasión y la admiración que ella le inspiraba, no pudo evitar lanzarle una mirada cáustica.

-Según parece no se te ha ocurrido pensar que yo pueda tener influencias allí donde Seiya carece de ellas. Vete a tomar el coñac, cariño.

Serena abrió la boca dispuesta a responder, pues verle tan condescendiente la molestaba, pero él ya estaba bajando las escaleras. Se detuvo en el último peldaño para dirigirse de nuevo a ella.

-Dime cómo se llamaba el hombre que Contrataste.

-Helios. Helios Irusión. -Le sonrió con amargura-. Un oficial de primera categoría. Lo mejor que puede comprarse con dinero.

Sir Joshua Nathan había empezado a destacar como primer magistrado de la ciudad unos cuantos años atrás, cuando Darien aprovechó sus influencias para apadrinarle y hacer aprobar un proyecto de ley a resultas del cual se crearon nuevos cargos públicos. En aquella ocasión la batalla política fue cruel y sangrienta y tuvieron que enfrentarse a un buen número de jueces que estaban acostumbrados a modificar las sentencias a cambio de dinero, mujeres e incluso alcohol. Darien pasó meses discutiendo, pronunciando discursos y solicitando favores personales con el fin de sacar adelante el proyectó de ley. Hizo aquello no sólo porque creía personalmente que el proyecto valía la pena, sino también porque Nathan, persona íntegra y valiente, era un amigo íntimo de su época de estudiante.

El nombre de Nathan iba siempre emparejado con el de Donald Learman, el apasionado y joven magistrado encargado del juzgado de Westminster. Ambos compartían opiniones poco ortodoxas acerca de los métodos Utilizados por los servicios policiales, y los consideraban susceptibles de reforma y mejora. Habían colaborado en la tarea de adiestrar a los cargos públicos con la misma meticulosidad que habrían empleado con un escuadrón militar. En un primer momento, la sociedad, acostumbrada a la pobre protección de unos agentes entrados en años, los ridiculizó. Pero sus esfuerzos pronto dieron fruto, y a pesar de la escasa popularidad despertada, hubo muchos municipios adyacentes que empezaron a seguir sus iniciativas. Los bancos y los ciudadanos acaudalados solían contratar a los miembros de las patrullas de a pie de Nathan y Learman, conocidos como learies.

Nathan, delgado y elegante, pero sin pretensiones, recibió a Darien con una sonrisa tranquila y amistosa.

-Hola, Darien. Me alegro de ver una cara conocida.- Darien se adelantó y le dio la mano.

-Siento mucho visitarte a estas horas.

-Estoy más que acostumbrado a los horarios intempestivos. Forma parte de mi trabajo. Nathan hizo pasar a Darien a su biblioteca privada y tomaron asiento en unos sillones de piel oscura-. Bueno -dijo después de que intercambiaran noticias sobre sus familias-, cuanto antes me expliques el problema, más pronto podremos tratar de resolverlo.

Darien le describió la situación de la forma más sucinta que le fue posible. Nathan le escuchó atentamente, interrumpiéndole de vez en cuando con alguna pregunta. El nombre de Blackmoon no le resultaba familiar; pero la mención de Helios Irusión pareció resultar le de lo más significativa. Cuando Darien acabó con su relación, el magistrado se inclinó hacia adelante pensativo, apoyándose los índices en las sienes.

-El secuestro de niños está convirtiéndose en un negocio de lo más habitual en Londres -comentó-. Los niños y las niñas guapas son una mercancía de lo más rentable. Tiendas y parques, sus dormitorios incluso, son lugares de excelente cosecha. A menudo son vendidos en el mercado extranjero. Resulta un negocio muy práctico: se desmantela con facilidad en cuanto se avistan problemas y resucita de igual manera cuando la escena se despeja.

-¿Crees que Blackmoon podría estar involucrado en un negocio similar?

-Sí, estoy seguro de que pertenece a alguna de esas pandillas. Por lo que me explicas, no parece un tipo de los que se las arreglan solo.

El silencio que siguió parecía prolongarse eternamente.

-Maldita sea, ¿de qué se trata? -se impacientó Darien. Las enjutas facciones de Nathan se ensombrecieron.

-Estoy considerando varias posibilidades preocupantes -dijo por fin-. El hombre que contrató tu esposa, Helios, es el orgullo del juzgado de Learman, en Westminster. Lady Chiba pensó que era un hombre de confianza.

-¿Lo es?

-No estoy seguro. -Nathan exhaló un prolongado suspiro-. Mira, Darien, mis oficiales, cumpliendo con sus obligaciones, han llegado a familiarizarse con el hampa y con su forma de trabajar. En ocasiones pueden llegar a sentirse tentados de utilizar los conocimientos que poseen de forma maligna... comerciando con vidas inocentes a cambio de dinero y traicionando, por lo tanto, los principios que han prometido defender. Me temo que tu esposa y su hija hayan sido víctimas de este pacto con el diablo. -Su rostro se contrajo con una mueca de repugnancia-. Helios lleva ganada una buena cantidad de dinero manchado de sangre en lo que va de año, en forma de recompensas por recuperar niños desaparecidos. Un éxito tan excepcional como el suyo me lleva a sospechar que está confabulado con los criminales responsables de tales secuestros: proporcionándoles información, avisándoles cuándo deben mudarse, ayudándolos a que no los atrapen. Helios debe ser socio del tal Blackmoon.

La mandíbula de Darien se puso aún, más tensa. -¿y qué demonios piensas hacer?

-Con tu permiso, me gustaría tenderle una trampa utilizando a lady Chiba como cebo.

-Estoy de acuerdo siempre que ella no corra ningún peligro.

-Ningún peligro -le aseguró Nathan.

-¿Y qué hay de su hija? ¿Ayudará todo esto a que demos con ella?

Nathan se mostró dubitativo.

-Si tenemos suerte, llegaremos hasta ella.

Darien se frotó la frente y cerró los ojos.

-Maldita sea -murmuró-. No es que sean grandes noticias para llevarle a mi esposa.


	14. Capítulo 13

Os dejo los tres últimos capítulos, esto se termina. El 14 contiene lemmon. Muchísimas gracias a todas por seguir esta historia, me alegro de que os haya emocionado tanto como a mí cuando la leí. Un abrazo a todas y ya tengo preparado otro fic, que es más corto que estos pero espero que os guste igual. Saludos.

Capítulo 13

-¿Estás diciéndome que Helios ayudaba a Diamante? -preguntó Serena escandalizada-. ¿Mientras trabajaba para mí?

Darien movió la cabeza en un gesto de asentimiento y tomó sus manos entre las suyas.

-Nathan sospecha que Diamante pertenece a una de esas pandillas y que Helios está confabulado con él. De un tiempo a esta parte, Helios ha acumulado bastante dinero. Recompensas que ofrecen los ciudadanos por recuperar a los niños secuestrados. Helios ha cobrado muchas al solucionar los casos.

Serena enarcó las cejas, sorprendida e indignada.

-Entonces esa banda se dedica a secuestrar niños... Helios los encuentra... ¿y se dividen el dinero de la recompensa entre ellos? ¿Por qué no han hecho lo mismo con mi hija? ¿Por qué no con Rini?

-Diamante debe de pensar que aún obtendrán más dinero de ti por Rini.

-Le he entregado ya una fortuna. Le he dado todo lo que ha querido. -Ocultó la cabeza entre las manos-. Dios -murmuró-. He sido una ingenua. No he hecho más que facilitarles las cosas.

Permanecía encorvada, y entonces Darien le acarició la cabeza. Hasta aquel momento ella había rechazado sus caricias, pero ahora aceptó aquel contacto reconfortante.

-No te eches la culpa -dijo Darien suavemente-. Estabas sola y asustada. Se aprovecharon de esa circunstancia. Resulta imposible considerar las cosas objetivamente cuando temes por la suerte de un hijo.

A Serena le venían más y más preguntas a la cabeza. ¿Qué pensaría de ella ahora que conocía todo su pasado? ¿Le daría pena o la censuraría? ¿Se mostraría amable sólo hasta el momento en que ella recuperara las fuerzas suficientes para poder afrontar su rechazo? Se repetía que no intentaría aproximarse a él hasta tener las respuestas. Sin embargo, con aquellos dedos acariciando su cabeza le era imposible mantenerse firme. La sacudió una oleada de deseo y levantó la cabeza, suplicando en silencio. No le importaba inspirarle pena. Lo único que deseaba era que la abrazara.

-Corazón -dijo Darien, y la acunó con ternura en cuanto ella enterró el rostro en su cuello. Era como si pudiera leerle el pensamiento, como si ella fuera uno de esos libros queridos que se hojean miles de veces-. Te quiero -susurró, echándole el cabello hacia atrás.

-No puedes...

-Tranquila. Escúchame con atención, Serenity. Tus errores, tu pasado, tus temores... nada de eso va a cambiar lo que siento por ti.

Ella tragó saliva.

-E-ese nombre no me gusta.

-Lo sé -dijo él suavemente-. Porque te recuerda tu niñez. Serenity está llena de temores e ilusiones, desea que la amen. Y Serena es fuerte y valiente, y le diría al mundo que se fuera al infierno si quisiera.

-¿A cuál de las dos prefieres?

Darien le levantó la barbilla para mirarla a los ojos, y sonrió.

-A ti. Hasta el último pedazo de ti.

La sinceridad de su voz hizo que Serena se echara a temblar, y se encogió en cuanto él intentó besarla. No podía recibir besos sensuales ni abrazos... Sus heridas eran recientes, cicatrizar requería su tiempo.

-Aún no -musitó suplicante, temiendo que su rechazo le hiciera enfadar. Pero él la acunó con más fuerza, y Serena suspiró de agotamiento.

Eran las diez de la mañana. Los establecimientos del East End londinense llevaban abiertos desde las ocho; las calles bullían con el ir y venir de comerciantes, carros, pescaderos y vendedoras de leche dedicados a sus que haceres. En el West End, en cambio, la población solía levantarse con menos prisas. Serena había llegado a una de las esquinas de Hyde Park y contemplaba la calle a través de la ventanilla del carruaje. Las criadas de las casas elegantes recibían a repartidores de leche, deshollinadores, vendedores de periódicos y de pan que llamaban a las puertas. Los niños paseaban acompañados de sus niñeras para tomar el aire fresco de la mañana, mientras que sus padres seguían en la cama, pues no desayunaban antes del mediodía. A lo lejos se oía el repicar de los tambores y la música de la guardia desfilando desde sus cuarteles en dirección a Hyde Park.

Serena aguzó la vista en cuanto vio una figura solitaria situada junto a un poste de madera próximo a la esquina. Se trataba de Helios Irusión, con su uniforme de leary, pantalón y botas negras y chaqueta gris con botones de latón reluciente. En la cabeza llevaba un sombrero de copa baja. Serena respiró hondo para tranquilizarse, asomó la cabeza por la ventanilla y le hizo señas con un pañuelo.

-Señor Helios -le llamó-. Aquí. Acérquese, por favor. Helios obedeció e intercambió unas breves palabras de cortesía con el lacayo antes de subir al vehículo. Se sacó el sombrero, mesó su cabello de color plateado y murmuró un saludo. Era un hombre corpulento de unos treinta años, de estatura media y con un rostro vulgar que bien hubiera podido pertenecer a cualquier hombre más joven que él.

Serena, sentada frente a él, le saludó con un movimiento de la cabeza.

-Señor Helios, le agradezco su buena voluntad por aceptar reunimos aquí en lugar de hacerlo en mi residencia. No puedo permitir, por razones obvias, que mi esposo, el conde, nos descubra. Insistiría en que le diera explicaciones... -Dejó que su voz se apagara y le miró con cara de indefensión.

-Naturalmente, señorita Tsukino. -Helios sonrió y de inmediato se corrigió-: Lady Chiba.

-Mi matrimonio -dijo Serena, cohibida- ha alterado mi vida en muchos aspectos... excepto en uno. Continúo decidida á encontrar a mi hija Rini. -Sacó una bolsita con dinero y la hizo sonar-. Por suerte, ahora tengo medios para seguir adelante con la investigación. Me gustaría poder contar con su ayuda, como antes.

Helios miró la bolsa y le ofreció algo que pretendía ser una sonrisa alentadora.

-Considéreme restituido en mi puesto, lady Chiba. -Alargó la mano y ella le entregó la pequeña pero pesada bolsa-. Y ahora dígame cómo andan las cosas con Blackmoon.

-La comunicación con el conde Blackmoon no se ha interrumpido en ningún momento, señor Helios. De hecho, anoche me abordó abiertamente con exigencias totalmente nuevas.

-¿Anoche? -preguntó Helios, sorprendido-. ¿Nuevas exigencias?

-Sí. -Serena suspiró turbada-. Ya sabe usted que Diamante sólo me pedía, dinero. Puedo conseguirlo, porque mantengo las esperanzas de recuperar a mi hija. Pero anoche... -Dejó de hablar y sacudió la cabeza con una exclamación de repugnancia.

-¿Qué exigencias? -preguntó Helios-. Perdóneme por ser tan crudo, pero ¿le pidió sus favores personales, milady?

-No, a pesar de intentarlo, hecho que considero intolerable. Fue aún peor que eso. El conde Blacmoon amenaza con acabar con todo lo que poseo: mi hogar, mi matrimonio, mi posición social, ¡debido a su absurda ambición de entrar a formar parte del beau monde! -Serena tuvo que ocultar su satisfacción al ver la cara de asombro de Helios.

-No puedo creérmelo -dijo el hombre.

-Pero es así. –Serena se llevó un pañuelo de encaje al rabillo del ojo pretendiendo secar una lágrima-. Anoche, y aprovechando la fiesta de cumpleaños de lady Rose, vino a verme. ¡Engalanado como un pavo en celo delante de centenares de personas! Me pidió que le presentara y que hiciera las veces de madrina con el fin de que sea aceptado en esos círculos. ¡Oh, señor Helios, no se imagina usted qué espectáculo tan bochornoso!

-¡Está loco! -espetó él airado.

-Todo ello en presencia de mucha gente, incluyendo a lord Rose y a mi propio esposo. Conseguí que fuéramos a una salita privada y entonces me reveló sus estrafalarias ambiciones. Dijo que me devolvería pronto a mi hija, pero que antes yo debía utilizar mis influencias para introducirlo en la alta sociedad. La idea es descabellada. En Italia todo el mundo sabe que es un canalla, ¡un criminal! ¿Cómo puede pasársele por la cabeza que aquí le reciban con los brazos abiertos?

-No es más que un extranjero sinvergüenza -afirmó Helios...,-. Y está demostrando que además de ser un inútil es una persona inestable.

-Exacto, señor Helios. Las personas inestables tienden a delatarse, cometiendo errores estúpidos, ¿no es así?

-Tiene razón -dijo él, tranquilizándose de repente-. Lo más probable es que acabe siendo víctima de su propia codicia.

La frialdad de su mirada dejó helada a Serena. Las facciones de Helios estaban adquiriendo una expresión siniestra y predatoria. A Serena no le cabía la menor duda de que estaba pensando en cómo poner fin al peligroso comportamiento de Diamante. Si era cierto que Helios estaba asociado con él, sus ingresos debían hallarse vinculados a los suyos, y por lo tanto era inaceptable que Diamante diera estúpidos pasos en falso. Serena, muy seria, se inclinó para tocarle el brazo.

-Le ruego que encuentre a mi Rini -dijo-. Señor Helios, le prometo una suculenta recompensa si tiene éxito. -Lo dijo poniendo especial énfasis en la palabra «suculenta», y él se relamió sin recato.

-Esta vez no voy a fallarle. Reemprenderé mis investigaciones esta misma mañana, lady Chiba.

-Por favor, sea discreto a la hora de comunicarme sus noticias. Mi. esposo... Es necesario mantenerlo todo en secreto.

-Naturalmente -le aseguró Helios. Se encasquetó el sombrero, le dio los buenos días y salió del carruaje, que se balanceó ligeramente. Se alejó con paso decidido, el típico andar de quien tiene una idea fija en la cabeza.

La desvalida expresión de Serena se esfumó; le observó con una mirada fría y oscura a través de la ventanilla.

-Vete al infierno, hijo de puta -murmuró-. Y de paso llévate contigo a Diamante.

Una vez que les hubo relatado a Darien y a sir Nathan los detalles de su encuentro con Helios y ellos examinaron todas las posibilidades que se ofrecían, no quedaba otra cosa que esperar. Endimión se había marchado con su tutor al Museo Británico a estudiar la cerámica y otras manifestaciones de la cultura de los griegos. Los criados, a pesar de que ninguno de ellos tenía la menor idea de lo que estaba sucediendo, parecían deprimidos, como si intuyeran la tensión de sus amos. A Serena le hubiera apetecido dar un vigorizante paseo a caballo, pero le daba miedo abandonar la casa y que ocurriera algo durante su ausencia.

Deseaba desesperadamente ocupar el tiempo en alguna cosa, y por ello intentó ponerse a bordar, pero se pinchaba los dedos continuamente, y el pañuelo que estaba bordando acabó manchado de sangre. No alcanzaba a comprender cómo Darien lograba mantenerse sereno y seguía enfrascado en sus papeles en la biblioteca, como en un día cualquiera.

Ella bebía tazas y tazas de té, deambulaba de un lado a otro, leía y barajaba cartas sin cesar con un ritmo frenético. Si consiguió comer algo durante la cena fue porque Darien la animó con comentarios irónicos, diciéndole que si se dejaba morir de hambre no iba a resultar de ninguna ayuda para nadie.

Decidió sentarse en la esquina de uno de los sofás del salón, pues la soledad de su dormitorio se le hacía insoportable, y permanecer allí mientras Darien leía en voz alta un libro de poesía. Serena pensó que había elegido los poemas más aburridos. Le pesaban los párpados; la voz profunda de Darien, el tictac del reloj y el vino que había bebido durante la cena ayudaban a ello. Se acomodó entre los cojines del sofá y se dejó inundar por la neblina del sopor.

Sin saber si habían transcurrido horas o sólo mi nutos, oyó muy cerca la voz de Darien y sintió su mano en el hombro sacudiéndola delicadamente para que despertara.

-Serena, corazón, despiértate.

-¿Humm? -Se restregó los ojos y murmuró aturdida-: Darien, ¿qué estás...?

-Noticias de Nathan -dijo él, mientras trataba de ponerle los zapatos-. Los hombres de Nathan que vigilan a Helios le han seguido hasta la barriada de Sto Giles. Nathan y una docena de oficiales le han acorralado en un tugurio. Debemos ir allí inmediatamente.

-Sto Giles -repitió Serena, despertándose completamente. Se trataba del lugar más peligroso de Londres, una barriada plagada de escondites de ladrones y conocida como la «tierra santa». Ni los oficiales de la policía solían atreverse a cruzar la frontera formada por las calles Great Russell y Sto Giles. Sabían que aquello era como una especie de fortaleza para los criminales, un lugar donde ladrones y asesinos podían esconder el producto de sus delitos y escabullirse por una sombría red de patios, estrechas callejuelas y tortuosos callejones.

-¿Decía algo de Rini el mensaje?

-No. -Darien le puso un abrigo oscuro y la condujo hacia el carruaje que estaba aguardándolos. Serena vio a media docena de escoltas armados. Darien no escatimaba en cuanto a su seguridad.

El carruaje recorrió las calles velozmente, con un fuerte estruendo. Dos de los escoltas formaban una avanzadilla con el fin de apartar del camino a peatones y vehículos. Serena tenía las manos unidas y se esforzaba por mantener la calma, pero percibía el latido de pánico de su pulso. A medida que avanzaban las calles y plazas iban tornándose más decrépitas y sucias, y los edificios estaban tan arracimados que apenas si pasaba el aire y la luz entre ellos. La gente que deambulaba por esos barrios tenía un aspecto marchito y una palidez fantasmagórica, incluso los niños. La fetidez de los numerosos pozos negros penetraba en el interior del vehículo. Serena arrugaba la nariz. De pronto vio la singular torre en forma espiral de Sto Giles in the Fields, iglesia que en sus orígenes había sido la capilla de un hospital de leprosos en la Edad Media.

El carruaje se detuvo frente a una vieja casa de huéspedes medio derruida. Darien bajó e intercambió unas palabras con uno de los escoltas y con el conductor, dándoles instrucciones para que no quitaran el ojo de encima a su esposa. A la primera señal de peligro, si era necesario debían desaparecer con el carruaje de inmediato.

-¡No! -exclamó Serena, disponiéndose a salir del vehículo. Darien sujetó la puerta-. ¡Pienso entrar contigo! -Le hervía la sangre de lo agitada y rabiosa que se sentía-. ¡No te atreverás a dejarme aquí!

-Serena -dijo él mirándola con frialdad-. Te dejaré salir en cuanto regrese. Antes quiero asegurarme de que no hay peligro. Te aprecio más que a mi propia vida.

-Está repleto de oficiales -señaló Serena acalorada-. ¡En estos momentos no debe haber lugar en Londres más seguro que éste! Además, ¡es a mi hija a quien estamos buscando!

-Lo sé. -Darien profirió una palabrota entre dientes-. Maldita sea, Serena, no tengo ni idea de lo que nos encontraremos ahí dentro. No quiero que veas nada que pueda herirte.

Ella le miró fijamente, y replicó sin alzar la voz:

-Lo afrontaremos juntos. No me protejas, Darien. Lo único que pretendo es que me permitas permanecer a tu lado.

Darien permaneció inmóvil un instante. Luego pasó el brazo alrededor de la cintura de Serena y la hizo descender del carruaje. Ella le dio la mano y de esa guisa entraron en el tugurio. La maltrecha puerta había sido forzada y estaba en el suelo.

Un par de oficiales saludaron a Darien ofreciéndole sus respetos. Miraron a Serena con recelo. Uno de ellos dijo que en el transcurso del allanamiento se habían producido algunas muertes y que quizá ella prefiriera no pasar.

-No se preocupe por ella -le respondió Darien, y sin soltar la mano de Serena penetraron en el edificio.

El ambiente era fétido y sofocante. Subieron unos cuantos peldaños medio rotos que daban acceso a una sala estrecha y repleta de basuras. Las paredes estaban plagadas de toda clase de insectos. Pasaron por delante de una puerta que cerraba una habitación de la que provenía un olor repugnante a arenque y luego entraron en una sala en la que sólo había unas cuantas mesas y algunas cajas esparcidas por el suelo. En las ventanas había paja allí donde faltaban los cristales. A medida que se adentraban en el edificio, Darien sentía que la mano de Serena apretaba cada vez más la suya, con el vigor de un torno.

Se acercaron a una estancia de mayor tamaño repleta de oficiales interrogando a sospechosos de terrible aspecto cuyas informaciones eran transmitidas a sir Nathan. Otros oficiales traían a niños quejumbrosos de los lugares más recónditos del edificio. Nathan supervisaba serenamente todo aquello y daba órdenes sin alzar la voz que eran obedecidas con presteza. Darien se detuvo al ver tres cuerpos en el suelo, hombres harapientos que habían muerto seguramente durante la refriega del allanamiento. Al oír el grito sofocado de Serena, Darien los miró con más detenimiento y con la bota puso boca arriba uno de los cuerpos. Los vidriosos ojos sin vida de Diamante le contemplaron.

Serena retrocedió y susurró su nombre. Darien inspeccionó el cuerpo cubierto de sangre sin mostrar la menor emoción.

-Herido de arma blanca -señaló, y acto seguido arrastró a Serena con él hacia el centro de la poblada habitación.

Nathan se acercó a ellos.

-Milord -dijo, señalando los cuerpos que tenían a sus espaldas-, el plan ha funcionado bien sólo en parte. Helios se dirigió hacia aquí en cuanto oscureció. Gracias al trabajo de Clibhorne, un especialista en los bajos fondos, pudimos seguirle, por tejados, patios y bodegas. Cuando llegaron los refuerzos, Helios había acabado ya con Blackmoon. Temía que le delatara. Helios ha confesado que luego pensaba devolverle la niña a lady Chiba y cobrar la recompensa. -Nathan señaló el lugar donde un malhumorado Helios se hallaba sentado con la espalda apoyada en la pared, junto a cuatro hombres más, todos ellos miembros de la banda. Helios le lanzó a Serena una mirada de odio; pero ella no se dio cuenta, porque sus ojos no podían apartarse de la media docena de niños que estaban en la habitación.

-¿Y esos niños? -preguntó Darien a Nathan.

-Pertenecen todos a familias acomodadas, según Helios. Los devolveremos a sus padres... sin aceptar dinero a cambio, ya que estos secuestros fueron perpetrados con la ayuda de un oficial. -Nathan lanzó a Helios una fría mirada de desdén-. Nos avergüenza a todos nosotros.

Serena seguía mirando a los niños. Casi todos eran rubios y guapos, lloriqueaban y se colgaban de los oficiales que intentaban consolados. El grupillo rompía el corazón.

-No está aquí -dijo Serena, pálida y asustada-. ¿Son éstos todos los niños? -preguntó a sir Nathan.

-Sí -respondió Nathan sin perder la calma-. ¿Está segura de que ninguno de ellos es su hija?

Serena sacudió la cabeza con violencia.

-Rini tiene el cabello rosa -dijo desesperada-, y... y es más pequeña que estos niños. Sólo tiene cuatro años. Tiene que estar en algún lugar. Quizá en otra habitación. Supongo que está asustada y se ha escondido. Es muy pequeña. Darien, ayúdame a buscarla...

-Serena. -Darien la cogió por la nuca, silenciando su frenético balbuceo.

Ella, temblorosa, siguió la dirección de su mirada. En aquel instante la voluminosa figura de un learie pasó ante ella, obstaculizándole la visión, pero luego vislumbró una figurita en un rincón en sombras. El corazón de Serena se detuvo. La niña era una réplica pequeña y perfecta de su madre. Los grandes ojos granates parecían eclipsar su carita. Abrazaba un montón de trapos liados que tal vez constituyeran para ella una muñeca. De pie en la penumbra observaba solemnemente a los hombres que se arremolinaban frente a ella. Nadie se había percatado de su presencia porque había permanecido inmóvil como un ratoncillo.

-Rini -dijo Serena, atragantándose-. Oh, Dios.

-Dio un paso hacia adelante y Darien le soltó la mano.

Pero la chiquilla retrocedió y se encogió, observándola con cautela. A Serena le dolía la garganta y se secaba con torpeza las lágrimas que le resbalaban por la cara-. Eres mi niña. Eres mi Rini. -Se agachó ante la niña-. Estoy aquí -le dijo en italiano, con voz temblorosa-. Llevo tanto tiempo esperando abrazarte. ¿Te acuerdas de mí? Soy tu mamá.

La chiquilla la observaba recelosa, y finalmente, con un hilillo de voz, dijo:

-¿Mamá?

-Sí, sí... –Serena, sollozando, la cogió en brazos, apretujándola contra ella-. Oh, Rini... estoy tan contenta, tan contenta... -Acariciaba la cabecita y la frágil espalda de su hija. Rini descansaba en sus brazos muy quieta. Serena escuchó su propia voz, quebrada, irreconocible- Todo ha terminado. Todo ha terminado por fin. -Echó la cabeza hacia atrás para mirar esos ojos tan parecidos a los suyos. La manita de Rini rozó la barbilla de Serena para trasladarse a continuación, con cierta curiosidad, hacia su frente y hacia los dorados rizos brillantes que le caían sobre las sienes.

Serena llenó de besos la sucia cara de su hija, intentando sofocar sus lágrimas. Acababa de despertar de la pesadilla. Era como si la gélida garra que había estado aprisionándole el corazón durante tanto tiempo hubiera desaparecido. Jamás había sentido Serena una sensación de paz como aquélla. Apenas recordaba lo que era sentirse libre de la amargura y el dolor. Tenía en aquel momento todo lo que deseaba: el calor del cuerpo de su hija, el amor puro y perfecto que existe únicamente entre una madre y su hijo.

Darien permaneció observándolas con un nudo en la garganta. Nunca había visto una expresión tan tierna en el rostro de Serena, nunca se la había imaginado así, como madre. De repente, su amor por Serena se mezcló con un profundo sentimiento que no había experimentado antes, ni sospechaba que pudiera llegar a sentir. Descubrió que la felicidad ajena podía significar para él incluso más que la propia. Dio media vuelta, incómodo, con el fin de ocultar sus emociones.

Nathan estaba a su lado y observaba la escena satisfecho.

-Darien -dijo-, creo que éste es el momento adecuado para mencionarte un nuevo proyecto de ley de lord Fitz William, que propone la apertura de tres nuevos juzgados en la ciudad, de los que estoy tremendamente necesitado...

-Lo que tú quieras -respondió Darien con voz ronca.

-El proyecto de ley se enfrenta con una enorme oposición.. .

-Tendrás los juzgados -le dijo Darien, evitando su mirada. Se secó los ojos con la manga de la chaqueta y añadió-: Te juro que los tendrás, aunque tenga que retorcerle el brazo a todos los miembros del Parlamento.


	15. Capítulo 14

Capítulo 14

Darien, sorprendido, apartó la vista del periódico al oír que Malaquite anunciaba la visita del señor Kou.

Habían pasado una mañana agradable: Darien leía el Times y, de vez en cuando, se unía al juego de Serena y Rini, que estaban en el suelo del salón apilando piezas de madera para construir torres que siempre acababan derrumbándose;

-Oh, hazle pasar -le dijo Serena a Malaquite. Sonrió a Darien, como disculpándose-. Había olvidado decirte que Seiya vendría a visitamos. Quiere conocer a Rini.

Darien, con expresión adusta, se puso de pie. Rini se entretenía persiguiendo a Tom, el melancólico gato, por toda la habitación. El pobre animal andaba siempre buscando un rincón donde le diera el sol y Rini era incapaz de resistirse a la fascinación de su cola ondulante. Serena recogió parte de los juguetes esparcidos por el salón. Sonreía conmovida al pensar en la cantidad de juguetes que había comprado Darien. Le había afectado mucho ver que un montón de trapos hacía las veces de muñeca para Rini. No quedó tranquilo hasta que compró un ejemplar de cada una de las muñecas disponibles en las tiendas de Burlington Arcade: muñecas con cabello de verdad y dientes de porcelana, muñecas de cera y de porcelana china, con su ajuar completo. La habitación de la niña, en la planta superior, estaba hasta los topes de marionetas; había también un caballo balancín, una casa de muñecas gigantesca, pelotas, cajas de música y un tambor decorado que retumbaba por toda la mansión y alteraba los nervios de Serena.

Les había llevado poco tiempo descubrir la desconcertante costumbre de Rini de jugar al escondite: desaparecía de repente y sonreía al verlos con cara de preocupación buscándola debajo de un sofá o de una mesa. Serena no había visto jamás a un niño que se moviera con tanto sigilo. Darien podía permanecer trabajando en su mesa de la biblioteca durante una hora entera sin enterarse de que ella se había deslizado silenciosamente debajo de su silla.

Los temores de Serena de que Rini hubiera podi do sufrir abusos bajo la tutela de Diamante fueron amainando. Era una niña muy prudente, pero a pesar de ello no era miedosa en absoluto y su carácter era alegre. Cada día que pasaba se hacía oír más, y bien pronto su risilla encantadora y sus incesantes preguntas, medio en italiano, medio en inglés, inundaron la casa. Fue desarrollando un especial apego a Endimión; pedía con frecuencia que la cogiera en brazos, le tiraba de sus fuertes mechones azules y reía sin parar al ver la expresión con que Edimión pretendía disuadirla.

Seiya entró en el salón y clavó su mirada en Serena. Ella se precipitó hacia él riendo complacida y le dejó desconcertado al abrazarle.

-Para, quieta -dijo Seiya, burlón-. Tu marido nos está mirando, bombón.

-Pronuncias de maravilla -observó ella, sonriendo.

Seiya se adelantó y le dio a Darien un apretón de manos.

-Buenos días, milord -dijo, sonriendo con ironía-. Éste es un gran día para mí. No estoy acostumbrado a que me reciban en salones de tanto copete como éste.

-Usted será siempre, bienvenido -dijo Darien muy afable-, ya que fue tan hospitalario permitiendo que utilizara sus aposentos.

Seiya sonrió abiertamente y Serena se puso colorada como un tomate.

-Darien -protestó débilmente, y tiró del brazo de Seiya-. Señor Kou, me gustaría presentarle a alguien.

Seiya miró a la niña que se hallaba de pie junto al sofá. Rini le observaba con curiosidad.

-Señorita Rini -murmuró Seiya. Se puso en cuclillas lentamente y le sonrió-. Ven a decirle hola al tío Seiya.

Rini, dudando, empezó a caminar hacia él, pero luego cambió de idea y corrió hacia Darien para abrazarse a sus piernas. Sonrió a Seiya con timidez.

-Es un poco tímida -señaló Serena riendo-. Y siente especial inclinación por los peliazules.

-No estoy de suerte entonces -dijo Seiya apenado y mesándose los mechones oscuros. Se irguió y observó a Serena con una expresión singular-. Es muy bonita, bombón. Como su madre.

Darien tuvo que luchar para disimular la aguda punzada de los celos. Se levantó y jugueteó con el cabello de Rini hasta hacerle saltar el enorme lazo de color rosa que llevaba en lo alto de la cabeza. Sabía que no existían motivos para sentirse celoso por Kou, pues su manera de comportarse en el pasado así lo confirmaba. A pesar de que Kou amaba a Serena, no representaba amenaza alguna para su matrimonio. De todos modos a Darien jamás le resultaría fácil permanecer impasible ante un hombre que mirara a su mujer de aquella manera.

Apretó los dientes. Le habría sido más cómodo soportarlo si él y Serena hubieran recomenzado su vida marital. No habían vuelto a acostarse juntos desde el día en que él la había encontrado a solas con Diamante Blackmoon. Desde aquella noche Serena había estado obsesionada por su hija. Habían instalado una cama en la habitación contigua a la de la niña. Serena se despertaba cada noche varias veces con el fin de saber cómo estaba Rini. Darien se había acostumbrado a ver la figura de Serena deslizándose en la oscuridad para supervisar el sueño de la chiquilla; cuidaba de ella como si temiera que fuera a saltar de la cama en cualquier momento.

Serena rara vez perdía a la niña de vista. Darien no ponía trabas, sabía que con el paso del tiempo los temores de Serena irían desapareciendo y lo último que se le pasaba a Darien por la cabeza, después del caos emocional que su esposa había tenido que sufrir, era obligarla a algo; pero temía no poder dominarse. Jamás había deseado tanto a una mujer, y la tenía tan cerca, la veía tan inmensamente feliz, su piel y su cabello eran tan hermosos, sus labios y su sonrisa... Se obligó a dejar de pensar en ella, percatándose de que su cuerpo empezaba a reaccionar ante aquellas imágenes.

Lo cierto era que no tenía ni la menor idea de qué demonios quería Serena. Parecía tremendamente satisfecha con el actual estado de las cosas. Estaba desesperado por saber si le necesitaba, si le amaba; pero no preguntó nada, decidido a que fuera ella quien diera el primer paso, aunque con tal determinación se arrie gara a años de silencio, sufrimiento y celibato. La maldecía cada noche cuando se acostaba en la cama vacía, y luego soñaba toda la noche con ella. Suspiró, hizo una mueca, y volvió a prestar atención a la visita.

- ... me marcho -estaba diciendo Seiya.

-No, quédate a comer con nosotros –protestaba Serena.

Seiya sonrió a Darien abiertamente, haciendo caso omiso de las súplicas de Serena.

-Adiós, milord. Le deseo la mejor suerte con ellas. La necesitará.

-Gracias -respondió Darien.

Serena acompañó a Seiya hasta el vestíbulo. En la puerta Seiya la abrazó y le dio un fraternal beso en la frente.

-¿Cuándo piensas volver por Craven's? -preguntó-. Sin ti ya no es lo mismo.

Serena bajó la vista.

-Cualquier tarde pasaremos Darien y yo a hacerte una visita.

Siguió un incómodo silencio; ambos pensaban en lo que era mejor no decir.

-Bien, ya vuelves a tenerla contigo -observó Seiya.

Ella movió la cabeza en un gesto de asentimiento.

-Seiya -dijo quedamente-, no habría podido sobrevivir durante estos años sin ti. -Sabía que estaban despidiéndose de una amistad que nunca volvería a ser como antes. Las conversaciones junto a la chimenea no volverían a repetirse, ni los secretos compartidos, ni las confidencias, ni la singular relación que habían mantenido. Ella se inclinó y le besó en la mejilla.

Seiya se encogió, como si la caricia de sus labios le hubiera herido.

-Adiós, bombón -murmuró, y se alejó a grandes zancadas en dirección al carruaje que estaba aguardándole.

Rini se aproximaba al gato con una sonrisa de triunfo y el animal la miraba fijamente con los ojos entornados. La pequeña alargó la mano lentamente hasta agarrar la cola, que no dejaba de moverse. Tom bufó enfadado, giró y sacó las garras, produciendo un rasguño en la mano de la niña. Rini se quedó boquiabierta, observándole sorprendida y con una mueca de dolor. Se puso a gemir de forma lastimera. Darien, que la oyó, se acercó rápidamente. La pequeña corría hacia él. Darien la alzó, le dio palmaditas en la espalda y la acarició.

-¿Qué ha pasado, corazón? ¿Qué ocurre?

Rini, que no paraba de llorar, le enseñó la mano.

-¿Te ha arañado Tom? -le preguntó él cariñosamente.

-Sí -respondió Rini entre sollozos-. Malo, malo.

-Veamos. -Darien examinó el dorso de la mano y estampó un beso en el diminuto arañazo-. A Tom no le gusta que le tiren de la cola, cariño. Luego te enseñaré cómo debes acariciarlo para que nunca vuelva a arañarte. Venga, dame un abrazo, chica valiente. -Rini se olvidó del arañazo, le sonrió y le rodeó el cuello con el bracito.

Serena los contemplaba en silencio desde la puerta. Sentía tal punzada de amor en el pecho que era incluso dolorosa. Darien, sin advertir que Serena los observaba, siguió charlando con Rini. Luego la depositó en el suelo y empezó a mirar bajo el sofá en busca de una muñeca desaparecida. La escena hizo sonreír a Serena. No había sabido hasta aquel instante si él quería ser un padre para su hija. No tenía ningún derecho a esperar que así fuera. Sin embargo, debía haberse dado cuenta antes de que él tenía capacidad suficiente para ofrecerles amor a ambas. No era un hombre que culpara a una criatura inocente por sus desgraciados orígenes. Pensó en lo mucho que tenía que aprender de él acerca del amor, la confianza y la aceptación incondicional de los hechos. Deseaba toda una vida para estar con él y hacerle feliz.

Por el rabillo del ojo vio que pasaba una criada y le hizo señas discretamente para que se acercara.

-Kaolinete, vigila un rato a Rini, por favor. Es la hora de su siesta; coge un par de muñecas y llévala a su dormitorio...

-Sí, señora -dijo la criada sonriendo-. Es una niñita muy buena.

-Como lord Chiba siga mimándola de esta manera dejará de serlo de aquí a pocos años.

Kaolinete se echó a reír, entró en el salón y empezó a rebuscar entre los juguetes.

-¡Es mía! -gritó Rini; serpenteando se soltó de Darien y marchó indignada a rescatar sus muñecas.

-Milord -dijo Serena con gran recato a pesar del vértigo de deseo que sentía. -Darien la miró inquisitivamente-. ¿Podríamos tener unas palabras en privado? –No esperó respuesta, sino que se dirigió hacia las escaleras y empezó a subir por ellas con gran elegancia, acariciando a intervalos perfectamente estudiados la barandilla. Darien frunció el entrecejo y la siguió lentamente.

En cuanto entraron en el dormitorio, decorado en blanco y azul, Serena cerró la puerta y echó la llave. El silencio se tornó electrizante. Darien la observaba, inmóvil, pero con el cuerpo tenso y la respiración agitada. Ella se aproximó y con destreza empezó a desabrocharle el chaleco. Después, siempre en silencio, deshizo el nudo de su corbata de seda y la aflojó. Darien cerró los ojos.

-Te he desatendido, ¿verdad? -susurró ella, ocupada entonas en la camisa.

Él seguía rígido y excitado, sabiendo que el rubor se extendía por su piel. El aliento de Serena acariciaba su pecho. Tuvo que reprimir un gemido.

-No importa -logró decir.

-Importa, y mucho -dijo Serena, y sacó la camisa del interior de los pantalones, le abrazó por la cintura y restregó su cara contra el áspero vello que cubría el pecho de Darien-. Ésas no son formas de demostrarle a mi marido cuánto le amo.

Él, de repente, la agarró por la cintura, apretándo la brutalmente contra sí. Los celestes ojos de Serena brillaban de emoción.

-Te quiero, Darien. Te quiero -repitió con voz vibrante y apasionada-. He tenido miedo de decírtelo hasta ahora. Pensaba que en cuanto te enteraras de lo de mi hija no querrías saber nada de mí. O, peor aún, que tu sentido del honor te obligaría a seguir adelante con lo nuestro aunque en tu interior desearas librarte de nosotras y del escándalo.

-Librarme de vosotras -dijo él con un hilo de voz-. No, Serena. -Le cogió la cara entre las manos-. Perderte acabaría conmigo. Quiero ser un padre para Rini, y quiero ser tu esposo. Estos últimos días han sido como una lenta agonía; me preguntaba cómo convencerte de que me necesitas...

Lágrimas de felicidad brillaban en los ojos de Serena.

-No tienes ninguna necesidad de convencerme de eso -dijo.

Darien la besó en el cuello.

-Te añoraba... Serena, mi amor...

Ella percibió el calor y la necesidad de su cuerpo, la tensión de los músculos bajo sus manos. Darien la desnudó precipitadamente y se deshizo del resto de sus propias prendas. Ella se tendió en la cama, observándole. Le apetecía taparse, pero sabía lo mucho que a él le gustaba verla así. Entonces Darien se tendió junto a ella y atrajo el suave cuerpo desnudo hacia sí, agarrándola por las nalgas para tenerla más cerca.

-Vuelve a decírmelo-murmuró.

-Te quiero -susurró ella-. Te quiero, Darien.

Él deslizó la mano entre sus muslos mientras se unían en un prolongado beso. Sus lenguas se acariciaron fogosas.

Serena se retorció cuando Darien la penetró con los dedos; se arqueó y rozó con los pezones el pecho de Darien, que inclinó la cabeza para acariciados con la lengua. Los torturó hasta conseguir que las sonrosadas cumbres se estremecieran. .

Ella le mordisqueó el hombro hasta inundarse del sabor y el aroma de su piel dorada. Luego su boca buscó uno de los pequeños pezones de Darien y él lanzó un gemido. Con dedos atrevidos Serena recorrió los tensos músculos de su abdomen hasta dar con un tupido pajar, y luego acarició la gran erección hasta que él se apartó bruscamente, le separó las piernas y penetró en ella con un largo gemido.

Serena, embriagada, le rodeó con los brazos y las piernas, suplicándole que la penetrara más profundamente. Él se apartó un poco, pero ella le abrazó con voracidad, atrayéndole con las piernas. Él repitió el movimiento para disfrutar del modo en que ella lo retenía. Aquellos movimientos llevaban a Serena a un tembloroso estado de demencia. En aquel momento no existía otra cosa en el mundo que sentirle penetrándola, con la espalda dura como un roble bajo sus manos, presionando implacable hasta que una tormenta de sacudidas de placer la arrebató.

Más tarde recorrió lánguidamente su rostro con las puntas de los dedos, todos sus queridos rasgos, la textura de las mejillas y la curva de las pestañas. Darien, henchido de felicidad le cogió la mano y le inundó la palma con fervientes besos.

-Llevo tanto tiempo teniéndole miedo a todo -musitó Serena-. Y ahora, de pronto, ya no tengo que tenerle miedo a nada.

Darien se incorporó y se apoyó en el codo. La observaba sonriente.

-¿y qué se siente? -preguntó.

-Resulta extraño. -Los ojos celestes de Serena le miraban enamorados-. Me resulta extraño ser tan feliz.

-Te acostumbrarás -le aseguró él-. Va a ser la condición permanente de tu vida.

-¿Cómo lo sabes? -susurró Serena con una sonrisa.

-Porque ya me ocuparé yo de que así sea. -Se inclinó hacia ella y Serena le rodeó amorosamente el cuello con sus manos.


	16. Capítulo 15 epílogo

EPÍLOGO

La frescura otoñal penetraba por la ventana entreabierta. Serena se acurrucó, buscando calor entre los brazos de su esposo. Estaban en casa de lord y lady Farmington, en Wiltshire, pasando un fin de semana de cacería. Serena contemplaba el cielo oscuro del exterior y suspiró con pesar porque pronto tendrían que levantarse para salir a cazar.

-¿Cansada? -preguntó Darien. -Anoche dormimos muy poco.

Él sonrió.

-Nadie durmió. -Habían pasado la noche oyendo toda clase de ruidos: pasos furtivos, el cauteloso abrir y cerrar de puertas, susurros de preguntas y asentimientos de los invitados que buscaban quien compartiera la cama con ellos. Darien rió cuando Serena señaló que ellos eran una de las pocas parejas casadas que deseaba compartir la misma cama. Darien, para demostrarle lo mucho que apreciaba su compañía, la había mantenido despierta casi toda la noche haciéndole el amor.

Los discretos golpecitos en la puerta del ayuda de cámara de Darien indicaron que ya era hora de vestirse.

Darien se desperezó lujuriosamente y salió de la cama refunfuñando para recoger la ropa que le habían dejado preparada fuera. Serena, quien solía esperar las cacerías con gran ilusión, se mostraba singularmente perezosa.

Seguía en la cama observando a Darien con una sonrisa. Su cabello, una tupida nube de rizos que le llegaba hasta los muslos, se hallaba esparcido sobre las almohadas de plumas.

Darien se detuvo y la miró inquisitivamente.

-Querido -dijo ella muy despacio-. Creo que hoy no saldré a cazar.

-¿Qué? -Darien se acercó a ella abrochándose los pantalones y se sentó en el borde de la cama. Un leve halo de mal humor ensombrecía sus facciones-. ¿Por qué no?

Ella intentó escoger las palabras cuidadosamente.

-Creo que no debería hacerlo.

-Serena. -La cogió por los hombros y la atrajo hacia él con delicadeza. La sábana se deslizó y dejó al descubierto el esbelto cuerpo de Serena-. Ya sabes que preferiría que no cazaras... No soporto la idea de ver en tu cuerpo un simple arañazo o un cardenal. Pero no quiero privarte de algo que te hace feliz. Sé que te encanta cazar. No tengo ningún inconveniente mientras vayas con cuidado y evites saltar los obstáculos más peligrosos.

-Gracias, querido -replicó ella con una tierna sonrisa-. A pesar de ello sigo creyendo que no es recomendable.

La preocupación empañó la mirada de Darien.

-¿Qué sucede? -preguntó.

Serena le deslizó la punta del dedo por el labio inferior. .

-Es tan sólo que las mujeres en mi estado deben evitar cualquier actividad violenta.

-Las mujeres en tu... -La miró pasmado, y su rostro se demudó.

Ella sonrió.

-Sí -susurró en respuesta a la interrogación de su mirada.

Él la estrujó entre sus brazos, hundiendo la cara en su cabello.

-Serena -dijo con un casi doloroso susurro de felicidad. Ella reía-. ¿Cómo te encuentras? -preguntó, apartándola un poco para recorrer su cuerpo con la mirada y con la delicadeza de su poderosa mano-. ¿Te encuentras bien, corazón? Estás...

-Todo va perfectamente -le aseguró ella. Él empezó a cubrirle las mejillas de besos.

-¿Te encuentras perfectamente? -Sacudía la cabeza sin poder creérselo- ¿Estás segura?

-Ya he pasado por esto anteriormente -le recordó con una sonrisa-. Sí, estoy segura. ¿Qué te apuestas a que es un niño?

Darien inclinó la cabeza para murmurarle algo. Serena se echó a reír al oírle.

-¿Es eso todo? -bromeó-. Creía que te gustaba mucho más jugar. Le apretó contra ella, sonriendo, y acarició sus anchas espaldas-. Acércate, milord -susurró-, y veamos si no podemos subir las apuestas.

FIN


End file.
